Laying the SmackDown
by MisterAnimeFan
Summary: Jonathan Gonzalez has always wanted to get into professional wrestling ever since he saw a WWE RAW house show in his hometown of Anaheim, California. So he's been training and is now on WWE SmackDown and ECW! OC x Ashley!
1. Arriving at the Show!

"**Laying the SmackDown!"**

**By narutofreak14**

**SUMMARY: **Jonathan Gonzalez (ring name: yet to be determined) has always wanted to get into professional wrestling ever since he saw a WWE RAW house show in his hometown. So he's been training and now he is asked to join the WWE!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the WWE or any of its superstars, trademarks, names, or slogans. It belongs to Vincent Kennedy McMahon. Any characters that seem unfamiliar to you, they are of my creation.

**RATING: **Rated "T" for violence and some language (my character has somewhat of a potty mouth).

**PAIRING: **OC x Ashley

**NOTES:** This story and the format was inspired by QPython's "Can I Ask You Something?," where his custom character, "Machetti", goes through the WWE RAW and he's already been an ECW Champion, an Intercontinental Champion, and a WWE Champion. There are a few differences from his story and mine:

-My matches won't be as detailed, but they're be good, trust me.

-His was on RAW, mine's on SmackDown and ECW!

-My story will be updated on a monthly basis. Plus, mine will have its own storylines and will not be parallel to the storylines on SmackDown!

-For some of my storylines to work, I need to bring back some of the released and injured superstars.

In case you need to know, here are the champions:

-**World Heavyweight Champion**: Edge

-**United States Champion**: Montel Vontavious Porter

-**WWE Tag Team Champions**: Miz and John Morrison

-**ECW World Champion**: CM Punk

-**WWE Champion**: John Cena

Yeah I know, it sucks. But I need Cena to be champion for a while. Don't worry, he'll lose the belt. Plus, I need Randy Orton.

-**World Tag Team Champions**: Cryme Tyme (JTG and Shad)

It's not Cody Rhodes or Hardcore Holly because I need Cody.

-**Intercontinental Champion**: Machetti

I'm not going to interact with him that much, but hopefully (if QPython allows it) he and my character will face each other at a PPV.

-**Women's Champion**: Mickie James

She's champion just because I like her.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**DATE: April 8, 2007**

**VENUE: US Airways Arena in Phoenix, Arizona**

It was a few hours before tonight's show. Jonathan's (let's shorten it to Jon) plane has just touched down in Phoenix, where tonight's show was going to be.

Born on July 6, 1981, Jon Gonzalez, a Hispanic male, has always wanted to get into professional wrestling ever since he saw a WWE RAW house show in his hometown. To help his dream become realized, he joined the high school wrestling team to hone in on his skills.

After his college years at California State University Fullerton, he trained in the WWE's developmental territory, Florida Championship Wresting. After many years, he was called up for a tryout match.

Jon was around 216 pounds, barely qualifying for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship (assuming they still had it). He had short, black hair that he usually combed back for a sleek look. He wasn't muscular, but he's no wimp either. His chest wasn't defined, but he had some muscle going on.

After his plane touched down at Phoenix Sky Harbor International, he grabbed his bag and walked around the airport. He found a man wearing black with a sign with his name on it. Jon walked up to him. "You're supposed to be my chauffeur?" he asked.

"Yes sir," the man said. "Follow me and I'll drive you to the arena."

"Alright then," Jon said. "Lead the way!"

Outside of the airport was a black limo with the WWE logo on the side. "Gee, I wonder which limo I should get into," Jon said, sarcastically. After leaving the airport, Jon got a VIP tour of the "Valley of the Sun." He soon arrived at the US Airways Arena. The limo dropped him off at the back entrance of the arena. There, a bunch of WWE trucks and semis were parked outside and some crew members were unloading various parts of the ring and stage. "Hey guys!" Jon shouted.

"And you are...?" the crew member asked.

"I'm Jon Gonzalez," he said. "I'm going to have a tryout match tonight."

"Really? Well, good for you kid," the crew member said, shaking his hands. "Who's your opponent tonight?"

"I don't really know," Jon said. "Vince hasn't said anything to me yet. It's probably going to be some other amateur or a midcarder, like Chavo or Jimmy Wang Yang."

"Well, whoever it is, show them no mercy!"

"I will! Thanks man!" Jon said, before walking into the arena.

Inside the arena, there were a bunch of workers setting up for tonight's show. "Wow," Jon said. He took a whiff of the atmosphere. "That atmosphere smells good doesn't it?" said a voice. Jon turned and saw the longest-reigning WWE Cruiserweight Champion, Gregory Shane Helms. "Yep, just imagine…an arena full of people cheering for you…or booing at you, whatever path you take." Gregory Helms then turned to Jon. "Hey you must be the new kid in the block."

"Yeah I'm Jon Gonzalez," Jon said, shaking Helms' hand.

"Well you already know me, but I am Gregory Helms. Vince has said a lot about you. Surely, you heard of me, right?"

"I remember when you were the Hurricane. That was pretty cool."

"Yeah, but it was time to move on from the super-hero gimmick," Helms said.

"Hey, how's your neck feeling?" Jon asked.

"Pretty good, don't worry about it," Helms said. "So, let's put down your stuff down in the locker room and I'll give you the grand tour of this place."

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Gregory Helms showed Jon the backstage areas of the arena before taking him to the locker room. "This is going to be your new home for the time you're here," Helms said. Inside the men's room, two WWE superstars were already inside, getting ready for their match tonight. The two were Alvin Burke (MVP) and Elijah Burke (I wonder if the two are related somehow). "Hey guys, meet the new guy!" Helms said. "His name's Jon."

"What's up?" Jon said.

"How you doing?" Alvin said, getting up and shaking his hand. "I'm Alvin Burke or MVP as you probably know me, and this is Elijah."

"Hey, I loved you as MVP. That whole "better than you" thing. I always told everyone at my former job that you should be World Heavyweight Champion."

"I always said that too! But Vince would rather give it to Edge and Batista than me!" Alvin complained.

"Man, at least you got the United States Championship!" Elijah protested. "I'd be lucky if I got a title shot for the ECW World Championship!"

"Hey don't sweat it guys," Jon said. "Once I become the World Heavyweight Champion, you two will be my first contenders."

"Well first, you need to win the World Heavyweight Championship first. Don't start planning your title reign just yet," Helms said.

Suddenly, Salvador "Chavo" Guerrero barged into the locker room. He looked at Jon. "You that Gonzalez kid?" he asked.

"Yes," Jon replied.

"Let's go man. The boss wants to see you!" Chavo then grabbed Jon by the wrist and began dragging him over to Vince's office.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Chavo and Jon finally arrived at McMahon's office. "This is it," Chavo said.

"This Vince's office?" Jon asked.

"Yep, the boss is inside," Chavo said.

"Wow," Jon said. He then took a deep breath. He was about to knock on the door, but he then hesitated. "Just knock on the damn door, already!" Chavo said, impatiently.

Jon was about to knock on the door, but then the door swung open. Stephanie McMahon and Paul "Triple H" Levesque were on the other side. "We'll talk about the latest WWE Films project later," Steph said. She then noticed Jon at the door. "Hey Steph," Jon said, weakly.

"Um…can I help you?" Paul asked.

"Oh that's the new guy," Vince said. "Let him in." The two left the office without giving Jon a second glance. "Hello sir," Jon said.

"First off, let me be the first to say that welcome to Friday Night SmackDown!" Vince said. "After the excellent match you put back in Los Angeles, I knew that you had to be a part of our family. A good thing too, since SmackDown and ECW's ratings are going down the crapper. All those damn TNA enthusiasts are killing us by chanting "TNA" during our matches."

"Leave it to me to take of those TNA-worshipping bastards," Jon said.

"That's the kind of attitude I want in this business," Vince said.

"So, who's my opponent for tonight?" Jon asked.

"I still haven't decided yet," Vince said. "But rest assured, you will not be facing the likes of Undertaker or Kane."

"Ah man," Jon said, sounding disappointed.

"Trust me, they would have killed you," Vince said. "Anyway, no matter who your opponent is, you put on a show and I guarantee you a spot on the SmackDown roster. So, any ideas on a finishing move?"

"Well, I have a few ideas in mind, but I think I rather surprise you," Jon said.

"Makes sense," Vince said. "Okay, he's the deal. You're scheduled to put on a dark match against an unnamed opponent. If you do a good job, you'll be given a spot in the SmackDown and ECW roster. If you do poorly, you're fired. Got it?"

"Got it," Jon said. Jon and Vince got up from their seats, shook hands, and Jon left to the locker room to change into his wrestling attire.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

20 minutes before SmackDown was going to be taped, Justin Roberts stepped into the ring with a microphone in his hand. "Ladies and gentlemen, before tonight's event, we would like to present to you a special bonus match," Roberts announced. "So this contest is set for one-fall!"

The cameras turned to the stage, waiting for someone to come out. _Hump de Bump_ (Red Hot Chili Peppers) played through the arena. Jon Gonzalez came out from behind the curtains in front of an arena full of people. He got somewhat of a pop, but no one seemed really interested in this match. He was decked out in baggy jeans, a black shirt, and a black bandana. He also had black gloves and elbow pads. "Introducing first, making his wrestling debut, from Anaheim California, weighing two hundred and sixteen pounds…Jon Gonzalez!" Again, not much of a reaction from the fans. Jon slid into the ring and put his arms up in the air. Some of the fans cheered, but not enough to get the crowd going. He then headed into a corner and took off his shirt and bandana. "And the opponent…" Justin Roberts continued. Jon was sitting on the bottom turnbuckle, waiting for his opponent tonight.

Suddenly, the sound of a school bell rang through the arena. Some generic rock music played before Matt Striker came from behind the curtain. Some of the fans began booing at him. Surprisingly, neither Big Daddy V nor Mark Henry was coming to the ring with him. "From New York City, weighting two hundred and thirty pounds, Matt Striker!" Roberts announced. Striker raised his hand in the air to grab everyone's attention. He had a microphone in his other hand. "Attention everyone!" Matt Striker said. "Before this match begins, I like to introduce to you our newest student for tonight. Jon Gonzalez, right? Everyone say "hi Jon!"

"Hi Jon!" the crowd shouted.

Matt Striker then walked into the ring and stood in front of Jon. "Well Jon, you may be our newest student, but it already looks like you're not going to fit in very well. I mean, you already look like a retarded cholo." The crowd gave a small laugh as Jon looked down at his attire. He did look pretty stupid. "So now, I will smack some sense into you and prove to everyone in this arena that you are NOT SmackDown material," Striker continued saying. Jon then took the microphone from him. "Where are your two bed-buddies huh?" Jon asked. "You decided to do this on your own this time?"

"My strength is all I need to defeat you," Striker said. "I would never waste Big Daddy V's strength on an amateur like you-" Before he could finish his sentence, Jon punched Striker in his face, starting the match. Jon grabbed him and whipped him into the ropes, Striker reverse and sends him in to ropes. Jon jumps on the middle rope and flies towards Strikes for a Springboard Body Splash. Jon tries the pin. ONE…TW…NO! Striker kicks out! Jon lets Striker get up before trying to clothesline him. Strikes ducks and then takes a shot to Jon's face. He takes two more shots before Jon falls on his back. Striker goes for the Boston Crab, but Jon kicks him off and gets up. Jon nails Striker with a dropkick. He picks up the pin. ONE…TWO…NO! Striker kicks out.

Jon grabs Strikes by his hair and nails him with an uppercut, sending Striker back to the mat. He picked him up again by his hair and puts his neck on the ropes. He then used his leg to coke Striker out. The referee began counting to five. "Let go of him! ONE…TWO…THREE…FOUR…COME ON! LET GO!" the referee shouted pushing Jon off of Striker.

Since Striker was breathing for air, Jon decided to taunt his opponent. He began "raising the roof" which incited some crowd excitement. He was about to pick Striker up, but then Striker flipped Jon on his back and kicked his left leg several times before kicking his ribs. Jon was now flat on his stomach trying to get some air. Striker grabbed his right arm and locked him in a crucifix armbar. The referee began to ask Jon if he was going to tap out. Jon was screaming in pain as he was desperately trying to reach the bottom rope. Striker began applying more pressure to his arm. Jon was beginning to lose consciousness.

The crowd was starting to get a little more interested in this fight. They began chanting "_**Striker Sucks! Striker Sucks! Striker Sucks!**_" Jon was now getting on his knees trying to overpower Striker. He struggled to get onto his feet, but Striker pummeled down on his arm, trying to weaken him. Jon reacted by punching him in his stomach several times, before whipping him into the ropes and monkey-flipping him on his back. The crowd erupted in cheer as Jon continued kicking Striker's stomach. He then dragged his body near a corner. He walked onto the outside apron and onto the top turnbuckle. Something risky was on his mind. He jumped, tucked his legs in, and did a backflip, landing a Shooting Star Press onto Striker. The crowd again erupted in applaud as Jon immediately went for the cover. ONE…TWO…THRE…STRIKER KICKS OUT! Jon couldn't believe it. The disappointment and frustration was obvious on his face.

The crowd cheers turned into boos when they saw Big Daddy V with a chair in his hands. The referee saw this and immediately stopped him on the ramp. He threw the chair aside and began arguing with Big Daddy V, telling him to get back to the locker room. Meanwhile, Jon was still in the ring. Striker had his back on the mat. "That's right, ref!" Jon shouted. "Get his fat ass out of here!" Suddenly, Striker out of nowhere delivers a low blow to Jon. The ref didn't even see it. Big Daddy V was already heading back to the locker room. Striker rolls up Jon for the pin, but wait…he's grabbing his tights! The ref runs back into the ring, not noticing the cheating going on. ONE…TWO…JON COUNTERS! He rolls up Striker! ONE…TWO…THREE! JON WINS!

The bell rings as Jon rolled out of the ring to the ground below. _Hump de Bump_ plays as the ref raises Jon's hand. "Here's your winner…Jon Gonzalez!" Roberts announced. The crowd began clapping and cheering for Jon. Striker couldn't believe that he lost to a damn amateur. Jon began heading back to the locker room, clapping the hands of his soon-to-be fans.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Backstage, Jon was greeted by many of the SmackDown and ECW midcarders. "You did pretty good out there," said Ken Doane (Kenny Dykstra).

"You think so?" Jon asked.

"Man you got the whole locker room watching your match against Striker," James Gibson (Jamie Noble) said. "You did well."

"Hey, you did so well that Vickie Guerrero and Estrada's looking for you," Kevin Fertig (Kevin Thorn) said.

"They are?" Jon asked. "Hey I better go."

"The two are waiting for you near the locker rooms," Helms shouted. Jon then ran towards the locker rooms.

On the way, he literally bumped into Ashley Massaro. "Sorry!" he shouted. He then stopped and turned around, watching her walk away. "On second thought, maybe I'm not sorry," he said to himself. Ashley then turned around and noticed that he was watching her. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Watching you shake that thang!" Jon said.

"You pervert!" Ashley shouted, angrily.

"What? You're a Playboy cover girl! People around the world have already seen your bare butt!" Jon shouted. He decided to brush it off and continue on his way.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

So, that's the first chapter! Yeah, my character's kind of a perv, but that's better than being a Gary Sue, isn't it? Anyway, just leave a review and I'll be sure to update as much as I can!

'Til the bell rings again,

I'm out!


	2. Going Extreme with the Vampire!

"**Laying the SmackDown!"**

**By narutofreak14**

**********SUMMARY: **Jonathan Gonzalez (ring name: yet to be determined) has always wanted to get into professional wrestling ever since he saw a WWE RAW house show in his hometown. So he's been training and now he is asked to join the WWE!**  
**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the WWE or any of its superstars, trademarks, names, or slogans. It belongs to Vincent Kennedy McMahon. Any characters that seem unfamiliar to you, they are of my creation.

**RATING: **Rated "T" for violence and some language.

**PAIRING: **OC x Ashley

**Current WWE Champions**

-**World Heavyweight Champion**: Edge

-**United States Champion**: Montel Vontavious Porter

-**WWE Tag Team Champions**: Jimmy Wang Yang and Shannon Moore

NOTE: They beat Morrison and Miz for the titles earlier tonight.

-**ECW World Champion**: CM Punk

NOTE: Be prepared for him to lose the title.

-**WWE Champion**: John Cena

-**World Tag Team Champions**: Cryme Tyme (JTG and Shad)

-**Intercontinental Champion**: Machetti

-**Women's Champion**: Mickie James

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**DATE: April 8, 2007**

**VENUE: US Airways Arena in Phoenix, Arizona**

**SHOW: Friday Night SmackDown!**

Vickie Guerrero, Darren Matthews (William Regal), Jonathan Coachman, Teddy Long, and Estrada were backstage, watching replays of Jon's match. "He's good, but he needs a little more work," Estrada said.

"Who needs more work?" Jon asked, suddenly coming up from behind.

"Ah, Jon! There you are!" Estrada said (sorry if I can't really do a good Spanish accent).

"You're just the guy we wanted to see," Matthews said.

"So I heard," Jon said. "What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you RAW's general manager?"

"Well yes, but I have access to SmackDown now, since the annual WWE draft lottery is coming up in a few weeks," Matthews explained.

"Anyway, Vince McMahon just called," Vickie said.

"Where did he go?" Jon asked.

"There's a situation with the WWE Films project," Vickie said. "Anyway, you're good but…"

"But…what?" Jon asked.

"Well, there's still a bit of room for improvement," Coach said.

"You're…you're not firing me are you?" Jon asked.

"Oh no, no, no!" Vickie said. "The match was very impressive. But, it isn't…_aye, como se dice_, well it isn't SmackDown material yet."

"Oh," Jon said.

"Don't worry about it, muchacho," Estrada said. "Vince McMahon says that its TV quality, but he has already thought up a plan to help you improve. He wants me to put you on ECW until Backlash. You'll be feuding with Kevin Thorn. If you're mat skills improve by then, you'll be on SmackDown roster!"

"So, are you willing to do that?" Regal asked.

"Of course," Jon said. "I figured I could train a bit more before I hit the championship scene."

"Hey remember, you're not going to be championship until a little while. Heck, even Zack Tyler had to wait for about a year before winning his first WWE Championship," Coach said.

"So, starting next week, you'll be on ECW until Backlash. _Comprendes?_" Estrada asked.

"_Si,_" Jon said.

"Alright, see you on ECW," Estrada said. The officials then left, but not Coach. "Hey, Vince also said that he has a Mexican gangster gimmick for you. But you need a change of clothes. Stop by on RAW on Monday and I'll have my guys hook you up."

"Thanks Coach, I appreciate that," Jon said. Coach then left with the other GM's. Jon then sighed heavily to himself. Gregory Helms and Oscar Gutierrez (Rey Mysterio) walked up to Jon. "Hey, how it'd go?" Oscar asked.

"Well, they said that I wasn't ready for SmackDown, so they're sending me to ECW starting next week for a few weeks to see if I improve," Jon said.

"Oh man," Helms said.

"Hey, but don't worry too much about it," Oscar said. "Just give it a chance, and you'll be back on SmackDown in no time!"

"You think so?" Jon asked.

"Man, you're talking to a former ECW wrestler here," Oscar said. "And besides, you're not really off of SmackDown. What about the talent exchange?"

"They want me to be exclusively on ECW, and then once I'm good enough, I can flip-flop between shows," Jon said.

"Alright then," Helms said. "I guess I'll see you later." Helms and Jon shook hands before heading out to the parking garage. Jon decided to follow them to the parking garage.

Many of the WWE superstars were already driving off to the hotel. "Hey man," shouted a voice. It turned out to be Shelton Benjamin. "You got a ride?" he asked. Then, it hit Jon. "Damn, I forgot! Vince's limo took me here! I don't even have a hotel room!"

"That's cool," Elijah said. "You can crash with me until we get to the next hotel."

"Hey thanks man," Jon said, getting into his rental car.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**DATE: **April 15, 2008

**VENUE: **EnergySolutions Arena in Salt Lake City, Utah

ECW was going to be live from the EnergySolutions Arena in Salt Lake City, Utah. Elijah Burke continued yawning backstage as he was waiting for the show to start. ECW World Champion, Phil Brooks (CM Punk) noticed this. "Hey, you awake?" he asked.

"Man, you heard of Jon Gonzalez, that new guy?" Burke asked.

"Yeah," Brooks said.

"Man, don't ever share a hotel room with him," Burke said. "His snoring is going to keep you up all night, man!" Burke then yawned again.

Estrada then walked by the two. "Has anyone seen Mr. Gonzalez?" Estrada asked.

"He said something about going to introduce himself to Laughlin," Brooks said.

"Oh man," Estrada said. "I hate to be him right now."

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Jon was outside the locker room of Thomas Laughlin (Tommy Dreamer). He figured that since he would also be able to wrestle on ECW, he might as well introduce himself to the guy who helped make ECW what it once was…before WWE revived it to a full brand (sorry, but the original ECW will always be better).

He knocked on the door of the locker room. It opened up to reveal Jim (Sandman) Fullington. "Whoa," Jon said. "The Sandman."

"Hey kid, it's about time you got here," Jim said. "Where's my towel?"

"I'm not your towel boy!" Jon protested. "I'm the new guy here."

"Oh," Jim said…before slamming the door into his face. Jon was slightly confused.

"Who was that?"

"Some rookie who wants to be friends with everyone."

"Why did you slam the door?"

"He's a rookie. I don't deal with rookies."

"You were a rookie once."

"That was then and this is now."

"Just open the door." The door opened again, but this time, Laughlin was standing in front of Jon. "Sorry about that," he said. "Go ahead, come on in."

Inside, Jim was watching one of his old matches from the old ECW. "My name's Jon Gonzalez," Jon said.

"I'm Thomas Laughlin," Laughlin said. The two then shook hands. "And that's Jim Fullington."

"Hey," Jon said.

"Yeah whatever," Jim said, without turning around.

"Don't take it personally," Laughlin said. "He's just been cranky ever since the WWE's forced him to cut back on his drinking."

"I'm down to two beers a day," Jim said. "Hey kid, get over here!" Jon walked over and sat next to him. On T.V. was one of the original ECW's many Extreme Rules matches, with Sandman in them. "See, that's what the old ECW can do, none of this fake shit they put on T.V. now," Jim said.

"Well Jim, times have changed," Jon said. "We got parents now that will complain the minute they see any wrestling garbage. Vince wants to be more family-oriented."

"Family-oriented? I'm sure kids would love to see me or Laughlin being slammed through a table that's on fire."

"Well, too bad most of them are brain-washed by John Cena," Jon said.

"Fucking John Cena," Jim said. Estrada then walked in. "Jon _amigo_, let's go! I need to talk to you," Estrada said. Jon gave his good-byes before heading out with Estrada.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Estrada took Jon to the designers' corner, where they were already done with Jon's new wrestling attire. It consisted of baggy jeans, white tank-top, black sunglasses, a black bandana, and a black hat (similar to the one 'the Miz' wears). "It kind of looks like something gangsters wear," Jon said.

"That is because that is the new gimmick Mr. McMahon wants for you to try out," Estrada explained.

"Sure is better than what I had on last week," Jon said.

"Okay then, until Backlash, you'll be feuding with Kevin Thorn. If the rivalry's good enough, you're back on SmackDown!"

"Alright cool!" Jon said.

"And also, your new ring name will be Juan Pedro. Sound good?"

"Fine with me."

"Good. Now hurry and get changed," Estrada said. "Your match against Kevin Thorn is coming up!" Jon took his new clothes and headed back to the locker room to get changed.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

(A/N: I'm giving Kevin Thorn his vampire gimmick back because the gimmick he has now is…its just plain stupid.)

In the arena, Tony Chimel was in the middle of the ring ready to announce the next match. Kevin Thorn's music played throughout the arena as ECW's resident vampire. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, weighing in at two-hundred and seventy pounds, Kevin Thorn!" Chimel announced. Thorn just got into the arena and waited for his victim to arrive. He gave a nasty glare to the stage.

Suddenly, "_My Way_" (Limp Bizkit) played and Juan Pedro came out form behind and to the fans outside. Now since he has a different gimmick and theme music, no one remembers him from his dark match, so therefore no one really gave him a reaction. He just gave a few gang signs to the audience before walking down to the ring. "And making his ECW debut, from Anaheim California, weighing in at 216 pounds, Juan Pedro!"

Pedro rolled into the arena and gave some hand signs to the audience. He threw his hat and bandana to the side. The referee then rang the bell, starting the match. Both Thorn and Juan began circling the ring before locking up in the middle. Both of them tried to overpower the other, but Kevin Thorn forced Juan into a corner while they were still locked up. "Come on, get off! One…Two…Three…Four…" Kevin Thorn then let go of Juan and let him sink down to the mat. Kevin Thorn then began kicking Pedro in his chest several times. The ref was able to get Thorn to stop the onslaught.

Juan escaped to the outside, hoping to catch some breathers before heading back into the ring with this blood-thirsty maniac. "This guy's crazy as hell," Pedro said. He shook his head for a minute before jumping back onto the apron. Kevin Thorn tried to knock him off, but Pedro ducked and tackled his stomach before jumping on the top rope for a Springboard Hurricarana. Thorn got up and tried to clothesline Juan but Juan ducked under his arm and dropkicked him in his chest, knocking him down. Juan proceeded to kick Thorn in his chest several times while he was flat on his back.

Juan then picked him up by his hair and then gave him a few chest chops. Then another and was set to deliver another but Thorn grabbed his hand and reversed it into a clothesline. He then got down and unleashed a series of fists of fury on Juan's head. He picked up his head before slamming it back to the mat. He then unleashed another 'fist of fury'. Juan was able to grab his arm and head butt him off. Both Thorn and Juan were up. Juan then grabbed Thorn's wrist for a wrist lock. Juan clotheslines him, but Thorn ducked and countered with a German suplex. Thorn then goes for the cover. ONE…TWO…NO! JUAN GETS THE SHOULDER UP! Thorn grabs Juan and locks him in a chin lock. The ref looked at Juan, asking if he gives up. Fortunately, Juan was close to the ropes. He grabbed the bottom rope, forcing Thorn to break the hold. Kevin gave a quick kick to his ribs.

Thorn picked up Juan by his head and whipped him into the ropes. Juan counters and back elbows Thorn to the ground. Juan runs to the ropes for a fist drop on Thorn's face. He goes for the cover. ONE…THORN EASILY BREAKS THE PIN! Juan punches his head. He then runs to the rope, jumps on the middle rope and does a black-flip for a Moonsault, but Thorn rolls out of the way! Juan grabs his chest in pain. Thorn takes advantage by picking him up by his hair and whipping him violently into the corner…or at least he tried to. Juan countered and whipped Thorn into the corner.

While Thorn was in the corner, Juan climbed on the bottom rope and began punching Thorn on his head. ONE…TWO…THREE…FOUR…FIVE…Thorn counters and sets Juan up for a power-bomb. Juan tries his best to stop him by punching his head in. Thorn slams Juan into the ground, but Juan holds on by grabbing on his neck. He then goes for a Hurricarana, but Thorn is just way too strong. He then power-bombs Juan to the mat! Thorn goes for the count. ONE…TWO…TH…JUAN GETS THE SHOULDER UP! Thorn the gets up and kicks Juan in his chest several times. He again picks Pedro up by his hair. But this time, Juan gave him a hard punch to the face.

Juan then begins giving Thorn a series of boxer-punches. Before giving him a final punch, Juan then swung his wrists around and around, grabbed his groin, and then stuck his tongue out several times (like how Bubba Ray Dudley used to do before punching someone). Then, he faked a punch…and then gave Thorn a serious left uppercut. Pedro spends some time taunting his opponent before running to the ropes, do a 'Ric Flair-like' walk and then leg-dropped Thorn. He then went for the pin. ONE…TWO…THR…THORN'S FOOT IS ON THE BOTTOM ROPE!

Pedro grabs his head in frustration. He then had an idea. He grabbed Thorn's arm and leg and dragged his body over to a ring corner. He steps out onto the apron and then climbs to the top turnbuckle. The crowd got a bit worked up. It looked as if he was going for the shooting star press, but then…Pedro turned his back to the ring. Juan continuously looked behind him and noticed that Thorn was struggling to get up. For fun, Juan looked as a non-existing wrist, making fun of Thorn. Thorn was up; Juan jumps back, does a corkscrew, grabbed Thorn's head with his feet, and flips Thorn over for a CORKSCREW HURRIACANA! The crowd went wild as Juan covered Thorn for the pin. ONE…TWO…THREE! JUAN WINS BY PINFALL!

The referee raised his arm in victory as "_My Way_" played throughout the arena. "He's your winner, Juan Pedro!" Chimel announced. The crowd gave Juan somewhat of a pop. He then climbed on the top of the second rope and held up his arms in celebration. He then walked over to Thorn's body and he then flipped him off in the face, shouting "Fuck you, Thorn! I just whopped your ass!"

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Jon then walked backstage to meet Estrada. "Ha, ha! That was very good, amigo!" Estrada said. "Maybe Vince was wrong. You should be on SmackDown!"

"You liked that match?" Jon asked.

"You pulled off that cholo gimmick very well! Vince just called and said that he especially liked that one move you pulled off."

"The Corkscrew Hurricana?" Jon asked.

"Yes, is that what you are calling it?" Estrada asked.

"I'm working on the name," Jon said.

"Well you might have a future here on ECW," Estrada said. "Anyway, Vince wants to see how well you work with others. So, next week, you're going to be in a tag match against Thorn and Elijah Burke."

"Who's my partner?" Jon asked.

"I'll let you decide, as long as they do not have a match," Estrada said.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Jon was looking at a clipboard with a pencil in his hand. He had a list of the matches next week and the whole SmackDown/ECW roster. "Let's see, CM Punk's defending the ECW title next week, as are Moore and Wang Yang. Sandman doesn't work with rookies, Mike Knox…well, I don't know where the hell Knox is. Man, this is hard!" Jon said. Jon then bumped in Ashley Massaro…again. "Sorry about that," Ashley said.

"No, it's my fault," Jon said. Ashley then looked at his clipboard. "What are you doing anyway?"

"I got a tag team match next week, and I'm trying to find my tag partner. Want to be my partner?"

"I can't. Got a Divas Tag Team match next week on SmackDown."

"Damn it," Jon said.

"Don't worry," Ashley said. "You'll find someone. By the way, I saw your match. That corkscrew Hurricana was very nicely done."

"Thank you!" Jon said.

"But I do think that tongue thing was a little…unnecessary," Ashley said.

"What tongue thing?" Jon asked.

"That…" Ashley then stuck her tongue out several times. Jon had a smirk on his face. "Oh, that turns me on," Jon said. Ashley just left in a hurry. "What? I said it turned me on!" Jon shouted.

"_Aye, aye, aye!_" said a voice. "Where do you get your romancing help? From Val Venis?" It turned out to be Vickie Guerrero. "Maybe," Jon said.

"Look, if you really want Ashley to be yours, you have to be a gentleman, not a pervert!" Guerrero said.

"But this is all I was taught about women. Val said that women want to know that you're a freak in bed."

"Val is wrong! But, I'll make you a deal. After Backlash, once you're on SmackDown, you're first storyline will be with Ashley!"

"She's not going to go for that," Jon said.

"Not unless Vince forces her to," Guerrero said. "I promise, I'll convince Vince in anyway possible, anything short of threatening him."

"You mean it?" Jon asked.

"I mean it. A popular diva like Ashley can really boost your popularity with the fans, and the fans decide who should be champions."

"Thanks Vickie," said Jon.

"But, you really want to work with Ashley more, you'll need to work for it," Vickie said.

"I will! Oh and uh…"

"Batista's busy next week," Vickie said.

"Oh and…"

"Undertaker is busy too."

"Damn it!" Jon shouted.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

So that's chapter 2. I'm sure that I made this match somewhat better than the Striker match. I know that "_Lean Like a Cholo_" would have made a better theme music for Juan, but I thought Limp Bizkit was better.

'Til the bell rings again,

I'm out!


	3. A One of A Kind Comeback!

"**Laying the SmackDown!"**

**By narutofreak14**

**SUMMARY: **Jonathan Gonzalez (ring name: Juan Pedro) has always wanted to get into professional wrestling ever since he saw a WWE RAW house show in his hometown of San Bernardino. So he's been training in his own backyard and joined his high school wrestling team. He's now been considered by Vince McMahon to join WWE SmackDown (and ECW)!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the WWE or any of its superstars, trademarks, names, or slogans. It belongs to Vincent Kennedy McMahon. Any characters that seem unfamiliar to you, they are of my creation.

**RATING: **Rated "T" for violence and some language.

**PAIRING: **OC x Ashley

**Current WWE Champions**

-**World Heavyweight Champion**: Edge

-**United States Champion**: Montel Vontavious Porter

-**WWE Tag Team Champions**: Jimmy Wang Yang and Shannon Moore

-**ECW World Champion**: CM Punk

-**WWE Champion**: John Cena

NOTE: Just for everyone's information, he won the WWE Championship by defeating Orton at No Way Out (which is most probably going to happen) and he beat the contender at WrestleMania. Plus, last night on RAW, Cena turned heel by attacking Triple H (current contender for belt). I figured that it's time for him to be heel again (and give people a good reason to boo him).

-**World Tag Team Champions**: Paul London and Brian Kendrick

NOTE: Defeated Cryme Tyme for the belts on Monday Night RAW

-**Intercontinental Champion**: Machetti

-**Women's Champion**: Mickie James

**PERSONAL NOTES:**

-First off, congrats to the WWE for going into HD. The new set is wonderful, but I'm a bit disappointed that it's the same for every show. Oh well, it's still cool. Congratulations to Ric Flair for defeating MVP. He has now won to fight another day!

-While the actual Royal Rumble match was very good, there were a few problems with it, the biggest one being…well…John Cena. I can't believe that Vince would give Cena yet _another_ push for the title (So much for a Cena-less WrestleMania this year). But from what I heard, Cena's got another movie to do in June, so even if he wins the WWE Championship (which something tells me he probably will), he'll probably only keep it until June.

-I originally was going to use Kofi Kingston as Juan's partner, but I'm waiting for a few matches to see what he's capable of.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Jon was sitting in Vince's office with Stephanie McMahon by his side. He was going over several finisher names. "Okay, how about the Westside Corkscrew?" Jon asked. Vince and Steph nodded their heads. "No? Okay, how about…Corky-Hurri?"

"That's horrible," Steph said.

"The only other name I can think of is the Cholo Corkscrew."

"Sounds better than the other names you gave us," Vince said.

"Fine, I'll stick with that until I can think of something else."

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**DATE: April 22, 2007**

**VENUE: Toyota Center in Houston, Texas**

**SHOW: ECW**

ECW was going to be live from Houston, Texas. A great line-up was already scheduled for ECW, as the ECW Champion CM Punk defends his title against Big Daddy V. The former WWE Tag Team Champions Miz and Morrison cash in on their rematch clause and are going up against Jimmy Wang Yang and Shannon Moore to regain their titles. Plus, Juan would be in his first tag team match against Kevin Thorn and Elijah Burke…assuming he can find a partner.

"Please, come on, _ese_! I'm desperate here!" Juan said, on his knees begging the Sandman to join him.

"No way," Sandman said, downing a beer. "I don't work with some street punks like you."

"Come on man. Bring your cane and help me whoop some ass."

"No," Sandman said.

"Ah man!"

"Get Dreamer to help you."

"He's not even here."

"Well then, looks like it's now going to be a handicap match." Sandman then threw his empty beer can at Juan. "See ya later, punk."

"This sucks," Juan said to himself.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

The Kane/Chavo match has just ended. The camera cut to Juan Pedro, who was now outside of a locker room. "Hey thanks man! I owe you big time! The fans are going to love this!" Juan said. He then left backstage. "Alright, everything's set!" Juan said, rubbing his hands together.

"Ah there you are!" Estrada said. "I hope you found a partner for tonight."

"I did, and he's going to make a…one of a kind…comeback," Juan said, before heading out to the ring.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

_Don't Waste My Time _played in the arena as Elijah Burke walked out from behind the curtain and out to the arena with a towel in his hands, where some people began booing at him. "The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, from Jacksonville, Florida, weighing in at 230 pounds, ELIJAH BURKE!" Chimel announced. The crowd continued booing him as he walked into the ring. He took off his black jacket and set it aside and raised his arms. The crowd booed again.

Kevin's Thorn music then played as Elijah's former New Breed teammate came out to the ring, looking very pissed. He had some issues to deal with. "And his partner, weighing in at 270 pounds, KEVIN THORN!" Kevin Thorn just headed into the ring and glared at his former partner. Since these two used to be part of the New Breed, they had some good chemistry between them. A promo played on the arena titantrons. Kevin Thorn stated that Juan's last week victory was nothing but a fluke.

Suddenly, a firework from the rafters flew down to the center of the stage, setting off other pyro from the stage. _My Way _played as ECW's newest superstar walked out center stage. "Introducing their opponents, first: from Anaheim, California, weighing in at 216 pounds, JUAN PEDRO!" The crowd gave a small pop as Juan made out "E…C…W" with his hands. He then walked down to the bottom of the ramp by ringside. The music stopped and everyone was waiting for his partner for tonight. Elijah Burke was in the ring, shouting out "where's your partner?" The crowd continued looking over to the ramp, hoping someone might come out.

Then…the crowd gave a huge ovation when _One of a Kind_ began playing. The pyro went off and who was to emerge from backstage? None other then "The Whole Damn Show" Rob Van Dam. "Introducing his tag team partner, making his ECW return, from Battle Creek Michigan, weighing in at 235 pounds…ROB VAN DAM!" RVD stopped halfway down the ramp to perform his "Rob…Van…Dam" gesture with his two thumbs. He shook hands with Juan before the two entered the ring.

Pedro and Thorn headed to their respective corners and walked onto the apron. Burke and RVD were going to start the match. The ref called for the bell and the match was underway. A loud **R-V-D** chant broke out in the audience. The two began circling the ring. Both locked up in the middle of the ring. Elijah Burke gained the up-hand by pummeling down on RVD's back. Burke then began kicking Van Dam in his ribs. The ref got him to back off.

Elijah then picked up Van Dam and whipped him into the ropes, but RVD countered and whipped Elijah Burke into the ropes and then monkey-flipped him over his head. Burke got up only to find RVD flying at him and kicking him with a side kick. RVD then dragged Burke over to his corner and tagged Juan Pedro in. Pedro climbed up to the top turnbuckle and performed a shooting star press before stomping his feet into Burke's chest. Pedro picked Burke up by his hair and whipped him into another corner. Pedro charged at Burke, but Burke countered by thrusting his shoulder into Pedro. Quickly, Burke ran to his corner and made the tag with Kevin Thorn.

Thorn walked up to Pedro. He then tried to applying a chokehold to Pedro, but he countered by thrusting his elbow into the ribs and then whipped Thorn into the corner. Juan ran as fast as he could to Thorn, who rolls out at the last minute. Juan then jumps on the top rope and catches Thorn with a cross body. He goes for the pin. ONE…TWO…THORN KICKS OUT. Juan then punches Thorn in his face before running to the ropes and jumping on the top trope. He was going for a moonsault, but Burke quickly grabbed his left foot, making him fall on his back in the ring. Thorn took advantage by performing an elbow drop on Juan and then picking him up. He dragged him to the corner to tag in Burke. The two each took one of Pedro's arms; put it across the back of their necks, and they lifted him up and slammed him back down for a DOUBLE SUPLEX! Thorn then went back onto the apron while Burke dragged Juan away from the ropes and went for the cover. ONE…TW…JUAN KICKS OUT.

Burke then punched at his head a few times before picking him up and whipping him into his corner. Juan saw the corner, climbed up to the top turnbuckle, and nails Burke with a Hurricarana, sending his whole body into the turnbuckle. Juan quickly tried to make his way to RVD, while Thorn tagged himself in. Thorn grabbed Juan's right foot, hoping to keep him from tagging in RVD. Juan then flipped his body horizontally and kicked Thorn in his head, stunning him. The crowd popped as Juan tagged RVD into the match.

RVD wasted little time working on Thorn, taking him down with a clothesline and then doing a spiral leg drop on Thorns' upper body. He proceeded to kick Thorn some more before running to the ropes, rolling towards Thorn for a Rolling Thunder! RVD get the pin. ONE…TWO…TH…THORN GRABS THE BOTTOM ROPE! RVD then whips Thorn into the corner. He then runs at him, drives his shoulder into his body several times. On the last thrust, RVD does a back-flip before the final thrust. He then tags Juan in. The two got into their positions. RVD monkey-flips Thorn into the air. While in mid-air, Juan grabs his head for A MID-AIR DDT!

Juan goes for the pin. Surely, that must have done the trick. ONE…TWO…THRE…NO! THORN GETS THE SHOULDER UP! Juan then shouts in frustration. "Damn it! That should have worked!" he shouted. He then picks Thorn up by his hair, but Thorn countered by punching him in the face and the stomach. He then took Juan's head, and slammed it against his own head, knocking Juan out. Thorn then tags in Burke. Juan tries to tag in RVD, but Burke grabs his left foot. Juan desperately tries to tag in RVD, but Burke holds back him. He goes for an Enziguri, but Burke ducks. Juan tries again, but no cigar. Burke then turns Juan over to his stomach and locks in a Half Boston Crab. The ref gets down and asks if Juan was going to give up. Juan refused to give up, despite the pain being applied. Burke then bends his left leg even more.

On the apron, RVD began working the crowd up by clapping his hands. The crowd clapped in unison as Juan was trying to overpower Burke. He was getting to his hands and he was trying desperately to either tag in RVD or grab the bottom rope. The crowd popped as Juan grabs the bottom rope, forcing Burke to break the hold. Elijah then saw Juan trying to tag in RVD, but he grabbed his foot again and tried to drag Juan to his corner. Juan was clinging onto the ropes for dear life. Juan was able to kick Burke away and he tagged in RVD!

RVD goes and punches Burke and Thorn. RVD then goes and attacks Burke, but Thorn tries to stop him. Juan then charges at Thorn knocking him down and sending the two out onto the mat below. The ref was too busy with Burke and RVD to care much on Thorn and Juan.

Juan and Thorn continued brawling on the outside. The two illegal men then continued fighting as Thorn whips Juan onto the commentators' table. The impact was so big, Juan almost landed on Tazz and Joey Styles. Thorn the furiously threw off the ECW covering on the table and nearly ripped out the monitors. He was planning to power bomb Juan onto the table! He walks over to Juan's nearly-limp body. Out of nowhere, Juan uppercuts him…with a steel chain on his fists! Thorn was busted wide open! The ref was too busy inside the ring to even see that attack.

Juan then runs back into the ring to help RVD out, throwing the chain onto the floor as he did. Juan and Burke continued trading blows until Burke whips Juan into the corner. But suddenly, Juan climbs up. He back-flips off, corkscrews, grabs Burke's head, and flips him on his back! CORKSCREW HURRIACARANA! After that, RVD jumps off of another turnbuckle for a FIVE-STAR FROG SPLASH! The crowd went nuts! RVD gets the pin! ONE…TWO…THREE! HE GOT IT!

The bell rang as _One of a Kind_ played. "Here are your winners, Juan Pedro and Rob Van Dam!" Chimel announced. The two celebrated as Burke rolls out of the ring and Thorn rubs his forehead…only to realize his hand tainted in his own blood! Thorn looked angrily as Juan celebrated with the ECW fans as he raised his chain up in the air. Then, after the celebration, ECW went to commercial.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Once ECW came back from commercial, the camera cut to backstage in the parking lot, where Juan and RVD were about ready to get into Juan's rental car to the hotel. "It's good to have you back on ECW, _ese_," Juan said.

"It's good to be back," RVD said. "Hey, you were great tonight!"

"Hey I picked the perfect partner," Juan said. "When I heard you were coming back, I jumped right one the chance!"

"Thorn's going to be pissed once he finds out you made him bleed."

"I'm not afraid of some twisted vampire. I got marbles, I'm not scared of him! Now let's get something to eat." As soon as Juan opened his car door, Thorn came out of nowhere and attacked Juan with a steel chair. "Oh crap dude!" RVD shouted.

"Back off!" Thorn threatened. He then continued attacking Juan with the chair. Thorn positioned the chair so that he could sit down and choke him at the same time. Juan was gasping for air. "You made me bleed my own blood! No one makes me bleed!" Thorn shouted. "You think you're so tough?!? You think you got big marbles?!? Then prove it yo me! This Sunday at Backlash! You, me, in a street fight!" Thorn then got off of the chair. Juan was gasping for air. "And you!" Thorn shouted at RVD. "I don't want to see your face anywhere near him!" Thorn then left the two alone.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

There you have it, Juan's in first tag team match and RVD's back! For anyone who thinks this match was short, I'll make up for that with WWE Backlash. So there you have it, in Juan's first PPV debut. Kevin Thorn VS Juan Pedro in a Street Fight!

'Till the bell rings again,

I'm out!


	4. WWE Backlash

"**Laying the SmackDown!"**

**By narutofreak14**

**Current WWE Champions**

-**World Heavyweight Champion**: Edge

-**United States Champion**: Montel Vontavious Porter

-**WWE Tag Team Champions**: Jimmy Wang Yang and Shannon Moore

-**ECW Champion**: Big Daddy V

NOTE: Defeated CM Punk for the title.

-**WWE Champion**: John Cena

-**World Tag Team Champions**: Paul London and Brian Kendrick

-**Intercontinental Champion**: Machetti

-**Women's Champion**: Mickie James

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**DATE: April 27, 2007**

**VENUE: Ford Center in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma**

**SHOW: WWE Backlash**

Jon Gonzalez had just arrived at the Ford Center. Tonight was an important night for him. He was making his first WWE Pay-Per-View debut. He was going to face Kevin Thorn in a street fight. And this was the night where he had to prove to Vince McMahon that he was SmackDown material, so this street fight has to be bloody and brutal with LOTS of weapons.

Jon walked into the barren arena; No one was here except for a couple of officials, who were setting up the ring and the stage for tonight. The officials were putting the mat in place. "Move aside pal," Jim Fullington shouted. Jon looked and saw that Jim and Rob were carrying a bunch of weapons and putting them under the ring. "Whoa," Jon said.

"Alright, you see this stuff?" Jim asked.

"Yeah," Jon said.

"This is what you're going to use for tonight," Jim said. "It's doesn't have to be extreme, but everything needs to be bloody. Got that?"

"Hey you think you can give a few pointers?" Jon asked.  
"Hey, do you see a sign around my neck that says: HARDCORE LESSONS FOR DUMBASSES?" Jim asked, angrily.

"Well no, but everyone always says that you must learn from the best, and that seems to be you in this case," Jon said.

"Hmm…maybe, you're not as stupid as I thought you were," Jim said. "Already I'll show you a few things. You'd be surprised at how much you can do with a steel chair if you pay attention."

For the next few hours, Jim and Rob continued showing Jon a few hardcore moves he could do, like suplexing someone on a steel chair or slamming someone chest first onto a pile of tacks.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

The pyro exploded on stage as the fans in Ford Center cheered. WWE Backlash was live from the Ford Center in Oklahoma City! The three commentating teams introduced themselves and explained tonight's line-up. Tonight's line-up includes a Fatal 4-Way to determine the number one contender for the ECW World Championship. The WWE Championship was also on the line as John Cena was defending against 'The Game' Triple H. And the match Jon Gonzalez is worried about, his street fight against ECW's resident vampire.

After RVD won his shot at the ECW Championship, Eve Torres appeared on the titantrons. "Ladies and gentlemen please welcome my guest at this time, Juan Pedro!" she said. The camera panned over to show Juan Pedro in his wrestling attire. The fans gave a small pop as he appeared. He seemed to be in pain, as he was rubbing the back of his neck. "Juan Pedro, you must have butterflies in your stomach going into this street fight with Kevin Thorn," she asked.

"Qué? Mariposas en mi estómago?" Juan asked, in Spanish. "Nah! I'm not scared of him! So I made him bleed and he's pissed at me…so what?!? The fact that he actually attacked me with a steel chair from behind tells me that he's the one scared! He's acting like some punk! Trust me, at the end of the night, he'll go back in his little bat cave where he came from. He's not pulling any of that gothic crap on me!" Juan was about to head out to the arena, but he stopped. "Oh and one more thing, I'm dedicating this Kevin Thorn ass-whooping to the beautiful Ashley. I love you, baby!" He then blew a few kisses before heading out.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**(NOTE: This is my first street fight. I did my best, but it may seem a little bit mediocre. Plus, since at this point, Juan Pedro's still a low-carder, he's not ready to do a real ECW-like street fight.)**

The bell rang as Tony Chimel was in the ring. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it will be contested under ECW Extreme Rules!" Chimel announced. The fans popped at the announcement. "There are no disqualifications or count-outs. Anything goes!" Kevin Thorn's music played as he headed out to the ring, he was not in a very good mood. "Making his way to the ring, weighing in at 270 pounds, Kevin Thorn!" Some fans began booing at Thorn. He didn't care. He just wants to deal some extreme punishment on Juan Pedro. He climbed the steel steps and walked into the ring.

Suddenly, a firework came from the rafters and landed on the middle of the stage, setting off a series of fireworks to go off. _My Way_ played as ECW's resident gangster walked out to the arena, as many fans cheered for him. "Introducing his opponent, from Anaheim, California, weighing in at 216 pounds, Juan Pedro!" Chimel announced. Juan was halfway down the ramp before Thorn jumped out of the ring, and attacked Pedro. The two began brawling on the outside. The ref was trying to get the two into the ring so that the match could officially begin. The two continued trading blows until Thorn whipped Pedro into the steel steps. No…wait! Pedro jumps on top and jumps back for a moonsault, knocking Thorn down to the ground. Pedro picks him up by his hair and throws him into the ring. The referee calls for the bell, starting the match. Juan continued punching Thorn's head in. He then raised his head up slightly before punching him again.

He then lifted him to his feet. Juan then ran to the ropes. Thorn sees him coming and ducks down. Juan jumps over his body, bounces off the ropes, and tries to attack him. But Thorn jumps back up and clothesline the hell out of him! Thorn then kicks Juan in his back several times. He then violently rips his white shirt and drags him over to the ropes. He then places Juan's neck against the rope. He then presses his knee against his back, choking Juan out. Since it was Extreme Rules, the ref couldn't really stop him. Juan continued as Thorn continued choking him out. Juan was desperately trying to gasp for air. Thorn decided that a knock-out wasn't going to be very fun. The ref then checked to see if Juan was still breathing.

Thorn waited until Juan was able to get on his feet. He ran to the ropes and tried to clothesline him. Juan counterattacked by lowering the top rope, sending Thorn over the ropes and down to the mat below. Juan saw his body on the floor and had an idea. He waited for Thorn to get up before he ran and bounced off the ropes. He jumped over the top rope. SUCIDIE DIVE OVER THE TOP ROPE! He knocked Thorn back down to the ground. Both men were down. The ref went on the outside to check on both men.

Eventually, both men were able to get up to their feet. Thorn however, was struggling to get to his feet. Juan began looking under the ring. He was going to start out small. HE TOOK OUT A STEEL CHAIR! Juan walked over to Thorn, who was getting onto his knees. Juan slammed the chair against his back, sending him back to the ground. Juan pulled Thorn back up by his hair and was going to take another shot at him, but Thorn counters, swipes the chair away from him, and sets it upright. He grabbed Juan and put his head between his legs, looking down. Thorn lifts Juan up high in the air. He slowly walked over to the steel chair. He was about to power bomb Pedro onto it, but Juan resisted by punching his head. He countered, got his legs off of Thorn's shoulders, and slams his head onto the chair. DDT ONTO THE STEEL CHAIR! The crowd gasped at this move. Pedro tried to pin Thorn. ONE…TWO…T…THORN GETS THE SHOULDER UP (surprisingly)!

Juan was surprised at Thorn got out of that DDT. He walked over to the barricades and ripped the covering off the top, exposing the steel underneath. He walked back to Thorn and began dragging his limp body over to the exposed barricade. He was going to slam his head onto the steel, but Thorn got his hands out and stopped it. He then punched Juan in the stomach several times to get him to let go of him. Thorn lifts Juan up into the air and then slams his chest into the steel barricade. Thorn walks back to the ring apron, blowing the hair out of his face. He looks under the ring and pulls out…uh oh! THORN PULLS OUT A BARB-WIRE BAT!

Juan looks over to a fan. "Is that beer?" he asked. Thorn runs up to his body and slams the barb-wire into Juan's back. Juan cried out in pain. Juan then takes another shot to the back, making Juan cry in pain again. Thorn was about to attack again, but Juan retaliates by throwing a cup of beer into his face, making him blind for a moment. Juan then swiftly grabbed the barb-wire bat and swung it clear across his face! The crowd gasped and popped as Thorn fell to the ground. "Westside!" Juan shouted, as he took off his shirt, revealing the back scars he got from Thorn's attacks.

Thorn got up and grabbed his forehead. He looked at his hand. He was busted wide-open again! He soon got angry at the sight of his own blood. "Not again!" he shouted. Juan was a bit worried now. He lifted the bat and ran straight at him but Thorn countered with a vicious uppercut, knocking Juan to the ground. Thorn then began brutally punching Juan in his face and kicking him in the ribs. He was pissed now. He grabbed Juan by his hair, dragged him near the commentators' tables and slammed his head against the ring bell. Thorn then grabbed his head and slammed it hard against the bell.

Thorn then looked at the RAW Commentator, where J.R. and King were sitting. He ripped the cover off and took out the monitors. "What the hell are you doing?!?" J.R. shouted. Thorn then walked back to Juan, grabbed his head, and slammed it on the RAW table. He then uppercuts him, sending Juan on top of table. Thorn climbs up onto the RAW table and sets Juan up for another power bomb. "Oh my god! Get off of there!" J.R. shouted.

"Yeah, go slam him through the SmackDown table!" King shouted. Thorn tried to lift Juan up, but Juan was desperately trying to stand on the ground. Juan then found the power to lift Thorn up over his head. Thorn suddenly grabs his legs, flips him over, and SLAMS HIM THROUGH THE TABLE! The crowd gasped at the broken table. Thorn tries to cover Pedro. Extreme Rules means that Falls Count Anywhere. The ref starts counting. ONE…TWO…THR…PEDRO SOMEHOW GETS THE SHOULDER UP! The crowd popped at Juan's resistance. Thorn was getting even more pissed by the second. He grabbed one of Juan's legs. Pedro used his free leg to kick Thorn away.

As soon as Pedro got back to his feet, he punched Thorn in the face a few times. The last punch was countered by Thorn. He then shoved Juan down to the ground. Thorn again started looking under the ring. He pulls out a trash can! He stared at Juan again. He ran and slammed the trash can right into Juan's face! HE WAS BUSTED OPEN! Blood began trickling down Pedro's forehead.

Thorn bared his fangs and laughed like some evil, blood-lusting freak. He grabbed him by his hair and began shouting in his face. "You see?!? You never piss me off! You got that, rookie?!?" he shouted. He let go and was about to hit him again with the trash can, but Juan countered with a low blow. Again, Extreme Rules: No Disqualifications. Juan then threw Thorn back into the ring. However, he left his head out on the ring apron. Juan grabbed the trash can that Thorn dropped and placed it over Thorn's head while he was lying down. Juan got up onto the outside of the ring apron. He ran along the side, jumped, and landed his whole body onto Thorn's head á la Undertaker! Juan got back to the mat while Thorn grabbed his head in pain inside the ring.

Juan was now serious on making this match extreme. He began looking under every side of the ring, bringing every weapon that was under there: tables, chairs, trash cans, street signs, and Singapore canes. As soon as Juan got everything he needed, he rolled back into the ring and continued fighting with Thorn. He takes a trash can and sets it in the turnbuckle between the top and second ropes. Juan then walked back to Thorn and whipped him into the corner, but Thorn counters and whips him back into the corner. JUAN'S BACK HITS THE TRASH CAN! Juan falls to the mat, grabbing his back in pain.

Thorn then gets a chair. He was going to teach this little wannabe-thug a lesson. Thorn then hits Pedro on the back with the chair when he was on his knees, sending him back down to the mat. Thorn then hits Juan with three consecutive chair shots, each time driving the chair into his now-weakened back. Thorn sets the chair aside and goes for the cover. ONE…TWO…THR…PEDRO GETS THE SHOULDER UP! Thorn the got to his feet and began stomping on Pedro several times.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Backstage, some of the WWE superstars and divas (including Ashley) were watching the match from a small TV. John Cena and Triple H were walking nearby. "Alright look, for this heel turn to work, I need to low blow you and end the match in a DQ win," Cena said.

"Oh, the fans would hate if when you do that," Paul said. "But I get to hit you with the sledgehammer later on."

"Deal," Cena said.

"Hey shut up! We're trying to watch TV here!" Carlos (Carlito) said.

"What are you watching anyway?" Paul asked.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Thorn then picked up the chair again and was going to hit Pedro again with it. Juan, out of instinct, grabs a Singapore cane and whacks Thorn in his leg, making him drop the trash can. Juan jumps to his feet and whacks the cane several times onto his head. ("I taught him that," Jim said backstage.) Juan grabbed a steel chair, drove it hard into Thorn's stomach, drops it onto the mat and then DDT's Thorn's head down onto the chair! The crowd gasped at the sight. Juan goes for the cover. ONE…TWO…THRE…NO! THORN KICKS OUT. Juan couldn't believe it. This guy can really take a lot of punishment. The crowd was on their feet and a small **E-C-DUB** chant started up. Juan then signaled E…C…W with his hands.

Juan begins setting up a table and placed a trash can underneath it. He was ready to finish this vampire freak once and for all. He got up onto the top rope with his back towards Thorn. The crowd popped. They knew where he was going with this. Thorn slowly got to his feet. Juan back-flips, twists his body, grabs Thorn's head with his feet, THE CHOLO CORKSCR…NO! Thorn counters. HE POWERBOMBS HIM THROUGH THE TABLE AND TRASH CAN! The crowd chanted **HOLY SHIT!** Thorn then covers him. ONE…TWO…THREE! THORN WINS THE MATCH!

The crowd begins booing loudly as Thorn's hand was raised. "Here's your winner, Kevin Thorn!" Chimel announced. Thorn just walked back to the locker room, absorbing the amount of boos coming from the fans. Juan Pedro then tried his best to get to his feet. The referee helped him up a little bit. As Juan was walking back to the locker room, the fans gave him a standing ovation. They clapped, cheered, and chanted "E-C-DUB!" Juan just put one of his arms up in the air while clutching his back. The fans popped loudly. Juan then walked backstage.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Several trainers were looking over Jon. Kevin Fertig then walked by. "You alright man?" he asked.

"Just a bit of back pain, but nothing totally painful," Jon said.

"You put on a hell of a show," Kevin said. Suddenly, Vince knocked at the door. "Come in!" Jon shouted. Vince walked in. "Hey! How's SmackDown's newest superstar doing?" Vince asked.

"Seriously?!? I'm on SmackDown now?!?" Jon asked, excitedly.

"Yep, and I already got a storyline for you, exclusively created for you by Vickie Guerrero."

"Really? Does it involve a certain diva?"

"A certain diva named Ashley Massaro," Vince said.

"I'm going to love SmackDown!" Jon shouted.

"By the way Jon, I'll need you to join the other SmackDown and ECW stars on RAW tomorrow. We're having the annual WWE draft!"

"I love to see whose coming to SmackDown!"

"So tomorrow, you'll be in a triple threat match against Shelton Benjamin and Machetti. Winner of the match wins a draft pick for their brand."

"Really?" Jon asked. "Alright then, Vince. See ya tomorrow!" Vince then left the office.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

John Cena has just been knocked down by a spine-buster, courtesy of Triple H. The crowd popped as Triple H raised his arms up, signaling the end of the match. John Cena was using the ropes to prop himself up. As soon as he turned around, Triple H kicked him in the ribs and was going for the Pedigree, but suddenly John Cena delivers a dirty low blow to Triple H. The referee saw this and immediately disqualified Cena. The crowd booed. Cena cheated to keep his title. "The winner of this match as a result of a disqualification, Triple H!" Lillian announced. "However, the title does not change hands by disqualification, so still WWE Champion, John Cena!" The crowd booed even louder.

John Cena was given his WWE Championship belt. Triple H was still grabbing his groin in pain. The crowd began chanting **Bullshit!** Cena walked over to a fallen Triple H and bend over. He stuck his hand out front and waved it in front of his face. "You can't see me!" he said. The crowd booed even louder (remember, Cena's a heel now). _My Time is Now_ played as Triple H rolled out of the ring. John Cena continued celebrating as the fans booed him and chanted "**You Can't Wrestle!**"

But then, the fans popped. Triple H came from behind and attacked Cena's back with his trademark sledgehammer! Cena went down to his knees and clutched his back in pain. Triple H knelt down to his level. First he used Cena's own "You Can't See Me" taunt before crotch chopping him. He lifted his sledgehammer one more time and slammed it hard against Cena's back. Cena fell to the floor unconsciously. The ref was able to get HHH away from Cena. The Game grabbed the WWE title and did his signature pose, which the fans cheered for. _The Game_ played as Triple H actually left the ring with Cena's title. Needless to say, this rivalry isn't over!

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

So that's Backlash for y'all. And yep, next chapter is going to have the first (but not last) match between QPython's Machetti and narutofreak14's Juan Pedro. I want to do just one match now so that me and QPython can figure out what kind of system to use.

'Til the bell rings again,

I'm out!


	5. The Annual WWE Draft Day

"**Laying the SmackDown!"**

**By narutofreak14**

**Current WWE Champions**

-**World Heavyweight Champion**: Kane

NOTE: Defeated Edge for the title at Backlash. I need Edge to be belt-less in the future anyway. Plus, Kane's due for a World Title.

-**United States Champion**: Matt Hardy

NOTE: Defeated MVP for the United States Championship at Backlash (and it's about time)!

-**WWE Tag Team Champions**: Jimmy Wang Yang and Shannon Moore

-**ECW Champion**: Big Daddy V

-**WWE Champion**: John Cena

-**World Tag Team Champions**: Paul London and Brian Kendrick

-**Intercontinental Champion**: Machetti

-**Women's Champion**: Mickie James

_**NOTE: This chapter was a joint-production between QPython and narutofreak14.**_

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**DATE: April 28, 2007**

**VENUE: Spirit Center in Kansas City, Missouri**

**SHOW: WWE RAW**

It was early in the afternoon. Jon Gonzalez has arrived at the Spirit Center. The arena would serve as a WWE Super show (where RAW, SmackDown, and ECW are taped at the same venue). Tonight was the annual WWE draft. Every superstar from all three brands appeared to compete. Whoever won would receive a pick for their brand. Who knows who would be traded to different shows?

For tonight's show, he was going to represent SmackDown in a triple-threat match against Machetti (representing RAW) and Shelton Benjamin (representing ECW). He knew about Zack Tyler for a while. As he walked into the locker room, he was immediately faced with Ashley. "Hi Ashley," Jon said. She then lifted up the details of the storyline. "I'm going to be in a storyline with you?!?" she asked, angrily.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"I don't like you."

"I know. But the romance is a storyline, like every other one romance in the WWE: like Eddie Guerrero and Chyna."

"I still not going to work in a storyline with you," Ashley said.

"Well you have a good reason. The whole McMahon-Hemsley Era was just a storyline with Stephanie McMahon and Triple H. Now they're married with a little kid."

"I doubt that's going to be us," Ashley said before walking away. Jon was a little bit disappointed, but he rubbed it off.

"Having some girl trouble?" came a voice. Jon turned around and it turned out to be Zack Tyler.

"Hey, you're that Machetti guy!" Jon said.

"Only when the camera's rolling, when it's off, I'm just Zack." Zack offered his hand and Jon shook it. "Anyway, don't worry about Ashley; eventually she'll realize that it's just a storyline. Like her stint with Paul and Brian. Despite Brian's best efforts, nothing happened between them. Don't tell him I told you that though, otherwise he might decide that it's a good idea to take all my gear while I'm in the shower and then drive off… again. I saw your street fight the other night, nice job man. My first pay per view match was a street fight," Zack said.

"You know, you're one of the luckiest bastards you know that? You are a former WWE Champion, 2-time Intercontinental Champion, and an ECW Champion and you were put in a storyline with Maria. Now you have her eating out of your palms," Jon said.

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before," said Zack. "But in all seriousness that's not why I'm lucky. Every week I get to go out there with my two best friends in the business and the love of my life. And let me tell you I'm having a blast. My dad wanted me to go to law school after I went to college and got my degree in criminal justice, but going out there and wrestling beats arguing in a court room any day. I'm lucky because, every week I go out there and I get to live my dream and have the time of my life. I go all out every week, not because it gets me paid, but because its fun. The traveling schedule might be a little hectic, but still, this is the greatest job in the world!"

"So how did you get in this business man? Where did you train?" Jon asked.

"I remember starting out at TWA and the Shawn Michaels Wrestling Academy with Paul and Brian. It was just like wrestling in high school and college, I worked my ass off and had someone shouting at me. But instead of a coach yelling at me, it was my childhood idol there. Eventually I went to OVW and then I was called up to the main roster, things just escalated from there. From what I saw last night, you've got the potential to be a great competitor, just keep what you've been doing."

The two then noticed Maria talking to some of the other WWE Divas. "How do you do it? What did it take for you to win Maria's heart?" Jon asked.

"Win Maria's heart?" repeated Zack with a smirk. "HEY MARIA!" he hollered in the other direction, "How did I win your heart?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Maria as she came over, then she noticed Jon, "Oh! You're that Juan Pedro guy. Good job in your street fight last night, after watching so many of Zack's blood baths I know a good street fight from a bad one, yours was pretty good. Anyway, Zack, what's with all the shouting?"

"I was talking with Jon here and he asked how we got started," said Zack as he motioned to Jon with his head.

"Oh," said Maria, "You mean when we first met? When Carlos (Carlito) tricked you into walking in on me when I was getting out of the shower?" Maria turned to Jon, "It was kind of cute how embarrassed he was, I was the one in the towel and he was blushing."

"But let's not forget you locking everyone out of the men's locker room and walking in on me," pointed out Zack.

Maria shrugged, "I had every right to do that after what you did."

Zack smiled and turned back to Jon, "I don't know what to say, man, we were put in a storyline and she really started to grow on me. I found myself thinking about her all the time, then one week she told me she was going through the same thing and things just went from there. Not to sound like a hippie, but going with the flow has really worked out for me."

"You'd better not be going hippie on me," scolded Maria. "Otherwise I'll lock you in the hotel room one night with a bag of pencil shavings and call the cops like you and Paul did to Brian that one time."

"I still say he deserved it," said Zack with his usual smirk.

"Wow, you two are really great friends," Jon said sarcastically. "Anyway, about tonight's match…" Jon and Zack then began discussing about tonight's match.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

The opening pyro has just gone off and the fans were cheering wildly! WWE RAW was live in Kansas City, home to the WWE Draft Lottery! Many fans were very curious about who would be traded to other brands!

The bell rang as Lillian Garcia entered the ring. "This opening contest is an inter-promotional triple-threat match scheduled for one fall, where the winner of this match would receive the first draft pick for their brand," she announced.

The fans popped when _Riot Time _began to echo throughout the arena. Machetti came out from backstage. He was wearing a RAW T-shirt. He was carrying his Intercontinental Championship title in one hand and holding one of Maria's hands in the other. "Being accompanied by Maria, representing RAW, from Detroit, Michigan, weighing in at 215 pounds, he is the Intercontinental Champion, MACHETTI!" Lillian announced. Machetti and Maria headed down the entrance ramp and eventually got in the ring where Machetti finally let go of Maria's hand. He quickly ran to a corner and climbed up onto the middle rope, then back-flipped out of the corner and landed in the middle of the ring as a blast of white pyro shot out of each corner. Machetti escorted Maria to the ropes and helped her out of the ring then turned to face the TitanTron.

_Ain't no stopping me, now!_

Shelton Benjamin came out from behind the curtains. Benjamin was wearing a black polyester jacket that said "ECW" on the back. "Representing ECW, from Orangeburg, South Carolina, weighing in at 245, SHELTON BENJAMIN!" Benjamin walked down to the ring and rolled in. The referee kept Machetti and Benjamin at distance in order to prevent an outbreak.

The crowd popped as the arena darkened and a single red firework flew from the rafters down to the stage, setting off other red, green, and white fireworks on the stage. _My Way_ played as Juan Pedro came out from back. Like with Benjamin and Machetti, he was wearing a blue SmackDown T-shirt, along with his baggy pants and a black hat. "Representing SmackDown, from Anaheim, California, weighing 216 pounds, JUAN PEDRO!" Juan Pedro continued walking down the ramp, showing off his SmackDown shirt. "I'm on SmackDown now! What then? You all just jealous!" he said. He stopped halfway down, threw his hat into the audience, and took his shirt off. He slid into the ring, ready for action.

The music stopped, the lights returned to normal, and Machetti handed his Intercontinental Championship to the timekeeper. Machetti and Benjamin took off their shirt and jacket respectively. The referee got in between the three and rang the bell, starting the match. The two looked over at one another. "Hey Benjamin," Juan shouted.

"Yeah?"

"Blonde hair never looks good on a black guy!" he shouted. Benjamin got angry and began beating down on Juan Pedro. Machetti rushed over and clubbed Benjamin on the back, then spun him around and starting throwing fists at Benjamin. He whipped him into the ropes, but Benjamin reversed it, sending Machetti to the ropes. Machetti bounced off. Benjamin bend over, hoping to perform a back-drop on Machetti . Machetti countered by kicking Benjamin's face. Benjamin was send back and Juan caught him with a sit out rear mat slam (Edge-O-Matic). Juan and Machetti got up. They both ran to opposite sides of the ropes, Juan rolled towards Benjamin while Machetti came off with a handspring and then a back-flip, Pedro came crashing down on Benjamin's chest for Rolling thunder while at the same time Machetti landed on Benjamin's lower body for a handspring moonsault.

"Well King, a triple threat match is every man for himself," J.R. said.

"Yeah, but I guess for the time being, Machetti and Juan are partners!" King said.

Machetti then picked up Benjamin and nodded at Juan, they dragged Benjamin over to the corner then lifted him up so he was sitting on the top rope. Juan and Machetti climbed up so they were opposite Benjamin, with Juan on one side and Machetti on the other. They both threw one of Shelton's arms over their shoulder then fell back, DOUBLE SUPERPLEX!! Machetti covered Benjamin. ONE…TWO…TH…JUAN BREAKS UP THE PIN! Machetti was shocked. They were working together a minute ago! "Every man for himself, _ese_? Remember?" Juan asked. Machetti got up and nodded at Juan, "So that's how you want to do this, huh?" questioned Machetti. Machetti hit a low dropkick to the side of Benjamin launching him under the bottom rope and out of the ring, then get got back up and faced Juan. "Let's do this, then," said Machetti, and then they locked up.

Juan began kicking Machetti in the ribs, hoping he let up, but Machetti still held on. Juan whipped him but Machetti countered with a kick to the stomach then he planted Pedro with an Impaler. He was in control now. Machetti rolled Pedro onto his back, then shot back up and ran to the ropes, jumped up onto the top one, then back-flipped off and hit a springboard moonsault, followed by a cover, ONE… TWO… T… Juan kicked out.

Machetti got up and stared down at Juan with a smirk on his face, the rookie was proving to be pretty durable. Machetti shrugged then pulled Pedro to his feet and whipped him into the corner, then ran in, did a handspring, followed by a front flip TURNBUCKLE SENTON! Machetti pulled Juan away from the turnbuckle and tossed him down on the mat, then went to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope.

But suddenly Shelton jumped up onto the ring apron, ran along it, and then jumped over the top rope and onto the turnbuckle in front of Machetti. Benjamin and Machetti traded punches on the top rope, Machetti eventually took control with an uppercut followed by a headbutt. Machetti suddenly jumped up and hit a front dropkick on Shelton. Both men went crashing down to the mat and landed on opposite sides of Juan, ALL THREE MEN WERE DOWN!

Machetti rolled over and used the ropes to get up, while Pedro and Benjamin got up in the middle of the ring. All three of them were back up, but s8ddenly, Machetti jumped onto the bottom rope, springboarded off of it, then leap-frogged Juan, and drove his feet into Shelton's chest for a leapfrog springboard dropkick. But as Benjamin fell back, Machetti back-flipped off of him and caught Pedro with a moonsault, then stayed on him over a pin, ONE… TWO… TH… Juan kicks out.

Machetti got up and backed up into the ropes and surprise, Shelton got up and rushed at Machetti, but Machetti dropped down and pulled the top rope down with him. Shelton went flying over the top and hit the floor, leaving Machetti and Juan alone in the ring again.

Juan got back up and he and Machetti faced off, then locked up. Juan kneed Machetti in the stomach, then whipped him into the ropes, when Machetti came back he flipped him into the air for an arm drag. But while in midair Machetti spun around and somehow managed to land on his feet. Machetti raised his arms into the air and waited for Pedro to turn around, then he decked him with a corkscrew dropkick, knocking Juan on his back.

Machetti rush over andgrabbed Juan's legs and crossed them, then put his leg through them and rolled Pedro onto his stomach, SHARPSHOOTER! MACHETTI HAS THE SHARPSHOOTER LOCKED IN! The ref got down to Juan's level. Pedro was desperately trying to grab the bottom rope, but he was just too far away. A small "_**Tap out! Tap out!**_**" **began to erupt (even though they're both faces, Machetti's liked better). "Do you give up?" the referee asked.

"NO!" Juan shouted. He got onto his hands and tried to crawl towards the ropes. Machetti applied more pressure to his legs. Juan raised his hand up in the air. He could tap any second now!

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Benjamin comes up and dropkicks Machetti in the head, making him break the hold. Juan rolled out of the ring and dropped down to the floor and grabbed his leg in pain.

Shelton turned back to Machetti and pulled him to his feet, then whipped Machetti into the corner and ran after him. Machetti quickly jumped up onto the top rope, then back-flipped off of it looking for a moonsault, only Shelton ran under him and jumped up onto the top rope Machetti had been on, then came off CROSSBODY… BUT MACHETTI ROLLED THROUGH AND WENT FOR A PIN, ONE… TWO… TH… Shelton kicked out.

Machetti got up and went to pull Shelton up to his feet, but Benjamin shot his hand out and poked Machetti the eyes. Shelton whipped Machetti into the ropes, then ducked down as Machetti came back, but instead of kicking him like last time, Machetti jumped up into the air and drove his feet down into Shelton's back, MUSHROOM STOMP! Machetti rolled Benjamin onto his back and hooked the leg for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR… Shelton kicked out!

Machetti stared down at Benjamin in disbelief then got up to his feet and pulled Shelton up with him. Benjamin suddenly fought back and punched Machetti in the face, but Machetti came back with a punch of his own. Shelton eventually took control with a knee to the stomach then shot his leg out for a sidekick. Machetti reached out and grabbed Shelton's leg, then tossed it to the side, but Benjamin whipped his leg around and connected with the side of Machetti's head, DRAGON WHIP! Machetti hit the mat hard and Shelton went for the pin, ONE… TWO… TH… Machetti kicked out.

Shelton got off of Machetti then climbed up onto the top rope and waited for Machetti to get to his feet. Shelton jumps but he's caught by Machetti! Machetti back-flips! MACHETE'S BLADE CONNECTED! Suddenly, Juan comes back into the ring with a chain wrapped around his hand, and he pulls Machetti up off of Shelton. Machetti turns around, only for his face to meet the chain. Machetti was out before he even hit the mat. Juan picks him up and throws Machetti over the top rope! Machetti hits the floor hard! Maria went over to check to see if he's alright.

Meanwhile, Juan covers Shelton! ONE…TWO…THRE…NO! SHELTON GETS THE SHOULDER UP! Juan was shocked! How the hell did he kick out? Juan got back up to his feet. He leaned against the ropes and started thinking. He looked back over to Machetti, who was slowly being helped up by Maria. He thinks it's time to end the match, before Machetti can get involved again. Juan climbs up to the top turnbuckle, then turned his back to Shelton and faced the crowd while he waited for Benjamin to get up.

Out of nowhere, Maria climbs up to the ring apron and grabbed Pedro's leg, but Juan kicked her off. Turns out it was just a distraction. Machetti comes up and nails Juan in the back with his iron pipe! The fans went wild! Juan falls down and got crotched on the top turnbuckle, with his back facing Shelton who was just getting up. Machetti got in the ring and clocked Benjamin on the back of the head with the pipe, Benjamin went down like a ton of bricks and was out cold.

Machetti, while still holding his pipe, climbs up onto the top rope in front of Juan and positioned his pipe at his neck, HE WAS GOING FOR THE AMPUTATER OFF OF THE TOP ROPE! Juan realized the situation he was in and frantically elbowed Machetti in the stomach, then spun to the side and punch him in the face. Machetti fell backwards and hit the mat. Machetti shot back up and went after Pedro again, but Juan got his legs around Machetti's neck then came off of the top rope for an inverted roll-up! ONE… TWO… Suddenly, Machetti counters with a roll up of his own, ONE…TWO…THREE! MACHETTI WINS!

The fans popped as _Riot Time_ began playing. "Here is your winner, Machetti!" Lillian announced. Machetti was handed his Intercontinental Championship belt. Maria got into the ring and celebrated with Machetti. Juan got to his feet. He taps Machetti's shoulder. "Hey man, good match right there," he said, offering his hand. The two shook hands in good sportsmanship. "The winner of the first draft pick of the night is RAW," Lillian added. The three then looked up to the titantron. The computer began randomly going through the SmackDown and ECW superstars. Suddenly, it's made its decision. Machetti and Juan were surprised at who was drafted to RAW. The fans popped when the titantron showed that C.M. Punk was leaving ECW for RAW!

_This Fire Burns_ played as C.M. Punk walked out with a RAW shirt on to the many cheering fans. He now has a shot for the WWE Championship! He was getting used to the many cheers from the RAW fans. Machetti stared at Punk and Punk stared back, now that they were both on Raw, and gunning for the WWE Title, their paths would definitely cross.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

As the night went on, more and more superstars were being switched around. Carlito, Cody Rhodes, Umaga, Randy Orton, and Melina have so far been drafted to SmackDown/ECW. On the other hand, Gregory Helms, Victoria, the Boogeyman, and Shannon Moore have been drafted to RAW (**Moore and Wang Yang lost their tag team match. As a result of Shannon Moore being drafted to RAW after the match, the two were stripped of their WWE Tag Team Championship titles**).

"Alright, see you later, Helms!" Jon said to Gregory Helms. Suddenly, Zack came by and pats his shoulder. "Let's go dude," He said.

"Where are we going?" Jon asked.

"Vince wants to see us," Zack said with a shrug.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

"There is some good chemistry between you two," Vince said. "You guys did a terrific job tonight!"

"Thank you sir," Jon said.

"I might have to do something with you two in the future," Vince said. "After Jon's done with his Ashley angle, we'll see what we can come up with."

"Looking forward to it sir," Jon said.

"Alright then," Vince said. Jon and Zack both got up. "Wait one minute there, Zack! I need to talk to you!" Zack sat back down while Jon left the office. "So Zack, have you considered our movie deal?" The door closed before Jon could hear anything else.

Jon was walking towards the locker room when he met up with the current World Tag Team Champions, Paul London and Brian Kendrick. "Hey Brian, you're just the guy I wanted to talk to!" Jon shouted.

"I can't right now, dude. Me and London got a tag match coming up against Deuce and Domino."

"It'll just take a second. Now, Ashley used to be your manager right? Well, you used to try some moves on her. Zack told me that…oops!" Jon covered his mouth.

"Who told you?!?" Brian asked, angrily.

"Umm….Ummm…" Jon stuttered, trying to find an excuse. "I meant _Maria_ told me. But that doesn't matter right now. Was there anything that even remotely sparked her interest?" Jon asked. "I mean anything!"

"Hold on, Maria, never knew about that," realized Brian. "If she did then I can blame Zack for telling two people."

"While my partner rambles on about revenge for a moment," Paul cut in, "those 'moves' he put on Ashley involved him attempting to flirt with her and Ashley ignoring him. It was actually kind of fun to watch."

"What is this _Pick on Brian Day_?" complained Brian.

"Every day is _Pick on Brian Day_," came Zack's voice as he came out of Vince's office. Brian turned and glared at him.

"You have three seconds before I attack you for telling him about me and Ashley," warned Brian.

"Uh-oh," said Machetti as he took off running toward the entrance ramp, "Later Jon."

"THREE!" shouted Brian as he tore after him, dropping his World Tag Team title.

Paul shook his head at the other two then turned to Jon, "You should try the whole 'sweet and charming' thing," suggested Paul. "And don't throw yourself at her and don't come on too strong."

"Does it work?" asked Jon.

"_Lo hace con la hermana de Zack_" said Paul with a smirk.

"_Si? Jen?_" Jon asked.

"Don't tell him I said that."

"Your secret's safe with me, thanks dude!" Jon said. "You can go back to your match now!"

"See ya" said Paul as he walked off after Zack and Brian. "HEY BRIAN! LET'S GO! YOU CAN KILL ZACK LATER!" he shouted.

Jon just laughed. He then turned around and bumped into Ashley…again. "Oops, sorry," she said.

"Why is it that we always meet bumping into each other? This is God telling us that we are meant to be," Jon said.

"Look, I just wanted to say that your match with Machetti and Benjamin was pretty good. Your wrestling abilities have really improved since he debuted on ECW. But it'll take more than that to win me over."

"I understand that now. You see I was talking to Paul London…"

"You were talking to him?!?"

"Anyway, he said that I should change my ways. So for now on, no more pervert Jon. I'm going to be clean."

"Really? You'll stop being a pervert?"

"I'll only be a pervert if the script allows," Jon said. "I swear."

"Okay then," Ashley said. The two then headed separate ways.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

So, this is the first of many joint-chapters between me and QPython. As soon as Jon gets Ashley (which is going to take a long time), we might do another joint-chapter. And of course, I thank QPython for helping me greatly with this chapter!

Also, if anyone hasn't read his story yet, _Can I Ask You Something_, you should not be a wrestling fan. His story however is on RAW and it's (mostly) parallel to WWE storylines. Yes, it seems cheesy to plug in a story, but it's only fair (he did the same for me).

From QPython:

'Til next time,

Peace!

From narutofreak14

'Til the bell rings again,

I'm out!

_(I helped!) – QPython_


	6. Getting Squashed

"**Laying the SmackDown!"**

**By narutofreak14**

**Current WWE Champions**

-**World Heavyweight Champion**: Kane

-**United States Champion**: Matt Hardy

-**WWE Tag Team Champions**: Vacant

NOTE: Was vacated after Shannon Moore was drafted to RAW.

-**ECW Champion**: Big Daddy V

-**WWE Champion**: John Cena

-**World Tag Team Champions**: Paul London and Brian Kendrick

-**Intercontinental Champion**: Machetti

-**Women's Champion**: Beth Phoenix

NOTE: Defeated Mickie James at the WWE draft show.

**NOTES:**

**-**For anyone who didn't know, _My Way_ is a song done by Limp Bizkit. It was the theme song for WrestleMania X-Seven.

-Also, congratulations to Triple H and Stephanie McMahon, who are now expecting a second kid!

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**DATE: April 29, 2007**

**VENUE: Spirit Center in Kansas City, Missouri**

**SHOW: ECW**

Cody was waiting in Vince's office. Vince was patiently waiting for someone to show up. "Um…Vince?" Cody asked. "What am I doing here?"

"You'll find out as soon as Mr. Gonzalez arrives," Vince said.

The door opened and Jon stepped in. "You wanted to see me Vince?" he asked.

"Have a seat," Vince said, pointing to an empty chair. Jon took a seat next to Cody. "Alright gentlemen, as you know we lost Shannon Moore to RAW. So we need new WWE Tag Team Champions. So Guerrero, Long, and Ali (Estrada) are going to hold a 3-round tag team tournament to determine the new Tag Team Champions."

"We're going to win the belts?!?" Cody asked, excitedly.

"Well…no," Vince said. "You see, I have this great storyline that I thought up of. Estrada, Long, and Guerrero will all have a special tag team pair that they want to win the WWE Tag Team Championship. Guerrero will want the team of Rated-RKO to win. Estrada will introduce the team of Umaga and the Great Khali. As for Long, I plan to keep him a surprise. You two are going up against Umaga and Khali, and…"

"Let me guess…squash match?" Jon asked.

"That's not what we signed up for," Cody said.

"Don't worry," Vince said. "Jon, the next week, you'll be teaming with Finlay to take on Deuce and Domino. The stipulation is that if you win, you get to go out with Ashley."

"A squash match doesn't seem that bad now," Jon said.

"And Cody, I promise you a United States title opportunity in the near-future."

"I can't refuse a U.S. title reign," Cody said.

"Now you two go get ready," Vince said. The two then left Vince's office.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

ECW was live from the Spirit Center in Kansas City, Missouri! The rosters of SmackDown and ECW have been refreshed with new talent. The show opened with Teddy Long holding the WWE Tag Team Championship belts. "Ladies and gentlemen," he said. "As you know, the WWE Tag Team Champions, Jimmy Wang Yang and Shannon Moore, have been broken up by the WWE Draft. Unfortunately, we have no choice but to strip the two of their tag team championship titles." The audience booed heavily at the announcement. "We would like to wish good luck to Shannon Moore on RAW. However, we need new Tag Team Champions, and we need them quickly."

"Now I have heard that Vickie Guerrero is getting her lover Edge an unstoppable tag team partner so that Edge will dominate the tag team division. I also heard that Estrada is also planning to do the same. Well, I got myself a winning team as well. Unfortunately, I had to trade Mark Henry, Jamie Noble, and Jimmy Wang Yang to RAW, but it's worth it to get these two unstoppable superstars. They will make sure that whatever Vickie or Estrada has planned will be foiled. And now…introducing the newest tag team to join SmackDown!" Teddy Long then took a step back and he and the audience waited for the new superstars to arrive. The audience quieted down.

Suddenly, the arena darkened and the lights turned green. The fans popped loudly when this happened. Then…

_Are you ready?_

The ECW fans applauded as the DX music began playing.

_You think you can tell us what to do?_

_You think you can tell us what to wear?_

_You think that you're better?_

_Then you better get…_

_Bow to the masters!_

_Break it down!_

Then, out from the curtain, Triple H and Shawn Michaels appeared from backstage, decked out in their DX attire. The fans popped loudly. The roof would have blown off by now! D-Generation-X has reunited on ECW! Shawn Michaels and Triple H both headed down to the ring. They walked in a joined Teddy Long in the ring. The two crossed their arms in the air, and then performed crotch chops to the audience, with a green firework making an X at every chop. Shawn Michaels asked for a microphone and then passed it off to Triple H. The music stopped, the lights returned to normal, and the crowd began to chant "_**DX! DX!**_" HBK then took the microphone. "That's right! After invading RAW for long enough, we were getting kind of bored of RAW. It seemed like we made 'friends' with everyone on RAW, mainly Umaga, Snitsky, JBL, and others. So now, D-Generation-X is spreading our 'kindness' over to SmackDown and ECW!" The fans cheered loudly.

"Now, I need it to quiet down," Triple H said. "Please quiet down." A fan then shouted, "I love you Triple H!"

"You're ruining it for everybody," Triple H joked. The audience quieted down a bit. "I need to ask a very important question to all of you. Are you ready?" The fans popped loudly. "No! Kansas City, I said…ARE…YOU…READY?!?!?" Triple H shouted. The fans cheered again. Triple H and Shawn Michaels kneeled down. "To the thousands in attendance…to the millions watching at home…and to you, Teddy Long." Triple H said. Long was surprised. "You could have offered the Undertaker or Batista, but instead you gave Chuck Palumbo, Jamie Noble, and Wany Yang. Is that all DX is worth to you?" The fans booed at Long. He did offer a pretty crummy deal. "It's not like those three guys were worth anything to begin with," HBK added. "So to those three guys who were traded to RAW," Triple H continued. "LET…" Triple H shouted.

"Stop it! Stop it right now!" Estrada interrupted. The fans booed at Estrada, who was coming down to the ring. "I'm not going to allow DX to come on MY show and cause trouble," he continued.

"What?" Shawn Michaels asked.

"You don't like us?" Triple H asked.

"No! I heard about you guys and the trouble you caused on RAW. It's no wonder William Regal wanted to get rid of you guys," Estrada said.

"What have we ever done on RAW that would make you hate us?" Shawn Michaels asked.

"Yeah, all we've done is spray-paint 'DX' on Coachman's butt, shoved Vince's head up Big Show's ass, bloodied-up Rated-RKO, made the Spirit Squad dress up like cheerleaders, told Snitsky that he needed a toothbrush, invaded WCW, made Eric Bischoff kiss Big Dick Johnson's ass…are we forgetting anything Shawn?" Triple H asked.

"Oh! We also randomly advertise our D-Generation-X merchandise, which by the way you can buy at any of those WWE souvenir stand outside or on Shawn Michaels said.

"I really can't see why you would hate us," Triple H said.

"Well, you know something…" Estrada said. "You two won't be invading my show nor will you leave this tournament as WWE Tag Team Champions. Don't believe a word that Theodore Long is saying. By the time this tournament is over, the new WWE Tag Team Champions will be…the Great Khali and UMAGA!"

Umaga's theme music began playing as the Punjabi Nightmare (with Ranjin Singh) and the Samoan Bulldozer came out from backstage. As a team, they weighed around 770 pounds. The two stood on-stage and they both raised his hands, shouting. With the two most dominant superstars in sports-entertainment, there was an unstoppable force to be reckoned with. Estrada, Singh, Umaga, and Khali walked into the ring and joined DX and Long. Umaga's music stopped and the two giants stood in the ring, towering over everyone in the ring. Umaga then grabbed the microphone. He began saying something that no one could quite understand. Then, Khali shouted some Indian speak that again no one knows very well. Khali then handed the mic to Singh. "Well, I not so sure what Umaga said. But the Great Khali says that you two should have stayed on RAW, where you belong. Now that we have joined forces, we are an unstoppable force of nature. No one can tower us. No one can trample us. You might as well leave SmackDown now," Ranjin said.

He then headed the mic back to Triple H. "Hey Umaga, I'm starting to think that what you're speaking isn't a real language at all." The fans laughed. "You know I can make up some gibberish too," Triple H said. He then went on to say some very weird gibberish. After he was done, Triple H handed Shawn the mic. "Translate," he said.

"Well, the great King of Kings just said that he didn't know that 770 pounds of crap could be piled up so high." The fans popped loudly. "Nonetheless, D-Generation-X has beaten Umaga before, and the Great Khali is no threat to us either." Triple H spoke more gibberish. "He says that if you're not down with that…KANSAS CITY GOT TWO WORDS FOR Y'ALL!"  
"SUCK IT!" the fans shouted.

_You Think You Know Me!_

Suddenly, _Metalingus_ played the stage filled with smoke as the "Rated-R Superstar" walked out to the arena with Vickie Guerrero's hand in his. "Hold on one minute!" Vickie said. "First off, I don't approve of Teddy Long trading off MY SmackDown superstars behind my back! Second, I don't approve the fact that he traded three of my best superstars for some has-beens that haven't been champions for months!" The fans booed her loudly. Edge then took the microphone. "At first, I thought that DX would cause me and my lover Vickie nothing but trouble. But…I then realized that I could team up with someone who has helped me take out DX before, and who has no problem going up against Umaga or the Great Khali. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my tag team partner for this contest…the Legend Killer, RANDY ORTON!"

As if on cue, Randy Orton ran into the ring from the audience, and delivered an RKO to Triple H. Edge then speared Michaels to the ground. Long and Estrada quickly ran out of the ring. All hell is breaking loose! Umaga and Khali began pummeling down DX, Orton, and Edge. The "Edgeheads" (Zack Ryder and Curt Hawkins) ran down the ramp to aid Orton and Edge in the fight. With the "Edgeheads" help, Orton and Edge were able to kick Umaga & Khali and DX out of the ring. Orton then grabbed a microphone. "You two think you're so powerful?!? Cleary, you underestimated the strength and dominance of 'The Rated-R Superstar' and 'The Legend Killer.' You see, at the end of this tournament, we will become tag team champions once again. You see, people are not going to remember this day as the day that Umaga and Khali joined forces nor will it be remembered for DX reuniting. No, people are going to remember this day…as the day that Rated-RKO reunited!"

Orton then dropped the mic and did his signature pose while Edge, Ryder, and Hawkins pointed to Orton, the newest member of the SmackDown family.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

The tag team tournament is set up like a "King of the Ring" tournament, like this:

Khali

Umaga

VS

Juan Pedro

Cody Rhodes

Mark Henry

Big Daddy V

VS

DX

Carlito

Kingston

VS

Rated-RKO

Deuce

Domino

VS

Jesse

Fetus

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**SHOW: WWE SmackDown!**

SmackDown was live from Kansas City, Missouri! The WWE Tag Team Championship Tournament starts tonight! Ashley was shown backstage, talking to Torrie Wilson and Michelle McCool. "Hey Ashley!" Pedro shouted. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"What do you want?" Ashley asked.

"I was wondering if you would…you know…accompany me and Cody to the ring."

"Why, so that I can see you get beaten?" Ashley asked.

"If that's what turns you on," Juan said.

"Alright, I might as well pity you and show with you to the ring," Ashley said. "But I'm telling you, you're going to get squashed by whoever you two are facing."

"Please," Juan said. The two then began heading to the ring. On the way, the two stopped by Rhodes's locker room. Juan banged on the door several times. "Hey Rhodes! Let's go!" he shouted. The door opened and Rhodes walked out, ready for action. "Ready?" Pedro asked.

"Yeah, let's do this!" Cody said.

"Alright then fool! Let's go!" The two then headed to the ring. Pedro tried grabbing Ashley's hand, but she just swatted it away.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Justin Roberts was standing in the ring. "This tag team contest set for one fall is a quarterfinal match where the winner would advance to the next round in the WWE Tag Team Tournament!" he announced.

The arena darkened, a single red firework came down from the rafters down to the stage, setting off red, white, and green pyro. _My Way_ began playing as Juan Pedro and Cody Rhodes came from the back room and out to the audience. "Making their way to the ring, at a combined weight of 448 pounds, the team of Cody Rhodes and Juan Pedro!" Roberts announced. The two casually walked down to the ring and got to their corner. "Are you ready to be a tag team champion again?" Juan Pedro asked Rhodes.

"You bet, dude," Rhodes said.

"I'm not Hardcore Holly, but I'll do my best," Pedro said.

"Who's our opponent anyway?" Cody asked. The two decided to wait for their opponents.

Then…the two had a shocked look on their face when Umaga's music began playing. Out from the curtains, Umaga and the Great Khali appeared with Ranjin Singh. "Introducing their opponents, accompanied by Ranjin Singh, at a combined weigh of 770 pounds, the team of the Great Khali and Umaga!" The two monsters stopped on the stage and they both screamed. The two stomped their way over to the ring. Umaga climbed the steel steps while Khali climbed over the top rope. Rhodes and Pedro were shocked beyond belief. The two were losing 322 pounds compared to Khali and Umaga!

The two teams went up to their respective corners. Pedro and Rhodes began forming a plan. "We can do this, man! Don't let the size for you!" Pedro said. The two looked over to see that Khali was selected to go out first. "Oh shit," Pedro muttered. He looked at Rhodes. "After you," he said.

"You first," Rhodes said. Apparently, neither of them wanted to get killed by Khali. Rhodes and Pedro began playing "Rock, Paper, Scissors" to see who goes first. The first round, both of them had 'paper.' Second Round: Juan Pedro lost. However, Rhodes decided to go first (and by decided, I mean he was shoved into the ring by Juan Pedro).

Rhodes looked up and saw that Khali was taller than he was. The ref called for the bell. Rhodes began thinking up a plan. Obviously, Khali had the strength advantage. Rhodes began by running the ropes and trying to clothesline him. Khali didn't even move. Rhodes did it again. Again, no sell. When Rhodes tried it a third time, Khali chopped him in the chest, sending him down to the ground. Pedro saw that his partner was in trouble. He rushed in to save him, but he ended up being part of a two-man attack from Umaga and Khali. Both Khali and Umaga punched and chopped his head. Umaga lifted him up, screamed, and SAMOAN SPIKE ON JUAN PEDRO! Pedro was knocked down onto the mat. Meanwhile, Cody jumped from the top rope, but he was caught into a SAMOAN DROP by Umaga. The Great Khali put his foot onto Cody's chest. ONE…TWO…THREE! UMAGA AND KHALI WINS!

The Great Khali raised his arms and screamed. "The winners of this match, Umaga and the Great Khali!" Roberts announced. The two then stared angrily at Rhodes and Pedro, who were both gasping for air.

Ashley was laughing hysterically at Juan Pedro. Pedro was by the ropes. Ashley decided to taunt him. "I told you! I knew you would get beat!" she shouted. She turned around and bumped into the Great Khali. "Oops," she said. "Sorry about that." She was going to go back to the locker room, but Khali just shoved her backward. Ashley was starting to get worried. "Look, I said I was sorry," she said. Khali didn't listen. He just continued walking up to her, intimidating her with his immense size. Ashley was worried. If Khali decides to attack, she wouldn't be able to stop Khali. She decided to run the other way, but Umaga scared her. She fell back. Her head was caught into KHALI'S VICEGRIP! Khali proceeded to squeeze Ashley's head.

Suddenly, Juan comes up, chain in hand. He jumps over the top rope and used his chain to hang from Khali's neck. Pedro's feet didn't even touch the ground! Khali let go of Ashley's head to reach up to his neck. Ashley did the smart thing and ran the hell out of there! Khali grabbed the chain wrapped around his neck and pulled the whole thing apart! Pedro fell to his feet and looked at the broken chain.

Then, he noticed that Khali and Umaga, who were staring right back at him. Pedro put his fists up. "You mess with Ashley, you mess with me! Let's go, _putos!_" he shouted. The Great Khali and Umaga began laughing hysterically at him (A/N: Yes, Umaga is laughing). Juan Pedro then slapped Umaga's face…big mistake. Umaga clothesline him to the floor. The Great Khali then placed his foot on his chest, and then walked over him. The weight of the Great Khali was crushing Juan Pedro's lungs. The two helped to get Juan Pedro up. Khali grabbed Pedro by the head with both hands, hoisted him up high into the air, and slammed him onto the barricade, almost breaking his back! Khali and Umaga then raised their arms and screamed. The fans began booing them loudly. These two were now a force to be reckoned with on SmackDown and ECW!

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Backstage, both Rhodes and Juan were being checked out by a team of doctors. "My back is killing me, _ese!_" Juan said, grabbing his back. "Hey, why did you back out on me?"

"Back out? You're the one who pushed me into the match," Rhodes argued.

"Hey, see what happened to me? No thank you! You can start!"

The two continued arguing until Ashley arrived. "Hey you two, calm down," Ashley said.

"I don't need partners like you!" Rhodes shouted. He then walked off. "Man, whatever you weak-ass metro!" Juan shouted back.

"Having a little buddy fight?" Ashley asked.

"I don't want some weak-ass bitch like him. I don't care who his daddy is. So what do you want?" Juan asked.

"I just want to thank you for saving me from Khali and Umaga," Ashley said.

"Well you're welcome. Now…um, doesn't the hero get a special kiss from the Damsel in Distress?"

"No," Ashley said.

"That's cold _chica,_" Pedro said.

"However, I made a deal with Vickie Guerrero. Next week, you and a partner of your choice will team up against Deuce and Domino. If you win, I'll go out with you on a date."

"For real?!? I win, you're mine for the day?!?" Pedro asked excitedly.

"But…if you lose," Ashley then took out a piece of paper. "You have to follow this restraining order, saying that you must stay 100 feet away from me."

"But I work within 100 feet of you!" he protested.

"Well then, you're only option is to go to RAW if that's the case," she said.

"So if I lose, I have to leave SmackDown and go to RAW?" Pedro asked. Ashley nodded her head. "Good luck," she said. She then walked off. "Let's see…sounds pretty good. But Rhodes's being a little bitch, and I don't really know anybody else on SmackDown." He then looked over and saw Finlay and Hornswoggle over at the coffee table. A smirk came onto his face. "Hey Finlay, you're not busy next week are you?"

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Yep, just a squash match this week. But I'll make it up next chapter with a Pedro/Finlay VS Deuce 'n' Domino match (Horny will be making an appearance). Of course, even if Pedro loses or not, he's going to get Ashley, even if it gets him in jail.

'Till the bell rings again…

I'm out!


	7. Luck of the Irish

"**Laying the SmackDown!"**

**By narutofreak14**

**Current WWE Champions**

-**World Heavyweight Champion**: Kane

-**United States Champion**: Matt Hardy

-**WWE Tag Team Champions**: Vacant

-**ECW Champion**: Big Daddy V

-**WWE Champion**: John Cena

-**World Tag Team Champions**: Paul London and Brian Kendrick

-**Intercontinental Champion**: Machetti

-**Women's Champion**: Beth Phoenix

**NOTES:**

**-**For anyone who didn't know, _My Way_ is a song done by Limp Bizkit. It was the theme song for WrestleMania X-Seven.

-Already, Jeff Hardy and Mr. Kennedy both have new theme songs. Hardy's kind of cool, but I think Kennedy's old music fit him better. The new one is just too fast for him.

_**Tournament so far:**_

Khali

Umaga

VS

DX

Rated-RKO

VS

Jesse

Fetus

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**WWE dot com Exclusive**

**After ECW went off the Air**

Carlito was backstage. He and his tag team partner, Kofi Kingston, were in a tag match against Rated-RKO. Carlito was watching the replay. Carlito was going for the Backstabber on Edge, but Orton interrupted it. Kofi then got into the match and send Orton flying over the top rope. While the ref was trying to break them up, Edge delivered a low-blow to Carlito and rolled him up for the three count. Kofi tried to break it up, but Orton stopped him from doing so.

Just then, Kofi came into the room. "Hey," he said, happily. "What's happening, man?" Carlito didn't answer. "Look, I know you're disappointed that Rated-RKO defeated us. But that's okay. It wasn't your fault," Kofi said.

"Damn right it's not my fault," Carlito said. "You're the one who didn't come to my help."

"No man, it's just because…"

"You were too busy messing with Orton," Carlito said. "You distracted the ref! He could have disqualified Edge and Orton."

"Are you blaming this on me?" Kofi asked. "Hey man, you have to understand…there is no reason to be angry. You see…"

"I don't care what your weed-smoking Jamaican friends say!" Carlito shouted.

"He, don't make fun of my home country," Kofi said, raising his voice.

"Your country is nothing more than a cesspool filled with gangsters, stupid asses, and drugged-up junkies!"

"You take that back, you filthy, stinking Colombian," Kofi said in Carlito's face.

"Damn it, I'm Puerto Rican!" Carlito shouted.

"You're all the same to me," Kofi said.

"Oh yeah? You're Jamaicans are all the same! You can do drive-bys on a bike!"

"Well Mexicans…"

"Puerto Rican!"

"What's the damn difference? The only reason why Jesus wasn't born in Rico was because they couldn't find three wise men and a virgin."

"Well, if there was an ugly contest, Jamaicans would be denied. They're too professional."

"Oh yeah…well…I did your sister!" Carlito threw the first punch. Kofi and Carlito then began brawling at each other until several SmackDown and ECW superstars broke the two apart. Estrada walked in between them and announced that they would compete against each other next week on ECW.

(A/N: I thank QPython for giving me this idea. Oh, and the whole "I did your sister" thing, I thank Triple H. "_Hey Vince, don't be ashamed. Everyone's been with Carlito's sister_.")

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**(NOTE: All the chapters before this one should have said 2008, not 2007!)**

**DATE: May 6, 2008**

**VENUE: Sommet Center in Nashville, Tennessee**

**SHOW: WWE SmackDown!**

Friday Night SmackDown was live from the sold-out Sommet Center in Nashville, Tennessee. Tonight, Juan Pedro will be in action as he teams up with Finlay to take on Deuce 'n' Domino. However, there is a stipulation. If Juan Pedro wins, he gets a date with Ashley. However, if he loses, Pedro has to follow the restraining order and leave SmackDown.

Ashley was talking with Victoria and Melina backstage. "So you seriously are going to put a restraining on that Pedro guy huh?" Melina asked.

"If Pedro loses, he's leaving SmackDown and ECW and he goes to RAW," Ashley said.

"Good, I don't feel safe with that pervert lurking around," Melina said.

"But, what if…you know…he wins?" Victoria asked.

"I doubt it," Ashley said.

"Well, he teamed up with Finlay. He's pretty tough and he's a former U.S. Champion," Victoria said.

"Don't forget about Hornswoggle," Melina said.

"That little bastard not going to ruin this opportunity that I have to send Juan packing," Ashley said.

"Okay then, but…" Victoria stopped when Juan Pedro showed up behind Melina and Victoria. "_Hola muchachas_," he said, similar to how Val Venis says it. "So Ashley, I got a question to ask," he said to Ashley.

"What?" she asked.

"If I win tonight, what should I wear to our date? A tux or a buttoned-up shirt?"

"You're not going to win," Ashley said.

"Just admit that I will," Juan said. "I mean come on, Deuce and Domino has lost to Finlay many times before. Face it, I picked the perfect partner! I got the Luck of the Irish on my side!"

"He only won because Hornswoggle helped. But this time, I have the advantage. I convinced Vickie Guerrero to get Hornswoggle away from here. No one has seen Hornswoggle all day!"

"You lying girl," Juan said. "Do you really want to deny our love that much?"

"I DON'T LIKE YOU!" Ashley shouted. "I don't even know why you showed up!"

"Well I figured that since we're going to bump into each other anyway, I figured I save you the trouble and show up. Ashley, these last few weeks, we constantly bump into each other."

"That doesn't mean anything," Melina said.

"Hey, _càllate_! No one asked you," Juan asked. "I believe its fate that we meet like this." Pedro then looked up and saw that Ashley was already gone. "That's cold right there," he said. "First she doesn't reward my heroic actions and now she leaves in the middle of my conservations. Ain't this a bitch?" He then put his arms around Melina and Victoria's neck. "But um, if Ashley dumps me…"

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

After the Kane/Mark Henry match, Juan Pedro was shown backstage. He had two red handprints on his cheeks. "Son of bit…" he muttered. Suddenly, Finlay shows up. "Well if it isn't the new guy," Finlay said.

"What up Finlay," Pedro said.

"What happened to your cheek?"

"Ask Melina…and Victoria," Pedro said.

"More girl troubles huh?" Finlay asked. "Well think positively about this. If we win this match, you'll be having Ashley all to yourself!"

"Yeah, that's true. We're so going to kill Deuce 'n' Domino tonight," Pedro said. "Hey, where's the short man at?"

"Short man?" Finlay asked. "Oh you mean Hornswoggle! I don't know."

"You don't know where he is?"

"No. I haven't seen him all day. I don't think anyone has." Pedro grabbed his head in frustration. "Hey, but I'm sure he'll show up for the match," Finlay said.

"Yeah but…"

"And besides, we don't need Hornswoggle to defeat the two."

"Yeah but with Hornswoggle, we have a sure chance. I need a sure change. I don't want to leave SmackDown. This is my home, my destiny. I want to show Ashley my true self: the non-gangster side of me."

"Hey, come on now. You can't be thinking like this before the match. I mean, you picked the man who came from Belfast, Northern Ireland. I'm one tough bastard. But you wouldn't know," Finlay said.

"Excuse me? You know, I didn't always live in Anaheim. Hell, I lived in East L.A. before my parents thought it to be a bad influence on me. So, when I was 11, they moved me out of the area and to Anaheim. They hoped that Mickey Mouse would help me out. Well, the point is…back then, I had to throw a few punches around."

"You see! We are an impeccable force. And we are going to flatten our opponents tonight because my name is Finlay…"

"And my name is Juan…"

"And we both love to fight!" they said together. Then, they began heading to the ring.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

The arena darkened. A single red firework flew from the rafters down to the stage, setting off red, white, and green pyro. _My Way_ began playing as Juan Pedro waved the smoke away and walked out to the arena. He raised his hands in the air and as received a small pop from the audience. "This tag team contest is set for one fall! Introducing first, from Anaheim, California, weighing 216 pounds, JUAN PEDRO!" Justin Roberts announced. Pedro walked down to the ring. He walked around the ring, looking underneath the ring, hoping that Hornswoggle was hiding somewhere. Unfortunately, he wasn't anywhere under the ring. He rolled under the ropes, and put up the peace sign up (if he put the Westside up, he'd probably get shot). He took off his tank top and threw it aside. He then practiced a few boxing punches while waiting for Finlay.

_**My name is Finlay…and I love to fight!**_ The fans popped as Finlay came from backstage out into the open. He was surprisingly not carrying his wooden shillelagh to the ring with him. Again, Hornswoggle was nowhere in sight. "Introducing his tag team partner, from Belfast, Northern Ireland, weighing 233 pounds, FINLAY!" Roberts announced. Finlay walked down to the ring, looking at the many fans cheering for him. He walked into the ring and began formulating a plan with Juan Pedro.

"_I'm All About Cool_" played as Deuce, Domino, and Cherry arrived in their 50's car. Some fans began booing at the three. Deuce helped Cherry out of the car as the two 'greasers' headed to the ring. "Being accompanied to the ring by Cherry, from the other side of the tracks, at a combined weight of 465 pounds, the team of Deuce 'n' Domino!" The two headed down to the ring and met with Finlay and Pedro. Cherry waited outside of the ring. The two teams got to their respective corners. Finlay/Pedro was at the lower left side of the ring from the stage view. Deuce 'n' Domino was in the opposite corner.

It was decided that Deuce and Pedro would begin the match. But then suddenly, "_Light a Fire_" began playing. Ashley walked out to the ring with the restraining order in her hands. She began pointing to it as Juan Pedro looked on. "Say what you want…I ain't losing that…" Suddenly, Deuce clubs him in the back, starting the match. Deuce continues clubbing his back until Pedro was backed into the corner. He then whips Juan into his corner, but Pedro reverses and sends him to the corner. Juan grabs him and sends him flying with a monkey flip. He then immediately covers him. ONE…DEUCE EASILY KICKS OUT! Pedro then locks him in a chin lock, but Deuce twists his body and slides his head out. Deuce then clubs the back of Pedro's neck, making him get on his knees.

Deuce grabs Juan's head and drags him to his corner. Deuce tags Domino in. Deuce held Juan's head as Domino kicks Pedro in his ribs. Deuce then goes to the ring apron. Domino pummels Juan before sending him to the ropes. Juan counters by smashing his elbow into Domino. Pedro picks him up and whips him into the ropes. Pedro was ready to clothesline him, but Domino hangs on to the ropes. He saw that Pedro was going to come after him, so he escaped the ring for a breather. The fans booed at his cowardly act. But then, Juan pulls back on the ropes and slingshots himself over the top for a FLYING CROSSBODY! Deuce then got down from the ring apron and began to mouth off at him. He tried to clothesline him, but Juan ducked and countered with a super kick to his face. Juan then picked up Domino and threw him into the ring. He goes for the cover. ONE…TW…DOMINO KICKS OUT!

Ashley applauds the kick out. Pedro grabs Domino by his legs and dragged him over to his corner. He then tags in Finlay, much to the fans' delight. Juan got onto the apron while Finlay began kicking Domino's ribs. He picked him up and whipped him to the ropes. Domino was whipped back and Finlay picked him up for a scoop slam. He goes for the cover. ONE…TWO…DOMINO KICKS OUT.

Finlay lifts his head up slightly and then slams it back down to the mat. Finlay backed off of Domino and let him get to his knees. Finlay then locked in a cobra clutch. The ref got down and asked Domino if he was going to submit, which he denied. Suddenly, Deuce comes up and delivers a boot to Finlay's face, knocking him to the mat and breaking the hold. The referee began arguing with Deuce and yelling at him to get back to his corner. While the referee was distracted, Pedro came into the ring and helped Finlay performed a double suplex on Domino. "Come on, ref! Are you blind?!?" Ashley shouted. Pedro went back to his corner. Finlay tries to cover him. ONE…TWO…TH…DOMINO KICKS OUT.

The crowd was starting to get antsy. They began chanting, "_**We want Horny! We want Horny!**_" Pedro was disappointed. "Man we're working our asses off and all they care about is Hornswoggle?" he asked himself. Finlay then got up, grabbed Domino's legs, and pulled him to his corner. Finlay then tagged in Juan Pedro. He got in, both Pedro and Finlay put Domino on the top ropes, and then…DOUBLE DDT! Finlay went to the outside while Pedro dragged Domino to the center of the ring. Here's the pin. Ashley was worried. ONE…TWO…DEUCE BREAKS THE PIN!

Ashley grabs her head in suspense. "Oh thank god," she muttered. Juan Pedro got up in Deuce's face and began mouthing off. He turned around…and Domino cracked him in the jaw. Domino grabs Juan's head and drags him to his corner. He tags in Deuce. Deuce turned to the audience. "Deuce and Domino!" he shouted. The fans booed at him. Domino got Juan up to his shoulders and hoisted him up high. Deuce got onto the top rope and did a diving clothesline to Juan while Domino dropped him on his back. Ashley applauded the move. Domino then went to the outside. Deuce went for the cover. ONE…TWO…JUAN KICKS OUT.

Deuce got up and picked up Pedro. He then locked in a head side-lock. Juan pushed him off and sends him to the ropes. Juan was going to flip him, but Deuce countered by kicking him in the face. Juan kicked back and grabbed his whole face in pain. Deuce then turned Pedro around and locked in a full nelson. The ref began looking at him and asking if he would give up. "Do you give up?" the ref asked.

"No!" shouted Juan. Juan looked at his partner, Finlay, who extended his hand out to Juan. Pedro reached out to tag his hand, but Deuce whipped him away. Pedro was starting to lose consciousness. Finlay then began clapping his hand together to work up the crowd. The crowd began clapping in unison, hoping to help Pedro power out of Domino's hold. Juan Pedro began showing signs of life as he began to pry off Domino's arms. Ashley saw this and began telling the crowd to stop clapping. Domino saw that he was losing grip, so he fell forward, making Juan hit the mat face first. The crowd gasped at the sight. Deuce got up and tagged in Domino. Deuce backed into the corner while Domino set him up for a Snapmare. Deuce then ran and CRACK'EM IN DA MOUTH! The fans booed at them. Deuce went on the outside while Domino went for the pin. Ashley began counting down. She was sure that the match was over. ONE…TWO…THRE…JUAN GETS THE SHOULDER UP! The fans popped loudly. Ashley and Domino grabbed her head in frustration.

While the two were able to tag in their partners, Ashley put her head to the ground in frustration. It was quite clear that Juan was not going to lose in a pinfall. But then, she figured…if Pedro could lose by DQ…that might work. She began looking under the ring for a weapon. She then felt the legs of a steel chair. She grabbed it and tried to pull it out, but the chair got stuck halfway out of the ring. She pulled it as hard as she could, but something was keeping her from taking it out. She gave it a quick yank. She pulled out the chair, but was shocked when she pulled out a certain little bastard who was hiding under the ring. The fans popped loudly as Hornswoggle appeared from under the ring. "You son of bitch!" she shouted. "You weren't supposed to show up!"

She took the steel chair and she violently slammed it against the ring post, hoping to hit Hornswoggle. Horny began running around, avoiding the chair shots coming from a pissed Ashley. The ref took no notice. He was still focusing on Deuce and Finlay inside the ring. Outside, Horny was trapped in a corner. Ashley, Cherry, and Domino surrounded him by the commentators' table. Hornswoggle escaped by running under Cherry's skirt and he took refuge under the ring. Ashley told Cherry and Domino to run to the other side. Ashley ran into the ring, chair in hand, and she was going to attack Horny from above the mat.

Suddenly, the referee shows up and begins arguing with her. He snatched the chair away and yelled at her to go back outside. Finlay was lumping over the ropes after Deuce gave him a hard shot to the face. Suddenly, Hornswoggle (coming from a completely different side then where Domino and Cherry were expecting him to come out from) came up and handed Finlay a shillelagh. Finlay began whacking his shillelagh at Deuce's legs. Juan Pedro came up, wrapped the chain around his neck, and got him in an inverted headlock backbreaker (I think Orton uses this move sometimes). Finlay goes for the cover. ONE…TWO…THREE! JUAN AND FINLAY WINS!

Ashley was shocked beyond belief. Juan Pedro and Finlay actually won the match. "The winners of this match, Finlay and Juan Pedro!" Roberts announced. The fans cheered and applauded loudly. The ref came and raised both man's arms up. Juan Pedro was the happiest guy in the arena. He gets to stay on SmackDown…and he has a date with Ashley! He did a gangster-style handshake with Finlay and then gave a high-five (well, actually a low five) to Hornswoggle.

While the three were celebrating, Ashley thought she could try and escape by tip-toeing out of the arena. Finlay and Hornswoggle did their little Irish jig before Hornswoggle tapped Juan's leg and pointed at the escaping Ashley. Pedro immediately got out of the ring and stopped her. "Oh you're not going anywhere!" Juan said, hugging her from behind. He then swiped the restraining order from her. He took a quick read before ripping it up and throwing the pieces into the audience. He then continued hugging Ashley while she was crying. "Hey come on, why you crying? I'm staying on SmackDown!" he said. The two headed off backstage and the Undertaker/MVP number one contender match for the World Heavyweight Championship began.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Yep, next chapter: a date with Ashley. You'll see more of the Jon Gonzalez side than the Juan Pedro side. Would Ashley be wooed or will she dump him…again? Find out in the next chapter of "Laying the SmackDown."

'Till the bell rings again,

I'm out!


	8. To Her, With Love

"**Laying the SmackDown!"**

**By narutofreak14**

**Current WWE Champions**

-**World Heavyweight Champion**: Kane

-**United States Champion**: Matt Hardy

-**WWE Tag Team Champions**: Vacant

-**ECW Champion**: Big Daddy V

-**WWE Champion**: John Cena

-**World Tag Team Champions**: Paul London and Brian Kendrick

-**Intercontinental Champion**: Machetti

-**Women's Champion**: Beth Phoenix

_**Tournament so far (match takes place at Judgment Day):**_

DX

VS

Rated-RKO

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

WWE SmackDown/ECW was going to be live from Indianapolis. Jon was finishing up with his shower in his hotel room. Tonight was a very important night for him. Since he and Finlay (with help from Hornswoggle) defeated Deuce and Domino on SmackDown, he won a night out on the town with his love Ashley. He was determined to win her heart tonight.

Jon was looking through his hotel closet for a shirt to wear. Suddenly, the door opened, and Chavo, Jon's roommate, walked in. "What's up homes?" he asked. "Well, you're looking fancy."

"Yep," Jon said. He then pulled out two plaid, button-up shirts. "Which shirt do you think she'll like? Blue, red, or grey?"

"It doesn't matter what you wear. All that Ashley would care about is how you act towards her. That means don't do anything stupid!" Chavo said.

"Define stupid," Jon said.

"Don't grab her butt. Don't imagine her naked."

"Look Vince says that for the date segments, I can act like myself. And Jon Gonzalez is not a pervert…at least, not a huge pervert. That's Juan Pedro that's the perv."

"Alright then, but this could turn a storyline into a real-life romance, if you play your cards right." Jon was finished dressing up and he headed out to the first spot.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**DATE: May 13, 2008**

**VENUE: Conseco Fieldhouse in Indianapolis, Indiana**

**SHOW: ECW**

Before ECW began, a promo showed that DX and Rated-RKO would face-off against each other at Judgment Day for the vacant WWE Tag Team Championship.

After the John Morrison/Carlito VS Dreamer/Kofi opening tag match, the camera showed Juan Pedro and Ashley together. They spend the whole day checking out some of the sights in Indianapolis. "Well, I'm having a great time, aren't you?" Juan asked.

"No," Ashley said.

"Oh come on! Seriously? I take you to the zoo and you say it's boring?"

"Zoos are boring," Ashley said.

"Look, just give me more time and you'll love me," Juan said.

"I doubt that. So, where are we going to eat?"

"Here," Pedro said pointing to the restaurant.

"Oh," Ashley said.

"What?"

"I didn't think that we would eat at a place that doesn't have a drive-thru window."

"Hehe, you're funny," Jon said as he opened the door.

(Cameras turned off)

The two walked to the front desk. "Can I help you?" the host asked.

"Table for two under Gonzalez," Jon said.

"Oh god, you're the wrestler," the host said, angrily. She then grabbed two menus. "Come with me." The two were being lead to their table. "Does she have something against wrestlers or what?" Jon asked.

The two were then led to their table. They took their seat and looked over the menu. "Can I get anything for you to drink?" the host asked.

"I'll have a Coke," Ashley said.

"Me too," Jon said. The waiter then left.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

(Cameras on)

Nunzio/Balls Mahoney had just ended, mid-hour. "Alright then, let's see how the two lovebirds are doing," Tazz said. The camera then cut back to the restaurant. As the two were waiting for their food, Juan and Ashley sat silently at their table. "So…" Juan said, trying to break the ice. "You were a RAW Diva Search winner back in 2005, right? Why did you join in the first place?"

"Me? Well, I guess I always liked wrestling ever since the Attitude Era began."

"Yeah, the Attitude Era was a great period. Great rivalries, great matches…too bad WCW's done for."

"I really did think that WCW could have survived, but they didn't push their stars. It was always Hogan, Goldberg, Nash, and Hall. I used to be an ECW fan, but it got boring after awhile. I switched the WWF, and I kind of…fell in love with…Matt Hardy."

"Hahaha," Juan laughed. "You loved Matt Hardy?"

"Don't laugh. I used to love Matt Hardy. He was like my idol. But I hated how he dated Lita. He even trained me when I was on Heat. Then, after he broke up with Lita, we kind of…got something going on. But then, it didn't work out."

"I can't believe it. You went out with Hardy?" Juan asked. Ashley blushed at the idea. "Hey it's alright. Every Diva had their small superstar crush. Like Beth Phoenix, she had a crush on Bret Hart when she was in high school (A/N: It said in the January issue of WWE Magazine)."

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

The night continued on with Ashley and Pedro talking about simple stuff like superstar/diva crushes to stuff like the Monday Night Wars. Soon, they finished eating and were ready to continue their date. "So she probably hates Shawn Michaels right now for screwing him," Jon said.

"Well, if she really did like Bret, she probably would," Ashley said. Jon then looked at his watch. "Well, it's getting late. I better get back to the hotel room before Chavo decides to lock me out," he said.

"You know Juan," Ashley said. "I never knew that you had such interesting things to talk about."

"_A breakthrough?_" Juan thought.

"So, you and I am an item now?" Juan asked.

"Well…not yet," Ashley said. "But, you're a nice guy to know. So I say, we're friends…really good friends."

"Well, don't I get a good-night kiss?" Juan asked.

"Oh come on," Ashley said.

"You don't have to kiss me on the lips," Juan said.

"Oh alright," Ashley said. She then leaned in to kiss Juan on the check, but suddenly…someone from behind comes up and attacks Juan from behind. "What the hell?!?" Ashley shouted.

The camera revealed the attacker to be…The Miz? "Huh? You like to put the moves on her? Do you?!?" The Miz shouted. He then grabs him and sends Juan flying through a glass window. Most of the dining patrons, waiters, and Ashley were all shocked. "What the hell are you doing?!?" Ashley shouted.

"You called me this morning remember?" Miz asked. "I'd stop that guy and pretend to be your boyfriend so that he can't date you. Remember?" Ashley was surprised. "Um…yeah!" she shouted. "You-you hear that, Pedro? This is my boyfriend, the Miz!" The Miz and Ashley left Pedro on the ground outside covered in glass. "_I'm sorry Juan. I really did have fun tonight,_" she thought. The two left while people attended to Juan. "This is why I hate wrestling," the waiter said.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**NOTE: I re-edited Chapter 6 so that Mark Henry was traded instead of Chuck Palumbo. I need Palumbo for a future storyline.**

**SHOW: WWE SmackDown!**

WWE SmackDown was live from Indianapolis, Indiana. It was confirmed on WWE dot com that Juan Pedro has challenged the Miz to a wrestling match at Judgment Day. Vickie Guerrero and Estrada has made final arrangements, so it will be Juan Pedro VS The Miz. Torrie Wilson and Michelle McCool were in the women's locker room with Ashley. They had a TV in the room, showing Ashley the attack on Miz. "Look at this," McCool said.

"How could you do that?" Torrie asked.

"Hey, if Miz wanted to save me from Juan, so what? That's his choice."

"Save you from Juan?" McCool asked. "I heard he was on his best behavior the whole day."

"Yeah, well you know what…what…" Ashley began to get frustrated. "Why am I taking this from you guys? Michelle, you're dating Chuck Palumbo and he doesn't respect you one bit (A/N: I know she's with Noble, but for my story, I need her to be with Palumbo)."

"He used to. But then he blames me for all of his problems," McCool said.

"See? Why am I taking love lessons from you guys?" Ashley said. "I got to go. Miz's match is up next." Ashley then left the locker room to join the Miz outside. Michelle and Torrie then rewind back to a part of the date where Ashley was laughing to one of Juan's jokes. "Doesn't it seem like she's having fun?" McCool asked.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

The Miz was going up against Cody Rhodes. Ashley and Layla were accompanying him by ringside. Throughout the match, the crowd continued chanting and booing at Miz, Ashley, and Layla. The crowd chanted "_**You Screwed Juan! You Screwed Juan!"**_ at Ashley. Cody Rhodes was in position for Miz's Reality Check. The crowd booed at Miz.

The crowd then cheered as Juan Pedro ran into the ring with a steel chair and nailed Miz right on the head. The ref immediately disqualified Rhodes, but Juan Pedro didn't really care. He was seeing red as he beat the hell out of Miz. "You wanna steal my women?!?" Juan asked angrily. He then violently beat Miz with the chair several times before his head began to bleed slightly. Ashley and Layla were about to run into the ring, but suddenly Michelle McCool came to ringside and pulled Ashley down by her hair. She began brawling with Ashley and Layla.

Several referees broke up Miz and Juan & Michelle and Ashley. The two groups then split themselves up. Michelle then got a microphone. "So it's like that, huh Ashley?" Michelle asked. "Ashley you play this man for a damn fool? Uh-uh, girl! I just can't let something like this slip by. This man was on his best behavior just for you. He spends his hard-earned paycheck just for you. And you threw it back in his face. So at Judgment Day, it'll be you and Miz versus me and Juan in a mixed tag team match," she said. Ashley and Miz kept shouting and telling them to "bring it on." Juan Pedro patted Michelle's back and then pointed his finger at Miz and Ashley.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

So, that was the date. But it doesn't go as planned. Is Ashley really dating this self-conceited Miz, or is she using him to deny her feelings? And surely, Chuck Palumbo isn't going to let Michelle McCool team up with some other guy, is he? Of course not!

'Till the bell rings again,

I'm out!


	9. WWE Judgment Day

"**Laying the SmackDown!"**

**By narutofreak14**

**Current WWE Champions**

-**World Heavyweight Champion**: Kane

-**United States Champion**: Matt Hardy

-**WWE Tag Team Champions**: Vacant

-**ECW Champion**: Big Daddy V

-**WWE Champion**: John Cena

-**World Tag Team Champions**: Paul London and Brian Kendrick

-**Intercontinental Champion**: Machetti

-**Women's Champion**: Beth Phoenix

_**Tournament so far (match takes place tonight):**_

DX

VS

Rated-RKO

First off, I'm very disappointed that Jeff Hardy is suspended for violating WWE drug policy. I'm upset that he just got himself kicked out of the Money in the Bank Ladder Match at WrestleMania XXIV. He's giving up a title run here! Also, I hope that this doesn't happen again. Because if he violates the drug policy for a third time, he'll be released from the WWE.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**DATE: May 18, 2008**

**VENUE: Allstate Arena in Chicago, Illinois**

**PPV: WWE Judgment Day**

WWE Judgment Day was live from the Allstate Arena in Chicago, Illinois. Tonight, Machetti and C.M. Punk are going one-on-one for the Intercontinental Championship. And Chris Jericho is looking to exact revenge on John Cena by wrestling against him for the WWE Championship. The WWE Tag Team Championship will be decided tonight and World Tag Team Championships are on the line as Chaos Inc. members, Paul London and Brian Kendrick defends against recently-drafted Jimmy Wang Yang and Shannon Moore.

After Matt Hardy has successfully defended his United States title against MVP, the camera showed Juan Pedro and Michelle McCool in the locker room together talking about tonight's match against Ashley and Miz. "So anyway what I want to do is…"

A knock on the door sounded. "It's open!" Juan shouted. The two jumped up when the person entered the room. The camera turned to show Chuck Palumbo. Booing coming from the fans can be heard. "Hey what's up homes?" Juan said extending his arm. Palumbo just ignored him. "What…the…hell…are you doing teaming up with…(points to Juan Pedro)…him?" he asked angrily.

"Well, I need a partner for tonight's match…and you already have a biker chain match scheduled against Rey Mysterio…and…"

"And nothing! He could have taken care of his little girl problem on his own!" Palumbo shouted.

"I'm just trying to be a nice person," McCool said.

"Yeah, so cut her some slack," Juan said. Palumbo then grabbed Pedro's neck. "You…don't lay a damn hand on her!"

"Well I need to take her into the match, so…" Juan Pedro began gagging when Palumbo tightened his grip. "Should you do something shameless against her, I will chain you to the back of my bike and drag your ass over the streets of Chicago!"

"Whoa, that could hurt," Juan Pedro said.

"Got it?"

"Yeah, don't trip," Pedro said. Palumbo let go of Pedro and left the room in a hurry. "Are you okay?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, don't worry too much about it," Juan said.

"Let's just get to the ring," Michelle said. The two then left the locker room. "You have an abusive boyfriend, you know that?" Juan asked.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

_Reality, _the Miz's music played in the arena. Many fans began booing at him and Ashley once they walked out to the ramp. "This mixed tag team contest is set for one fall! Introducing first, accompanied by Layla, the team of Ashley and…the Miz!" Justin Roberts announced. Miz stopped on the stage as raised his hands up in the air as Layla and Ashley rubbed against him. There were many signs in the crowd saying things like 'you screwed Juan' and 'Ashley's a whore'. Needless to say, Ashley was very upset about these signs. The three then got into the ring, waiting for their opponents to get into the ring.

The arena darkened, the fans popped, and a single red firework flew from the rafters down to the stage, setting off several other pyro. _My Way _played as Juan Pedro and Michelle McCool walked down to the ring. "Introducing their opponents, the team of Juan Pedro and Michelle McCool!" Roberts announced. The two held each other's hands. For some reason, Ashley felt angry at this, but she didn't know why.

Juan Pedro ran into the ring and started the match by pummeling down Miz. Ashley and McCool went to their respective corners. Juan Pedro whipped Miz into the ropes and when he came back his way, he back body-dropped him onto the mat. He went for the cover. ONE…T…MIZ KICKS OUT! Juan then punched his head several times before the ref got him off. Pedro then kicked Miz's ribs and grabbed his head for a headlock. But Miz slipped out and pushed Juan to his corner. Ashley back up and kicked him clear across the face, sending him to the mat on his back. Miz got up and made the tag to Ashley. Because only women could face women, Michelle McCool got into the ring and the two women began brawling while Juan Pedro slipped out of the ring.

Ashley knocked Michelle down onto her back and she began punching her in the face. The ref was able to get her off of her. Ashley picked McCool up and whipped to the corner. Ashley charged at her, but McCool countered by getting her shoulder up and blocked Ashley. As Ashley was stunned, McCool got up to the top rope. She was going for a diving clothesline, but then Miz came in and distracted the referee while Layla got up and pulled McCool's leg, making her fall. The fans booed at the move. Ashley then got up and performed a hurricarana on Michelle, sending her flying off of the top turnbuckle. Ashley went for the cover. ONE…TWO…T…MCCOOL GETS THE SHOULDER UP!

Ashley got up and tagged in Miz. Meanwhile, McCool crawled to her corner and tagged in Juan Pedro. The two men got into the ring and Juan Pedro and Miz locked up. Juan grabbed his head and tossed him into a headlock. He then went for a quick cover. ONE…TWO…MIZ KICKS OUT! Juan then charges him into the turnbuckle. He then charged into his ribs several times, before the ref got him to break it up. Juan grabbed Miz and whipped him into the opposite corner, but Miz countered and send him into the corner. Juan hit his back onto the corner and Miz charged straight at him. Juan countered by jumping up and kicking him in the face. Juan got onto the top rope, somersaulted over Miz and grabbed his head for a top rope neck snap! He goes for the cover. ONE…TWO…MIZ KICKS OUT!

Juan picks his head up and then slams it onto his head. Juan Pedro gets him up and whips him into the corner. Miz counters into a belly-to-belly suplex. He then goes and tags in Ashley. Juan got up and he realized that Ashley was in the ring. The fans booed her loudly. "Now what, huh?" Ashley asked.

"You's a ho, you know that?" Juan said. Ashley was shocked at his comment while the fans cheered. Juan quickly tagged in Michelle as he (quickly) ran out of the ring. Ashley was focused on killing Pedro but Michelle countered by tackling in her stomach. She got into the ring and grabbed Ashley's head. She lifted her up and slammed her down, NORTHERN LIGHTS SUPLEX. She goes for the cover. ONE…TWO…T…ASHLEY KICKS OUT!

Michelle got to her feet, but Ashley was struggling a bit. Michelle grabbed her by the hair and got her on her feet. Miz then tried to get into the ring, distracting the ref. Michelle whipped her to the ropes. Michelle ran to the opposite, going for a running big boot when suddenly, Layla gets onto the apron and pulls her hair making her fall off her feet. Ashley, however, came back around and dropkicked her in her face. The ref never saw it since Miz was distracting him. The fans booed at the Miz, Ashley, and Layla. Juan was upset. ASHLEY GOES FOR THE COVER. ONE…TWO…THRE…MICHELLE GETS THE SHOULDER UP!

Juan Pedro continued shouting at Michelle, egging her on. Ashley yelled at him to 'shut the hell up'. The fans booed her loudly. Juan Pedro then started a "_**You's a ho**_" chant throughout the fans. The chant got louder and louder. Ashley was telling the fans to shut up before the Miz kicks their asses. Ashley got back to working on Michelle. She pulled Michelle up to her feet and whips her into the ropes. She ran to the opposite side of the ropes and both girls put their arms up. DOUBLE CLOTHESLINE! Both girls were knocked out in the middle of the ring. The ref began counting to 10 as the two girls crawled towards their partners. Pedro began stomping his feet to get the crowd worked up. Both girls were able to tag in their partners. Miz and Pedro began brawling with each other in the middle of the ring while the ladies fell back to their corners.

Juan Pedro sends Miz to the turnbuckle. Miz hits the buckle chest first. Juan Pedro got close and set Miz onto the top turnbuckle. He was now sitting on the top turnbuckle. Juan Pedro then looked into his pockets and fished out…his chrome chain. The fans popped when they saw this. But they booed when Layla got onto the apron and the ref began arguing with Juan. "Get that chain out of here!" the ref shouted.

"Yeah!" Layla shouted. Suddenly, Michelle showed up and knocked Layla off of the apron. Then Ashley showed up and the three women began fighting on the outside. The referee went to go and try to break it up, completely forgetting about Pedro's chain. He even acknowledged that fact. "Um…hey ref, me and the chain?" he asked, pointing to it. The ref was too busy with the three ladies. "Alright then," Juan said. He jumped up to the top rope, wrapped his chain around his neck, and went for a TOP ROPE BACKSTABBER! Juan went for the cover. ONE…TWO…THREE! JUAN AND MICHELLE WINS!

The ref rang the bell as _My Way_ played. The ref got into the ring and raised Michelle and Juan's hands. "The winners of this match, Michelle McCool and Juan Pedro!" Roberts announced. Layla and Ashley went into the ring to check on Miz. Miz was grabbing his neck in pain and coughing for breath. Ashley stared at Juan with anger. "What are you staring at?" Juan Pedro asked. "He ain't your real boyfriend anyway."

"Shut up!" Ashley shouted. Juan and Michelle continued to celebrate their victory. Michelle then looked over at Ashley. She then looked back at Juan and gave him a small peck on the cheek. Juan Pedro seemed very happy about the kiss, something that made Ashley upset. "What? I thought you hate him?" Michelle asked. Ashley had no comment.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Ashley was walking around backstage, looking in her storyline plans. "I don't recall a Juan/Michelle storyline. Something's wrong with this script," she said. She heard laughter coming from a nearby hallway. "Did she really?" Michelle asked. Ashley looked around the corner and saw Jon and Michelle talking to each other. "Yeah, she was always like that," Jon said.

"Like who?" Ashley asked. She startled the two. "Where did you come from?" Jon asked.

"Who were you talking about?" Ashley asked.

"That ain't none of your business," Jon said.

"Shut up," Ashley said.

"We were talking about Beth Phoenix and how she has hated Shawn Michaels ever since the Montreal Screw job thing happened. Who would have thought she liked Bret that much," Michelle said.

"Oh," Ashley said. "I thought you guys were talking about me."

"Nah, of course," Jon said. "I have to say, this fake relationship you have with Miz is very realistic. It's really like you hate being with him."

"R-really?" Ashley stuttered. "Well, if it's just for the storyline, then I got to make this as realistic as possible."

Suddenly, Carlos showed up. "Hey what's up guys?" he asked.

"Hey Carlito," Ashley said quickly. "Good job beating Kofi Kingston tonight."

"Hey thanks," Carlos said. He then noticed Jon and Michelle together, and Jon had hid hand in her pocket. "So…are you guys…friends?" Carlos asked.

"Very good friends," Michelle said.

"You like him?" Ashley asked.

"Hey, he's a really nice guy once you know a little bit," Michelle said.

"What if he does something perverted?" Ashley asked.

"I don't really care," Michelle said.

"You don't?" Carlos and Ashley said together.

"Nope, it kind of turns me on, right?"

"Yeah she loves it when I do this." Jon gave a light smack on her rear. "Yeah," Michelle said.

"Really?" Ashley asked. "Well then, whatever turns you on."

"Does Miz do that?" Jon asked.

"Miz is just my boyfriend in the storyline," Ashley said.

"Sorry, I have a hard time telling the difference between TV and real-life," Jon said.

"Oh…kay," Ashley said. "I better check to see if Miz's alright." Ashley then left.

Suddenly, Michelle came and slapped Jon hard in the face. Carlos was confused. "I thought we agreed no butt touching!" she shouted.

"I thought it'd be more convincing if I did that," Jon said.

"So…wait…that doesn't turn you on? But then why…I'm so confused," Carlos said.

"Jon and I don't really like each other that much," Michelle said. "We're friends and nothing more."

"But then, don't you like Ashley?" Carlos asked.

"There's no other girl but Ashley," Jon said. Carlos then looked at the two, and then he looked back to where Ashley was. It then hit him. "Are you trying to make Ashley jealous?" Carlos asked. "That's low man."

"It's working, isn't it?" Jon asked. "Look Carlos, I really love Ashley, and ever since the 'fake' date, I think she's developed feelings for me."

"That was just something for TV," Carlos said.

"But…" Jon said. "When the camera was off, we hit it off. And yet, she still denies her feelings for me. So, I'm forcing her to tell the truth by making her jealous."

"What if that doesn't work?" Michelle asked.

"Well then, I move to Plan C," Jon said.

"And Plan C is…?" Carlos asked.

"Well, I'll think of something," Jon said.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**LATER THAT NIGHT…**

Shawn Michaels was lying on the floor while his partner was struggling to get to his feet. Randy Orton and Edge were both on the ground, prepping for a Double-RKO. Triple H got to his feet. Suddenly, Edge and Orton ran up and hit the DOUBLE-RKO! Edge (legal man) goes for the pin. The referee was still unconscious from a previous super kick by Shawn Michaels (he was aiming for Orton). The ref noticed the pin and slowly counted.

ONE…

TWO…

THRE…TRIPLE H KICKS OUT!

Edge couldn't believe it! The fans cheered loudly. Edge ran his fingers through his hair. Damn it, what did he have to do to finish this match and become champions? Edge shook his head while Orton focused on HBK. HBK was able to knock out Orton and rolled quietly into the ring. Edge turned around, HBK crotch-chopped, and Sweet Chin Music! Edge was knocked out! HBK helped Triple H up. The two got ready. Triple H raised his arms into the air. Edge got up, Triple H crotch-chopped and kicked him in the chest. TRIPLE H HITS THE PEDGIREE ON EDGE!

The fans popped loudly. HBK saw Orton coming back into the ring and super kicked him off of the ring apron. The ref was slowly recovering while Triple H made the cover.

ONE…

TWO…

THREE! DX WINS THE TITLES!

Their music played as Shawn Michaels and Triple H expressed their happiness. The fans were cheered loudly. The roof was going to be blown off the arena! "The winners of this match…and NEW WWE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS…D-GENERATION-X!" Roberts announced. The referee handed Triple H and Shawn Michaels their WWE Tag Team Championship belts. Triple H put his head against the title. D-Generation-X has finally become the top of the tag team division again!

But then, Shawn Michaels dropped his belt. He resented it. "What's wrong?" Triple H asked.

"It's ugly," HBK said. "That does not say tag team champions." Triple H then looked at his belt. "You know, you're right. These belts need something," HHH said.

"I got it!" HBK said. He took out a can of spray-paint out from his boot. He then sprayed "DX" in green spray paint on his belt. "There you go!" HHH said, as he did the same to his belt. The fans cheered wildly as Triple H and HBK got onto separate turnbuckles and flashed their gold to the audience. Before the next match, they looked over Edge's unconscious body and they told him to 'suck it'.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Well, there you go! Juan Pedro's now with Michelle, but now he has to deal with Chuck Palumbo. Again, that's not going to slide with him. He still has Michelle's contract and there's no way Michelle can say she wants out. How can Juan Pedro solve this problem? And does Ashley really want to be with the Miz? And what of DX and their tag team title reigns?

Stay tuned!

'Till the bell rings again,

I'm out!


	10. Jamacian Assistance

"Laying the SmackDown

"**Laying the SmackDown!"**

**By narutofreak14**

**Current WWE Champions**

-**World Heavyweight Champion**: Kane

-**United States Champion**: Matt Hardy

-**WWE Tag Team Champions**: D-Generation-X (Shawn Michaels and Triple H)

NOTE: Defeated Rated-RKO at Judgment Day for the vacant titles.

-**ECW Champion**: Rob Van Dam

NOTE: Defeated Big Daddy V (with help from Dreamer and Sandman) at Judgment Day

-**WWE Champion**: John Cena

-**World Tag Team Champions**: Jimmy Wang Yang and Shannon Moore

NOTE: Defeated Paul London and Brian Kendrick at Judgment Day

-**Intercontinental Champion**: Machetti

-**Women's Champion**: Candice Michelle

NOTE Defeated Beth Phoenix (somehow) at Judgment Day

_MY WRESTLEMANIA XXIV COMMENTS_

First off, I hate Mayweather ('best fighter in the world' my ass). I was hoping Big Show would kick his ass. But nonetheless, I was impressed about how cool-looking the WMXXIV stage was. It wasn't as big as the WWE Magazine portrayed it, but it's nice. I'm happy to see Kane wins the ECW Championship (he's over for a title shot anyhow). I love seeing Matt Hardy coming back because maybe now he can finally deprive MVP of his United States Championship (if he wins the title at Backlash, then that would make me a fortune teller).

I am also interested in what title CM Punk will cash his MITB for. I doubt it'll be for the ECW Championship (since nobody who was offered a WWE title shot ever picks the ECW belt.

The night also had its share of surprises, like Randy Orton actually beats Triple H and John Cena and that JBL won the Belfast Brawl.

Oh and…happy retirement, Ric Flair. Wrestling won't be the same without you.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**DATE: May 20, 2008**

**VENUE: Sears Centre in Hoffman Estates, Illinois (Chicago area)**

**SHOW: WWE SmackDown!**

WWE SmackDown was live from the Sears Centre. D-Generation-X opened the show celebrating their victory over Rated-RKO at Judgment Day. However, Rated-RKO came out with Vickie Guerrero and a video of Sunday was shown. As Triple H was shown pinning Edge, Edge's foot was under the bottom rope. The referee should have stopped the pin, but since he was still hurting from the Sweet Chin Music earlier that night, he didn't notice. Therefore, Rated-RKO will have a chance to get a rematch against DX _**if **_they can beat Miz and Morrison tonight. Meanwhile, DX will have their first title defense against Umaga and the Great Khali.

After that segment, the camera showed Michelle McCool in the locker room. Then, a cough could be heard off-screen. The camera backed-up to reveal Chuck Palumbo, who the fans booed loudly. "Oh, hey Chuck," Michelle said, nervously.

"Hi," Chuck said, rather somberly. "So…I heard you that won your little tag team match with that Pedro guy last Sunday."

"Yeah we did," Michelle said.

"I also heard that you two were seen together backstage," Palumbo said. Michelle knew where he was going with this. "You two…don't seem to close relationship right?" Palumbo asked.

"Of course not," Michelle said.

"Good, because you know what happens when I find out that you're seeing other guys, right? Of course, you can't really. I have your contract. You're all mine!" Palumbo said, sternly.

There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?!" Palumbo asked. The door opened and Juan Pedro walked in. "Hey what's up people?" he asked. The fans popped as he appeared on-camera. "What's up, girl?" he said to Michelle. He then looked at an angry Palumbo. "I mean…Michelle," he said. "What up, Chuck? Sorry about losing to Mysterio on Sunday." Chuck just put his hand up, telling him to shut up. "Michelle, can you give us some space?" Chuck asked Michelle. Michelle then kindly left them alone.

"So, congrats on you two beating Miz and Ashley," Chuck said.

"Thanks man," Juan said.

"However, I heard rumors going around saying that you slapped her on the behind," Chuck said.

"What? Me?! Nah, man! I respect her. Those damn gossips just love creating trouble for me. You know, because I'm the new guy and all," Juan said.

"But aren't you a big pervert?"

"Are you the guy that used to be gay for Billy Gunn?" Juan asked. The fans oohed at the comment (Chuck was once a gay guy back in 2002). "Touché," Palumbo said. "But you do know what happens the next time I hear that you harassed Michelle, right?"

"You'll chain me to the back of your bike and drag my ass across town," Juan said.

"Good, glad you can remember," Palumbo said. "Now if you please…get out of my sight. I got a match to get ready for."

"Whatever, _homes_," Juan said. He then left the room. "_Culo abusivo novio ciclista, se lo juro a Dios…_" he muttered.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

After D-Generation-X successfully retained their tag team gold, the camera showed Juan Pedro doing stretches with RVD. "Alright, now just relax and take a deep breath," RVD said. Both he and Pedro were suspended in the air with their legs spread out on two steel chairs (it was shown on WWE SmackDown: SYM for the PS2). "You feel calm and limber?" RVD asked.

"No, but my balls are really sore," Juan Pedro said, obviously having problems doing the stretches.

"You're weak, dude," RVD said.

"Man, whatever," Juan Pedro said, trying to get his legs off of the chairs.

Suddenly, Pedro's tag team partner for tonight, Kofi Kingston showed up. "Hey, what's happening man?" he asked. He then looked at Juan Pedro. "Um, are you trying to make yourself into a human pretzel man?" Kofi asked.

"I feel like one," Juan Pedro said. Kofi helped him back to his feet. "Can you wrestle?" Kofi asked.

"Of course I can!" Juan said. He then grabbed his legs in pain. "I'll be cool, don't worry about it."

"Well…okay then," Kingston said. The two then headed to the ring for their tag team match against Miz and Carlito. On the way, Juan Pedro saw Melina nearby. He then slapped her on her butt. "Keep that ass tight!" he shouted. Kofi was surprised. "I wouldn't have done that if were you," he warned.

"What she going to do?" Juan asked (A/N: Melina will get her revenge next chapter).

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

_Reality_ played as Miz, Ashley, and Layla walked out to an arena filled with heat and boos coming from the fans. "This tag team match is set for one fall! Making his way to the ring, accompanied by Ashley and Miz, from Parma, Ohio, weighing in at 231 pounds, The Miz!" Justin Roberts announced. The fans continued booing Miz as the three continued making their usual entrances. Miz then pointed at Layla, which promoted fan heat. Miz then raised Ashley's hand, generating even more fan heat.

The sound of someone spitting echoed through the arena. "_I spit in the face of people who don't want to be cool!_" Carlito then walked out, bouncing his apple up into the air. The fans booed at him, especially since he cheated (used the tights) to get a win over Kingston. "Introducing his tag team partner, from the Caribbean, weighing 220 pounds, Carlito!" Carlito walked up to the ring and joined his partner.

The arena darkened and a single red firework flew from the rafters, down to the stage, setting off even more pyro on stage. _My Way_ played as Juan Pedro came out. Instead of his usual gangster wear, he was instead wearing a green Hawaiian button-up, but he still had his baggy shorts and black hat. "Introducing the opponents, first, from Anaheim, California, weighing 216 pounds, Juan Pedro!" Juan Pedro came out and stood at the bottom of the rope, waiting for his partner.

The fans popped loudly when "_S.O.S._" played. The ever-energetic Kofi Kingston stomped his way out to the arena, doing his "Boom! Boom!" gesture. "Introducing his tag team partner, from Jamaica, weighing in at 225 pounds, Kofi Kingston!" Roberts announced. Kofi met up with Juan Pedro at the bottom of the ramp. They shook hands and the two circled around the ring, trying to ambush their opponents. Juan Pedro pulled Miz out of the ring and began brawling with him while Kofi jumped into the ring and attacked Carlito. The referee assumed that Carlito and Kofi would start the match, so he rang the bell.

Kofi knocked down Carlito on his back and began punching his head. The referee was able to get his off. Kofi Kingston was surprisingly very aggressive tonight. Juan Pedro and Miz were broken up and they headed to their corners. Carlito was able to get onto his feet, right when Kofi was about to attack him. Carlito slipped out and began circling the ring. Kofi and Carlito then locked up in the middle of the ring. Carlito was able to lock Kofi into an arm lock. Kofi was able to counter by twisting his body, making Carlito fly over his side. Carlito got up quickly and he chased after Kofi. Kofi ducked and tried to lock him in for a German suplex. Carlito countered by elbowing his head, making him break up the hold. Carlito then gave a hard right shot to his face. Kofi flew back as he grabbed his face in pain. Carlito then whipped Kofi, but Kofi counters and sends him to his corner. Kofi then jumps up onto the top rope and begins punching his head in. He jumps off and then sends Carlito flying with a monkey flip! Kofi then noticed Juan Pedro and he tagged him in.

Juan Pedro jumped in and grabbed Carlito's head, picking him up. Carlito wrapped his hands around his neck and knees him in his stomach. Carlito locks him into a headlock. He continues applying pressure to his head. Juan Pedro tries countering by punching his stomach. Carlito held on and applied more pressure. Juan Pedro countered and sends him into the ropes. As Carlito came back, Juan Pedro quickly lied on his back, avoiding a collision with Carlito. Carlito comes back and Juan Pedro jumps up for a cross body. Carlito sees it and stops. He then elbows Juan Pedro once he's on his feet. Carlito grabs his feet and drags Juan to his corner. He then tags in Miz.

Layla and Ashley from the outside began clapping. Miz and Carlito begin to kick Juan Pedro in his chest several times. The referee counted to five and he asked Carlito to leave the ring. Miz then got onto his knees and applied a headlock to Juan Pedro. Ashley began cheering loudly, despite the fan heat she was getting. The fans began chanting loudly. "_**You's a ho! You's a ho!**_" Layla and Ashley were shocked. "See what Jon did?" Ashley asked Layla.

Meanwhile, Juan was getting to his feet. Miz tried to counter by applying pressure to Juan Pedro's head. Juan Pedro gets to his feet and begins to stagger towards Kofi, who extended his hand towards his partner. Miz continued squeezing Pedro's head. He was starting to lose consciousness. Kofi then began clapping his hands together to try and rile up the fans. The fans started clapping together in unison. Juan Pedro was getting stronger. Using his free hands, he lifted up Miz and slammed him on his back! The two were now laid out in the middle of the ring. The referee began counting down. The fans counted along. Both Juan and Miz began crawling towards their partners. They both slowly crawled their way. Kofi and Carlito extended their hands to their fallen partners. Miz tagged in Carlito before Juan Pedro tagged in Kofi. Carlito ran and grabbed Juan Pedro's foot, making sure he didn't tag in Kofi. Juan Pedro tried hopping closer to Kofi. The two barely got the finger tips touched. The ref counted it as a legal tag and Kofi jumped right into the action.

Kofi clotheslines Carlito and then chops him down once he got up. Kofi was on a roll. Carlito counters and sends Kofi to the corner. Kofi jumps up to the second rope. He jumps forward, Carlito ducks, but Kofi rolls him up! ONE…TWO…A NEAR FALL! Kofi backs off and waits for Carlito to get up. Then, he grabs his head, hooks up his leg with Carlito's for a leg sweep! Kofi gets up. He runs to the ropes, jumps near Carlito's side and…Boom! Boom!

Before he got jump up, Miz comes in and attacks Kofi. Juan Pedro then comes in and sends Miz back outside to the mat. Juan Pedro then uses the ropes to slingshot himself over the top and down to Miz (and almost hitting his girls). Kofi ran to the ropes again. Boom! Boom! He jumps up and his legs hit Carlito's chest. Kofi was getting psyched up. He was ready to end this match. Kofi waited near his corner. Meanwhile, Miz and Juan just recovered and Juan was sent into the steel steps. He rolled himself into the ring. Carlito got to his feet. Kofi runs up to him. JAMICAN BUZZS…CARLITO DUCKS! Then Carlito grabs his back. BACKSTABBER TO KOFI! Carlito picks up the pin. ONE…TWO…THREE! MIZ AND CARLITO WINS!

The fans began booing loudly as Kofi and Juan Pedro (grabbing his injured shoulder) lied in the center of the ring. "The winners of this match, Carlito and the Miz!" Roberts announced. Carlito and Miz joined up around Justin Roberts. Miz whispered something to his ear. "And…apparently, the losers of this match, Kofi Kingston and Juan Pedro, he announced. The fans began booing them loudly. They began a "_You Suck! You Suck!"_ chant.

The four then began walking back to the locker room, but then Carlito stopped and noticed his apple on the steps. "Wait one moment," he said to Miz. He grabbed his apple and got back into the ring. He looked both Juan Pedro and Kofi Kingston, both exhausted form the match. Carlito took a big bite out of his apple and chewed it into pieces. He then spits on Kofi's face. The fans booed him loudly.

He then looked over at Juan Pedro, still grabbing his arm from in pain. Carlito took another huge bite form his apple and began chewing. Ashley saw what he was doing and right when Carlito was about to spit in his face, she stopped him. "Don't do it!" she shouted.

"Don't do it?" Carlito, Layla, and Miz asked all together.

"Yeah!" she shouted. She then realized what she was doing. She was breaking keyfabe (she's not supposed to go in a rescue Jon). "What are you doing?" Carlos asked (mouth still full of apple).

"Don't do it," Ashley said. "He's not worth it," she said going back to her heel character.

"But I already bit the apple," Carlito said.

"Just go spit that in Kofi's face," Ashley said.

"Well…alright," Carlito said. He then went back to Kofi and spit more apple chunks into his face. The fans booed him again. The four left Juan Pedro and Kofi in the ring as they headed backstage. WWE SmackDown then went to a commercial break.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

After the commercial break, Juan Pedro was seen backstage. He was with a medical trainer, getting his arm examined. "I'd take it easy if I were you, Juan," he said.

"Man, I never take things easy," Pedro said.

"Hey!" Michelle said, walking up to him. "I saw what happened. Are you okay?"

"Okay?! I feel great!" Juan Pedro said. He swirled his arms around before grabbing them in pain. "Don't worry about me," Juan Pedro said.

"Hey Michelle," said a voice. They both turned around and saw Chuck Palumbo. Palumbo was booed at by a few fans. "Michelle, Juan Pedro, why are you two backstage together?" Chuck Palumbo asked.

"I just wanted to see how he was feeling," Michelle said. "Didn't you see his match?"

"Michelle, let's just go," Palumbo said. He gave an evil look to Juan Pedro as the two headed to the ring for Palumbo's match against Matt Hardy. "What then, _homes_?" Juan Pedro asked, angrily. "I take you one, _carbron_!"

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**AT THE END OF PALUMBO'S MATCH…**

Chuck Palumbo was venting his anger out on Matt Hardy. He was going to pulverize the United States Champion but Michelle didn't want him to go crazy, so she pulled his leg, getting him disqualified. He then began beating the hell out of Matt Hardy. Michelle then stopped him. He then tried to vent his anger on Michelle. She was frightened by his anger and power.

The fans started cheering when Juan Pedro came in, chain in hand. He wrapped his chain around Palumbo's neck and slammed him down onto his back. The fans cheered wildly. JUAN PEDRO JUST SAVED MICHELLE MCCOOL! Juan Pedro then kicked Chuck Palumbo out of the ring. He then looked over at a fallen Matt Hardy. He looked over at the timekeeper and grabbed his United States title. "You alright man?" Juan Pedro asked. He then handed him his title. Matt Hardy, Michelle McCool, and Juan Pedro then looked at Chuck Palumbo. The three were all shouting at Chuck Palumbo. "You don't ever want to mess with me, asshole!" Juan Pedro shouted. He then patted Matt and Michelle on their shoulders.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

"That was so cool!" Michelle said.

"I know," Matt Hardy said.

"Hey Juan Pedro," Michelle said. "Thanks for helping me out. I was scared about Chuck Palumbo, would have done to me."

"Hey don't worry about it," Juan said. "That Chuck Palumbo, he's an asshole. You don't deserve the crap you get from him."

"Well thanks," Michelle said.

"Don't the hero get some sort of…reward?"

"Well, okay," Michelle said. The two were about to lean in for a kiss but then…someone grabbed Pedro's shirt and threw him into a nearby metal chest. It was John Morrison! "What the hell are you doing?!" Matt Hardy asked. Morrison then knocked down Matt Hardy and Melina pulled Michelle's hair back. "You want to grab my girl like that?!" Morrison shouted, angrily. He then proceeded to attack Juan Pedro. He opened the metal chest and placed Juan Pedro's arm on it. He then slammed the door onto Juan Pedro's bad arm! Suddenly, Miz, Carlito, and Layla all and Chuck Palumbo showed up and began leading an attack on the three (noticed how Ashley's not around). They finished the attack and left the three gasping.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

So there you have it! Juan Pedro's starting up a SmackDown posse. So far he has Kofi Kingston, Matt Hardy, and Michelle McCool are all part of it now. So it seems Michelle McCool is done with Chuck Palumbo, but surely he's not going to take it lying down. And what about Johnny Nitro? It seems that whatever Juan Pedro makes a new friend, he gains another enemy.


	11. Black out!

"Laying the SmackDown

"**Laying the SmackDown!"**

**By narutofreak14**

**Current WWE Champions**

-**World Heavyweight Champion**: Kane

-**United States Champion**: Matt Hardy

-**WWE Tag Team Champions**: D-Generation-X (Shawn Michaels and Triple H)

-**ECW Champion**: Rob Van Dam

-**WWE Champion**: John Cena

-**World Tag Team Champions**: Jimmy Wang Yang and Shannon Moore

-**Intercontinental Champion**: Machetti

-**Women's Champion**: Candice Michelle

**NOTES:**

-It has just been recently announced that WrestleMania 25 will take place in Houston, Texas. While I'm all for it, in my story, I'm moving it to Montreal.

-Now in this chapter, I won't have Juan Pedro doing much. After I posted the last chapter, I completely forgot about ECW One Night Stand, so I scrambled to come up with something, but then I realized that I actually have another week before ONS. So, I didn't really know what to do this week, so I having him sit this day out. This chapter is kind of a way to develop the Juan/Michelle/Ashley triangle going on.

-Also, **there are a few things you need to know before reading this chapter**. The Kemper Arena is where WWF Pay-Per-View event, Over the Edge 1999. was held. This event would be infamously known for the death of Owen Hart. He died when, while he was being lowered from the ceiling, accidentally released himself from his cable and fell 78 feet down to the ring, landing chest-first on the ropes about a foot away from the turnbuckle.

-I'm writing this chapter in dedication to not only Owen Hart, but other great wrestlers who died before their time, like Eddie Guerrero and Chris Benoit (yes, Benoit too).

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

ECW was going to be live from the Kemper Arena in Kansas City, Missouri. Last week on SmackDown, Juan Pedro and Matt Hardy were brutally attacked by Carlito, Miz, Morrison, and Chuck Palumbo. Earlier that night, during the Miz/Carlito and Juan/Kingston match, Miz threw Juan into the steel steps, thus giving him a bad arm.

Matt Hardy, Michael (The Miz), and Ashley were all in the parking garage outside of the arena. The crew guys were still setting up the stage and everything. "So anyway Ashley," Michael said. "Last week, Carlito was supposed to spit in Pedro's face along with Kofi's, and you stopped him."

"Yeah," Matt said. "I wonder why you would break the storyline and…"

"I don't like him," Ashley said.

"Really? Then, why did you…"

"He's the new guy. I thought it was demeaning that he would get spit in his face."

"But still, the storyline does call that Michelle would make you jealous and then you fall in love with Juan Pedro. It seems like you're losing touch with reality."

"I am not," Ashley said.

Suddenly, a 2007 Toyota Tacoma rolled up beside the three. Michelle McCool came out from the driver's side and ran over to the passenger, helping Jon out. For some reason, Jon's arm was in extreme pain. "You're going to be okay Jon," she said, as she escorted Jon to the medical trainer's office. "Hey what happened?" Ashley asked.

"I think he torn something in his arm," Michelle said.

"You care about his…"

"Shut up Hardy," Ashley said.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

In the medical office, Jon was getting his arm checked. "Alright, try moving it," the medical trainer said. Jon tried moving his arm, but it felt like it was asleep, except the pain was like 20 times worse. "Damn it," Jon muttered.

"Is it numb or…"

"It's numb," Jon said.

"That steel step spot you did must have done it," the trainer said.

"That's impossible. I was feeling fine until this morning," Jon said.

"Well, long story short, you'll have to take it easy for a week."

"Can I still wrestle on Sunday?"

"Oh yeah, you should be fine by then," the trainer said.

Jon stepped outside, where Miz, Hardy, Ashley, and Michelle were waiting. "So, how is it?" Miz asked.

"Can you wrestle tonight?" Hardy asked.

"Nah man, I can't tonight. But, I'm cleared at One Night Stand!"

"Oh good!" Ashley and Michelle said, together. The two looked at each other. Michelle gave off a nervous laugh. "Well, we better practice for tonight's show," Hardy said.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Everyone headed inside the Kemper Arena. The ring was just finished being set up while the stage was still haven its titantrons and lights tested. "Alright, let's practice a few spots," Hardy said to Miz (they have a match tonight). Jon Gonzalez continued looking up at the rafters. He gave out a depressing sigh. Michaels Hickenbottom (HBK) noticed this. "What are you looking at?" he asked.

"The ceiling," Jon said.

"What's up there?" Michael asked. Paul (Triple H) walked by them and noticed them looking up. "What'cha guys looking at?" he asked.

"That's where…you know…he fell," Jon said.

"Who? Oh! That, yeah," Michael said.

"Yeah…this arena brings a lot of…memories about him," Paul said. "I remember it like it was yesterday. I had a match against the Rock that night. Before the match, I was notified that Owen Hart had just died, and then I felt like not competing, but I had to; not because of Vince, but because he wouldn't want me to disappoint the fans."

"I remember watching it on TV," Jon said. "I didn't really think that Owen Hart was going to die from his fall, but then when J.R. announced it to everyone on TV, I just shut it off. I mean…"

"Well anyway," Michael said. "It's better just to forget about that incident. He's with God now." The two then left, but Jon quickly prayed for him before running off. "_Velocidad de Dios, el hombre (_god speed, man)," he muttered.

During wrestling practice, the guys were tired out and took a break on the steel steps. "Hey, you know what I heard recently," Hardy said.

"What?" Ashley asked.

"Apparently, there have been sightings of Owen Hart's ghost floating around the internet," Hardy said.

"That's just a stupid rumor by some whack-job," Carlos said. "There are no such things as ghosts."

"I don't know Carlos," Jon said. "There has to be some sort of strange happenings going on. Not saying there is no ghost is like saying there are no aliens."

"There aren't," Ashley said.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

ECW was going to go on the air in five minutes. The two feuding possess were in the ring with Vince McMahon. "Are you guys ready?" Vince asked. They all nodded yes. "Alright then," Vince said.

Right when the show was about to start, all of the lights in the arena shuts down. All throughout backstage, everything was dark. "What's going on?" Jon asked.

"What the hell is going on?!" Vince asked, angrily.

"It is possibly Owen's ghost?" Hardy asked.

"It's a city-wide blackout!" Ashley shouted. "I doubt it would be ghosts."

"It's probably just a power surge," Carlos said.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**DATE: May 27, 2008**

**VENUE: Kemper Arena in Kansas City, Kansas**

**SHOW: ECW**

ECW was live from the Kemper Arena. The show opened with several emergency spotlights illuminating the fans and the ring. "Hello everybody and welcome to ECW!" Styles said. "ECW is live from Kansas City and…well…we apparently experienced a power surge of some sort."

"Man this is crazy!" Tazz said.

"Well, as you can see the two teams are in the ring with Mr. McMahon right now, and we will be discussing on how to handle the two's problems."

"This show is so hot…we blew all the fuses!" Tazz said. The camera then turned to Styles. "Well, ladies and gentlemen, as you can see, we are currently experiencing technical difficulties. We will continue on with the show as planned. We ask for your patience and cooperation during this time," Styles said.

The camera cut to Juan Pedro, Kofi Kingston, and Matt Hardy sitting on one side of the ring (Michelle's out right now) while Miz, Morrison, Carlito, Palumbo, Ashley, and Layla sitting on the other side of the ring. The camera showed the 'face' team and everyone cheered. When the camera showed the 'heel' team, everyone booed them. WWE Chairman Vince McMahon was standing in between them. "Ladies and gentlemen!" Vince announced. "Welcome to ECW! Now as you can see…or can't see, we have seven superstars and three beautiful divas with us here tonight to settle on an agreement."

On the titantrons above the ring, a clip of the attack on SmackDown last week was soon. Even though it was only Juan Pedro, Matt Hardy and Michelle that were ambushed, the other posse members were just as furious since the attackers acted like cowards. "Now, I know that most of you want to kill each other right now. But…I have found a solution! This Sunday on Pay-Per-View, all 10 of you will be in matches. For the women, it will be…Ashley and Layla competing against Michelle McCool…and um…a partner of her choice in a good 'ole mud wrestling mach!" The fans (or at least the boys) popped for the idea.

"Any I got something for the boys," Vince continued saying. "This Sunday, it will be a four-on-four contest, assuming these guys (pointing at Juan Pedro group) can find one more person, and you guys will be competing…in an 8-man elimination tables match!" Everyone in the arena popped for the idea. "I'm kicking your ass, Miz!" Juan Pedro said.

"Oh shut up loser," Miz said back.

"Alright then, like I said, if Juan Pedro cannot find another person, the match will turn into a 4-on-3 handicap match."

"We don't need another guy," Matt said. "We can kick all of their asses right now!" The fans popped. The seven guys got up from their seats and stared off at each other. The three divas did the same. "Hold on a minute!" Vince said. "Don't kill each other just yet!" Vince then left the ring. The spotlights followed his every movement. "Alright, now kill each now!" Vince said. The divas immediately fled the ring as the seven men then began brawling with each other. Juan Pedro was the first one to leave the ring when Miz kicked him out. Several of the other face members were thrown out of the ring. The heel team continued taunting at the face team. The fans booed at the heel team's actions. Then, ECW cut to a commercial break.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Backstage, Jon was checking out his arm. Miz, Layla, and Ashley all walked up to Jon. "Are you okay, man?" Michael (Miz) asked. "I didn't hurt your arm, did I?"

"Nah, I'm cool," Jon said. "Though, it sucks I can't wrestle tonight."

"Man, the lights going out what sucks," Michael said.

Suddenly, Carlito screamed in pain as his foot hit an equipment box. "I hate this crap," Carlos said. "If it wasn't for the fact that the whole city has no power, I'd think that Matt did this."

"Well, Vince just told me that they're working on the problem right now," Jon said.

"Man, this is getting a little…spooky," Carlos said.

"What?!" Ashley asked. "Guys, there is no ghost. The power just happened to go out tonight."

"But why tonight? Why not tomorrow?" Jon asked.

"Jon, don't make this anymore complicating," Ashley said.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

After Chuck Palumbo got his U.S. Title match against Matt Hardy (and lost), Juan Pedro was in the locker rooms, showering. He set up several candle lights to provide some sort of lighting during the blackout. He then left the showers with nothing but a towel on. He picked up one of the flashlights and walked out to get his clothes. "Ah man, the sooner the lights come on, the better," he said to himself.

He began tapping the benches and the lockers for his bag. "It's got to be around here somewhere," Juan Pedro said.

"Thank God the lights are out," Tazz commented.

"Yeah, I hate to see Juan in the buff," Styles commented.

"Where the hell is it?" Juan asked himself. He then felt somebody's leg. "Huh? What's this?" he asked. He began tapping upwards, touching somebody's leg and then the hip, and then…he touched something 'squishy'. "Hey!" someone shouted.

"What the…" Juan said. The two people turned their flashlights up. Soon, it turned out to be Michelle McCool, wearing nothing but a towel. The two dropped their flashlights in shock and screamed. "Holy crap, you scared me, girl!" Pedro said.

"What the hell are you doing in the girls' locker room?!" Michelle asked, angrily.

"Girls' locker room? This is the guys' locker room!" Pedro shouted.

"No, this is the women's locker room!" Michelle shouted. "I knew some pervert like you would show up here."

"I'm telling you this is the men's locker room," Pedro said. "You want to see my junk? You're the pervert here."

Suddenly, the door opened again. "Melina, are you in here?" said a voice. It was Ashley. She shined the light on Michelle. "What are you doing here?" Ashley asked. She then shined the light down on Michelle's body. "I was about to shower," Michelle said. Ashley then shined the light on Juan Pedro. "Hi…Ashley," Pedro said, nervously. Ashley shined the light on him and noticed that he was in a towel too. "What are you doing in the women's locker room?" Ashley asked.

"I told you," Michelle said.

"Go with the plan," Juan whispered.

"Um…me and Juan were just about to…take our love higher," Michelle said.

"Are you serious?" Ashley asked.

"I got candles and everything ready," Pedro said.

"You got to be kidding me," Ashley said.

"Hey, you had your chance to get a piece, but you screwed up!"

"Hey ladies, I can do two at a time. I had practice!"

"Shut up! I'm not sharing you with anybody!" Michelle said.

"You must really be desperate if you want to…shower with Pedro," Ashley said.  
"We're saving water," Juan said.

"And besides……why do you care? You're the desperate one here! I mean, if you really didn't want Juan, you would have dated someone better than Miz!" The two women then began fighting in the dark. "Man, this is better than mud wrestling!" Pedro said. He could've sworn Michelle's towel flew off (too bad it was dark). "I should probably break them up," he said with a smirk.

Suddenly, another diva walked in on them and broke the two up from fighting. "Who's there?" Pedro asked. He shined the light…on Kelly Kelly's face. "Kelly Kelly?" Juan asked. "Why are you here?"

Michelle and Kelly Kelly then send Ashley running back to the Miz. "Are you alright?" Kelly asked.

"I'm fine," Michelle said.

"What happened?" Kelly asked.

"Well Kelly," Juan Pedro said.

"And what are you doing in the women's locker room?" Kelly asked. "You guys aren't…"

"I'm telling you, this is the men's locker room," Juan said.

"Whatever. But I think Ashley must really like Pedro if she would have just attacked you like that," Kelly said.

"_That's what I was going for_," Pedro thought.

"Anyway Michelle, I heard that you need a partner for a mud wrestling match. I still haven't gotten things over with Layla and Miz, so I'll be your partner."

"Alright! Welcome to my posse! Now all I need is one more guy for the tables match."

"Maybe you can get the Sandman or Tommy Dreamer to help," Kelly said.

"Sorry, but those two already have a match. And even if they didn't, Sandman doesn't help rookies."

"Oh, well…I don't really know anyone else."

"Well, you're helping Michelle, and that's all that counts."

Kelly then looked at the two _almost_ naked people. "Umm…you guys might want to put on some clothes," she said, almost laughing.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Juan said. Juan grabbed his bag and headed outside of the women's (or men's, as he thinks it is) locker room.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

After Miz and Morrison took out Jesse and Fetus, Juan Pedro was shown backstage, walking around, asking people to join his crew. So far, he asked Batista, Kane, Cody Rhodes, and Finlay. They either already had a match at One Night Stand or they didn't like him. "Damn, I didn't think finding another guy would be this hard," Juan said. "I guess I suck at this."

While wandering around in the dark, he bumped into somebody. "Watch where you're going!" he shouted.

"Sorry man," Juan said. He shined the light on his face. It turned out to be Elijah Burke. "Hey Burke! Thank God you're here! Didn't you used to be the leaders of the New Breed?"

"Why should that matter?" Burke asked.

"Because you're team beat the ECW Originals in an Extreme Rules match once. You'd be perfect for my team!"

"Your team?" Burke asked. "Why should I be on your team? The only person that's even remotely good is Matt Hardy, and even then, that match where he won his U.S. title it was a fluke!"

"Man Burke," you used to be cool," Juan said. "I remembered seeing you when you were a boxer and you were training back in OVW. You had a great boxing record, hell you even won a championship once in a while! Now you just suck and the fans hate you now."

"They don't hate me," Elijah said. He then heard the loud boos coming from the fans in the arena. "Now, if you joined my team, the fans would love you. And maybe Estrada would consider giving you an ECW Championship shot once in awhile. Think about it, Burke," Pedro said. He then left Burke standing in the dark alone.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Later on that night, Carlito and Kofi had yet another match (Kofi just can't get over the two losses he has against him). The lights in the arena still weren't working. Spotlights continued lighting up the arena and the ring. Carlito, of course, had Palumbo, Miz, and Morrison at ringside. To make matters worse, Estrada banned Kofi's teammates from ringside.

Kofi Kingston had just knocked down Carlito to the ground. He ran to the ropes. "Boom! Boom!" he shouted. He then performed a leg drop on Carlito. Then, the lights came back on! The fans popped because they can now see the action going on! "What the heck?" Styles asked.

"Did Kofi say the secret word or what?" Tazz commented.

Back during the match, Kofi was ready to go for the Jamaican Buzzsaw. Suddenly, Palumbo climbs up to the apron and distracts the ref. Carlito gets to his knees. Kofi goes for it. JAMAICAN BUZZ…CARLITO DUCKS AND LOW-BLOWS KOFI! The fans booed at this dirty move, and to make matters worse, the ref wasn't even paying attention. BACKSTABBER ON KOFI! Carlito gets the pin. ONE…TWO…THREE! DAMN IT! CARLITO WINS AGAIN!

Carlito's music began playing. "He's your winner, Carlito!" Chimel announced. The heel team then got into the ring and celebrated the victory. Whether Kofi liked it or not, his losing streak was now 0-3. The heel team continued celebrating, but then they noticed that Kofi was getting up on his knees.

The fans popped as Juan Pedro and Matt Hardy ran down the ring and began assaulting the four. Juan Pedro even got his chain out and began assaulting Miz. Suddenly, Palumbo grabbed him by the neck and began choking him. "I saw what you did with Michelle," he said in his ear.

The fans booed as Elijah Burke came out to the arena. The heels were glad to see him. They thought that he was here to help them beat down Hardy, Kofi, and Pedro. Burke even grabbed a steel chair at ringside and rolled himself into the ring. Miz and Palumbo kept telling him to attack Pedro. He lifted the chair up and was going to hit Juan, but he stopped. He began hesitating. "Hit him!" Miz shouted.

"Come on, hit him already!" Palumbo shouted.

"I got a better idea," he said. He then swung his chair and nailed Palumbo in the head. The fans cheered for Burke's actions. Miz began clubbing Burke in the back before Pedro made him trip by wrapping his chain around his foot.

The two teams (now equally matched) continued brawling until all the heel members were kicked out of the ring. The face team continued taunting the other team. "One Night Stand…you're all going down, _le chupa la polla _(I don't think you want to know what this means)!" The fans continued cheering as the heel team limbed back to the locker room. One Night Stand was going to be very interesting and intense Sunday. Then, ECW went off the air.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**LATER THAT NIGHT…**

After the SmackDown taping, a bunch of crew members and workers were taking down the stage and the ring, ready to head for ECW One Night Stand. Vince McMahon and Stephanie McMahon continued hanging around, supervising the deconstruction. "It's going to be one heck of a Sunday, dad," she said. "I told you the feud between these two teams would be great."

"Yeah, I think more fans care about that than the DX and Rated-RKO feud," Vince said.

"Well hopefully, their cage match on Sunday will change that," Steph said.

"Hey Steph, let's go already!" Paul (HHH) said.

"I'm coming!" Steph shouted. Vince was about to leave to when something on the rafters caught his eye. It appeared to be…a person. Vince eyed it carefully. It looked like he was attached to a cable. This brought some bad memories for him. "Hey Vince!" Paul shouted. Vince turned and looked at Steph and Paul. "Let's go. What's going on?" Paul asked.

Vince looked up at the rafters again. This time, there was nobody or no cable anywhere. It was gone! "What the…" Vince muttered.

"Dad," Steph said.

"Vince," Paul said. "Come on. Let's go." Vince just collected his things and headed towards his limo. "_The sooner I get the hell of here the better_," Vince thought.

"Hey Vince, are you sick or something? It looks like you just seen a ghost," Paul said.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Yeah, that's chapter 11. Sorry for not having any actual wrestling in this chapter, but the 8-man elimination table match will make up for it. Also, I figured that since Elijah Burke hasn't been used lately, I give him a face turn, join Juan Pedro's posse, and…probably give him an ECW title run (something he could use).

It seems that Elijah Burke has now joined the posse. Michelle and Pedro's plan seems to work as Ashley shows more hostility towards the two. Will Burke's new attitude help Juan his team beat their opponents at ECW One Night Stand? Will Michelle and Kelly Kelly be able to beat Ashley and Layla in a mud wrestling match? Tune into ECW One Night Stand to find out!


	12. WWE One Night Stand

"Laying the SmackDown

"**Laying the SmackDown!"**

**By narutofreak14**

**Current WWE Champions**

**-World Heavyweight Champion: **Kane

**-United States Champion: **Matt Hardy

**-WWE Tag Team Champions: **D-Generation-X

**-ECW Champion: **Rob Van Dam

**-WWE Champion: **John Cena

**-Intercontinental Champion: **Jimmy Wang Yang and Shannon Moore

**-World Tag Team Champions: **Machetti

**-Women's Champion: **Candice Michelle

**NOTES:**

-First off, **I am very sorry for not updating the story in the past two months**. Excuses? I have plenty: USB Disk was acting stupid, I was moving houses, I had school finals to worry about, my laptop charger was busted so I had to order another one, I was distracted by YouTube videos, I bought Crash Nitro Kart for the Nintendo Gamecube…any one of those you can accept.

-Okay, now that the WWE Draft has taken place, **here are the changes that they made that I will keep**: J.R. and Michael Cole WILL switch brands, Batista's on RAW (don't need him now), and Mr. Kennedy is now on SmackDown.

-**As for the WWE Supplemental Draft**: Obviously, I can't have Chuck Palumbo or Kofi Kingston be drafted to RAW, Carlito was already on SmackDown in my story, and Layla also won't be drafted to RAW either.

-**Jeff Hardy and Rey Mysterio WILL NOT change brands**.

-In my story, **C.M. Punk was already drafted to RAW **as was **Umaga and HHH who was traded to SmackDown**.

-Chris Jericho is a heel in my story.

-In my story, C.M. Punk did win the MITB contract at WrestleMania, but lost it to Jeff Hardy at Judgment Day when he came back from suspension.

**PERSONAL NOTE:**

I dedicate this chapter to the late George Carlin.

R.I.P. Mr. Conductor!

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**DATE: May 28, 2008**

**LOCATION: Kansas City, Kansas**

It was early in the morning in Kansas City, Kansas. Jon Gonzalez was looking around for somebody to give him a ride. "Matt, you son of a bitch," Jon said to himself. Matt Hardy was supposed to give him a ride, but he left him alone in the hotel room (and he made him pay the bill). It was hard for him to find someone to give him a ride to Denver. "Why is it that when I need someone, everybody disappears?" he asked himself.

"Yo," said a voice. Jon turned around and saw Jim Fullington standing by a Jeep Grand Cherokee that he rented. Jon turned and looked around. "Yes, I'm talking to you, dumbass," Jim said. "Need a ride?"

"Yeah, that bastard Hardy left me here," Jon said.

"Well, lucky for you, I got room from one more and you just happen to be the last guy here," Jim said.

"Really? I get to ride with the legendary Jim Fullington?" Jon asked, star-struck.

"Hey, don't get weak on me," Jim said. "Now get your ass inside before I change my mind." Jon thought that it was best to listen to him, especially when none of the other superstars are around.

"Delaney, scoot your ass over," Jim said (he was driving).

Jon got inside and saw that Laughlin (Tommy Dreamer) was in the passenger seat and Colin Delaney was next to him. "What's up, man?" Jon said, giving Delaney a high-five.

"What's going on," Delaney said. "How's your arm feeling?"

"Good, thanks. I should be able to wrestle on Sunday."

"Sunday? What are you doing on One Night Stand?" Jim asked.

"I got an eight-man elimination tables match," Jon said.

"I think we did something similar like that about a few years ago, didn't we?" Laughlin asked.

"It was an ECW Rules match between me, Rob, Terry (Sabu), and Laughlin against Burke, Kevin (Thorn), Monty (Marcus Cor Von), and Matt (Striker). I don't know why they made us give them the win, since all of those guys aren't doing anything now," Jim said.

"Hey, where's RVD?" Jon asked.

"In the back, sleeping with all of our bags," Jim said. Jon and Colin looked back and saw that Rob was sleeping with the ECW Championship in his hands and he was sleeping. "Bastard did some late-night partying and now he's totally knocked out," Jim added.

Soon, the five were on the road to Denver, Colorado. The weather was sunny and the roads were clear. One thing that Jon is worried about is that…Jim was an aggressive driver. He would occasionally flip drivers off and cuss them out for doing something like cutting him off or stopping in front of him.

Soon, it was 10 in the morning. Jim adjusted his mirror to see that Rob was still in the back sleeping. "That lazy ass is still asleep?" he asked. "It's already 10 in the morning."

"Looks like we need to wake him up," Laughlin said.

"I got just the thing," Jon said. He looked into his bag and took out a CD that he burned once. "What's that?" Jim asked. Jon just passed him the CD, which had "Enter Sandman" written on it. "Oh, this will bring back memories," Jim said.

**3 Minutes Later…**

Jon, Jim, Laughlin, and Delaney were listening to Metallica while singing along. The music was so loud, that Rob was barely waking up (and he has a hangover).

_Sleep with one eye open!_

_Gripping your pillow tight!_

_Exit light!_

_Enter night!_

_Take my hand!_

_Off to Never-Neverland!_

"Hey! Hey! Turn that off!" Rob shouted. Jim shut off the music. "Sorry, did we wake you up?" he asked.

"Ah man, dude. My head is killing me," Rob said, grabbing his head in agony.

"That's what happens when you decide to party too much," Jim said.

Several minutes later, the police barely arrived to sort the mess. Traffic, however, wasn't moving. Jim honked the horn. "Let's go! Get that crap out of the way!" he shouted.

"Jim, they're trying to do their job," Laughlin said.

"They are sitting around drinking beer, something I would love to do," Jim said. They heard another car honk at them. "What? I'm not the jackass who decided to jackknife his big rig," Jim shouted.

"You guys rock!" one man shouted.

"ECW!" another man shouted. Everyone put their fists up in the air, even Jon and Delaney. "What are you guys proud of? You're not ECW Originals," Jim said.

"We will be," Juan Pedro said.

"Well, let's see how you do in your match tonight," Jim said.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**DATE: June 1, 2008**

**VENUE: Pepsi Center in Denver, Colorado**

**SHOW: One Night Stand**

After a long drive from Kansas City, Jon and the others arrived at the Pepsi Center in Denver, Colorado, where WWE One Night Stand was going to take place. Tonight there was going to be a tornado tag steel cage match for the WWE Tag Team Championship tonight between Rated-RKO and D-Generation-X. The Intercontinental Championship will be defended in a Extreme Rules Triple Threat match between Machetti, C.M. Punk, and Chris Jericho. The WWE Championship and World Heavyweight Championship will be defended in a TLC match and casket match respectively.

After the Tag Team Mud Wrestling match between Kelly Kelly, Michelle McCool, Layla, and Ashley, the team of Elijah Burke, Juan Pedro, Matt Hardy, and Kofi Kingston were shown backstage in the locker room preparing for their tables match tonight. Elijah Burke was practicing punches with Juan Pedro. "Come on, hit me hard!" Pedro shouted.

Pedro was wearing soft pads on his hands as Burke practiced a few shots. "Good to have you on our team," Pedro said.

"Well, maybe you were on to something when you told me that I sucked and the fans hated me. Well…I'm a good guy now and people still hate me," Burke said.

"They're just not used to you being a good guy. Give it a few days and the fans will love you!"

"And I'll get my ECW title shot?" Burke asked.

"Sure…" Pedro said. He didn't sound sure.

Just then, Michelle McCool and Kelly Kelly came into the room. They were both still in bikinis and they were covered in mud. "Alright, it's showtime!" Hardy shouted, excitedly.

"Shut up Hardy," Michelle said.

"What are you two doing here?" Pedro asked.

"We just thought that we stop by and wish you guys luck in your match tonight," Kelly said.

"Thanks girls, but we won't need any luck defeating those four," Burke said.

"Yeah, we're going to kick all of their asses!" Pedro said.

"Are you sure? Everyone on the other team has been a champion before. Carlito's a former United States Champion and Intercontinental Champion, Morrison was formerly an ECW Champion, and Palumbo has been a World Tag Team Champion…" Michelle explained.

"Yeah, with a queer," Juan added.

"Hey weren't Morrison and Miz tag team champions a few months ago?" Kelly asked.

"Months ago…" Pedro repeated.

"Yeah, then they lost to Jimmy Wang Yang and Shannon Moore," Hardy said.

"But think about it, they were all former champions. You guys…have never been champions," Kelly said.

"Ah-huh!" Hardy coughed.

"Well, except Matt Hardy," Michelle said.

"Girls, girls…you are thinking to much into this," Pedro said.

"He's right. A man is not defined by the amount of gold he carries or how big his gold is but he is defined by the size of his heart," Kofi said.

Everyone was surprised at Kofi's words. "Whoa, that was good," Hardy said.

"Did you make that up?" Juan asked.

"I think I read it from somewhere," Kofi said.

"Whatever," Burke said.

Suddenly, a referee barged into the room. "Hey guys. Six minutes 'til your match."

"We're coming," Hardy said. He grabbed his United States belt and walked out of the room as did Burke and Kofi. Jon was about to leave the room. "Wait!" Michelle shouted.

"What?" Juan asked. She got closer to him and kissed him on his lips! The fans popped as they watched it unfold on the arena titantrons. Pedro eyes were wide-open. Finally, Michelle broke the kiss. "Good luck," she said with a smile. Juan Pedro was still a bit surprised. "Alright," he said back before leaving. "_I don't think we rehearsed that_," he thought.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

When the camera cut to Ashley and Layla walking to the locker room, the fans booed them. Like their opponents, they were covered in mud. As they approached the locker room, they saw many superstars (mostly heels) standing outside the locker room. They were confused as to why. They found Carlito, Miz, Melina and Morrison standing closest to the locker room door. "Umm…why is everybody outside?" Layla asked.

"_Son of a bitch!_" Palumbo shouted from inside.

"What happened?" Ashley asked.

"He saw Pedro and Michelle kissing. I guess he's going on a rampage," Morrison said.

"It's stupid really," Miz said.

"Pedro and Michelle were…kissing?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah," Miz said. "Michelle's still under contract with Palumbo, so Juan Pedro just signed his own death warrant."

Then, the locker room door opened and Chuck Palumbo, furious as a bull, stood there taking deep breaths. "What are you looking at?" he asked angrily.

"Nothing," the superstars all said. Palumbo just walked over to his motorcycle, hopped on, and rode off to the ring. "We better start heading to the ring," Carlito said.

"Hold on," Melina said.

"Melina, I already explained why I don't want you out in the ring with us," Morrison said.

"I promise to stay out of it," Melina said.

"No, it's better to stay here. I just don't want to see you get hurt out there," Morrison said.

"And you two better shower up," Miz said to Ashley and Layla.

"Be careful out there Miz," Layla said.

"Don't worry about it," Miz said. Miz and Morrison then left their girls at the locker room. Ashley had a worried look on her mud-covered face.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

After the promo for the upcoming tables match aired, several crew members were seen outside stacking tables against the barricade and setting them up at the bottom of the ramp and near the announce tables. The bell rang as Tony Chimel stood in the center of the ring. "The following contest is a 4-on-4 tag team elimination tables match!" he announced. The fans popped at the announcement. "There are no pinfalls, submissions, disqualifications, or count-outs. The only way to win is by slamming your opponents through a table. This will go on until all four members of one team are eliminated. And now, introducing the participants…"

Without warning, a red firework flew down from the rafters and down to the stage, setting off green and white fireworks. _My Way_ began playing as Juan Pedro, SmackDown's resident gangster, walked out from backstage into the arena. The fans popped as he appeared on stage. "From Anaheim, California, weighing in at 216 pounds, Juan Pedro!" Chimel announced. Juan Pedro threw his hat out into the audience and he moved quickly down the ramp. He raised his hand high in the air, making the fans cheered loudly.

_SOS_ then played next. The fans popped as Kofi Kingston jumped out onto the stage. He was wearing his usual wrestling gear and had a hair band to pull back his dreadlocks. He stood in the middle and did his "Boom! Boom!" gesture, with newly-added pyro going off at every "Boom!"

"From Jamaica, weighing in at 225 pounds, Kofi Kingston!" Chimel announced. Kofi Kingston took his jacket off as he was approaching the ring. He jumped onto the ring apron and then over the top rope. He joined Juan Pedro in the center of the ring and the two shook hands. Kofi jumped up onto the top turnbuckle and did his usual "Boom! Boom!" gesture to the fans.

Kofi's music ended and _Don't Waste My Time_ echoed through the arena. The fans gave Burke a small pop as he walked out in the ring in his wrestling attire, holding a small towel in his right hand. The fans were still getting used to the idea of Elijah Burke being a face. "From Jacksonville, Florida, weighing in at pounds, Elijah Burke!" Tony announced. Burke walked down the ramp, swinging his towel around. He noticed that some people were still booing him. When he got into the ring, he confronted Juan. "People are still booing me," he said.

"I never they would like you right away," Pedro said.

"You have to work at it man," Kofi said.

_Live For the Moment_ began playing. The fans let out a huge pop as the United States Champion, Matt Hardy walked out to the stage. He put up the "V1" sign as the United States Championship was wrapped around his waist. "From Cameron, North Carolina, weighing in at 225 pounds, he is the United States Champion, Matt Hardy!" Chimel announced. Matt Hardy shook hands with a few fans sitting in the front row. He then stepped into the ring, stopping at the top turnbuckle. He unhooked his belt and flashed it to the audience. He jumped down and joined the rest of his teammates. The music stopped.

"And now, introducing their opponents…" Chimel continued.

_Reality, _the Miz's music played in the arena. Many fans began booing at him as he walked out to the ramp. "From Parma, Ohio, weighing in at 231 pounds, The Miz!" Tony Chimel announced. Miz stopped on the stage as raised his hands up in the air. Like at Judgment Day, there were many signs in the crowd saying things like 'you screwed Juan' and 'Ashley's a whore'. He just shrugged off the fan's hatred. He waited at the end of the ramp, waiting for his partners.

"_I spit in the face of people who don't want to be cool._"

The fans booed him as he walked out in the arena with one of his shirts, throwing his apple around. "From the Caribbean, weighing in at 220 pounds, Carlito!" Chimel announced. Carlito walked down the ramp and joined Miz. The two looked at their opponents with an smirk on their face.

_Ain't No Make Believe_ then began playing as the "Shaman of Sexiness" walked out on stage, with the wind (coming from the fans) blowing in his long, silky hair and everything was moving slow-motion. "From Los Angeles, California, weighing in at 219 pounds, John Morrison!" Chimel announced. After the slow-motion entrance was done, John Morrison stopped right at the bottom of the ramp.

Suddenly, _You Will Remember Me_ pumped out through the arena speakers. The fans booed loudly as Chuck Palumbo rode out into the arena on another one of his custom built motorcycles. He stopped onstage and absorbed the boos coming from the fans. "From San Diego California, weighing 285 pounds, Chuck Palumbo!" Palumbo looked very pissed off. He stared angrily at Juan Pedro in the ring. He pointed in his direction and mouthed off a couple of times. Juan Pedro tried to act tough, telling him "screw you" or "I'll take you down".

Chuck Palumbo revved his engine once and rode down the ramp. Carlito, Morrison, and Miz scrambled to get out of the way before Palumbo ran them over. He circled the ring before stopping near his partners (again almost running them over). He revved his engine several times to show off before killing it and stepping off. He just looked around as the fans continued booing him.

The four heels entered the ring. A referee ran in the ring to make sure that the two teams were separated. The two teams got in the ring and began mouthing off at their respective enemies. All the heels had something against Juan Pedro (A/N: As a refresher, he harassed Melina, Morrison's girlfriend; Miz attacked him during his date with Ashley; Juan Pedro ran in and saved Michelle from Palumbo; and Carlito hates him because he's friends with Kofi).

Carlito took the first shot at Kofi Kingston and hell broke loose. The referees outside signaled for the bell and the match was underway. Hardy charged at Chuck Palumbo, who countered with a hip-toss, but then Juan Pedro ran and tried to nail a tornado DDT on Palumbo, but Palumbo countered and drove his back to the mat. Everyone else kept brawling while Pedro was lying on the floor. Miz noticed this and walked up and picked him up. Pedro countered by punching his stomach and sending Miz over the top rope. Once Miz hit the floor, Juan Pedro ran to the ropes, ran past the other brawlers, and launched himself between the ropes…SUICIDE DIVE FROM THE RING! Miz and Pedro were both unconscious as they laid flat on the mat.

Burke swung at Morrison for a right hook, but John ducked down and attacked Burke with a hard uppercut, snapping his head back. Burke quickly recovered and then delivered a short jab to Morrison's stomach, making him double over. Burke took advantage and delivered a hard uppercut to his chin.

Meanwhile, Carlito whipped Kofi into the ropes and then caught him as he came back with an arm drag, but while in mid air Machetti spun around and managed to land on his feet. He turned around hoping that Kofi to be flat out on the mat, but was surprised when Kofi suddenly jumped up and kicked him in the back of the head with an enzuigiri. Carlito fell forward onto his face.

Chuck lifted Hardy up in the air and tackled him to a turnbuckle. He began charging into his stomach repeatedly. Matt Hardy elbowed his head, making Chuck Palumbo back off. Hardy leaned against the ropes as Palumbo recovered quickly and began clubbing his back. As Hardy got closer to the other turnbuckle, Palumbo tried to slam his head on the turnbuckle, but Hardy put his foot on the ropes and then punched him in the stomach. Hardy then grabbed Chuck's head and slammed it against the turnbuckle twice. When Palumbo's back was turned against the corner, Hardy began punching his head repeatedly. Chuck Palumbo then shoved Matt Hardy down onto the mat.

Outside the ring, Juan Pedro recovered quicker than Miz did and he was stumbling towards the ring apron. The fans popped loudly as Juan Pedro began looking under the ring for a weapon. He dug out a trash can and threw it into the ring with the other superstars. Elijah Burke wasted no time grabbing the trash can and slamming it against Morrison's head. Carlito tried to get him in a headlock, but Burke recovered by elbowing his stomach and then slamming the trash can against his head.

Juan Pedro kicked Miz in the ribs and then focused on throwing in more weapons in the ring. Matt Hardy and Kofi each grabbed a trash can lid and a steel chair (respectively) and began attacking Chuck Palumbo until he fell to his knees. Matt Hardy then unleashed a vicious headshot with the steel chair to Palumbo. Hardy then lifted his hands into the air and shouted. The fans cheered and applauded loudly.

Juan Pedro joined his comrades in the ring. They all had a quick celebration. Unfortunately, they celebrated a bit too soon. John Morrison quickly got up and attacked Matt Hardy. He grabbed the steel chair that he dropped and began swinging it at Kofi and Burke. Juan Pedro got out of the way by sliding out to the outside. Morrison set the chair up straight, ran to the ropes, jumped onto the tall end of the steel chair, MOONSAULT OVER THE TOP ROPE AND LANDED ON JUAN PEDRO! The crowd gasped at the extreme move. Morrison and Pedro were both knocked out. A small "**Holy Shit!**" chant broke out among some fans. Morrison was grabbing his head in agony.

Inside the ring, Chuck Palumbo had just recovered from the chair shot. He picked up Kofi Kingston and whipped him to the ropes. When Kofi came back, Palumbo tripped him, making Kofi Kingston fall on his face onto the steel chair. Kofi grabbed his face as he screamed in hurt. Palumbo then kicked him out of the ring. Palumbo turned around…and quickly caught Matt Hardy trying to attack with a stop sign. He lifted Hardy in the air and over the top rope, landing on Kofi Kingston.

Elijah Burke then got up and walked over to Miz. He grabbed him by his head. Miz suddenly countered by kicking Burke in the stomach and placing his left arm over his neck. He lifted Burke up high in the air and slowly walked over to the trash can. He was trying to suplex him onto the trash can, but Elijah kept moving around, struggling to reverse it. Burke then fell back onto his feet, lifted Miz halfway up in the air, and slammed him onto the trash can, stomach-first! Miz grabbed his stomach as his face expressed anguish.

Suddenly, Elijah Burke saw Chuck Palumbo come up fast on him. Burke ducked under his clothesline attempt, but then Burke grabbed him by his neck, HANGING NECKBREAKER! Elijah Burke then got up. He shouted in the air. He was getting fired up. He slid out of the ring, punched Morrison back down to the ground, and picked up one of the stacked tables, much to the fans' delight. They cheered and clapped loudly. An "**E…C…DUB! E…C…DUB!**" chant broke out among the fans.

Matt Hardy suddenly got back to his senses and was holding himself up using the ring apron. He saw the table being dragged into the ring by Elijah Burke. He then had an idea of his own. He looked under the ring and dug something out. The fans were anxious about what he was looking for. Then, half the arena popped when Matt Hardy began taking out a ladder out. Once the ladder was fully visible, the arena exploded with cheers! Matt Hardy placed the ladder on the ring apron. But suddenly, the cheers stopped when Chuck dropkicked the ladder in his face. Hardy fell to the floor as the ladder landed on his foot. Chuck Palumbo got up and delivered a big boot to the face to Elijah Burke.

Suddenly, Juan Pedro jumped over the top rope and wrapped his signature steel chain around Palumbo's neck and delivered a gutwrench elevated neckbreaker to Chuck Palumbo. Juan Pedro got up to his feet and walked over to the table. He picked it up and placed it flat against a turnbuckle. He turned around…and a stop sign met his face, courtesy of Carlito! Juan Pedro fell forward.

Kofi Kingston then came up behind Carlito and locked him in a headlock. Carlito, thinking fast, raised his right foot back and kicked Kofi in the groin, releasing the hold. The fans booed at the dirty move. But with Extreme Rules, it was legal. Carlito was going for a headshot, but Kofi grabbed the stop sign when it was inches from his face. Kofi got to his knees and kicked his stomach. Kofi stole the stop sign and dropped it to the mat. He whipped Carlito to the ropes. When Carlito came back, Kofi did a monkey flip, sending Carlito high above his head. Carlito landed on his back, very close to the table set up on the turnbuckle.

Meanwhile, Matt Hardy got up and stumbled over to the ladder. Hardy dragged the ladder over to the three announce tables. He stopped dragging the ladder and walked over to the ECW Announcement table, where Mike Adamle and Tazz were sitting. Hardy looked at the both of them. "Tazz, you might want to get out of the way. Adamle, you can stay or go. It doesn't matter," he said. He then ripped the cover off of the table, unplugged the monitors and threw them aside.

As he finished up, he turned around. John Morrison comes out of nowhere and attacks Matt Hardy with one of the TV monitors! Hardy fell backwards and the camera revealed that he was busted open! Blood began trickling down his face. Morrison picked him up by his hair and slammed him against the bare ECW table. Once Hardy was out cold, Morrison picked his feet up and placed him on his back on the table. Mike Adamle and Tazz got out of the way as Morrison began climbing the ladder. The fans kept cheering loudly as Morrison ascended higher up.

When he reached the top, he turned round and looked down at Hardy. He began mouthing off at him. Then, he put up Hardy's own "V1" hand sign, mocking him. The fans booed him loudly. Morrison then placed both of his feet at the very top. He did a quick turn around, sat on the ladder, leaned back! SPLIT LEGGED CORKSCREW FROM THE TO…HARDY ROLLS OUT OF THE WAY! Morrison lands on his stomach on the ECW table! Hardy was lying on the front of the table as Morrison grabbed his stomach. He grabbed his face in ache.

In the ring, Kofi Kingston took this opportunity to take control. He ran to the ropes, jumped up to the top rope, and then from there to the top of the ladder. He tried to keep himself from falling. "Boom! Boom!" he shouted. He jumped off. LEG DROP FROM THE TOP OF THE LADDER! He lands on Morrison, driving him through the ECW table! JOHN MORRISON WAS ELIMINATED! The fans applauded Kofi for his extreme spot. "**E…C…DUB**" and "**HOLY SHIT**" chants began to erupt from the fans.

The referees looked over Kofi Kingston and John Morrison to see if they were hurt. In the ring, Juan Pedro and Elijah Burke were getting back on their feet. They saw that Carlito and Chuck Palumbo were in the ring, both unconscious. Burke and Pedro walked over to Palumbo and picked him up by his hair. They dragged him to where the turnbuckle table was set up and tried to whip him into the table, but Palumbo countered by clothes lining the two of them. He then turned his attention to Juan Pedro. He picked him up and embraced him. Then, he threw Pedro against the turnbuckle table. But for some reason, it didn't break (A/N: Don't you hate when that happens in SvR 2008?)! "Huh?" Chuck asked. "What the hell's wrong with this thing?" Juan Pedro was leaned against the table, head first. Palumbo just dragged him out of the way as he looked at the table. "What's this thing made out of?" he asked himself.

While he was distracted, Elijah Burke quietly walked over to the opposite side of the turnbuckle. He then charged at Palumbo like a bull, ELIJAH EXPRE…Chuck turns around and punches his face, knocking him down. The crowd was disappointed that they weren't going to see elimination.

Miz finally recovered from the trash can spot and slid out of the ring. He got another table from the stack on the ramp and threw it into the ring. He came back into the ring and set up the table up in the middle of the ring. Chuck Palumbo got hold of Burke's head and threw him over the top rope down to the ground. The two then focused on Juan Pedro. Chuck Palumbo headed to the turnbuckle while Miz propped Pedro up on the table. Palumbo placed his feet on the second rope.

Suddenly, someone comes rushing down the ramp and pulled Palumbo's leg just when he was about to jump. Palumbo fell on his face and Miz walked over to the ropes and began arguing with Ashley. "Ashley, what are you doing?" Miz asked, angrily.

"I'm not letting you do this to him!" Ashley shouted.

"Seriously, Ashley…what are you doing? Michelle's supposed to run out, not you!" Miz shouted.

The two kept arguing while Juan Pedro quietly got off of the table. Meanwhile, Matt Hardy entered the ring and stood behind the table Pedro was one. The two formulated a plan quickly. Suddenly, Ashley slaps Miz in his face, making him spin around. Juan Pedro lifted Miz high in the air and Matt Hardy grabbed his head while in mid-air. 3D THROUGH THE TABLE! MIZ HAS BEEN ELIMINATED! The fans cheered as Juan Pedro and Hardy took a few deep breaths. Pedro looked on as Ashley left the arena. "_Why was she helping me? She wasn't supposed to show up,_" he thought.

Kofi Kingston recovered and entered the ring with the rest of his comrades. The only two people left to eliminate were Carlito and Chuck Palumbo, the two were out cold in the ring. The two then came to and looked up. Kofi, Pedro, Hardy, and Burke looked down on them. Carlito saw that Morrison was being escorted by officials to the back locker room and Miz was slammed through a table. "Oh crap," they both said. The two got to their feet and stared off with the remaining four of Pedro's 'posse'. Suddenly, in one swift motion, Palumbo took a led pipe out of his boot. He then whacked Juan Pedro with it. Carlito, on the other hand, tackled Kofi to the ground. Both were overwhelmed when Burke and Hardy got involved. The two, however, were able to knock everyone down. Juan Pedro continued fighting Chuck Palumbo off.

Carlito continued working on Kofi Kingston. He picked him up, shouted something at him, and then whipped him to the turnbuckle with the table set up. Kofi saw this, and jumped up onto the second rope, stopping him from hitting the table. From the second rope, he back flipped over Carlito, who was trying to charge at him. Carlito caught himself before hitting the table. He turned around and he was suddenly sandwiched between two tables! Matt Hardy recovered and picked up an extra table.

Juan Pedro then picked up Chuck Palumbo and whipped him to the corner. Palumbo ran into the tables, knocking out Carlito in the process. The tables didn't break. Elijah Burke got up and walked over to the opposite corner from Carlito and Palumbo. He began doing a few squats. Juan Pedro and Kofi Kingston each grabbed one of Burke's arms and whipped him to the corner. ELIJAH EXPRESS THROUGH THE TABLES! CHUCK PALUMBO AND CARLITO ARE BOTH ELIMINATED! The fans cheered. Elijah Burke fell on his back, grabbing his knees. The referees looked at the table behind Carlito. It was indeed broken. The referee called for the bell.

_Don't Waste my Time_ began playing as Hardy and Kofi were helping Burke get to his feet. His knees were still hurting from the table spot. The four got into the center of the ring and they began celebrating and congratulating each other. Juan Pedro, however, was a little confused as to why Ashley would help them out. He just shrugged it off and partied with his teammates.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

After DX had successfully retained their WWE Tag Team titles against Rated-RKO in a steel cage, a promo for WWE SummerSlam played. This year, WWE SummerSlam was going to take place at the Honda Center in Anaheim, California. Tickets, sadly, were officially sold out for the event and they have been since May.

The camera cut to Juan Pedro backstage on his phone. "Yo, Alex! What's up man? Did you see the promo? That's right! SummerSlam, Anaheim California! Tell mama that her little boy's coming home! Did ya get tickets? No?! What happened?! You didn't get them before they sold out? I can't hook you up! I haven't been in the company long enough! You see, you always mooch off of people! You never do things yourself! I got to go." Juan then hung up on his brother. "Idiot," he muttered to himself.

Then, Michelle McCool walked up to him. "Hey Juan," Michelle said.

"Hey there baby girl," Juan said.

"Um…you haven't seen Palumbo have you?" Michelle asked.

"Why are you so worried about him?" Juan asked.

"Look, there's something I got to tell you," McCool said. "I talked to Vickie Guerrero earlier and I just found that Chuck Palumbo had a clause written in my contract drawn up behind my back. I have to accompany him at every match. I got to be with him at all times."

"That kind of sounds like he bought you," Juan said.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how much longer our relationship can be."

"Did you at least try to ask Vickie to release that clause?"

"You know how unreasonable she is," Michelle said.

"Well, this sucks. You know, I know this began as just some way to make Ashley jealous. But, now I could care less about her and her 'boyfriend'. Now, it's just you I care about," Juan said. The fans awed in the arena.

"I'm sorry," Michelle said.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong. That bastard Chuck Palumbo is the one…well, we already slammed his ass through a table…"

Suddenly, JTG and Shad Gaspard appeared. "Hey, yo! Yo! Yo! Yo! Yo! Yo! Yo!" Shad said.

"Yo!" JTG said.

"Yo!" they both said.

"What's really hood?" JTG asked.

"Um…did we interrupt something?" Shad asked.

"What are you guys doing here?" Juan asked, sounding annoyed.

"Oh you know, the usual."

"The usual?" Michelle asked.

"Just making that money, money, yeah, yeah!" Cryme Tyme sung. The fans sung along. "Money, money, yeah, yeah! Money, money, yeah, yeah! Money, money, yeah, yeah!" They continued singing.

"Money? Well, I…" Juan took a quick look at Michelle. "Actually, since I just won my match, I'm in a buying mood. What do you got?" The two then took a box out filled with items. "We got lots and lots of great stuff," Shad said.

"Yeah, like right now, for a limited time…" JTG then took out a few DVDs. "We got Nature Boy Ric Flair DVD, Rock DVD, Triple H DVD, all at a low price."

"How low?" Shad asked.

"Real low!" JTG replied. "WWE Shop dot com asks for what? 15? 20? 25? Here: 9.50! What do you say, homeboy?"

Juan Pedro made a weird face. He wasn't interested. "What? No sale?" JTG asked.

"Alright, that's cool! We got other great stuff anyway!" Shad said. He threw the DVDs onto a nearby table and began searching for more stuff. They stopped, looked at each other, and had a smile on their face. "Ahhhh!" they shouted.

"Okay, okay, this ought to make you buy," Shad said. "You ready? You watching me? Okay, watch this."

"Bam!" they both shouted. In their hands was an issue of Playboy. "Check this out, Playboy! We got Playboy 2007, Ashley!" Juan Pedro took the magazine in his hands. "We know you've wanted to tap that since you got here. Now since this is an old issue, we offering to you the fabulous low price of…"

"Not interested," Juan said.

"Not interested?!" they both said. "Are you sick or something?"

"Don't you have anything that…you know…Michelle might like?" Juan asked.

"Ummmm…" Shad and JTG said. They began looking through the box for anything feminine. Then, Shad had an idea. "What about that one item we have?" he asked.

"What item?" JTG asked.

"The one in the parking lot," Shad said.

"Ah yeah!" Shad turned to Juan and Michelle. "Follow us to the parking lot, G," Shad said. Shad and JTG lead Juan Pedro and Michelle McCool to the parking lot.

Soon, they arrived in the parking lot. "There it is!" Shad said, pointing at a nearby motorcycle. "Whoa," Michelle said.

"That's right homeboy, one custom-built Harley-Davidson. Cleaned, waxed, and comes with a full tank of gas," JTG said.

"Really?" Pedro asked.

"You know how gas prices are going up these days? You can't beat a full tank," Shad said.

"It looks so cool! What do you think?" Michelle asked Juan Pedro.

"That bike looks awfully familiar," Pedro said.

"Yeah…" they both said.

"Well, you probably gone and saw it in some motorcycle showroom," JTG said.

"And how much do they ask for? 5,000? 15,000? 20,000?" Shad asked.

"For you, just name your price," JTG said.

"Well…Michelle likes it, so…how about…1,000?" Juan Pedro asked.

"You got the money right now?" Shad asked. Juan Pedro took out a wad of cash and tossed it to Cryme Tyme. "Count it. It's all there," Pedro said. Shad and JTG quickly counted up the money. "Where did you get the money?" Michelle asked.

"I found it near Edge's locker room in a box labeled 'Vickie's Birthday Present Funds'," Juan Pedro said.

The two finished counting and looked at each other and then to Juan and Michelle. "It's yours," Shad said. Shad and JTG then handed the keys to Juan Pedro. "Alright!" Juan Pedro said.

"Let's roll!" Michelle said.

"Hop on, biker mama," Pedro said, hoping on board. He put the keys in the ignition and started it up. He revved the engine several times. Every rev made a loud roar in the parking lot. "Yeah!" Cryme Tyme and Juan Pedro said.

"Alright, let's hit the road! Seattle, Washington, here we come!" Pedro said. The two then rode off out of the arena and towards the next SmackDown taping in Seattle.

Cryme Tyme began walking back towards the locker room. On the way, they saw Chuck Palumbo. "Yo, yo, yo! Chuck Palumbo…" JTG said.

"Shut up. I'm not buying anything," Palumbo said, angrily.

"Alright whatever," Shad said. The two then continued on their way as Chuck Palumbo headed towards the parking lot. He began looking around for something. "Where the hell is my bike?" he asked himself.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Well, it took a VERY long time, but here is One Night Stand. Again, sorry for the long delay. If it seems as if the heel team was weak, that's because I planned it like that. It will plan into a future storyline. As for Michelle and Juan, it STILL will be a Ashley x OC fic. You did see her help Juan Pedro, right?

Juan Pedro and Michelle McCool now seem to be a happy couple. Why would Chuck Palumbo devise a secret clause into Michelle's contract? Is Ashley now starting to realize her true feelings? Find out next time in the next chapter…which I hope to get up quicker than before!

'Till the bell rings again,

I'm out!


	13. A Surprise in the Works

"**Laying the SmackDown!"**

**By narutofreak14**

**Current WWE Champions**

**-World Heavyweight Champion: **Undertaker

NOTE: Defeated Kane in a Casket match at WWE One Night Stand.

**-United States Champion: **Matt Hardy

**-WWE Tag Team Champions: **D-Generation-X

**-ECW Champion: **Rob Van Dam

**-WWE Champion: **John Cena

**-World Tag Team Champions: **Jimmy Wang Yang and Shannon Moore

**-Intercontinental Champion: **C.M. Punk

NOTE: Defeated Machetti and Mr. Kennedy in a Triple Threat Street Fight at WWE One Night Stand. On Monday Night RAW, he challenged John Cena for the WWE Championship at Night of Champions.

**-Women's Champion: **Candice Michelle

**NOTES:**

-As many of you would probably expect, **I am deeply saddened and upset that the WWE has released Ashley Massaro**. Although I can understand why she left, I will miss her. However, it's my story, and I say that Ashley stays. I can put her to better use than the WWE writers can.

-So, the World Heavyweight Championship and the WWE Championship have switched brands once again huh? I'm sure that has screwed up a lot of wrestling fanfictions, but for me, the titles **will not switch brands!** They will at my next draft in my story, but not now.

-**I am very happy to see D'Lo Brown back on WWE**. He was a big midcard superstar during the Attitude Era and I can't wait to see him in action.

-**Anime mixes with wrestling…sort of! **What I mean is that on an anime series called "Shin Chan" (late night on Adult Swim), some guy is worried about taking some entrance exam for the college of his choice. He gets pumped up by Shin and his family and states "_I will smash through that test like Shawn Michaels super kicking John Cena in his pretty-boy face._" I couldn't stop laughing! It's nice to know that even anime characters dislike John Cena.

-Oh and **I got to see the "Dark Knight" over opening weekend**, and for the lack of better words "It was totally awesome!" I won't spoil anything for anyone who hasn't seen it but be careful; it's going to mess with your mind psychotically.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**DATE: June 3, 2008**

**LOCATION: KeyArena in Seattle, Washington**

**SHOW: WWE SmackDown!**

The pyro went off on stage as Friday Night SmackDown was live from the KeyArena in Seattle, Washington. The fans were cheering wildly as Jim Ross and Mick Foley. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Friday Night SmackDown!" Jim Ross said, enthusiastically. "We are live from KeyArena here in Seattle, Washington! I'm Jim Ross, and beside me is WWE legend, Mick Foley."

"Thanks J.R," Mick said. "Two days after an astounding night at One Night Stand, what's going to happen tonight?"

The two commentators went down the SmackDown line-up. He mentioned that tonight, Ashley would come out and address the fans as to why she 'betrayed' Miz's team at One Night Stand. Also tonight, Elijah Burke would go one-on-one with Chuck Palumbo.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

After Hardy retained his United States Championship against John Morrison, a promo showed DX winning the steel cage match against Rated-RKO. During the match, both Triple H and Edge escaped the cage. It was down to Shawn Michaels and Randy Orton. The two were both scaling down the same side of the cage. Shawn Michaels jumped down from the cage about three seconds before Randy Orton did. Despite the rather obvious win, Vickie Guerrero came down and argued with referee Jim Korderas. However, Jim Korderas refused Vickie's wish for him to restart the match. He even made Justin Roberts announce that DX was the clear winner.

The camera then cut to Vickie Guerrero, Randy Orton and Edge walking down the hallway. The fans booed so loudly that the three could hear them from backstage. The three were obviously furious about Sunday. "How dare that referee award the match to DX!" Orton said, angrily.

"Yeah, I mean, your feet obviously touched the floor before Shawn Michaels," Vickie said. "Who does Jim Korderas think he is, yelling and arguing at me?!"

Orton and Guerrero looked at Edge. He was quiet during the evening. "Edge, honey?" Vickie asked. "Are you okay?" Edge didn't reply.

"Hello? Edge?" Orton asked.

"Huh?" Edge said, acknowledging them. "Sorry, I'm just really frustrated."

"Aw it's okay, baby. It's not your fault," Vickie said, tapping Edge's back. "If you like, I can put Jim Korderas in a match against Umaga and Khali."

"Oh, what good would that do?" Edge asked. "Besides, the referee is not the problem. It's that damn DX! Thanks to them, no one seems to take us very serious. I mean, if the referees don't fear us, then what would happen if…"

"Hold that thought," Orton interrupted. He heard some festive songs being played. "What is that?" he asked.

"Is that music?" Vickie Guerrero asked.

"Sounds like it's coming from outside," Edge said. Orton, Vickie, and Edge began heading over outside of the arena, near the parking lot.

Outside, there was some sort of BBQ party going on. Many SmackDown and ECW superstars and officials were eating, drinking, and partying. There were beer cans and cups everywhere. "What the hell is this?" Vickie asked.

"A party?" Edge asked. The three continued walking around, passing many superstars. They caught a glimpse of Teddy Long and a bunch of other superstars, trying to throw coins into beer cups.

They soon saw Triple H and Shawn Michaels at the BBQ pit, cooking hot dogs and burgers. "Alright! Who wants a burger?" Michaels asked.

"So you two are the culprits!" Orton said.

"What? Oh, hey Vickie!" Triple H said.

"A BBQ party? Really?" Edge asked. "Didn't you do something like this on RAW before?"

"Well…yeah," Shawn said. "But this time, we felt like every SmackDown superstar deserved a little 'thank you' for their hard work throughout the years."

"And, we're partying because we beat you two last Sunday," Shawn added. Vickie just angrily grabbed a beer nearby. "Good thinking! This is something to drink to," Triple H said.

Triple H began tapping a plastic cup with a plastic spoon. "Alright, can I have it quiet please?" Triple H asked. The music turned off and all of the superstars focused their attention to DX. "I propose a toast to us…for defeating Rated-RKO last Sunday at One Night Stand," Triple H shouted. The superstars began applauding and clapping.

"And…and!" Shawn Michaels cut in. "We would also like to propose a toast to Vickie Guerrero…for…not firing us!" Vickie Guerrero was a little bit flattered. Many of the superstars kept quiet, with a few coughing. She just shrugged it off.

"As a matter of fact, we actually created two new DX T-shirts in her honor," Shawn added.

"You did?" Vickie asked.

"Yeah, want to see?" Triple H asked.

"Well…okay!" Vickie said.

"Alright, Shawn! Time for a little DX infomercial!" Triple H said. Shawn Michaels got down and brought up a brown box. He opened it up and removed the Styrofoam. "First off, in our new line of D-Generation-X t-shirts, we have…" Michaels stopped and took out a black t-shirt with the words 'I (heart) Vickie Guerrero!' written on it. "…an 'I heart Vickie Guerrero' T-Shirt." Vickie was flattered…despite the amount of boos coming from the fans and from a few superstars. "Unfortunately, this t-shirt had low sales, so we had to discontinue it," Shawn added.

"What?!" Vickie asked, angrily.

"But…we have another t-shirt!" Triple H said. "And fortunately, this t-shirt actually sold pretty well." Shawn Michaels began digging through the box. "Alright Vickie, close your eyes!" Shawn said. Vickie did as she was told and shut her eyes.

Triple H and Shawn Michaels then took out the next T-shirt. Some of the SmackDown superstars began laughing. Vickie opened her eyes…and was appalled at the T-shirt design. The camera cut to the front. It was her face on a pig's body! "Ladies and gentlemen, the new Vickie Guerrero Oink, Oink T-shirt," Shawn Michaels said. The fans laughed and applauded from inside the arena, as did the SmackDown superstars. Vickie wasted no time snatching the shirt from DX's hands and throwing it on the barbeque pit. "Hey!" Shawn Michaels shouted. Michaels grabbed the shirt from the barbeque, but he threw it to the ground as it caught fire. Triple H stomped on it until the fire died down. "Ah man, you ruined it," Triple H said.

"How dare you make such an insulting T-shirt!" Vickie shouted, angrily.

"Yeah! She is not a pink!" Orton shouted.

"Yes she is," a superstar said.

"Who the hell said that?!" Edge asked, angrily. "Come forth, you bastard!"

"It doesn't matter, he's right," Burke said.

"Burke, don't start with me!"

"Like you scare me! Hell, I don't think anyone is scared of you anymore!" Burke replied.

"Yeah!" all of the SmackDown superstars.

"Yeah, I mean, if Rated-RKO lost to DX twice, then you're not as strong as you were before," Hardy said.

"That doesn't mean he can go and make that T-shirt!" Vickie said.

"Well, the thing is…we already made hundreds of T-shirts and sold them on WWE Shop dot com. We made some serious cash with that shirt."

"You're kidding me," Vickie said.

"See, he's the short version Vickie," Triple H said. "You have no power. You have no respect. You lost everything."

"D Generation X is taking over now. And no one can stop us!" Shawn Michaels said.

"And if you're not down with that…the entire SmackDown roster has two words for ya!" Triple H said.

"SUCK IT!" everyone said. Vickie began breaking down as Edge and Orton wheeled her away.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

After Kofi Kingston defeated the Edgeheads in a Handicap match, the camera cut to Miz, Morrison, Palumbo, and Carlito in the backstage. After their embarrassing loss at One Night Stand, they weren't in a partying mood. The fans booed them as the locker room remained silent. Miz kept walking around the locker room, silently. "Okay, I guess I'll say it…" Carlito said, breaking the silence. "We officially sucked Sunday night."

"We? What the hell do you mean 'we suck'?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah, me and Morrison were working together just fine," Miz said.

"Working together? You guys were the first two eliminated!" Carlito argued.

"But at least we weren't sandwiched between two tables," Miz said.

"You're one to talk. Your little 'girlfriend' ran in and ruined everything," Chuck said.

"You should have kept your little bitch on a leash," Carlito said.

"Don't you talk about my Ashley like that!" Miz shouted, angrily.

"It's kind of true," Morrison said.

"Whose side are you on?" Miz asked.

While the three kept arguing, Chuck Palumbo shook his head and walked out of the locker room. "I don't have time for this crap," he muttered. "I need to find Juan Pedro, kick his ass, and take my damn bike back!"

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Speaking of the devil, Juan Pedro and Michelle McCool were just pulling up to the arena parking lot on the motorcycle that Juan Pedro 'borrowed' from Chuck Palumbo Sunday night. "Finally we made it," Juan Pedro said as he looked up at the KeyArena. "It was a hell of a ride."

"Yeah, I think you scratched the paint a little bit," Michelle said, looking down at the numerous scratches and dents in the bike's paint job.

"Yeah, running over tumbleweeds and cactuses wasn't really a good idea," Juan said. "Oh well. At least we're here and…" Juan Pedro began sniffing around. "I smell barbeque," he said. He revved the engine up again and the two rode around the parking lot until they found DX's BBQ party going on. "Hey!" some of the superstars shouted.

"Figures. There's a party going on and I wasn't invited," Juan Pedro said. He pulled up closer to the party guests. He noticed the T-shirts they were all wearing. "What's this?" Juan asked. Kofi Kingston gave him a closer look at the shirt he was wearing. Juan Pedro and Michelle McCool began laughing hysterically. "I got to…get one of those," Juan Pedro laughed.

"Sorry, Vickie burned the last shirt we had," Triple H said.

"Ah man," Pedro said. "Oh well, I guess there's always those WWE souvenir stands."

Matt Hardy gave him a plastic cup filled with beer. "None for me," Juan said. "I got a match later on. Michelle, you go ahead and party with everyone. Once I finish my match, I'll come back and we'll party like its 1999!"

"Who are you up against?" Hardy asked.

"I don't know," Juan Pedro said. "Vickie says I'm wrestling some Russian guy named Coleslaw. I'm sure I can beat him. I'll be back."

"Alright, good luck man!" Kofi said. Juan Pedro then rode off into the parking garage and out to the arena.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Out in the arena, the ring got dark as red fireworks flew down from the rafters and onto the stage, setting off other green and white pyro. The fans cheered as _My Way_ began playing and Juan Pedro rode out onstage with 'his' motorcycle. He smiled to the audience as he revved the engine up several times. He then rode down the ramp and began circling the ring. "This bout is set for one-fall. Riding his way to the ring, from Anaheim California, weighing 215 pounds, Juan Pedro!" Justin Roberts announced.

Juan Pedro was just about to park his motorcycle, but he got to close to one of the ring posts and the left side mirror broke off. Juan Pedro put his fist to his mouth as he had a wide look on his face. "_Damn it,_" he thought. Juan Pedro killed the engine and got off. He picked up the side mirror and tried to fit it back onto the bike, but it just fell out again. "Whatever," Juan Pedro said. He just left the side mirror on the floor and he jumped up the ring apron. He threw his hat into the audience and took his shirt off.

The music stopped playing as the arena turned dark. Vladimir's theme music played. The only light in the arena was a single spotlight that shown upon Vladimir Kozlov. "And his opponent, from Moscow, weighing 302 pounds, Vladimir Kozlov!" Roberts announced. The fans continued booing him as the undefeated Moscow Mauler walked down the ring, a smug look appearing on his face. He walked up the steel steps and entered the ring. He began to look off at the people booing him in darkness. Once the lights came back on, he then turned to Juan Pedro. Pedro began mouthing off at him. The referee got in between the two to make sure nothing broke out between the two. The referee then signaled for the bell, staring the match.

The two began locking up in the center of the ring. Vladimir wrapped his arm around Pedro's neck and Kozlov violently brought his knee to Pedro's stomach several times before throwing him to the ring ropes. Juan Pedro bounced off the ropes and quickly scurried to the other side of the ring. He grabbed his ribs as they were still hurting. Juan Pedro circled around Kozlov, keeping him distance from him.

Juan Pedro ran to the ropes, whipped off, and Vladimir Kozlov tried to clothesline him, but Juan Pedro ducked and then he jumped onto the second rope. Suddenly, his foot slipped and Juan Pedro fell on his back. The fans booed at his botch (A/N: We all make mistakes, right?). Kozlov took advantage and dragged him to the center. He got him covered. ONE…TWO…JUAN KICKS OUT! Vladimir picks him up slightly by the head and then…

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Something weird began going on in the arena. The fans suddenly woke up and cheered loudly as the DX logo appeared on the titantron and television sets in the private skyboxes. Annoying beeping noises (like those weather warning things use) began to echo throughout the arena. Juan Pedro and Kozlov pretended not to notice the noise and they continue fighting. "We interrupt this wrestling match, if you call it that, for a pre-recorded urgent DX warning message," said Shawn. "I knew this would come in handy," Shawn muttered to himself.

The camera cut to Triple H sitting at a table, wearing a green tie over his DX shirt and he had a few papers in his hands. The fans screamed and cheered. "Ladies and gentlemen, who haven't gone to the bathroom yet, we have terrible news to report. SmackDown intelligence has alerted me that Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder are going around, beating up loyal WWE fans and stealing their T-shirts." The fans booed at the idea that the 'Edgeheads' were doing such a thing. "Also, Edge and Randy Orton are going around, trying to take away unsold 'Vickie Guerrero, Oink, Oink' T-shirts." The fans booed even louder. "So, if you are determined to stop this horrible tragedy, guard your DX merchandise with your life and…if you're not there already…head to the nearest WWE Shop stand and buy up any 'Vickie Guerrero' T-shirts you can find…even if you already have one. We will try to keep selling these shirts on WWE Shop dot com, but Vickie is trying to get the item pulled from its lineup. That is all I have to report." Triple H then began making faces at the camera man. "Really? We have to cut back to the match?" he asked. "Come on, seriously? I mean these people don't look like they are even remotely interested…oh fine."

The DX logo appeared once again and Shawn's voice came back on. "This has been a D-Generation-X message from…D Generation X. We now return to what I'm sure is a great wrestling match," Shawn said.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

The camera cut back to the arena. Chaos ensued as, during DX's urgent message, Chuck Palumbo came running down the ramp and he and Kozlov teamed up and began attacking Juan Pedro. The two continuously punched and kicked Juan Pedro in the ring corner. Several referees and officials tried to pull the two off, but they would just shove them aside. "Keep working on him!" Chuck shouted. Vladimir Kozlov picked Pedro up and slammed him against the opposite turnbuckle. Chuck Palumbo ran to the outside and looked under the ring. He then took out a table.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

(A/N: I wonder where Juan Pedro's friends are.)

Ashley was watching the events take place on a small TV that DX set up on the side of a WWE production truck. She was shocked to find out that Chuck Palumbo was ambushing Juan Pedro. "Hey guys!" she said. She turned to Kofi, Hardy, Burke, Michelle, and Sandman playing a drinking game on a nearby table. They were all too busy to notice Juan Pedro getting attacked…nor did they notice Ashley slipping away and heading to the ring.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Outside the arena, the fans booed as Chuck Palumbo set up the table in the middle of the ring. Kozlov had already beaten Juan Pedro senseless and was helping Pedro get to his feet. He was out cold. Chuck Palumbo lifted Juan Pedro onto his left shoulder, facing up.

The fans popped when Ashley began running down the ramp. She climbed up onto the ring apron, but Kozlov violently shoved her down. She landed on her back onto the mat. Meanwhile, with Juan Pedro facing up on his shoulder, Chuck Palumbo walked over to the table. He then twisted Juan Pedro off of his shoulder…FULL THROTTLE ONTO THE TABLE! The fans gasped Juan Pedro turned over on his back. He had a huge gash across his forehead! Chuck Palumbo and Kozlov (though secretly worried) had wicked smiles on their faces. The two shook hands and laughed together (A/N: This is not a real injury).

Ashley got to her knees and she grabbed her neck in agony. When she saw Juan Pedro's forehead gash, she was shocked and worried. She slipped into the ring and crawled towards Juan Pedro. The referee looked towards the ramp and signaled for medical help.

A few seconds later, Kozlov began walking backstage as several referees and medics began running down to the ring. Chuck Palumbo watched them as they propped up Juan Pedro so that he was sitting up. Blood was pouring from the gash in his forehead down to his chest. Chuck Palumbo turned his attention to his bike. He was ready to pull his hair out as he looked over every scratch and dent. "What did this bastard do to you?!" he shouted, angrily. He saw the damaged side mirror next to the motorcycle. He picked it up, looked it over and threw it against the barricades. He got on his bike, started it up, revved the engine up, and then rode out of the arena. He braked halfway up the ramp when he saw Michelle McCool running down the ramp, along with Hardy, Kofi, and Burke. Michelle suddenly stopped as Chuck Palumbo stared at her angrily. Michelle, reluctantly, walked back up the ramp backstage (A/N: The clause in her contract states that she must remain within about 10 feet away from Juan Pedro. If she violates this clause, she's fired).

Hardy, Kofi, and Burke joined Ashley and the medic team in the ring. "Oh hi guys," Ashley said. "Thanks for showing up…about 5 minutes late."

"Well who snuck off without even telling us what's going on?" Kofi asked.

"Never mind that! Juan Pedro's hurt here!" Hardy said.

The medic trainers and the superstars helped Juan Pedro onto his feet and they began escorting him back to the locker room. Halfway up the ramp, _Reality_ began playing. The fans booed loudly as Ashley stopped in her tracks. Miz walked out from the backstage area, microphone in hand. He didn't look very happy. "Ashley, stay right where you are!" Miz said. The music then ended. "Get back in the ring. I got to talk to you." Miz took a quick glance at Juan Pedro. "Loser," he muttered. Miz continued down to the ring as the fans continued booing him.

Ashley stood in the center of the ring as Miz climbed up the steel steps. "Now Ashley…" Miz said.

"Hold on, Miz!" Ashley interrupted. "Actually, I want to talk to you!"

"Oh really? What I want to know is why you got involved with my match on Sunday and you made me lose!"

"Well Miz…I…" Ashley looked off into the audience, frustrated. "Miz, this isn't working out…you and me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Miz…for a lack of better words…you are a horrible boyfriend," she said. The fans cheered loudly as Miz began going crazy. "I'm a lousy boyfriend?! You're the one who made me lose my match!"

"Me…me…me…me," Ashley repeated. "That's all you talk about…you! I did this! I did that! You are so in love with yourself that I think half the stuff you talk about isn't even true."

"It is so true!" Miz shouted.

"Really? You said that you have never been rejected by a girl before," Ashley said.

"That's true," Miz said.

"Not anymore. Miz, I'm dumping you as my boyfriend," Ashley said. The fans popped loudly as Ashley began leaving the ring and Miz began going crazy again. "You can't dump me!" Miz shouted. "I am the Miz! I am the Self-Proclaimed Chick Magnet!"

"Chick Magnet? Yeah, that's why I'm walking away from you," Ashley said. She then dropped her microphone as she was halfway up the ramp. The fans kept cheering for Ashley as she walked backstage. "You know what?!" Miz asked, in a calm, collected manner. "Go ahead and leave. I have plenty of women that can make better girlfriends than you! I am the self-Proclaimed Chick Magnet. I…" Miz was interrupted again when the fans began chanting "_**You Suck! You Suck!**_"

"You people heard me, I don't need Ashley," Miz said. _Reality _resumed playing in the arena and Miz dropped the mic and began heading up the ramp.

(A/N: At this point, the Juan Pedro and Miz feud has been dropped. Since every match at NOS has to be a championship match, Juan Pedro can't really fight him there. I have other plans for Juan Pedro, though.)

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**DATE: **June 10, 2008

**LOCATION: **Rose Garden in Portland, Oregon

**SHOW: **ECW

ECW was live from the Rose Garden in Portland, Oregon. It was reported on WWE dot com that Juan Pedro was severally injured and was unable to wrestle the week after that. Juan Pedro was disappointed that he wouldn't be able to beat the hell out of Chuck Palumbo in the ring. Instead, however, Matt Hardy was willing to wrestle against Chuck Palumbo. Palumbo agreed only if Matt would put the U.S. Championship on the line, which Hardy agreed to.

After Ashley won a WWE Divas Championship qualifying match (first match of the night), Juan Pedro was shown backstage. He had a huge scar across his forehead, with only a few small bandages holding it together. However, he was acting like nothing happened. He just sat down casually, watching TV and eating potato chips. "Ashley gets a shot at the Divas Championship huh?" Juan Pedro asked himself. "I wonder who the other girl will be."

Suddenly, ECW referee Mike Posey was being escorted by medical trainers and Theodore Long out of the arena and to a nearby ambulance. "Whoa…whoa," Juan Pedro said. "The hell happened to him?" Juan Pedro threw away his bag of chips and began walking up to Theodore Long.

"What do you mean he was attacked?" Long asked a security guard. "Why would anyway attack a damn referee? I expect that crap on SmackDown, but not on my show, playa."

"Well, does he have to referee a match tonight?" the guard asked.

"Yes. He was my man for the United States Championship match!" Long said. "I only have two referees on my show and one of them is knocked out!"

"What happened to him?" Pedro asked.

"Juan Pedro, thank god you're here. How's your head doing?" Long asked.

"I'm doing good, thank you," Pedro said.

"Listen, I have a favor to ask you. As you just saw…one of my referees was supposed to referee the U.S. Championship match, but well…I'm going to need a new referee and since you and Hardy are such good friends…"

"I'll be the special referee. Don't worry about it," Juan Pedro said.

"Well actually…"

"What? You don't think I'm good enough? Anyone who can count to three can be a referee."

"Well, I don't know. I mentioned that you and Hardy are friends. I want this to be a fair match," Long said.

"Man, I ain't going to play favorites. I don't care if I'm wrestling or refereeing, I just want to be in the ring," Juan Pedro said.

"Well…okay then," Long said. "But I don't want you giving anyone of those two an advantage."

"I'll try not to," Juan Pedro said. "But…after Chuck Palumbo gave me this damn scar, he's not my favorite in this match."

"Well, alright then," Long said. Long then threw Juan Pedro a black ECW referee T-shirt. "Get ready, that match is going to happen later on tonight." Long then left Juan Pedro by himself. Pedro took off the shirt he was wearing now and then he slipped on the ref shirt. Then, ECW went to a commercial.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

After Shelton Benjamin defeated Elijah Burke in a match, the camera cut to Matt Hardy, getting ready for his title defense tonight. There was a knock at the door. "Come in," Hardy shouted. Juan Pedro, now wearing an ECW referee shirt, walked inside. "Juan Pedro, special guest referee, just the man I want to see," Hardy said.

"How's it going?" Juan Pedro asked.

"How's your scar?"

"Eh, don't worry too much about it."

"Well, don't worry. I'll take care of Chuck Palumbo. But um…" Hardy walked a bit closer to Juan Pedro, while looking around to make sure they were alone. "You know…I can use a little bit of an advantage." Hardy then quietly handed Juan Pedro a 100 dollar bill. "Man, keep your money," Pedro said. "I don't care what Long says, you know I got your back."

"That's what I want to hear man," Hardy said.

"However…" Juan Pedro said. "If you are serious about me having your back, there is something I want."

"What is it?" Hardy asked.

"Well, if it isn't too much of a favor, I want…a United States Championship match against you at Night of Champions," Juan Pedro said. Hardy began laughing a bit as Juan Pedro looked at him. "Oh…you're serious?" Hardy asked.

"Dead serious," Pedro said.

"Well…I don't know if you got what it takes to be a United States Champion. I mean, you only been in the company for like…about…3 months I think."

"Geez, you could have just said no and got it over with," Juan said.

"Hey don't worry about it. I mean, soon enough, you'll soon get a chance," Hardy said, patting him on the shoulder. "Now come on. My match is next." Matt Hardy then left the locker room. For some reason, Juan Pedro had an angry look on his face. He soon shook it off and began walking out to the arena.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**HALFWAY THROUGH THE MATCH…**

The United States Championship match between Matt Hardy and Chuck Palumbo was already underway. Juan Pedro was the special guest referee. Throughout the first half of the match (before the commercial break), Juan Pedro was abusing his power to some extent. He would do fast counts for Matt and slow counts for Chuck. Palumbo would argue and yell at Juan Pedro, but he would get disqualified if he laid a finger on him.

The match came back with Chuck Palumbo slamming Matt Hardy down on his back onto the mat. Palumbo went for the cover. ONE……TWO……HARDY KICKS OUT (A/N: More dots in between means slower count)! Chuck Palumbo again began yelling at Juan. "God damn man! Count faster!"

"Hey! Don't you question my authority!" Pedro shouted back.

Matt Hardy sat up quickly. Chuck Palumbo kicked him in his back several times. Hardy shouted at every shot. Chuck Palumbo the locked Hardy in a headlock. Matt Hardy was able to get himself up on his feet. Palumbo lifted his knee and jabbed hardy in the stomach. He then lifted up one of Hardy's legs and clotheslined Hardy back onto the ground. He goes for the cover again. ONE…TWO…T…HARDY KICKS OUT!

Chuck Palumbo lifted Hardy up by his hair, but Hardy countered by forcing Chuck into the corner. Palumbo tried to fight him off, but Hardy charged him back into the corner. Hardy lifted him up onto the top turnbuckle. Palumbo tried punching his face, but Hardy would block it and punched him back in the face. Hardy was about to suplex him, but Palumbo knocked him back on the mat. Palumbo was going for a leg drop, but Hardy quickly rolled out of the way!

Hardy used the ropes to get himself back onto his feet. He leaned himself against the corner. Palumbo was about to charge at him, but Hardy got his feet up and kicked his head. Hardy quickly ran up to Palumbo, grabbed him by the hair, and then brought his knee up to his face. He then put Palumbo's head in a headlock. TWIST OF FA…CHUCK WHIPS HIM TO THE ROPES. Hardy bounces off the ropes, misses Palumbo's clothesline, he wraps his arm around his neck, SIDE EFFECT CONNECTS! Hardy goes for the cover. ONE…TWO…THRE…CHUCK KICKS OUT! The fans expressed their disappointment. Hardy grabbed his head in frustration.

He began climbing up to the top turnbuckle. He waited for Chuck Palumbo to get on his feet. Hardy jumps off and lands an elbow drop onto Palumbo's neck. Matt Hardy put up the "V1" sign and waited for Chuck Palumbo to get up. Hardy kicks him in the stomach, grabs his head…TWIST OF FATE CONNECTS! Hardy goes for the cover! Juan Pedro got on his stomach and lifted his hand up like he was going for the count, but then…he began hesitating. Three seconds later, Hardy noticed this and was getting upset. "What the hell are you doing?" Hardy asked, angrily. "Count the pin, damn it!"

Juan Pedro shook his head and then began counting. ONE……TWO……THRE…JUAN PEDRO STOPPED THE COUNT! Hardy got up and thought that he won the match, but he then saw Pedro's hand hovering barely above the mat. "What are you doing?!" Hardy asked, angrily.

"I'm sorry dude. I can't do it," Pedro said.

"What are you talking?" Hardy asked.

"I'm doing this for her," Pedro said.

"For who?!"

Hardy was caught off-guard when Chuck Palumbo got him up in the air and placed him on his shoulder facing up. He then twisted his body off, FULL THROTTLE! Palumbo goes for the pin. Juan Pedro quickly prayed to god before getting on his stomach. ONE…TWO…THREE! CHUCK PLAUMBO WINS THE U.S. TITLE! Juan Pedro signaled for the bell. The fans booed as he handed Chuck Palumbo the United States title. "He's your winner and the new United States Champion…Chuck Palumbo!" Tony Chimel announced.

As Juan Pedro handed Chuck his belt, Palumbo looked confused. "You seriously did it?" Chuck asked.

"I did this for her. You own me big time," Pedro said. He then left the ring and began walking up the ramp. On the way, several fans cussed at him and booed him loudly. Pedro just kept his eyes on the floor as he walked backstage.

Chuck Palumbo took a look at his new championship belt. He began smiling evilly and then he lifted his belt high in the air and yelled, making the fans hate him even more. Hardy continued to lie unconscious on the mat as Palumbo celebrated his victory.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Told you I would get this chapter up quickly. It only took me a month! Sorry for not really having any real wrestling in it, but I will make it up with the next chapter. Also, as I mentioned before, it will be an OC x Ashley fanfic, despite her recent contract release.

Now that Ashley has broken up with Miz, she is now single, which is good. But is it too late for her and Juan Pedro? And what reason could Juan Pedro have for backstabbing his friend Matt Hardy? Tune in to Friday Night SmackDown for the answers!

'Till the bell rings again,

I'm out!


	14. The Break Up, of Love and Mind

"Laying the SmackDown

"**Laying the SmackDown!"**

**By narutofreak14**

**Current WWE Champions**

**-World Heavyweight Champion: **Undertaker

**-United States Champion: **Chuck Palumbo

NOTE: Defeated Matt Hardy on ECW to win United States Championship.

**-WWE Tag Team Champions: **D-Generation-X

**-ECW Champion: **Rob Van Dam

**-WWE Champion: **John Cena

**-World Tag Team Champions: **Jimmy Wang Yang and Shannon Moore

NOTE: Despite his recent release, Shannon Moore will remain in my story as RAW's World Tag Team Champions.

**-Intercontinental Champion: **C.M. Punk

**-Women's Champion: **Candice Michelle

**NOTES:**

-**The WWE is now PG-rated**, huh? Well, not in my story.

-Sorry about the almost month-long wait. School has been busy, and my new high school has NO public computer lab, so I am rather slow on updates. Also, I just bought Twisted Metal: Black for the Playstation 2 (and it's a really hard game…even on easy!).

-It is just me or has **the WWE gone a little crazy with releasing all of these superstars?** I mean lately, Colin Delaney, Domino, Cherry, Steve Richards, Big Daddy V, the Highlanders, Cherry and two referees. I hate that Delaney was released; he was only in the WWE for 11 months!

-Well, for the upcoming storyline that I have, I need Colin Delaney. Maybe my idea for his heel turn would go over better than his real heel turn.

-It has hit me that the SmackDown/ECW Talent Exchange is now a RAW/ECW exchange. Well, in my story, it's still a SD/ECW Talent Exchange.

I have seen a video of the 9/11 attacks in my U.S. Government class. Now since the 9/11 attacks happened when I was in fifth grade, I never knew what it was all about. The video I saw showed me the panic and horror that was felt during the tragic event. There were people running, screaming, crying, and jumping out of the windows…probably like hundreds of feet from the air!

This chapter is dedicated to those whose lives have been tragically affected by the World Trade Center attacks on September 11, 2001.

May God Bless Them!

And never forget!

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**DATE: June 10, 2008**

**LOCATION: Rose Garden in Portland, Oregon**

**SHOW: Friday Night SmackDown**

Friday Night SmackDown was live from the Rose Garden in Portland, Oregon. Last Tuesday night on ECW, Juan Pedro was the special guest referee for the United States Championship match between Matt Hardy and Chuck Palumbo. Though, it seemed that Hardy would win after planting the Twist of Fate on Palumbo, Juan Pedro didn't count the pin. After Hardy was distracted, Palumbo finished him off with a Full Throttle. Pedro counted the pin and Palumbo was now the new United States Champion.

After Michelle McCool won her spot in the WWE Divas Championship match at Night of Champions, the camera cut to Juan Pedro in his locker room. Some fans began booing at him for backstabbing Matt Hardy, his friend. There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" he asked.

The door opened up and Kofi Kingston and Elijah Burke entered the room. "What do you guys want?" Juan asked.

"Why did you do?" Burke asked.

"Yeah man, why did you screw Hardy out of his title?" Kofi asked.

"What are you talking about? Palumbo pinned Hardy, I made the three count, badda-bing, badda-boom. He won," Pedro explained.

"What about when Hardy was making the three count?" Kofi asked.

"If you didn't stop the count, he would have won the match!" Burke said.

"Look!" Juan said, raising his voice. "I had my reasons for doing what I had to do. But just to disapprove the little rumor going around the locker room, the United States Championship had nothing to do with what I did."

Juan Pedro got up from his seat and began walking towards the door. "It was her, wasn't it?" Kofi asked. Juan Pedro stopped suddenly. "Yeah…she had something to do with it," he said. He then left the locker room. SmackDown then went to a commercial.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**BEFORE THE MAIN EVENT…**

After the commercial break, the camera showed the arena. _My Way_ played in the arena. The fans were mostly quiet, some booing and cussing him out. Juan Pedro was dressed in a pale collared-shirt and denim jeans. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome…Juan Pedro!" Justin Roberts announced.

Juan Pedro just kept his eyes on the ring, too ashamed to look at the fans. He stepped in between the ropes and asked for a microphone from the timekeeper. A replay on the titantron showed the U.S. title match on ECW. _Matt Hardy landed the Twist of Fate on Palumbo and was going for the pin. He would have won, but Juan Pedro stopped at the 2-count. Hardy was angry and confused. Then, Palumbo recovered and hit the Full Throttle on Hardy. Pedro got the three count and was crowned new United States Champion._

The music ended and Juan Pedro stood in the center of the ring. The Portland audience continued to boo him as he looked on to the titantron. "Okay…I'm not going to lie. I deserve those boos from you guys," Juan said. The fans continued booing him. "Look…to you, it seemed like I screwed Matt. And trust me. I regret everything I did to him. But I had a good reason for doing it." He was interrupted when a few fans began chanting "_**You Screwed Matt! You Screwed Matt!**_" The chant soon got bigger and almost everyone in the arena was chanting. "I didn't really screw Matt! I had a very good reason to do it! You see…"

Suddenly, _Live for the Moment _played through the arena speakers. The fans popped as Matt Hardy walked out to the stage. He rubbed his chin. It was quite clear that he isn't in a good mood. Juan Pedro was surprised that Matt Hardy appeared. Matt Hardy, mic in hand, climbed up the steel steps and entered the ring. He and Juan Pedro locked eyes. The tension was rising between the two. The music ended and Hardy continued staring at Pedro. "Um…hey buddy…" he said, nervously. "I didn't know you were here." Hardy refused to answer him. "Alright, I get it. You're pissed off at me because I…_kind of_…made you lost your title to Chuck Palumbo. But…I had a good reason to do it."

Hardy looked around the arena. They began chanting his name…"_**Hardy! Hardy! Hardy!**_" Hardy raised the mic to his mouth. "You have a good reason, huh?" Hardy asked. "Alright! Let's hear it." Juan Pedro was hesitating a bit, but he soon answered. "Alright, the reason why I made it so that Chuck Palumbo wins was because…after you and I talked about the whole U.S. title match that I wanted…which by the way has no influence against my decision…Chuck Palumbo walked up to me."

"Okay," Hardy said.

"He did the same thing you did and tried to bribe me. He bribed me 50 dollars to award the match to him…the cheap bastard. Anyway, I denied it and then I mouthed him off. But then, he made another tempting offer. He said that if he won the match…he would remove the clause from Michelle's contract and she wouldn't have to be his manager."

"I had a feeling that she was involved," Hardy said.

"Well…I was having second thoughts about doing it…but…I hate seeing her suffer. I love this girl and I find it unbearable that we could not hug or kiss without her losing her job. You understand right, Matt? I mean…remember when you and…that one girl…were an item?" Juan asked.

Some fans were a little surprised that Juan Pedro would bring _that _up with Matt. Matt began pacing around the ring, remembering the whole incident with him, Lita, and Edge. "Yeah…yeah I do remember that, Juan. I would risk my life for her…until she cheated on me for that bastard Edge."

"Yeah…but you understand that when you're in love, you do crazy things. And that's why I had to do what I had to do. So…are we cool?" Juan Pedro asked. He then extended his fist out in the air, waiting for Hardy to bump fists with him. Hardy began walking around, thinking about what to do. "You know…I was upset when I lost the United States Championship to Chuck Palumbo, especially since my 'friend' made me lose the belt. But then…it's nothing to worry about. I knew that you had a good reason for doing what you did on ECW…and you're right about the whole loving thing. So…yeah, we're good," Hardy said. He then bumped fists with Juan Pedro. "That's good. No hard feelings?"

"Nah," Hardy said. "Besides, I can just use my rematch clause against Chuck, beat him at Night of Champions and then we can all be happy."

"Ohhhh…" Juan Pedro said, scratching the back of his head. Hardy looked at him, suspiciously. "What is it?" he asked.

"Well…you see…Chuck promised me two things if I made you lose the title to him. One was removing Michelle's contract clause. The other…was…that…"

"What?" Hardy asked, sounding angry.

"Well…if he won, he would give me a U.S. title shot at Night of Champions," Juan said. The fans, shocked at this statement, began to boo Juan Pedro. "You son of a bitch," Hardy said.

"Wait, wait, wait! He told me that _after _he won that night. I had to take it. What else could I do?" Pedro said.

"You could have turned him down," Hardy said.

"Turn down a U.S. Championship match? No way! You see Hardy, you and the other champions like Triple H, HBK, and Undertaker have one thing in common. You like to hog the championships to yourself while the little guys are left with nothing. When will the rookies like me get their shot at the World title?" Pedro asked, angrily.

"Hey, I have been in the business longer than you and I have never gotten a World title!" Hardy shouted back, angrily.

"Well, you wonder why not? Because, you're not good enough," Juan said.

"Hold on a second! I have won more tag team titles than you will ever win in your lifetime," Hardy said.

"Yeah, but I think Edge has won more tag team titles…_and _he's a five-time world champion," Pedro said.

"That's because Edge is nothing but some cheap, lying bastard who gets pleasure from torturing others!" Hardy shouted, angrily.

"Whoa, take it easy there!" Juan Pedro said.

"And you know what, one thing I can do that Edge can't is kicking your ass," Hardy said. The fans popped as Juan Pedro and Matt Hardy got into each other's faces. Any second now, someone would throw a punch and a big fight would begin. But…Juan Pedro lifted the mic up. "I don't need to fight you. I already got my match for Night of Champions. I'm out of here." The fans booed Pedro as he walked out of the ring and headed backstage.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

After the commercial break, the camera cut to Vickie Guerrero's office. The fans booed her loudly. She had boxes and boxes of the latest DX T-shirts crowded in her office. There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" she asked, angrily. The door opened and the 'Edgeheads' came in with two more boxes. "Alright, we got a few more boxes," Hawkins said.

"Had to beat down a few merchants, but we got them," Ryder said.

"Good," Vickie said.

"Hey Vickie," Juan said. "The door was open, so I thought I stop by."

"What the hell do you want?" Vickie asked.

"Well, as you have heard, Chuck Palumbo promised me that Michelle McCool would be released from her contract clause and he offered me a United States Championship match," Juan Pedro said. "I want to see if he lived up to his promise."

"Well…the first part about Michelle's contract…" Vickie began. She then took out Michelle's actual contract. "That clause has already been scratched out. Michelle is free to go."

"Thank you," Pedro said. "And my match at Night of Champions?"

"Yes, about that…Juan. You see, I don't really know how to break this, but…you're not getting a U.S. title shot at Night of Champions."

The fans cheered wildly. For once, Vickie actually did something good with her power. "What?" Juan Pedro asked. "W-W-Why not me?"

"I have three good reasons why you're not getting the match," Vickie said. "Number one, Chuck Palumbo is not the general manager. He doesn't make the matches, I do! Number two, you have only been in the company for what…three months? Four maybe?"

"It's been three months," Juan Pedro said.

"And number three; you're wearing a damn DX T-shirt in my office!" Vickie said, rather angrily. The camera backed up and showed that Juan Pedro was wearing DX's latest T-Shirt (the one with Vickie on it). "Well…it's 100 percent cotton. It feels good against my skin," Pedro said.

"Be thankful I'm not firing you," Vickie said, angrily. Vickie then extended her hand out. "Give me the shirt," Vickie said. Juan Pedro (reluctantly) took his shirt off and gave it to Vickie. Vickie handed it to Zack Ryder. "Burn this whenever you get a chance," Vickie said.

"Yes ma'am," Zack said.

"Now Juan Pedro, get out of my office," Vickie said.

"Alright whatever," Juan Pedro said. He began leaving the room, shutting the door behind him. "Damn, it's cold in here," he shivered.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Later on in the night, Juan Pedro (using another shirt from his bag of clothes) was in the locker room, getting ready to hit the road. For some reason, now every time the camera would show Juan Pedro, the fans would either remain silent or boo him. "I got to get out of here," Juan Pedro said. He began looking through his pant pockets. "Where the hell is my keys?" he asked himself.

There was a knock at his locker room door. "Come in," he said. The door opened and Michelle McCool walked in. "Hey, there's the future Divas Champion!" Juan Pedro said.

"Look, Juan Pedro we need to talk," Michelle said.

"About what?"

"I heard that you screwed Matt Hardy out of his title just so that I can be free from my contract," Michelle said.

"Of course, baby. I did that for you," Juan said.

"Yeah but a lot of the fans now hate you because of that," Michelle said.

"Don't worry," Juan said. "They don't know what I'm going through. But once I become United States Champion…somehow…we'll both be champions and we'll get the respect we deserve."

"Look Juan Pedro I just came in here to say that…this is going to work anymore," Michelle said.

"What?" Juan Pedro asked in disbelief.

"Well, a lot of the divas are starting to hate me now because I'm dating you," Michelle said.

"Man, screw them. They just jealous that you're going to be Divas Champion," Juan said.

"Even though that's true, I don't need anymore hatred because of you," Michelle said. "Juan, it's over between us."

The fans were a bit surprised. They weren't really expecting the two to break up. Juan Pedro was silent for a minute. "Alright," Pedro said. "If that's how you feel, then I guess this is where we go our separate ways."

"I'm sorry Juan Pedro," Michelle said.

"You're not sorry," Juan said, angrily. He then zipped up his duffel bag. "I think I better get out of here before I lose it and do something I'll regret." He then left his locker room with his stuff and began heading towards the parking garage. He took several deep breaths as he walked out.

Suddenly, Ashley walked up to him. "Hey Juan," Ashley said. "Hehe…it's funny how we bumped into each other."

"Ashley, I'm not in the mood right now," Juan said.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Ashley asked.

"Nothing really. I just lost some of my friends, my fans, and my title shot. Am I forgetting anything? Oh yeah, Michelle dumped me."

"Oh god, I'm so sorry," Ashley said.

"Nah, it's all good," Juan said. "I am a little annoyed that she dumped me even though I risked my friendship with Matt Hardy to free her from her contract clause."

"She just doesn't see how much you care about her," Ashley said.

"Well…it's over now," Juan Pedro said.

"Okay. Well, just don't do anything crazy," Ashley said.

"Crazy?" Juan Pedro asked. "You mean…um…"

Juan Pedro then suddenly grabbed a nearby crewmember and slammed his head against a nearby TV set, slamming his face through the glass screen! The fans gasped (few cheered) at the sight. "…you mean something like that?" Juan asked.

"Yeah," Ashley said, now a bit scared.

"Don't worry. I would never do anything like that," Juan Pedro said. "See you next week." Juan Pedro then stepped over the injured crewmember and continued towards the parking garage. "Medic!" he shouted.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**DATE: June 17, 2008**

**LOCATION: General Motors Palace in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada**

**SHOW: Friday Night SmackDown**

Friday Night SmackDown was live from the General Motors Palace in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. Tonight's line-up includes a one-on-one match between Matt Hardy and MVP to see who faces Chuck Palumbo for the United States Championship at Night of Champions.

After Even Bourne and Ricky Ortiz defeated Jesse and Festus, the camera cut to the backstage area where Vickie Guerrero was standing by the men's restroom. The fans booed her loudly. Someone could be heard vomiting from inside. "Hey baby, what's going on?" asked a voice. Edge then appeared on-camera. A majority of the fans cheered for their Canadian hero. Edge then heard the vomiting going on inside. "Um…"

"MVP says that he's not feeling good," Vickie said.

The door opened and MVP came out looking like a mess. His eyes were bloodshot, his locks were all over his face, and he had bits of vomit on his shirt. "My god, you look terrible," Vickie said.

"Nah, I…I just have a bit of food poisoning! Damn Canadian food!" MVP said. The fans booed MVP once they heard that remark against their country. MVP was a bit worried once he saw Edge behind Vickie. "Oh, my bad, Edge! I didn't know you were there," he said, a bit worried. Suddenly, MVP grabbed his head. "Hey Vickie, can you stop spinning the room?" MVP asked.

"What?" Edge and Vickie asked.

In an instant, MVP fell backwards, hitting his head against one of the equipment boxes. Oh my god, Montel!" Edge said.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Vickie shouted.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

After the next match and WWE "Did You Know" trivia, the camera cut to the parking garage, where a medic team arrived to take MVP to the nearby hospital. He was still moaning and groaning a bit out of pure agony. "You'll be alright sir," one of the medics said.

"Ooohhh…" MVP groaned.

Several superstars were there to see MVP off. The medics lifted MVP's stretcher into the ambulance. The doors shut and the ambulance left the arena-parking garage. The camera watched as the ambulance pulled away from the parking lot.

The camera cut back to the superstars. This time, Juan Pedro joined the crowd. The fans gave him a mixed reaction. "What happened to him?" he asked. Vickie gave him an angry stare. "What?" Pedro asked.

"You poisoned MVP, didn't you?" Vickie asked.

"What do you mean?" Juan Pedro asked.

"You were jealous that I gave the match to MVP and Hardy, so you decided to poison MVP!" Vickie said.

"Why would I do that? I would never stoop that low!" Juan Pedro argued.

"Oh yeah?" Vickie asked. "Then, you wouldn't mind us searching you!"

"What?" Juan Pedro asked.

Juan Pedro was held in place by Big Show and Kane (A/N: He is still a face in my story) while Edge and Vickie searched him and patted him down. "I'm telling you! I got nothing!" Juan Pedro protested. Edge even checked his pockets. Nevertheless, Juan Pedro has nothing suspicious. "Alright…you're surprisingly clean," Vickie said. "But that doesn't mean you get the match against Matt Hardy."

"Why not? MVP is gone. Who else are you going to put in the match against him?" Juan Pedro asked. He saw a hand go up. "Put your hand down…Delaney!" he shouted. Delaney did so.

"Well, let's see…" Vickie said. "Which one of you superstars want a chance at the United States Championship?"

Several of the SmackDown and ECW superstars began raising their hands up, shouting. Juan Pedro raised his hand in the air and began jumping around. "Me! Me! Juan Pedro wants title shot!" he shouted.

"Well, I think the best idea would be to have a 10-man battle royal," Vickie said. "And whoever wins that battle royal will face off against Chuck Palumbo for the United States Championship." The fans cheered for the idea. The superstars were happy to hear that there would be an opportunity for the United States Championship. "What about me?!" Juan Pedro asked.

"What about you?" Edge asked.

Vickie let out a huge sigh. "If I let you in the battle royal, will you shut up?" Vickie asked.

"Yes I will," Juan Pedro said.

"Fine then," Vickie said. "You will be the 10th man to enter the battle royal tonight."

"Alright!" he shouted. "Vickie Guerrero, you will not be disappointed!"

"I probably will," Vickie said. "Anyway, you nine superstars…and Juan Pedro…get ready. That battle royal will go on later on tonight. Good luck to you all." Vickie Guerrero and Edge then headed back into the arena and SmackDown went to a commercial.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

After Triple H defeated Randy Orton, the camera cut to Juan Pedro looking at two pill canisters. He was dressed in his wrestling attire, this time wearing jeans instead of his usual shorts. He was reading over the label and the directions. "Man, this is some powerful stuff," he said.

Suddenly, someone knocked on his locker room door. Juan Pedro quickly stuffed the pills into his bag. "Yeah?" he asked. The door opened up and Ashley walked into the room. "Well…this is odd," Juan Pedro said. "Usually I'm the one who used to go to you."

"Well since you were dumped by Michelle McCool, we were going to bump into each other again anyway," Ashley said. "I just wanted to come back and wish you good luck in your United States Championship Battle Royal."

"Thanks, but I don't need luck to win the battle royal. I got the mad skills to throw everyone over the top rope," Juan Pedro said.

"It's nice to see that Michelle hasn't really affected you that much," Ashley said.

"Nah, I'm over her. Besides, you're right. She doesn't understand that I sacrificed everything I had for her to be free, but she rewards me by dumping me. It's all good though. Once I win the battle royal and then become United States Champion, she'll be head-over-heels with me again…and then, I'll dump her for redemption."

"Wow…" Ashley said.

"Yeah…" Juan said. "Anyway, the battle royal is coming up. I better head out to the ring."

"I'll be rooting for you!" Ashley said. Juan Pedro walked out of the locker room and headed to the ring.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

The camera cut to the ring. Chuck Palumbo was ringside, sitting in a chair, United States Championship in hand. The fans continued booing him loudly as _You Will Remember Me _kept playing. The bell rang, signaling that the next match is going to begin. Several referees were outside the ring for the next match. Justin Roberts was in the center of the ring, microphone in hand. "This is a 10-man over-the-top-rope battle royal. The winner of this match will move on to Night of Champions to face Chuck Palumbo for the United States Championship. In this match, the only way to win is to throw your opponent over the top rope and both feet touch the ground."

_Live for the Moment_ played through the arena speakers. The fans popped loudly as Matt Hardy walked out onto the stage, putting up the "V1" hand sign. "Introducing first, from Cameron North Carolina, weighing 225 pounds, Matt Hardy!" Roberts announced. Matt Hardy slapped hands with a few fans in the front row before heading into the ring.

The music cut and then…_Ooohhh…Chavo!_ The fans booed as Chavo Guerrero's music began playing and the Golden Warrior came out into the arena with Bam Neely close by. "Accompanied by Bam Neely, from El Paso Texas, weighing 210 pounds, Chavo Guerrero!" Justin Roberts announced. Chavo Guerrero and Bam Neely continued walking down the aisle, ignoring the fan heat.

Funaki's music began playing as "SmackDown's Number One…Announcer" skipped out onto the stage. "From Japan, weighing in at 180 pounds, Funaki!" Justin Roberts announced. Funaki continued on his way to the ring. Then, SmackDown went to a commercial.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

SmackDown was back from a commercial break. At the moment, Kenny Dykstra was heading down the aisle and heading into a now crowded ring. Matt Hardy, Kofi Kingston, Carlito, Colin Delaney, the Miz, Funaki, Chavo Guerrero, and Vladimir Kozlov were in the ring, waiting for the remaining two superstars to enter the ring. Kenny entered the ring and joined the eight superstars. Not all that was left was "SmackDown's resident gangsta". The fans and superstars waited for Juan Pedro. "Well, we're all waiting on one person now," Mick Foley said.

"Looks like he's trying to make some dramatic pause," J.R. said.

"Get out here already!" Hardy shouted to the backstage area.

Suddenly, for some weird reason, _I'm Coming_ began playing as MVP's inflatable entrance stage appeared on the ramp.

_One…two_

_You hear the clock ticking…_

_Tick…tock…_

_I want you to remember me…_

_Tick…tock…_

_But the days have no memory…_

_I'm coming!_

Then, someone burst through the balloon entrance. But it wasn't MVP. It was Juan Pedro, dressed almost exactly like MVP! The fans' boos turned to cheers. They loved the impersonation. Juan Pedro was waving his hands and dancing around as if he was MVP. He was even wearing the same wrestling attire that he wears. "A-And from Anaheim California, weighing 216 pounds, Juan Pedro!" Justin announced, trying to keep himself from laughing.

Juan Pedro stood in the center of the ramp and faced the audience. He crossed his arms, waved them around, and slammed them down onto the floor, setting off a few (weak) flamethrowers from the stage. He then began walking down to the ring. Somehow, he got a microphone from the backstage area. "That's right, y'all! MVP is back!" Juan Pedro said. "You know what? I'm going to win this battle royal. And you know why? Because of this Power Ranger suit, that makes me better than you!" Some of the fans booed him. "I mean this thing gives me atomic wedgies…" the fans laughed at his comment. "…but it still makes me better than you!"

He dropped the mic and slipped into the ring and joined the other superstars in the ring. Some of them (mostly heels) thought that the impersonation was a joke. The faces thought it was hilarious. Juan Pedro took off his sunglasses and threw them into the crowd. The ten superstars started spreading out in every corner and every side of the ring. One of the referees rang the bell, and everything broke loose! The superstars began attacking and fighting each other! Vladimir and Miz ganged up on Juan Pedro and tried to throw him over the top rope.

Colin Delaney and Chavo Guerrero were fighting each other in one of the turnbuckles. Colin Delaney was being pummeled down by Chavo Guerrero in the corner. Matt Hardy decided to help him out by attacking Chavo, making him back off Delaney.

Juan Pedro was hanging on the outside of the ropes as he tried desperately to hang on. Miz and Vladimir were trying to topple him over, but suddenly Kofi attacked Kozlov from behind, which distracted the Moscow Mauler. "Help me, you idiot!" Miz shouted. Juan Pedro then wrapped his feet around Miz's neck. He then tried to topple _him_ over the top rope! Miz held onto the ropes to keep him from going over the ropes.

Meanwhile, Colin recovered and began fighting with Chavo Guerrero again. Matt Hardy was now fighting Carlito. The two traded blows until Chavo clubbed him in his face, making him fall to his knees. Then, Chavo grabbed Delaney and hoisted him up on his shoulders. He ran to the ropes to throw Delaney out, but at the last minute, Delaney held onto the ropes and wrapped his feet around Chavo's neck. He then used the momentum to pull Chavo over the top rope and down to the floor! CHAVO WAS ELIMINATED…AND BY COLIN DELANEY NO LESS!

Some of the fans cheered as Delaney got back onto his feet on the apron. He looked down at Chavo, lying on the floor. He began smiling, feeling confident. He turned around, and Kozlov tackled him in his stomach, making him fall on his feet outside the ring. DELANEY WAS ELIMINATED! The fans sighed as they could feel the frustration coming from Delaney. As if that wasn't bad enough, Chavo sends Bam Neely to attack him for eliminating him (A/N: Damn, he seems like everyone's punching bag today).

Matt Hardy and Kofi Kingston began teaming up against Carlito. Carlito was able push off Hardy and he continued fighting with Kofi Kingston. Carlito pushed Kofi against the ropes and then whipped him to the opposite side. Kozlov saw him coming and then he head butted him in the stomach. Kofi fell on his side, clutching his ribs. He was feeling short of breath. Kozlov then lifted Kofi Kingston up by his hair and then threw him over the top rope. Kofi, however, saved himself and lied down on the ring apron. He rolled back inside, still clutching his stomach.

The camera cut to Juan Pedro, who had just eliminated Funaki by throwing him over the top rope. FUNAKI WAS NOW ELIMINATED! Juan Pedro turned around and barely missed a boot to the face form Kozlov. Juan Pedro went back and tried to throw Kozlov over the top rope, but he was too heavy! Kozlov clubbed Pedro's back, making him loosen his grip. Then…Matt Hardy tried to help Juan Pedro, but Kozlov clotheslined him to the floor.

Kofi Kingston got up onto his feet, still short of breath. Kozlov ran towards him, with an intention to clothesline him over the top rope. Kofi, however, saw him coming and lifted him up by his leg and threw him over the tope rope! KOZLOV HAS BEEN ELIMINATED! The fans popped as they saw him hit the floor.

Kofi Kingston then joined the fray with the remaining five superstars. Juan Pedro and Miz continued their scuffle from before. Juan Pedro whipped Miz towards the ropes, but Miz countered and then whipped him to the ropes. But then Juan Pedro countered again and then clotheslines him to the floor! Juan Pedro called Hardy and Kofi over to help him lift Miz up. He, Matt, and Kofi put a part of Miz over their shoulders and then ran over to the ropes. They threw him over the ropes and down to the floor! MIZ HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

The fans cheered as they were now done to the final four: Carlito, Juan Pedro (still dressed in MVP's attire), Matt Hardy, and Kofi Kingston. One of these men will go on to face Chuck Palumbo for the United States Championship at Night of Champions. The four men stared off at each other. Except for Carlito, the three of them were close friends (or used to be).

Matt Hardy then put up the "V1" sign, prompting the fans to cheer loudly. Kofi Kingston then clapped his hands together as the crowd went "Boom! Boom!" The fans cheered again. Juan Pedro bounced himself off the ropes, did a quick tiptoe, before throwing his hands in the air. "Balling!" Juan Pedro said. The fans laughed at Pedro's mockery of MVP. The three turned to Carlito. He was kind of hesitating a bit. He jumped onto the turnbuckle and played to the fans. The fans filled the arena with a deafening jeer.

Kofi wasted no time running up to him and trying to get him over the top rope. Carlito saw him coming and kicked him in the face. Juan Pedro and Matt Hardy continued fighting each other on the other side. The two were trading blows to each other. Juan Pedro backed Hardy into the turnbuckle and then tried lifting him up and over the tope rope. Hardy held on, and responded by kicking Juan Pedro in his chest.

Kofi Kingston lifted Carlito up in the air and slammed him on his back. Kofi Kingston ran to the ropes, jumped forward, "Boom! Boom!" and then jumped in the air and landed on Carlito! Kofi then lifted him up by his afro and then threw him over the top rope. CARLITO HUNG ON! Kofi then got up to Carlito and began pushing him down. Carlito held on to the tope rope, hanging on for dear life. Juan Pedro ran behind Kofi. He dropkicked Carlito's legs, sliding between Kofi's legs. Carlito's feet touched the mat. CARLITO HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

The fans cheered as the final three were all fan favorites. Carlito began swearing in Spanish as he let out his frustration. Kofi and Juan Pedro began celebrating and laughing at him. Kofi was leaning over the top rope, pointing his finger at Carlito. That was a big mistake. Juan Pedro grabbed his legs and threw him over the tope rope! KOFI KINGSTON HAS BEEN ELIMINATED! The fans were upset about that and so was Kofi Kingston! Kofi Kingston became shouting at Juan Pedro. "Every man for himself, and I want a United States Championship shot," Pedro said.

He was caught off-guard when he turned around. Matt Hardy was there and he clotheslined him over the top rope! Juan Pedro caught him in a headlock and tried to take him with him over the tope rope. BOTH JUAN PEDRO AND MATT HARDY WERE ELIMINATED! The referee rang the bell.

Some of the fans and referees were confused. It seemed like both Juan Pedro and Matt Hardy fell at the same time. "The winner of this match and number one contender for the United States Championship at Night of Champions is…" Roberts announced. The referees got together around the two superstars in question. They were arguing about who hit the floor first.

On the titantron, they showed a replay of the two falling to the floor. Matt Hardy was caught in Pedro's headlock as he fell to the floor. Pedro and Hardy both fell flat on their back at the same time. The referees were still undecided. The footage was replayed, in super slow-motion. It seemed like Hardy and Pedro's feet touched the ground at the same time.

Back in the arena, the referees were still unsure on who won the match. Two of the referees raised Hardy's hand. The fans supported the idea. The other three referees raised Juan Pedro's hand, making the fans boo him. He was a bit surprised by the fan reaction. One of the referees then had an idea. He ran over to Justin Roberts and said something. "Ladies and gentlemen, since Chuck Palumbo is the United States Champion, he will make the final call," Justin Roberts announced.

The fans booed Chuck Palumbo, who was still sitting at ringside, United States Championship in hand. He didn't look very happy. The referees, Matt Hardy, and Juan Pedro surrounded him. "It's your call Chuck," the referee said.

"But I hate both of them," Chuck said.

"Well, you have to defend your title. It's the Night of Champions. Every title must be defended. Now pick your opponent," the referee explained.

Chuck Palumbo looked at the two of them. "Come on, I was the former champion who never got his rematch clause," Hardy said to Palumbo. Chuck Palumbo then turned to Juan Pedro. "And what's your story?" asked Palumbo.

"Come on man," Juan Pedro said. "You owe me. You would have never gotten the title if it wasn't for me." Chuck Palumbo rubbed his chin, thinking carefully about his opponent. "I want some real competition," he said. "I made my decision."

He raised his hand in the air, facing towards Juan Pedro. Pedro knew that he was going to pick him. However, he was surprised when Palumbo suddenly pointed at Matt Hardy. The fans cheered their lungs out. Matt Hardy was the number one pick! "Ah bullcrap!" Pedro shouted, angrily. "You damn sellout!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, the new number one contender for the United States Championship at WWE Night of Champions, MATT HARDY!" Roberts announced.

_Live for the Moment_ began playing as Matt Hardy began celebrating with the fans. He was very ecstatic. He was getting his well-deserved rematch. The music stopped when Matt Hardy turned around…and Juan Pedro punched him in the fan with a steel chain! The fans booed Pedro as he got down and continued beating down Matt Hardy, hand wrapped in steel. Some of the referees tried to get him off Hardy, but he just shoved them aside and continued the assault.

Suddenly, Chuck Palumbo got up and dragged Pedro off Hardy. Juan Pedro lifted his elbow and hit him in the groin. Palumbo let go of Juan Pedro. Pedro got up onto his feet and delivered a powerful uppercut to Palumbo's face, knocking him down on the ground. He then threw his chain aside and headed over to where Justin Roberts was sitting. He violently shoved him aside and folded the steel chair he was sitting. He waited until Chuck Palumbo got to his feet before delivering a sickening shot to the head.

"My god! What a vicious attack from the steel chair!" J.R. said.

"Well, Juan Pedro's mind has bent so much, it snapped in two," Mick said.

"Oh god, he's coming this way," J.R. said.

He and Mick Foley moved out of the way when Juan Pedro ripped the cover off the announce table. Foley was right. He was on a rampage! Juan Pedro then grabbed one of the television monitors and ripped the wiring out. He saw that Matt Hardy was getting back on his feet. He rammed the monitor into his already-bleeding face! Matt Hardy's face was now a crimson mask!

He saw that Chuck Palumbo was getting up. He took the other monitor and exposed the wires out. He walked over to Chuck Palumbo. He got him up by his long hair. "I'm not good enough for ya?" Juan Pedro asked. He used the wires and wrapped it around Palumbo's neck. He began choking him out. "Oh come on, enough is enough!" J.R. said. "Someone needs to stop him!"

"Don't look at me!" Foley said.

Finally, several referees, security guards, and even WWE superstars came out and broke Juan Pedro away from the carnage. Big Show and Kane helped the bigger guards hold him back as he kept fighting to escape their grip. "Take him to Vickie's office now!" the ref shouted. Juan Pedro was (forcefully) removed from the arena. As they walked up the ramp, several EMT's and medics arrived to help Hardy and Palumbo. SmackDown then cut to a commercial.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

"We're back ladies and gentlemen," J.R. said. "And if you are just joining us…um…we're a bit speechless at what has just transpired in front of us." The video of the battle royal finale was played on the titantron. "Juan Pedro and Matt Hardy had hit the floor at the same time. The decision was left to Chuck Palumbo, who picked Matt Hardy as his opponent. That is when Juan Pedro just went on a…on a rampage, to put it lightly." The footage showed the mayhem that Juan Pedro caused (A/N: attacking Palumbo and Hardy, choking Palumbo, slamming a television camera into Hardy's face, etc.).

"You know, for a rookie, this is psychotic behavior," Foley said. "I don't think anyone in the locker room is safe from Juan Pedro."

Another piece of footage was shown. This time it was Palumbo and Hardy being helped back to the locker room. "And this was during the commercial break. Both Hardy and Palumbo were being helped back to the locker room."

"J.R., I have to ask you. How did a simple battle royal turn into something so violent and out-of-control?" Foley asked.

The footage ended and it cut to Juan Pedro being thrown into Vickie's office. The door swung open and the guards pushed him inside. "Big Show, I suing your ass for grabbing my ass!" he shouted, angrily.

"Um-hum!" Vickie coughed. Juan Pedro turned around slowly and saw Vickie Guerrero at her desk…and she looked pissed! "Hi Vick…"

"SHUT UP!" interrupted Vickie. Juan Pedro backed up a bit. "Do you think I wouldn't see what happened out there? And you know what else? I had the police look through your locker room. Look what I found." Vickie then lifted up two canisters of pills. "Let's see...side effects include vomiting, nausea, diarrhea, blurry vision, and red eyes. Strangely, that was what MVP was diagnosed. You realized you could have killed him with this?"

"Yeah, but he's a heel. None of the fans care about him," Pedro sad.

"Juan Pedro, you are one psycho person, you know that? You nearly suffocated Chuck Palumbo…"

"Again, he was a heel."

"…and you nearly injured Matt Hardy!"

"Well…he was a heel who got bitch-slapped by his brother."

"Juan Pedro, we don't condone this kind of action here on SmackDown."

"Hypocrite."

"That's it. I had enough of your crap! From this moment forth, you are fired!" Vickie shouted, angrily. The fans cheered loudly that the office walls rumbled. "Now…pack your things and get the hell out of my office!" she shouted angrily.

"Fired? You can't fire me!" Juan Pedro said.

"You can't quit. You're fired!"

"I wasn't going to quit!"

"Get out-ah!"

Juan Pedro grabbed Vickie by the neck and shoved her down to the ground. "Listen here, the top guys like Triple H and Edge have brainwashed you and the fans. Because of them, we rookies can't get our moment in the spotlight. When can we be cheered? When can we be world champions? Cause we ain't good enough? Bullcrap, I'm going to get a new posse and we will eliminate those who have had their moment. I and many other rookies will take over the WWE! The fans better get ready for the next generation of WWE superstars!"

Juan Pedro got off Vickie and headed for the door. "I have a feeling that you also rejected my title shot." He then laughed manically. "Muwahahahahaha! Hahahahahaha! Don't expect a show next week…Vickie!" he said. He continued snickering as he walked towards his locker room.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**LATER THAT NIGHT…**

Shawn Michaels and Edge were squaring off against each other in the ring. Edge was knocked out and Shawn Michaels was 'getting the band warmed up'. The fans booed him (A/N: Damn Montreal Screwjob). The referee was in the corner. He was trying to get back onto his feet. Shawn Michaels accidentally hit him while trying to hit Edge, but now he was locked onto to Edge.

Edge was getting up on his feet. Shawn Michaels went for the kill, but Edge countered with a low blow to the groin. The fans cheered for the move. While Michaels was down, Edge ran to the ropes…SPEAR TO THE CHEST! The fans cheered wildly. The referee was now back on his feet and saw that Edge pinned Michaels. ONE…TWO…THRE…THE LIGHTS ARE OUT!

The fans booed as the lights and the titantron cut out. Suddenly, the lights began flickering on and off wildly, switching colors every time. Edge, the referee, the people at ringside, and the fans were all confused. Suddenly, one of the pyro from the ceiling rafters began going off wildly (A/N: though, they did not fly into the fans _a la_ WrestleMania 24). So much pyro was going off that the arena was engulfed in smoke. "What in the hell is going on?" J.R. asked.

The camera cut to a police officer outside of Vickie's office. He banged on the door several times. Randy Orton opened the door. "It was open, you idiot," he said.

"Where's Vickie?" the officer asked. Orton moved to show the officer that Vickie was watching the TV. "What is going on officer?' Vickie asked.

"You better come and see this," the officer said.

Orton grabbed Vickie and wheeled her as the two followed the officer. "Hurry up!" the officer shouted.

"What is so impor…"

She was shocked to see an entire WWE productions truck in flames! "Oh my God!" Vickie shouted, frantically. "Oh my God! Someone put it out!" Several of the superstars watched as the WWE van was up in flames. Suddenly, the truck exploded into a giant fireball! Vickie continued panicking until the cameras began to cut out, fading to black. The show was over. And the KTLA New at 10 began airing.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Well…I think I have been playing too much _Twisted Metal: Black_ lately. That game has many dark elements that I guessed it rubbed off to my OC. Speaking of Twisted Metal, I have an anime version up on the site if you are Twisted Metal or an anime fan (there's no Naruto, just so you guys know).

Juan Pedro has been so frustrated with the way the WWE is set up. Was he the one who set the truck on fire (Well…duh)? Would Ashley still like him even after this act of madness? And what does he mean by getting a posse of rookies? Nobody shares the same opinion as him…or do they? Find out in the next chapter of _Laying the SmackDown!_

'Till the bell rings again,

I'm out!


	15. The Rookie Rebellion Begins!

"Laying the SmackDown

"**Laying the SmackDown!"**

**By narutofreak14**

**Current WWE Champions**

**-World Heavyweight Champion: **Undertaker

**-United States Champion: **Chuck Palumbo

**-WWE Tag Team Champions: **D-Generation-X

**-ECW Champion: **Rob Van Dam

**-WWE Champion: **John Cena

**-World Tag Team Champions: **Jimmy Wang Yang and Shannon Moore

**-Intercontinental Champion: **C.M. Punk

**-Women's Champion: **Candice Michelle

**NOTES:**

-Primo Colón, Carlito's brother, has now debuted on SmackDown. To keep up with the current Kofi Kingston/Carlito rivalry, he won't show up until later.

-Also in my story, a few weeks ago, Ted DiBiase debuted on SmackDown instead of RAW and formed the "Priceless" faction with Cody Rhodes.

-I am very sad to hear that Jim "The Sandman" Fullington will be retiring from wrestling. I hope he has a grand retirement.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Last week's SmackDown ended abruptly when a WWE Productions truck was set on fire, causing hundreds of thousands of dollars in damage to electrical equipment. Almost immediately after SmackDown ended, if fans were to go to any part of WWE dot com dealing with SmackDown, nothing would appear. Instead, a crumbled up note took up the whole screen. The note had letters and words cut from different magazine articles, almost as if it was a ransom note. It said:

_To my fellow WWE fans,_

_The SmackDown sections of WWE dot com has been taken down for a while due to…unforeseen circumstances. It will be closed until further notice…or until my demands are met. Vickie Guerrero knows what I am speaking of. Of course, she doesn't have to meet my demands, if she wants more WWE stuff to…break._

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**SANTINO'S CASA**

Santino appeared on screen, wearing one of his buttoned-up shirts. "Ciao, ladies and gentlemen. I am Santino Marella, and welcome to another edition of…SANTINO'S CASA!"

The note from WWE dot com appeared in a little side panel to the right of Santino. "Now, for some reason, some-a stupid idiot decided to put this horribly-pasted note on the Smack-a Down section of WWE dot com. Now, I don't blame-a you if you have never seen it. After all, who even goes to the Smack-a Down part of WWE dot com? They come here to see…me! Santino Marella! Whoever this person is, if you want any recognition, you should just hack the website and shut it down for…about-a…forever. But you do not have the guts to do such-a thing."

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Jon Gonzalez was with Joey Styles in the back room, watching _Santino's Casa_ on Styles' laptop. "You got to admit, Anthony's pretty good at the Italian accent," Jon said. "I thought the ransom-like note was pretty cool."

"Yep, and check this out. If Santino says we should shut the whole website down, well…"

Joey Styles then pushed a button on his laptop, and soon WWE dot com was shut down and all that was there was the note previously there before _Santino's Casa._ "There! No more WWE dot com!" Styles said.

"Whoa, you crashed the whole thing?" Jon asked.

"Yep," Styles said. "But, the fans will think that you did it."

"But, you can put it back up, right?" Jon asked.

"Of course I can," Styles said. "After your 'demands' are met on SmackDown, the website will be back up-and-running in no time."

"Are you sure that shutting down the website will help with my heel turn?"

"Well, Stephanie McMahon thinks it's a good idea, and who am I to disagree with her," Styles said. "Anyway, the madman thing you got going on is pretty good. In two weeks, you're already crazier than Brock Lesnar was when he was in the WWE."

"I don't think I've done that much madman stuff. So I smashed a crew member's head into the TV, and brutally attacked Palumbo and Hardy, and set a WWE Productions truck on fire. It's nothing compared to rolling some cripple down the stairs or putting the sharpshooter on a diva…or ," Jon said.

The two then heard a cough coming from behind. The two turned around and saw Shane McMahon standing over them. "Hey…Shane-O-Mac," Jon said.

"Hey Jon, saw what you did last week on SmackDown. Very nice," Shane said.

"Yeah, sorry about destroying the equipment," Jon said. "I know none of that HD stuff was cheap."

"Well, that's sports-entertainment for you," Shane said. "Listen, I need to talk to you about your current heel turn."

"You can thank your sister," Jon said. "She's the director. I'm just the guy who does what she says."

"Yeah, well you're pulling it off very well. But, we have a problem with your theme music," Shane said.

"What…what problem?" Jon asked.

"Well, you see…apparently, the Limp Bizkit song that you're using as your theme song is getting too expensive for us to keep using. We were going to make you change your theme song anyway, since you changed from a face to a heel," Shane said.

"You want me to change it to something different?" Jon asked.

"We want you to, preferably something that won't cause us that much money," Shane said. Jon then had an idea. "Well, I do have somebody in mind. Great song, great unappreciated band, shouldn't cost a lot," Jon said.

**(A/N: for fun, I want to see if anyone can guess what his new theme song is. Later on, part of the lyrics will be shown.)**

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**DATE: June 24, 2008**

**LOCATION: Rexall Place in Edmonton, Alberta, Canada**

**SHOW: Friday Night SmackDown**

WWE Friday Night SmackDown was life from the Rexall Place in Edmonton, Alberta, Canada. Before the show began, there was a replay of the WWE Productions Truck exploding after it was set on fire. The explosion caused SmackDown to end abruptly. On everyone's mind was the thought of who caused the WWE Productions truck fire.

Vickie Guerrero appeared on the arena titantrons and the TV sets of many households. The fans booed her loudly when she appeared. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to another edition of Friday Night SmackDown. We here at the WWE would first like to apologize to the fans for the abrupt end to last week's SmackDown. We would also like to apologize for WWE dot com being hacked. Excuse me!"

The fan heat was getting worse by the minute as she talked. "Now, as many of you saw, the note left on the SmackDown section of WWE dot com claimed that it will not reopen unless I met someone's demands. I have his list of demands, which I will fulfill tonight. First, as requested by this person, Juan Pedro (fans boo loudly)…will be reinstated as of today," Vickie said. The fans were not happy about the decision. Vickie continued reading. "In addition, while I cannot fulfill his original wish, I will give Juan Pedro his title shot. So now, this Sunday at WWE Night of Champions, it will be Chuck Palumbo defending his United States Championship against both Matt Hardy and Juan Pedro in a Triple Threat match. I have made these decisions in order to protect the WWE superstars and you, the fans. Thank you for listening, and enjoy the rest of Friday Night SmackDown."

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

After the first match, the camera cut to the parking lot. A 2007 Jeep Wrangler went around a corner and then into the arena parking lot. The driver lost control of the car and it hit the back bumper of a sedan. After a few seconds, the driver stepped out. Stepping out of the car was Juan Pedro, dressed in casual clothes and wearing sunglasses. He could hear the fans booing him from the arena. "Music to my ears," he muttered.

He went around the front to the other side. He then opened the passenger-side door. "After you, my lady," Juan said.

"Thank you," said a voice. Then, to everyone's surprise, Ashley stepped out of the car. The fans, J.R. and Tazz were all wondering why she was with Juan Pedro. Have she finally made a move on him? Or is Juan Pedro just giving her a ride?

Juan Pedro got their duffel bag out of the trunk. He and Ashley then took a quick look at the sedan he rear-ended. "I hate to be the guy who drives this," he said to himself. He then began heading towards the locker room to get ready for tonight.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time. He is the United States Champion…Chuck Palumbo!" Eve Torres said. The camera panned to Chuck Palumbo, the United States Championship draped over his shoulder. The fans booed him, but it wasn't as loud as it was last time. Chuck Palumbo had a band-aid on his forehead and several bruises on his neck from last week's attack.

"Chuck Palumbo, I know that you are not in a talkative mood, especially after Juan Pedro attacking you and Hardy last week, but now that your match at Night of Champions is now a triple threat match, I want to know how you feel about that," Eve said.

"Eve, how the hell do you think I feel?" Chuck asked with a raspy voice. "I was nearly suffocated by that psycho freak last week, he sets a WWE productions truck on fire, he destroys thousands of dollars in equipment, and he hacks the website. And what does he get? A title match? Vickie should be ashamed that he was scared of him. Real WWE superstars would work their way up the ranks before they can challenge someone like me. All Juan Pedro did was screaming and crying and bitching. But…what can I expect from some rook…"

Chuck Palumbo stopped suddenly. The camera turned to reveal Matt Hardy standing in front of him. The fans popped for Hardy. Like Chuck Palumbo, Matt Hardy had a band-aid on his forehead from the attack last week. "Look Palumbo, I hate you and you hate me. But…we _both_ hate Juan Pedro. I agree. Technically, I won the battle royal last week, so I should be the one getting the title shot. Juan Pedro just set a WWE Productions truck on fire. It's crazy, but we both know he doesn't deserve it," Hardy said.

"Well Hardy, look on the bright side. I picked you because I know that you'll actually put up a fight. Juan Pedro will just be a small nuisance. But, if I pin Juan Pedro, which can easily be done by anyone, I keep the title."

"What if I pin him or you? I get my United States title back," Hardy said.

"Well then, we'll just have to wait and see…"

Hardy then stopped talking. The camera turned again and showed Juan Pedro and Ashley behind them. The fans booed him and Ashley. "Well then, if it isn't our wannabe cyber-terrorist," Palumbo said.

"Man, you're horrible on the mic," Juan said.

"When did you two decide to get together?" Hardy asked.

"Well, it seems as if Ashley had the same opinion as me. She was feeling the same thing I was," Juan said. "She was being repressed by the WWE…in favor of other so-called popular divas."

"I just found out two nights ago that they were going to award the Divas Championship to Michelle McCool," Ashley said.

Hardy and Palumbo were a bit shocked. "Um…uh…no. Maybe you'll win," Hardy said.

"Oh, cut the crap Hardy! You knew about it all along. You two also knew that I was going to get released on Monday night!"

"Shush it!" Palumbo said.

"No I won't shush it! I'm tired of being screwed over by the company. Me and Pedro…we'll start something. We'll let the rookies have their moment," Ashley said.

"Yeah…well good luck you two," Palumbo said. "And Juan Pedro…you're not winning this title just because you begged for it."

"Ew…my ears are bleeding internally," Juan said, sticking his fingers in his ears. Palumbo and Hardy decided to ignore him and walk away.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

After Michelle McCool has pinned Melina, the camera cut to Juan Pedro and Ashley backstage in Pedro's locker room. They were watching the match unfold. "What the hell is that?" Pedro asked. "You can wrestle so much better than her!"

"Who the hell do those executive writers think they are awarding the match to her?" Ashley asked.

"Well, don't worry. Whether the people like it or not, you're going to be the new and the first ever Divas Champion," Juan Pedro said. "And I'll be the United States Champion. We'll be the most powerful couple in the business since…" Juan Pedro tried to think up of a famous power couple. "Santino and Beth Phoenix?" Ashley asked.

"Nah, they aren't that good," Juan said. "We'll be better than..."

"Triple H and Stephanie McMahon?"

"Well, alright I guess that'll work," Pedro said.

Suddenly, the door opened and Delaney stormed his way into Juan's locker room. "What the hell are you doing?" Juan Pedro asked. "You can't just barge in here…"

Juan Pedro was interrupted when Colin Delaney suddenly punched him in the face! The fans popped the move. "What the hell?!" Ashley asked, angrily.

"Thanks to you guys, my rental car is all dinged up!" Delaney shouted, angrily.

"It was just the back bumper!" Juan shouted.

"Yeah, but now I have to pay extra for the damage!" Delaney shouted. "I had enough of your crap! I want to see you in the ring tonight!"

"Whoa, now you're challenging someone, huh?" Juan Pedro asked. "What happened? Your balls decide to drop? Do you really want to embarrass yourself for the fortieth time in a roll? Fine, you're on, you skinny, weak-chinned bastard!"

"Fine!" Delaney shouted.

"Fine!" Pedro shouted.

Colin Delaney then hastily left the locker room. "Son of a bitch," Juan muttered as he rubbed his cheek. SmackDown then cut to a commercial break.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

After the commercial break, it was confirmed that Colin Delaney and Juan Pedro would be facing off against each other after the next match.

The camera cut to Colin Delaney, sitting at a table, by himself. He has a fixated glare on his face. It looked like he was seriously angry. Then, the Sandman and Tommy Dreamer showed up. "Hey kid," Sandman said. Delaney didn't answer. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" Sandman shouted.

"What?" Delaney asked, coming back to Earth.

"Seriously, kid. I dinged up back bumper's not something to fight about," Dreamer said.

"It's more than the back bumper. I just hate how Juan Pedro got his title shot. Here am I, trying to work my way up. He instantly gets whatever he wants just by burning down a truck," explained Delaney.

"So, you're thinking that you're going to knock some sense into his head?" Sandman asked.

"I hope I can," Delaney said. "Maybe…I'll hurt him so badly that he won't make it on Sunday!"

"Don't get too ahead of yourself," Sandman said.

"I mean it. I'm going to kick his ass!" Delaney said.

"Well, you talk like an ECW Original. But you need to be able to back it up," Dreamer said.

"Just watch me in the ring tonight," Delaney said. He got up from his seat and began walking towards the arena.

The camera cut to Juan Pedro and Ashley Massaro, who were walking towards the ring. The fans booed them. Soon, the two saw Michelle McCool. "Um…hey guys," she said. The two just gave her dirty looks before continuing on their way to the ring. Michelle McCool felt anxious.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

The arena suddenly went dark. Then, three fireworks flew from the rafters of the ceiling down to the stage, setting off other pyrotechnics onstage. However (true to what Shane McMahon said), the music and titantron has changed. Juan Pedro and Ashley walked out in front of the fans. They received massive heat from fans. They were booed and cussed at as they walked down the ramp.

_You think you're suffering  
You're too good for me  
Then oh, I'm sorry  
Maybe I'm a little bit much for you  
Way past disaster proof  
And oh, I'm sorry too  
And I know that it's almost over  
I can feel it in the air  
You and I we're through_

"This bout is set for one fall. Approaching the ring, being accompanied by Ashley, from Anaheim California, weighing 216 pounds, Juan Pedro!" Justin Roberts announced. Juan Pedro and Ashley continued seeing signs from the fans, showing hatred towards the couple. Some of the fans began mouthing off at the two. Juan Pedro was about to jump in and kick his ass, but Ashley stopped him.

_I lock myself into my room  
Cause I'm better off here alone  
Thinking in circles about what to do (And I forget)  
About the world cause it ain't worth changing  
Regretting the promises that I've been breaking  
It's becoming a place through space and time  
Like a permanent part of me_

Juan Pedro jumped up to the apron while Ashley took the stairs. Once Ashley came around, Juan Pedro separated the top rope and the second rope, allowing her to pass through. He then jumped over the top rope and joined her in the ring. He then asked the timekeeper for a microphone, which the timekeeper did.

Mic in hand, Juan Pedro walked towards the center of the ring and the music stopped. The fans booed him loudly. Juan had an evil smirk on his face. "You know, if I was treated a little better in the WWE, maybe I wouldn't turn out like this. Maybe if I was given a United States Championship in the first place instead of Matt Hardy, maybe all that equipment I destroyed would have been saved. Instead, they have to give to Matt Hardy, who didn't qualify to get the chance to face the U.S. Champion. I was screwed out of my shot for the United States Champion, and so I did what I had to do."

The fans booed him. "See? I try to be smart with Vickie, but instead you guys boo me. You criticize me for what I have done. But I bet if it was…Triple H or Shawn Michaels that did it you would have loved it," Juan said.

Indeed, the mention of their names made the fans cheer. "See!? Even when I mention their names, you love it," Juan said. "I am being discriminated against, not because of my race or my background, but because I'm a rookie. I can easily prove myself to be a top headliner, but they never gave me a chance. The discrimination passes over to divas too. My girl Ashley…she's being discriminated against by the WWE writers. Sorry Steph, but I know of your plan to give Michelle McCool the title. Then, you'll going to release her the next day. Not anymore you are not! You see…she has made the right choice and she has joined my group. As did…"

Juan Pedro was interrupted when _Material World_ began playing. Some of the fans gave him a small pop for shutting Pedro up. Colin Delaney then walked out from behind the curtains in the arena. He looked…a bit more aggressive than usual. "And his opponent…from Rochester, New York, weighing 150 pounds…Colin Delaney!"

Delaney walked down the ramp, ignoring the fans around him. He walked up the steel steps into the ring. Ashley slid out of the ring, not wanting to get between the two. The music stopped and Delaney and Pedro met in the center of the ring. The referee rang the bell, starting the match. The two got up-close. As a joke, Juan Pedro sucked his gut in, making him as skinny as Delaney. Delaney shoved him back, making Juan Pedro angry. He clotheslines him to the ground and begins punching Delaney's face. He pulled his hair and slammed his head down to the mat. The referee pushed him off. "Hey, watch the hair!" the ref shouted.

Delaney tried to get himself up by using the ropes. Juan Pedro came up to him quickly and kicked his back, making him fall back down again. Juan Pedro lifted him up to his feet and whipped him to the ropes. Delaney reversed it and tried to attack Juan Pedro, but he ducked and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. Pedro lifted him up and slammed him on his belly.

Pedro then got down and tried to get him into a Camel Clutch, but Delaney was able to grab the bottom rope. The referee made Juan Pedro get off Delaney. Juan Pedro continued kicking him in the back. He picked him up by his hair and straightened him up. Delaney got behind Juan Pedro and tried to suplex him. But…Juan Pedro had a 66 pounds advantage over him. Juan Pedro laughed at his feeble attempt…until Delaney actually did manage to suplex him. The fans cheered Delaney's show of strength. He got the cover. ONE…TWO…JUAN KICKS OUT. Delaney then got back onto his feet…and then rolled forwards, catching Juan Pedro in an Oklahoma Roll Pin! ONE…T…JUAN KICKS OUT AGAIN.

Pedro recovered and got back onto his feet. Ashley continued cheering for Juan Pedro on the outside. Delaney tried to clothesline him, but Juan Pedro ducks again and grabs him from behind. Delaney wrapped his arms around his head, trying to get him in a headlock. Juan Pedro threw him towards the ropes. When he came back around, Juan Pedro kicked him in the stomach, grabbed his head, and suplexes him over his head down to the ground. Juan Pedro went for the pin. ONE…TWO…THRE…DELANEY KICKS OUT. "_¡Maldición! Manténgase abajo!_ (God damn it! Stay down!)" Juan Pedro shouted.

Juan Pedro then began to pick Delaney up by his hair. Delaney countered by trying to punch Pedro in his stomach. Juan Pedro backed away as Delaney continued to punch him in the stomach. Juan Pedro then got him on his feet, but Delaney kicked him in the stomach, making him bend over. Delaney then flipped him to the ropes and when Pedro came back, Delaney tripped him by grabbing his toe. He then tried to go for a submission move, but Juan Pedro was able to wiggle his way out of it. Juan Pedro and Delaney went to opposite corners of the ring. The two then butted heads in the center and they locked up. The two tried to push each other to their corner. Juan Pedro easily shoved Delaney back into his corner.

Juan Pedro lifted him up onto the top turnbuckle. Juan Pedro then got onto the second rope and wrapped his arm around his head. Delaney then began punching him in the stomach, trying to get him off. But Juan Pedro held on as he got onto the top rope. Delaney was then able to knock Juan Pedro down. The fans popped as Delaney was getting on his feet on the top rope while Juan Pedro rolled back down to the mat. Delaney jumped off the top rope, but was caught by Juan Pedro.

Juan Pedro grabbed his arm, placed it between his legs, and wrapped his fists around Delaney's face! He was locked in the Crossface! The fans…the _Canadian_ fans…began to boo Juan Pedro loudly. The arena was filled with a ton of fan heat towards Juan Pedro. Ashley, Foley, and J.R. were a bit worried. Juan Pedro heard the booing going on, but continued using the Crossface. The ref continuously asked if Delaney wanted to tap out. Delaney would always refuse to give up. He raised his hand, trying to reach the bottom rope. The fans continued to boo Juan Pedro as he held on to the submission hold.

Suddenly, Delaney was beginning to lose consciousness. His hand was slowly going down as Juan Pedro applied the crossface. He tried so hard to reach the bottom rope. He then looked at the ring apron. He had an idea. Delaney slammed his hand on the mat repeatedly, DELANEY TAPPED OUT. The referee rang the bell for a submission. The fans booed Juan Pedro as he got off of Delaney and celebrated his win with Ashley. "The winner of this bout as the result of a submission…Juan Pedro!" Roberts announced.

Ashley and Juan Pedro continued celebrating their victory in the ring as Colin Delaney rolled his way out of the ring to the outside. He secretly began searching for a weapon underneath the ring.

Juan Pedro and Ashley didn't notice. Juan Pedro leaned over the rope to argue with a fan. The fans continued booing him, especially after using the crossface. The fans then suddenly popped when Delaney slid back into the ring and attacked Juan Pedro with a steel chair. The fans went wild as Delaney continued to pummel Juan Pedro with the steel chair. Ashley got out of his way. Delaney had lost it!

Juan Pedro slid out of the ring, lying on his stomach. He grabbed his back in agony. Ashley ran up to him to make sure that he was okay. Colin Delaney then had another idea. He dropped the steel chair and went out to where Juan Pedro was injured. "Hey, get away from here!" Ashley shouted.

Delaney paid no attention to Ashley. He again started to look under the ring for another weapon. He then pulled out…the sledgehammer. The fans went crazy again! Ashley was beginning to worry. "Delaney…put that down…let's talk this over," she said.

Delaney casually walked behind a hurt Pedro. "I will…not be laughed at…anymore," he said to himself. He had evil intentions in his eyes. He lifted the sledgehammer up.

Suddenly _Break it Down_ began playing, much to the fans' excitement. Delaney stopped what he was doing and looked over to the stage. Triple H came out to the arena, wearing the "Vickie Pig" DX T-shirt and holding the WWE Tag Team Championship in his hands. He was ready for his handicap match against Edge and Randy Orton (A/N: Michaels had to stay behind due to Vickie's stipulation). Delaney calmed down as Triple H began walking down the ramp. Juan Pedro was able to recover and he and Ashley began heading towards the locker room through the automobile entrance.

Triple H didn't care for Juan Pedro. Instead, he got close to Colin Delaney. He extended his hand outward. "You know, I think it's great that you're finally sticking up for yourself, but the sledgehammer is kind of _my_ thing," Triple H said.

"I wasn't going to adapt the gimmick. I just wanted to…" Delaney interrupted.

"Give me the sledgehammer," Triple H said.

Delaney looked behind HHH and saw that Juan Pedro had already gotten away. He reluctantly handed over the sledgehammer. "Thanks," HHH said, before heading his way into the ring. Delaney then went back up the ramp back to the locker room.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Backstage, Delaney received many negative comments from the other superstars, notably for losing the match and delivering weak chair shots to Juan Pedro. Delaney didn't care. He may not have won the match but at least he showed Juan Pedro that he can't just get whatever he wants. However, Matt Hardy and Chuck Palumbo gave him about a hundred bucks for trying to beat up Juan Pedro.

Colin Delaney continued walking around in the locker room with an angry look on his face. Suddenly, Juan Pedro and Ashley arrived, which the fans booed. Since the chair shots were pretty weak, Juan Pedro recovered "Hello Delaney," Pedro said. Colin got a bit defensive. "Calm down, I come in peace," Juan said. "l heard that not a lot of superstars liked the match. So much for placing yourself among the ECW Originals, huh?"

"If you think I'm joining your side, forget it," Delaney said.

"Why not? It's obvious that no matter how hard you try, they'll never consider you a real member of the WWE roster. I wouldn't be surprised if you were fired three months from now," Pedro said.

"You have no idea if that's going to happen," Delaney said.

"Remember Trevor Murdoch? Neither do I. He was released from his contract before he even came to SmackDown. Face it. The roster is an uneven balance of the top stars and us rookies. Hell, Triple H wouldn't even let you us the sledgehammer for once, because it would hurt his reputation, apparently. What a bunch of crap," Juan said.

"Juan Pedro, if you keep talking like that, no one will join your group," Colin said.

"Actually, I have Ashley, who was threatened by the WWE of being fired. And I have two new members who have just joined my Rookie Rebellion," Pedro said.

"Ha! How much did you pay them?"

"Nothing. In fact, they were…_Priceless,_" Pedro said.

From out of nowhere, Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes suddenly appeared and began to brutally attack Colin Delaney. Juan Pedro and Ashley continued shouting at them, angrily. "Wish you join my group now?!" he asked angrily.

Cody Rhodes then slammed Colin into one of the equipment boxes. The two continued kicking Colin Delaney in the stomach. Ashley and Juan Pedro both managed to get in at least one kick. "See these two?!" Juan Pedro asked. "This is Priceless! They will make an impact on Sunday night at Night of Champions! You could too! Just join us Delaney, or the rest of the three months you're in this company will be a living hell! Come on, guys. Let's roll!"

Rhodes, DiBiase, Pedro, and Ashley became walking away. Juan Pedro went back, kicked Colin in the ribs, and checked his wallet. He took out a few bills. "200 bucks? Hardy and Palumbo…you cheap bastards…" he muttered.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Yeah, Juan Pedro is starting his own heel faction. Also, Ashley and Juan Pedro are only a couple on TV. They are just friends in real life.

So, it seems that the Rookie Rebellion (A/N: not the final name) is actually starting to take form in the locker room. With Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes now in the group, and Ashley now joining Juan Pedro's group, they plan to make an impact this Sunday at WWE Night of Champions. What kind of impact? Will Juan Pedro become the United States Championship? Will Ashley be the first ever Divas Champion in WWE history? What do Priceless have in store? Will Colin Delaney join the group or will he continue to try his best at working his way to the top? So many questions…all answered in the next chapter!

'Til the bell rings again,

I'm out!

Vote Democratic and Vote No on Prop 8!


	16. WWE Night of Champions

"**Laying the SmackDown!"**

**By narutofreak14**

**Current WWE Champions**

**-World Heavyweight Champion: **Undertaker (defending against Kane tonight in a "Loser Leaves SmackDown" match)

**-United States Champion: **Chuck Palumbo (defending against Matt Hardy and Juan Pedro)

**-WWE Tag Team Champions: **D-Generation-X (defending against Rated-RKO)

**-WWE Divas Champion: **Vacant (Michelle McCool vs. Ashley for the title)

**-ECW Champion: **Rob Van Dam (defending against Big Daddy V, extreme rules)

**-WWE Champion: **John Cena (defending against Batista)

**-World Tag Team Champions: **Jimmy Wang Yang and Shannon Moore (defending against Cryme Tyme and Jericho & JBL and Santino & Paul Burchill and Snitsky & Mike Knox)

**-Intercontinental Champion: **C.M. Punk (defending against Jeff Hardy, who in turn is defending MITB contract)

**-Women's Champion: **Candice Michelle (defending against Maria)

**NOTES:**

-To anyone who guessed that Juan Pedro's new entrance theme is "Disaster Proof" by Level, you won! Good job! You've earned…well…I don't really have anything to give out! But thanks again.

-Wow! Elijah Burke, Chuck Palumbo, and Lena have all been released from the WWE. It's a shame that Elijah Burke and Chuck Palumbo were released, but yet…they weren't really been used very well (especially Burke).

-Well obviously, since Palumbo's the United States Champion in my story, he won't be released. And I have big plans for Elijah Burke, so he stays too.

-I'm so happy that _Kingdom Hearts- Re: Chain of Memories_ came out in America a few days ago. I loved the GBA game and I love how unique the card system is. I hope to get it for Christmas!

-I am also very happy to see Gregory Helms come back after his year-long recovery from his neck injury. It's cool that he's wearing some of the "Hurricane" stuff too.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**DATE: June 26, 2008**

**ON THE ROAD…**

Jon Gonzalez was riding with Matt and Jeff Hardy in Canada, heading towards Calgary.

"Yeah Vince…I know. How many complaints? So?!? Those Canadians should be proud that I remember Chris Benoit. So I was a madman heel using the Crossface! What's wrong with th… Okay fine. Yeah, sorry about that. Yes, I won't do anything like that again. Bye Vince." Vince just hung up the phone.

"What happened?" Jeff asked.

"Eh, Vince is pissed because apparently, he doesn't want a madman heel to be using Chris Benoit's finisher. Says it looks bad. The only reason why he's not firing me is because I'm part of some big year-long storyline gig," explained Jon.

"Whoa. Vince must have been going easy on you," Jeff said. "Usually, you would be in the doghouse by now. And trust me; the doghouse is not a place you want to be in. I should know."

"Yeah," Matt Hardy said. "Jeff Hardy proved that he can be main event material back at the Royal Rumble, so that's why he's not really in that deep when he won Money in the Bank from C.M. Punk about two months ago."

"Let's hope I do nothing to screw this up," said Jeff Hardy.

"So Jon, how are you and Ashley getting along?" Matt asked.

"Well, she stopped yelling and arguing at me," Jon said. "That's a good sign, right?"

"So, you're not boyfriend-and-girlfriend?" Jeff asked.

"No…at least not yet," Jon said.

"Don't worry about it," said Matt. "I mean, I didn't get together with Lita until about 6 years into my career."

"And she dumped you five years later," Jeff said.

For a second, it was quiet. Then, the three burst into laughter. "Screw you Jeff," Matt muttered under his breath.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

After a long, three-hour drive, the three finally reached the hotel near the Pengrowth Saddledome in Calgary, Alberta, Canada. "Alright guys. Sunday night is WWE Night of Champions. There are three of us…but only two of us are going to be champions."

"Yeah, Jeff will be WWE Champion and I'll be United States Champion," Jon said.

"Yeah, you wish you were," Matt said.

As they pulled into the parking lot, they grabbed their bags out of the trunk and began walking into the hotel. Inside, there were crazed WWE fans (held back by security) waiting for the arrival of the WWE superstars. They went wild when Jeff and Matt Hardy walked through the doors. Matt and Jeff continued walking towards the front desk, waving and shaking hands with the fans. Sadly, Jon didn't get the same reaction. He got the _opposite_ reaction. He was booed at, jeered at, and someone threw a beer cup at him (he was promptly thrown out).

Jon Gonzalez was able to get his room key without being killed by the mob. "Wow…" he said to himself.

"Eventually, you're get used to it," said a voice. Jon turned around and saw Randy Orton and Adam Copeland (Edge) walking behind him. "Well, it's easy for you to say Orton," Jon said. "You have always been a heel."

"I was a face one time, back in 2004," Orton said.

"Yeah, but that didn't really last long, now did it?" Jon asked. "And Edge, you been a heel more times than I can remember."

"True, but our characters are all heels, and when we appear live or on television, we're booed at," Adam said.

The fans began booing again. The three looked and saw that John Cena, now a major heel, was being booed at by the fans. "At least our heel turns went much better than Cena's," Orton said.

"Yeah, I mean, I've been a heel longer than Cena, but even I've never been kicked in the shins by some five-year-old," said Adam.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**DATE: June 29, 2008**

**LOCATION: Pengrowth Saddledome in Calgary, Alberta, Canada**

**SHOW: WWE Night of Champions**

The pyro went off and the fans cheered. WWE Night of Champions was going to be live from the Qwest Arena in Boise, Idaho. Mick Foley and J.R. began introducing themselves and going down the card for tonight. Since it was the Night of Champions, every WWE title was being defended (A/N: as noted above). For tonight, the World Tag Team Championship will be defended in a Fatal-4Way tag team match. John Cena and Batista will wrestle for the WWE Championship. Rob Van Dam will defend against Mark Henry, under ECW Extreme Rules. The Undertaker and Kane will face off one more time for the World Heavyweight Championship. Whoever loses must leave SmackDown brand.

The bell rang, gathering everyone's attention to the ring. Justin Roberts stood in the middle. The WWE Divas Championship stood on a decorated stool outside of the ring. "This bout, set for one fall, is for the WWE Divas Championship!" Roberts announced.

_Not Enough for Me_ played over the arena speakers. The fans popped as Michelle McCool walked from behind the curtain out onto the stage. "Introducing first, from Palatka, Florida, Michelle…McCool!" Roberts announced. Michelle McCool walked down the ramp, waving to the fans. She then climbed the stairs and walked into the ring, awaiting her opponent.

_Light a Fire_ then played. The fans' cheers turned into boos as Ashley walked out to the stage. Juan Pedro was following behind her. "Being accompanied to the ring by Juan Pedro, from New York City, Ashley!" Roberts announced. Ashley stopped on the ramp as the pyro went off behind her. The fans continued booing the two as they continued down the ramp. They didn't bother looking at the fans. Ashley's eyes were focused on Michelle McCool.

"Ashley's lately has been frustrated with the way she has been treated," J.R. said to Mick Foley. "There have been rumors that Michelle was supposed to win the title and that Ashley was supposed to be fired after tonight. Do you think that's true?"

"I don't know. The WWE usually keeps me in the dark about this stuff," Foley said. "But maybe all of that hatred Ashley has towards Michelle will fire her up for tonight."

Juan Pedro and Ashley jumped up onto the ring apron. Juan Pedro helped Ashley get in by separating the ropes for her. Juan Pedro then remained outside of the ring as Ashley and Michelle McCool began circling around the ring. The referee rang the bell and the match was underway. The two locked up in the center of the ring. Michelle McCool broke up the lock, backing off Ashley. The two stared each other down before McCool kicked Ashley in the stomach, making her bent over. Michelle McCool then gave a strong uppercut. Ashley shot up and McCool then grabbed her hair and slammed her on her back. She went for the cover. ONE…TWO…THR…ASHLEY KICKS OUT!

"Come on, Ashley!" Pedro shouted. Juan Pedro was on the outside, cheering Ashley on. Michelle took no notice as she picked Ashley up by her hair.

Ashley retaliated by tackling Michelle McCool into the turnbuckle. Ashley began tackling Michelle McCool several times in the stomach against the turnbuckle. She then started kicking her. She then put her foot against Michelle's neck and violently began choking her. The referee began counting. "ONE…TWO…THREE…FOUR…COME ON!" the referee shouted. Ashley then threw Michelle across the ring using her hair.

Michelle McCool saw Juan Pedro, applauding Ashley's actions. Ashley then walked up to Michelle and picked her up, only for Michelle McCool to clothesline her to the ground. Michelle went for the pin, but Ashley kicked out at one. The two got onto their feet. Michelle McCool walked up to Ashley, but Ashley countered by whipping Michelle McCool to the ropes. Juan Pedro jumped onto the ring apron. Michelle McCool quickly stopped in her tracks, but she was angry when he then just jumped down to the ground. Ashley then went for the roll-up. ONE…TWO…THRE…MICHELLE KICKS OUT!

The referee pointed his finger at Juan Pedro and yelled at him to not get involved with the match. Ashley then locked Michelle McCool in an Abdominal Stretch hold. Michelle McCool began yelling in pain as Ashley applied the hold. Ashley then knocked Michelle backwards into a pin position. ONE…TWO…MICHELLE KICKS OUT!

The two got up again. Ashley tired to kick Michelle into the stomach, but Michelle grabbed her foot. She then tripped Ashley, making her fall on her back. Michelle grabbed both of her legs and then locked her into a heel lock. Ashley began yelling. "Hold on, Ashley! Don't tap!" Juan Pedro shouted.  
Ashley tried reaching for the bottom rope, but Michelle held the hold tightly. Juan Pedro was worried when Ashley began switching between almost tapping out to trying to reach the ropes. He thought of an idea, and thought it up quickly. He took his chain and threw it into the ring. The referee caught this and yelled at him. He turned around and threw his chain to the outside. While his back was turned, Juan Pedro quickly ran up to Ashley and pulled her and Michelle until Ashley's hand was under the ropes. He then got far away before the referee could see him.

The referee saw that Ashley was under the bottom rope, thus Michelle had to break the hold. Michelle McCool backed off as Ashley recovered for a bit. Michelle lifted Ashley in the air and slammed her on her back. Michelle rolled up her legs. ONE…TWO…ASHLEY KICKS OUT!

Michelle lifted Ashley up on her feet. Ashley kicked her in the stomach and whipped Michelle into the turnbuckle. She ran up to her and monkey-flipped her over her head. "Oh! That was nice! Keep it up!" Juan Pedro shouted. Ashley continued to punch Michelle as she was trying to get up. Ashley grabbed her wrist and whipped Michelle into the turnbuckle. Ashley tried to tackle her, but Michelle tackled her. Michelle then quickly jumped onto the top turnbuckle. Ashley ran up to the top rope and tried to fight Michelle McCool off the top rope. Michelle McCool was able to knock her back down to the mat. However, when Ashley landed on her elbow, she shot up and pretended as if she was hurt. The referee walked up to Ashley and consoled her.

While he was distracted, Juan Pedro jumped onto the ring apron. He shook the ropes, making Michelle fall down to the mat, right on her face! The fans gasped at the sight. They He immediately jumped down and pretended as if he did nothing wrong. The fans booed at him loudly.

While Michelle McCool was face up on the mat in pain, Ashley got onto the outside, onto the ring apron. She then climbed up onto the top turnbuckle. The fans continued booing her as she raised her elbow up and tapped it. She jumped high in the air with her elbow out. STARSTUCK CONNECTS! Ashley goes to the pin. ONE…TWO…THREE! ASHLEY IS THE NEW WWE DIVAS CHAMPION!

Ashley shot up with a smile on her face. She's the first WWE Divas Champion. _Light a Fire_ played as Juan Pedro rushed into the ring. "The winner of this match, and new WWE Divas Champion, Ashley!" Justin Roberts announced. The two hugged and jumped around as the referee handed Ashley her new WWE Divas Championship belt. Ashley looked at it in happiness as she raised it high in the air, showing it to the fans. Unfortunately, the fans continued to boo her and Juan Pedro loudly as they celebrated. Michelle McCool looked up in disbelief. She was totally cheated out of her title! Juan Pedro looked back at her with a menacing glance. He then continued to party with Ashley.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

After the promo for WWE Summerslam (live from Anaheim, California), the camera cut back to the ring, where Ashley and Juan Pedro remained in the ring. Ashley had a microphone in his hands. "You executive bastards can't release me now!" she shouted, happily.

Juan Pedro then took the microphone from Ashley's hands. "That's right. Good luck trying to release the WWE Divas Champion! And good luck trying to release the future United States Champion…me!" Juan Pedro said. "Hit my music!"

Juan Pedro takes his shirt and hat off. He throws it into the crowd as he was getting ready for his next match. His new theme song, _Disaster Proof_, played over the arena speakers as he bounced against the ropes. The bell rang, grabbing everyone's attention. "The following is a triple-threat match, and it is for the United States Championship. The first man to score either a pinfall or submission will be the winner. Already in the ring, from Anaheim, California, weighing 216 pounds, Juan Pedro!" Justin Roberts announced.

Ashley, now the new WWE Divas Champion, went to ringside to support Juan Pedro. The two were getting a lot of heat from the Canadian fans. Juan Pedro shrugged it as he waited for his two opponents.

_Live for the Moment_ started to play. The fans cheered wildly as Matt Hardy came out onto the stage, putting the "V1" sign. "From Cameron, North Carolina, weighing 236 pounds, Matt Hardy!" Justin Roberts announced. Hardy turned his attention to Juan Pedro. The two began mouthing off at each other. Hardy slid into the ring and got into Juan Pedro's face, pushing the referee aside. The two, again, mouthed off at each other.

The music stopped playing and _You Will Remember Me_ played as Chuck Palumbo rode into the arena. He was riding another one of his custom motorcycles and he was wearing the United States Championship around his waist. The fans booed him, but he wasn't a big heel in this match. "From San Diego, California, weighing 280 pounds, he is the United States Champion, Chuck Palumbo!" Roberts announced.

Palumbo revved his engine up several times before riding down the ramp. He then rode around the ring, passing in front of the commentators' desks. He stopped at the base of the ramp. He revved his engine up several times before stepping off. He took the belt off of his waist and held it high in the air. A chorus of boos showered onto Chuck Palumbo. He brushed them off and entered the ring. He handed the referee his United States Championship. The referee then held it in the air, showing the fans that this was a United States Championship defense. The referee then handed it to the timekeeper.

The three looked at each other. The referee rang the bell, starting the match. Juan Pedro wasted no time, attacking Matt Hardy. Suddenly, Chuck Palumbo ran up and began attacking him. Matt Hardy joined him. The two continued to beat down on Juan Pedro before throwing him out of the ring. After he was gone, Chuck Palumbo kicked Matt Hardy in the ribs and began working on him.

Matt Hardy countered and wrapped his arm around Palumbo's neck. Palumbo, however, clubbed him with his shoulder. He reversed it and locked Hardy into a Full Nelson. Hardy, with all of his strength, ran backwards and drove Palumbo into the corner, making him let go.

Juan Pedro suddenly appeared behind the turnbuckle and made Palumbo trip onto his stomach. He then grabbed both of his legs and then used them to ram Palumbo's groin into the steel post. Palumbo immediately grabbed his crotch in agony. Juan Pedro jumped onto the top turnbuckle and launched himself into the air, clotheslining Hardy when he landed.

Juan Pedro jumped back on his feet and ran towards Hardy. He grabbed on of his arms, but Hardy was trying to wiggle his way out of his grasp. Hardy was able to reverse it. He took of Pedro's arms and twisted it, locking him in a wrist lock. Hardy then kicked him the stomach. He took his twisted arm and went around back, twisted it further. Pedro circled around and around, trying to get out of it. He was able to get one of his feet behind Hardy's and knocked him backwards. Hardy's shoulders were on the mat. ONE…TWO…HARDY BREAKS UP THE HOLD AND KICKS OUT!

Pedro then kicked him while he was down. He then picked Hardy up. He slams his knee up to his face. Still holding on, Juan Pedro whipped Matt to the corner. Juan Pedro ran up to Hardy. He stops suddenly, and flips Hardy onto his back. Juan Pedro jumped onto the top rope and then back flips off. MOONSAULT ONTO HARDY! Juan Pedro goes for the pin. ONE…TW…HARDY KICKS OUT!

Juan Pedro gets back onto his feet. He lifted Matt onto his feet, but Hardy catches him off-guard! He goes for the side effect, but Juan Pedro counters it into a vertical suplex! Juan Pedro gets back onto his feet. He looks over and sees Palumbo, still in pain in the corner. He runs up to Palumbo and begins attacking him. Palumbo was able to grab his one of legs and launched Pedro high into the air, over the top rope and down to the floor. Juan Pedro was out cold. Ashley runs over to him and sees if he was all right.

Palumbo then runs up to Hardy and delivers a big boot to his head. Palumbo went for the cover, but Hardy kicks out at one. Palumbo slams Hardy's head onto the mat several times before picking him up onto his feet. He lifted Hardy into the air, and then slammed him down with a body slam. While Hardy was down, Palumbo grabbed one of his legs and began kicking them. Palumbo turned his back to Hardy and grabbed a hold of both of Hardy's legs. He then tried to turn Hardy around, onto his stomach. He was going for the Padlock! But Hardy's legs were able to slip out and Hardy kicked Palumbo towards the ropes.

At the ropes, Juan Pedro quickly jumped up onto the apron and brought Palumbo's head down to the top rope, making him stumble back. Hardy took advantage and rolls up Palumbo. ONE…TW…JUAN PEDRO BREAKS THE PIN!

Palumbo gets back onto his feet. Both Hardy and Juan Pedro began clubbing and attacking Palumbo. The two pushed Palumbo against the ropes and whips him into the opposite ropes. Hardy and Pedro were ready to double team, but Palumbo clotheslined them both the ground. Palumbo walked up to Matt Hardy and lifted him up by his neck. Palumbo then threw Hardy over the top rope. He just wants to get rid of him, but Hardy held on to the top rope and grabbed a hold of Palumbo's head. Juan lifted Palumbo up high and then suplexes him over the top rope down to the floor! Palumbo sat up and grabbed his back in hurt. Hardy rolled over onto his stomach, trying to suppress the pain.

Palumbo got back onto his feet. He looked up and saw Juan Pedro jumping over the top rope for a diving crossbody. Palumbo thought fast and caught him while he was in the air. He then drove his back into the metal ring post. Juan Pedro fell to the mat, in pain. Palumbo went back over to where Matt Hardy was. He picked him up and threw him into the ring. Palumbo slid back in and went for the cover. ONE…TWO…HARDY KICKS OUT. Hardy sits up, but Palumbo takes action by repeatedly kicking him in his back. Palumbo then locks him in a chokehold. He continued twisting back and forth, trying to add more pressure to Hardy.

The fans began chanting "_**Hardy! Hardy!**_" hoping to pump him up. Hardy used Palumbo's hair as leverage to get back on his feet. Palumbo kicked Hardy in his ribs. He holds on to one of Hardy's legs and then clotheslines him to the ground. He then goes back to lock the chokehold onto Hardy's head. Hardy struggled to break the hold by punching Palumbo's stomach. He, again, got back on his feet and drove Palumbo into the turnbuckle. Palumbo still held on, so Hardy charges him again. Hardy lifted Palumbo onto the top rope, but Palumbo knocked him in the head and Hardy fell back down to the mat. Palumbo gets himself situated on the top rope. He was going for the Diving Legdrop but Hardy rolls out of the way! The fans cheered and hardy got back onto his feet in the turnbuckle. Palumbo charges at Hardy, but Hardy raises his foot up and kicks him in the head.

Hardy goes on to punch a stunned Palumbo. Hardy goes for it. TWIST OF FATE…PALUMBO THROWS HIM THE ROPES. Hardy came back again, Palumbo tired to clothesline him, but Hardy ducks and wraps his arm around his neck. SIDE-EFFECT! Hardy goes for the pin! ONE…TWO…TH…PALUMBO KICKS OUT! Hardy quickly goes to the top turnbuckle. He sticks his hands out, signaling the end. Palumbo gets onto his feet. Hardy goes for the flying elbow, but Palumbo knocks him back down to the ground with a clothesline!

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Juan Pedro wraps a steel chain around Palumbo's neck and trips Palumbo, making him land on Pedro's back (A/N: This move will now be known as the Chain Breaker). Pedro makes the pin! ONE…TWO…THRE…SOMEONE PULLS PEDRO OUT OF THE RING! It's MVP! MVP, still angry with Juan costing him his chances at the U.S. Championship, began to violently assault Juan Pedro. The fans loved how MVP costs Pedro his win. MVP then violently threw Pedro into the steel steps, face first! Juan Pedro was out cold. Ashley went up to check to see if he was okay. "What the hell was wrong with you?!?" she asked MVP, angrily.

MVP didn't reply. He just jumped the barricade into the crowd and got away from the ring as far as possible. Ashley continued to tend to Juan Pedro while the match continued on in the ring.

Hardy and Palumbo were back onto their feet. Hardy kicked Palumbo in the stomach, making him bend over. Hardy grabs his head. TWIST OF FA…PALUMBO COUNTERS! Palumbo lifts Hardy onto his shoulders, face up. FULL THROTTLE CONNECTS! Palumbo goes for the pin. ONE…TWO…THREE! PALUMBO RETAINS THE TITLE!

_You Will Remember Me_ played as Chuck sat up, exhausted. "The winner of this match, and STILL the United States Champion, Chuck Palumbo!" Justin Roberts announced. The referee handed Palumbo his United States Championship. Palumbo just violently swiped the belt from the referee. He took a look at his belt and then held it close to him. He got back onto his feet, raising his belt high into the air. Juan Pedro was still on the outside, barely getting up (with help from Ashley).

**(A/N: Originally, I was going to give Hardy the win, but I gave Palumbo the Benefit of the Doubt. Besides, he would make a great United States Champion.)**

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

After all of the replays were shown, the camera showed Juan Pedro and Ashley walking back to the locker room. Juan Pedro was very frustrated about the way the match turned out. Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase walked up to the two. "We saw the match," said Rhodes.

"Look, everything is going to be okay," said Ted.

"It's not going to be okay," said Juan Pedro. "We promised that we would all be champions by the end of the night. Now, thanks to MVP, only two-thirds of that promise will be fulfilled…"

"Really, you'll get another chance," Ashley said.

"No I won't! The WWE loves to play favorites. They won't give me another title shot until I'm 40! When I'm 40! Do you even know that I didn't want this stupid gangster gimmick?!?" Juan Pedro asked.

"Really? I thought you did," said Cody.

"No. It was forced upon me," said Pedro. "I just wanted to be a regular old wrestler who would change or act the way _he _wanted. But I guess that's not good enough for sports entertainment."

"Look, we were all being treated like crap. Ashley was going to be fired, remember? But she fought back and now she's the Divas Champion. They can't release her now. And us? We got something big planned," Rhodes said.

Juan Pedro thought to himself for a moment. "I need to get some fresh air," said Juan Pedro. "You guys get ready for your match tonight." Juan Pedro said to Priceless. He then walked off screen.  
"Priceless…in a match?" J.R. asked.

"I don't think they're on the card tonight," said Foley.

"They're not…at least I don't think they are," J.R. said.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**LATER ON THAT NIGHT…**

The match between Jeff Hardy and C.M. Punk was already underway. Both Hardy and Punk were defending their possessions. Hardy was defending his MITB contract and Punk was defending the Intercontinental Championship. Whoever wins takes both.

Jeff Hardy was locked in Punk's Anaconda Vise submission hold. Jeff Hardy was trying desperately to reach the ropes, hoping to break the hold. The referee continuously asked Hardy if he would tap. Hardy reached his hand out, but it was clear that he wouldn't be able to reach. The fans began chanting Hardy's name, hoping that he would break out. Hardy was trying hard to get onto his feet. The fans chanted as loud as they could. Somehow, Hardy was soon onto his feet.

C.M. Punk knew that Hardy was going to break his hold, so he let go and tossed Hardy towards the turnbuckle. Hardy saw it and began climbing to the top. C.M. Punk then ran to the ropes and tried to shake Hardy off the top. Jeff Hardy lost his balance and his right foot slipped. He fell on the outside, landing right on his right arm! His whole body weight caused something in his arm to crack. The fans were shocked to see Hardy land on his arm.

Hardy clutched his right arm and screamed in pain. The referee immediately went outside the ring to see if Hardy was okay. Hardy continued screaming as he suffered extreme pain in his arm. The referee put up crossed arms in the air, signaling a legit injury. C.M. Punk and the fans began to worry as EMT's and trainers scurried outside to tend to Hardy's injuries. Matt Hardy was following close by.

Hardy was able to sit himself against the barricade as the EMT's looked him over carefully. Every time Jeff would put even a bit of pressure on his arm, he would feel intense pain.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**BACKSTAGE…**

Many superstars saw the event transpire on the television monitors backstage. Stephanie McMahon, Paul Levesque (HHH), and Michael Hickenbottom (HBK) were backstage, watching the events transpire on a TV monitor. Stephanie McMahon had her hands covering her face, obviously stressed and upset. "Well…there goes his championship shot," said Michael.

"It…it will be okay," said Paul.

"Oh god," Steph said. "Damn it, Hardy! You were supposed to cash in your contract tonight! You would have been WWE Champion!"

"Really?!?" Paul and Michael asked. Paul and Michael looked at each other. "That came to me as a complete and utter surprise," Michael said.

"Oh god," Steph said, stressed out. "What am I going to do now?"

"Well, you pulled some hat tricks before," said Paul.

"Yeah, you're just going to have to go a different direction," Michael said.

"Great," Steph said.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Back outside, in the ring, the EMT's and Matt helped Jeff get onto his feet. Jeff was still in extreme anguish. C.M. Punk watched from inside the ring as the EMT's helped Jeff walk back to the locker room. C.M. Punk went back to the timekeeper and took both the MITB suitcase and the Intercontinental Championship. He ran over to where Jeff Hardy was walking. He handed the MITB contract to Hardy's 'good' arm. He even got the fans to give Hardy a standing ovation. _No More Words_ played as everybody and Jeff Hardy walked slowly to the trainer's office.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Backstage, the only thing that was talked about was how serious Jeff Hardy's injuries were. All of the wrestlers crowded around the trainer's office, awaiting the final results. Stephanie McMahon saw this and got up in front of everybody. "People! Please, I need you guys to keep it down! I know you are all worried about Jeff Hardy. But, the show is still going on! Whoever's going to be in the next few matches needs to go and get ready!" Steph said. Some of the superstars headed either to the ring or to the locker rooms to get ready. "The rest of you need to keep it quiet! Dr. Rios can't work if you're all very loud!" The superstars kept their voices down as they waited for the results.

Jon and Ashley were among the superstars waiting. "Oh man," said Jon. "The night that Hardy was going to become WWE Champion and he gets himself injured!"

"Well, with the way he does all of those high-flying moves, it'll happen," Ashley said.

"Hopefully, his injuries won't be too severe," Jon said.

"He put all of his body weight on his arm. Chances are, he's going to have to forfeit his Money in the Bank contract," said Ashley.

"That would suck," Jon said.

"Come on. We still have a few promos to do," Jon said.

"Yeah, you're right." The two then headed off to the locker room.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Later on in the night, Colin Delaney interfered in the Rob Van Dam/Big Daddy V Extreme Rules match that took place later in the night. He provided enough distractions for RVD to get over him. RVD had the match and was preparing for the Five-Star Frog Splash, but Delaney pulled his foot right he when was about to fly, making him fall on his face. Despite that, RVD was able to pin BDV for the win. Delaney, angry that RVD still won, proceeded to attack both BDV and RVD with weapons and the ECW Championship itself.

The camera cut to the locker room, where Colin Delaney was packing his stuff. He was in a very foul mood. Just then, his locker room door opened up. He looked up at the person standing over him. "I hope being a part of the Rookie Rebellion will be worth it for me. I got kicked out of the ECW Originals, so it better be," Delaney said.

The camera cut away to reveal Juan Pedro standing over him. The fans booed him loudly. "Oh trust me, it will be worth your time," said Pedro. He laughed as he shook Colin Delaney's hand. "Hey, are you leaving now?" he asked.

"Well, I figured I better get of here," said Delaney.

"Nah, nah! Stay here and watch the rest of the show!"

Suddenly, there was the sound of a fight going on outside. There was metal clanging, bodies hitting the walls, and shouting. "What the hell is that?" Delaney asked.

"That…is the sound of sweet victory," said Juan Pedro. The two continued on listening to the sounds of the fight going on. Then, Juan Pedro looked confused when he heard the sound of…spray-cans?

"What? I didn't plan for spray paint," he said to himself.

Juan Pedro and Colin Delaney began walking outside of the locker room into the hallways. The two looked around. Pedro looked around a corner. "Oh…my god," he said.

"What? What is it?" Delaney asked.

The camera turned around the corner. It revealed…Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase, lying on the floor, moaning in pain. "What…the…hell happened?" Juan asked, angrily.

"I think somebody beat them up," Delaney said.

"Oh…you think?!?"

The two then looked at the wall. In green spray-paint there was a message that said: "WE ARE ON TO YOUR PLAN!"

"Who wrote that?" Delaney asked.

"Son of a…bitch," Juan said. He then lifted up a DX t-shirt. "AAAHHH!" Juan shouted, angrily. He threw the shirt aside and began slamming his fists against whatever was around him. He even kicked Rhodes in the ribs. He was seriously angry!

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

_Break it__ Down _played as Triple H and Shawn Michaels had gone through a grueling tag team match against Rated-RKO. They were celebrating their victory by showing of their gold to the fans.

Suddenly, the fans began booing as Juan Pedro, Colin Delaney, and Ashley walked out onto the stage. They were not in a good mood. Pedro had a microphone in his hand. Triple H and Shawn Michaels notices the two on top of the ramp. Triple H walked over to the timekeeper and asked for a microphone. "Um…hey…guys," Triple H said.

Juan Pedro still had a mean look on his face. "What?" HHH asked.

"What did we do?" Shawn asked.

"You know damn well what you did!" Pedro shouted. "You two…attacked Rhodes and DiBiase in front of Delaney's locker room!"

The fans booed Pedro and Ashley. Triple H and Shawn Michaels acted very innocently, almost as if they had no idea what they were talking about. "That is complete blasphemy," said Shawn.

"Yeah. How you do know that Delaney didn't do it?" Triple H asked.

"He was with me when it happened! And…" Juan Pedro said. He then took out the DX T-shirt. "…you guys left some evidence!"

"That proves nothing!" HBK shouted.

"Oh just admit it! You guys were afraid to lose to some new meat, guys who are at the prime of their life. So, you had to blindside them and attack them while their guards were down," said Juan Pedro.

"Um…ahhh…actually, some of the stuff you said was a bit exaggerated. First off, _they_ attacked _us!_" Triple H said.

"Yeah. And we're still young…_ish_," Shawn said.

"You know, Juan Pedro, I just have to say one thing," Triple H said. "You've been here for like...what was it now...about…three to four months, I think. And in the last few weeks, you've seriously pissed me off!" HHH said. The fans popped as Juan Pedro began to get frustrated. "You keep talking about how you're being mistreated and how the WWE plays favorites. You ever stop and think that maybe…the WWE directors just think the crap that you talk about is annoying?"

The fans continued cheering as Juan Pedro continued to get aggravated at the two. "And by the way," Shawn said. He then took out a piece of paper with words scribbled on it. "What's this about some Rookie Rebellion takeover?" he asked.

"Hey! Hey, that's my list!" Juan shouted.

"Yeah, I know. Your name is on it," Triple H said.

"Let's see…one: fix the match so that Ashley wins the Divas title," Shawn red. "Two: Win United States Championship. Three: Make Delaney join our side and defect ECW. And four: make Priceless Tag Team Champs. This has to be the dumbest plan I have ever read."

"It seems like something that can easily be thwarted," Triple H said.

"How did you even get a hold of that?!?" Juan asked, angrily.

HHH and HBK remained silent. Juan Pedro then noticed that Colin Delaney was staring off into space. The fans cheered as Delaney began smiling. "You traitor!" Juan shouted.

"What?" Delaney asked.

"You betrayed me! You gave my plans to those two?!?"

"Well technically, it's not a betrayal if I was never going to join your dumb little rebellion in the first place," Colin said.

Juan Pedro was seriously getting angry with Colin Delaney. "You…you…" Delaney just replied by performing the crotch chop, which seemed to get the fans on his side again. "Delaney's got the right idea," said Triple H.

"You see, Juan Pedro, with the way you have been acting the last few weeks, no one truly likes you or your 'Rookie Rebellion' thing," said Shawn.

The fans agreed by cheering for them even later. "And if you're not down with that…we got two words for ya!" Shawn said.

"Suck it!" the fans shouted.

_Break it Down_ started playing as Juan Pedro slumped down, grabbing his head in major frustration. Ashley tried to help him, but he just shooed her away. He then punched the ground, angry with everyone laughing at him. After a few minutes of DX antics and Juan Pedro's mental breakdown, the promo for the World Heavyweight Championship match played.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N: **So, that's WWE Night of Champions for y'all! Juan Pedro hoped for a bigger impact tonight, but it seems like nothing's going right for him.

Now that I got that taken care of, I can finally get started on the rivalry that I'm excited to start. Expect a lot of intense hatred in the next few weeks.

So the Rookie Rebellion has had a huge setback tonight that ruined their credibility. Delaney tricked Juan Pedro, MVP costs him the win tonight, DX ruins the rebellion's plans, and pretty much the entire WWE locker room sees Juan Pedro as an annoying prick. What will he do to get back onto his feet? Will Ashley's job remain intact now that she's the WWE Divas Champion? And what will happen to Jeff Hardy's MITB contract?

'Til the bell rings again…

I'm out!


	17. Solving a Pest Problem, with the Deadman

"**Laying the SmackDown!"**

**By narutofreak14**

**Current WWE Champions**

**-World Heavyweight Champion: **Undertaker

**-United States Champion: **Chuck Palumbo

**-WWE Tag Team Champions: **D-Generation-X

**-WWE Divas Champion: **Ashley

**NOTE: **Defeated Michelle McCool at WWE Night of Champions for the vacant title

**-ECW Champion: **Rob Van Dam

**-WWE Champion: **John Cena

**-World Tag Team Champions: **Jimmy Wang Yang and Shannon Moore

**-Intercontinental Champion: **C.M. Punk

**-Women's Champion: **Maria

**NOTE:**Defeated Candice Michelle for the Women's Champion at WWE Night of Champions

**NOTES:**

-Well, we can now add Gene Snitsky to the list of "WWE Superstars Released in 2008". Man, he was a great wrestler and he played a great character. It seems like yesterday that Snitsky caused Lita to 'miscarriage' her and Kane's child.

-Right now, I'm somewhat upset at MVP's losing streak. To me, it seems like the WWE is running out of things for MVP. Hopefully, MVP gets a clean win over somebody, or else he'll end up on the list of "released superstars".

-There are a lot of rumors going around about Christian and Kurt Angle, two former WWE superstars and currently TNA superstars). Apparently, the two are planning to go back to the WWE. I am all for the two coming back and I hope it does happen, especially Kurt Angle. I mean, who doesn't love chanting "You Suck!" to Kurt Angle's music.

-I am very happy to hear that Jeff Hardy finally won his first WWE Championship! I always thought he deserves a championship run and now I'm glad that he finally has it. Kind of makes me sad that I injured him I my story…but he'll get his shot.

-Just a random note, my name isn't Jon Gonzalez. That was just some name I made up (though, John is my real first name).

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**DATE: June 29, 2008**

**LOCATION: Pengrowth Saddledome in Calgary, Alberta, Canada**

**SHOW: WWE Night of Champions**

It was late at night. WWE Night of Champions was over. The Undertaker had sent Kane back to RAW, Maria had gladly won another WWE Women's Champion, and Wang Yang and Shannon Moore had defended their titles against three other tag teams.

But…the bigger issue now was Jeff Hardy's condition. During his match with C.M. Punk, Jeff Hardy was going for the Whisper in the Wind. But C.M. Punk shook the top rope, making Hardy fall. However, instead on falling on his back (A/N: As it was planned), Hardy fell on the outside of the ring, landing right on his arm! The match was declared a no-contest and Hardy was immediately taken backstage to get his right arm examined.

Many of the superstars had already gone to the hotel, but some stuck around after the show, waiting for Dr. Rios' final results. Jon Gonzalez, Michelle, Phil Brooks (C.M. Punk), and Alvin Burke (MVP) were hanging out on the outside of Dr. Rios' office. Throughout the whole night, Phil Brooks was looking down for the ground, hiding his face in his long hair. "What's wrong, Phil?" Jon asked.

Phil didn't reply. "Phil, this wasn't your fault," said Michelle.

"Yeah, you had nothing to do with what happened to Jeff," Alvin said.

"I shook the top rope that made him fall," said Phil, solemnly.

"You guys rehearsed that move and it went fine," Jon said.

"Yeah, this was just some accident that happened on its own," Alvin said.

"Still…" Phil said.

Suddenly, Dr. Rios' office door opened up. Matt Hardy stepped out first. "Let's go, Jeff," he said. A group of medical trainers then began escorting Jeff Hardy out of the office. He had a sling on his right arm. He stopped and looked over at Jon and the rest. He then noticed Phil looking guilty. "Phil…I don't blame you for what happened," said Hardy.

"Let's go," one of the EMT's said.

"Where are you going?" Jon asked.

"To the hospital," answered Matt. "Jeff needs surgery, right now!"

"Surgery?!? Is it that bad?" Michelle asked.

Dr. Ferdinand Rios then stepped out of his office. "Hello doctor," Alvin said.

"Hello Mr. Burke," said Rios. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Alvin replied. "I should be able to wrestle by next week on RAW."

"That's good to hear," said Rios.

"So what's going on with Jeff, Dr. Rios?" Phil asked.

"Well, Jeff Hardy's right arm…it wasn't pretty. He fractured his elbow in many places and the muscle between his shoulder and the right side of his neck is severely torn. That will require surgery immediately," Dr. Rios said.

"Oh man, sounds terrible," Alvin said.

"It is," said Rios.

"If the surgery is successful, how long will Jeff be gone?" Jon asked.

"Oh…he'll be gone for quite some time. Off the top of my head, I say at least five months," said Rios.

"Five months? That means he has to give up his contract," said Michelle.

"Unfortunately yes," Rios said.

Phil Brooks began to feel depressed again. "Phil, Jeff already said you don't deserve the blame," Jon said.

"Yeah but I still feel bad," said Phil.

"Man, don't beat yourself over it," said Alvin. "It was an accident that could have happened to anyone."

"Yeah…I guess," said Phil. "I'm going back to my hotel room."

"Good idea. Everything will be better in the morning," said Jon. Phil then went back to his locker room while Jon and Alvin headed to their rental car.

"You know, I keep telling him, but I can feel his pain," Alvin said.

"Yeah, I would have done the same thing," Jon said. "But Phil will learn to get over it. A few hours of sleep should clear his mind."

"I hope it does," said Alvin.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**(This next part was written with the help of good 'ole QPython about a few months ago (with slight modifications). Oh, and if you don't like minor spoilers, you might want to skip down to the SmackDown section…)**

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

After the two gathered their things from the locker room, they began walking down the hallway to the parking lot. "Hey, you hungry?" Jon asked.

"I could eat," said Alvin.

Out of nowhere, Zack Tyler (Machetti) came running down past the two, frantically looking around. "Um…what?" Jon asked.

"Man, what are you doing?" Alvin asked.

"Oh, hey guys!" Zack said.

Zack then opened up the lid of one of those equipment boxes and jumped inside. "Remember, you never saw me!" he said, before shutting it closed.

"Um…okay?" Jon asked.

"What was that about?" asked Alvin.

"ZACHARY JAMES TAYLOR, GET BACK HERE THIS MINUTE!" shouted a voice.

"Oh crap," Alvin and Jon said.

Suddenly, Maria walked around the corner. Alvin and Jon were looking around, acting casually. "Where the hell are your keys?" Alvin asked, pretending not to notice Maria.

"Hey guys, you haven't see Zack around, have you?" Maria asked.

"Zack…Zack…um…what does he look like?" asked Jon.

"You know what he looks like! You wrestled him a few months ago on RAW!" Maria shouted.

"Oh that Zack! Um…he said he was heading for the parking lot," said Jon.

"Yeah!" Alvin said. "He's going to hit the road before the traffic builds up on the freeways. You know those Canadians!"

Maria eyed them suspiciously. "Where is he?" asked Maria.  
"The parking lot!" Jon said but despite her small size, Maria proved to be quite intimidating, Jon's eyes subconsciously drifted over to the equipment box that he had seen Zack disappear into. Maria walked over to the equipment box. She opened the door, expecting to find Zack, but he wasn't there! "How the hell is going to fit inside an equipment box?" Alvin asked. Maria continued moving the wires around, but found nothing. "Hmm…" She shut the lid. "The parking lot, right?" Maria asked.

"Yep," Jon said.

"Oh, thanks guys!" Maria then ran off to the parking lot behind the arena. Jon and Alvin walked over to the equipment box and knocked on the top. "Hey fool! She's gone," said Jon. There was no reply. Alvin knocked on it again. "Zack, you alive, man?" he asked.

The lid flew open as Zack began climbing out. Jon and Alvin had to help him get untangled from the wires inside. He then shut it closed. "Um…you mind telling me what that was all about?" asked Jon.

Zack sits on top of the box. "Well I may or may not have accidentally told someone about Maria and me..." Zack trails off, "You know what I'll probably be in even more trouble if I tell you. I'm already in trouble because I told Paul London and it was his bed in question. Oh…um…actually, forget you heard that."

"Oh yeah, Paul told me! Something about you two and 'freaky' and 'drunk' and peanut butter," said Alvin.

"What?!?" Jon asked.

"Um yeah, can we just drop that, please?

"So the answer's peanut butter. Yes! I knew it!" Jon said.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you two about something. You know how Hardy just got injured out there right?"

"Yeah I heard," said Jon.

"He just left for surgery," Alvin said.

"Well I was just talking with Stephanie McMahon and John Laurinaitis and a bunch of other storyline writers. They decided that they don't want to do what they did last year by having someone else win the briefcase in a match where one of the superstars is injured. Well, actually, if Jeff needs surgery, I doubt he could wrestle a match. So I hear they're bringing back the King of the Ring tournament, where the winner will receive the briefcase."

"Really?" Jon asked.

"Oh, it gets better," Zack continues. "They were trying to come up with people to put in it and I was asked my opinion. I hope you don't mind, but I mentioned your name. Stephanie seems to like you and the whole Rookie Rebellion thing that you're doing, because she actually seemed okay with it."

"No way! She wants me?!?" Jon asked.

"Well…actually…I didn't exactly say it that way," Zack confesses. "I MIGHT have brought up the triple threat match we were in with Shelton during draft day, and I MIGHT have said that I wanted to beat your ass again."  
"I'll let that slide if you actually did get me in the tournament," Jon said.  
"Let me put it this way," Zack says. "If you get a call tomorrow about participating in a tournament, at least TRY to act surprised."  
"Oh, man! Finally, I get a push from the executives! Thank you so much man!" said Jon, happily.

"Hey, what about me?" Alvin asked.

"They said since you were in this year's Money in the Bank match and since you lost, you're already accepted in the tournament," said Zack.

"Oh…well, okay then," Alvin said.  
"Now, if you'll excuse me," Zack says, "I probably need to let Maria catch me. The longer I keep hiding the worse it'll get. Trust me. You don't want to get your ass kicked by someone wearing high heels."  
"Hey, have you seen Zack?" a certain diva asks from down the hall.  
"Isn't that him over there?" answers some other guy.  
"OH CRAP!" Zack turns and runs and Maria begins to chase after him. "Run Zack!" Jon shouted.  
"Run for your life!" Alvin shouted. Jon and Alvin watch them and shake their heads, then shrugs. "Those two…" Alvin said.

"It's amazing, really…" Jon said. "Now what's this about peanut butter?"

"Oh…it's nothing. Go ask Paul about it," said Alvin.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**DATE: June 30, 2008**

**SHOW: WWE Monday Night RAW!**

Before the show opened up, RAW General Manager Mike Adamle was standing in the middle of the ring, holding the Money in the Bank suitcase in his hands. The fans cheered and some booed (at Adamle). "Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Monday Night RAW," he said. The fans cheered as Adamle paused. "Before tonight's show begins, I have an important announcement. It is not a good one. As many of you saw, last night at Night of Champions, Jeff Hardy sustained an injury to his right arm that caused his match against C.M. Punk to end abruptly," he continued saying.

The footage of Hardy's accident from WWE Night of Champions played on the T.V. screens at home and on the arena titantrons. "According to our medical trainers, Jeff Hardy has fractured his elbow in many places and he torn a muscle in his shoulder. After the show, Hardy was sent to the hospital, where surgery was performed. The surgery was successful, but…" Adamle paused for a minute as the fans began chanting "_**Hardy! Hardy!**_"

"As I was saying, the surgery was successful, but Jeff Hardy will have to be out of action for five to seven months," Adamle announced. The fans booed Adamle after he made the statement. "Therefore, as of this moment, Jeff Hardy is no longer the holder of the Money in the Bank contract." The fans booed so loudly that the ceiling was about to fly off. A loud "_**Bullshit!**_" broke out among the fans. "I understand that this is not a very popular decision, but it must be done. Starting next Monday, the annual King of the Ring tournament will commence. We have decided that whoever wins King of the Ring shall also win the Money in the Bank contract. I hope Hardy will recover quickly, but…this is Monday Night RAW and the show will continue as planned. Thank you!" Adamle said. He then dropped the microphone and exited out of the arena as the fans continued booing.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**DATE: July 1, 2008**

**LOCATION: Bell Centre in Montreal, Quebec, Canada**

**SHOW: WWE Friday Night SmackDown!**

WWE Friday Night SmackDown was live from the Bell Centre in Montreal, Quebec, Canada. Tonight was the 4th of July edition of SmackDown (even though it is being shown in Canada, but that's not important right now). After the intro from J.R. and Mick Foley, the camera cut to the ring, which was already set up the V.I.P. Lounge. MVP was in the ring, sitting on the couch, wearing an expensive suit. "Once again, MVP is in the ring. That can only mean one thing: big things popping! Little things stopping!" MVP said. He paused to give the fans a chance to boo him. "So all of you Canadian Canuckers enjoy the view, because we all know that the V.I.P. Lounge is for people better than you!" The fans gave him a loud boo.

"Now, we're going to start off SmackDown with a bang! Now me and my guest tonight have had our differences, but there was a time when we were friends…well, more like tag team partners. My guest is the current United…"

Suddenly, _Disaster Proof_ began to play, cutting off MVP. Juan Pedro then walked out onto the stage. He had a steel chair in his hands. "No, hold up! You ain't allowed in the VIP Lounge!" MVP shouted. Juan Pedro paid no attention. Once he reached the velvet rope, he threw the steel chair at the bouncer, making him fall backwards. Juan Pedro jumped the velvet rope and slid into the ring. He charged at MVP and began to brutally punch him in the face. The faces cheered as the two continued fighting (A/N: They only cheered for the mayhem, not for the wrestlers, who are both heels). MVP began punching back trying to defend himself. The two tossed aside the furniture and everything else as they continued brawling and attacking each other.

Security guards arrived to break up the two superstars. The security guards ripped Juan Pedro off MVP. MVP got up and began punching Juan as he was still being restrained. The guards pushed him away. The security guards then began leading Juan Pedro into the backstage areas. SmackDown then abruptly went to commercial.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

SmackDown was back from commercial. The cameras cut to Vickie Guerrero, sitting in her office with Edge and Orton. The fans booed Vickie as she appeared on the titantron. She was rubbing her forehead, stressed out. Edge offered to rub her shoulders. "No, that's not going to work," said Vickie. "It's just…I hate that Juan Pedro!"

"We all do," Orton said.

"First he tries some stupid and ridiculous plan to take over WWE by making everybody part of his team win nearly every title on SmackDown and now he's going around attacking WWE superstars," Vickie said. "Just because he wants to be World Champion?"

Edge then looked up at the ceiling, grabbing his chin. "You got something on your mind?" asked Orton.

"Let's do it," Edge said.

"Do what?" Vickie asked.

"Let Juan Pedro wrestle the World Heavyweight Champion," said Edge.

The fans popped at the idea, but Vickie Guerrero wasn't amused. "Are you kidding me?!?" Vickie asked, angrily. "He doesn't deserve to go up against the Undertaker for the World Heavyweight…Champion!" She then calmed down. Her mood suddenly changed. She had an evil smirk on her face. "Actually, that is a good idea," she said.

Suddenly, Ashley and Priceless walked into her office. "You…you wanted to see us?" Rhodes asked.

"Yes. I need to talk to you guys about something. But let's wait for Juan Pedro to show up," Vickie said, facing the three.

Just then, the door opened up and the security guards shoved Juan Pedro into Vickie's office. "Get the hell off of me!" Juan shouted.

"Just get your ass in there!" one of the guards shouted. They pushed him into the office and slammed the door shut. "Yeah, well screw you too!" Juan shouted.

"Uh-hum!" Vickie coughed.

Juan Pedro slowly turned around and saw Vickie Guerrero sitting at her desk. Ashley, Cody Rhodes, and Ted DiBiase sat in front of her. "Pedro, this is the second time that you were brought into my office by force," said Vickie. "Do you know why that is?"

"Um…because MVP ruined my match at Night of Champions and cost me the United States Championship," Juan said.

"What?!? Give me a freaking break! You had something ridiculous idea to try and take over the WWE and then you go and attack MVP while he was doing his V.I.P. Lounge!"

"He deserved it! He made Juan lose his chance…his only chance…at the United States Championship!" protested Ashley.

"Ashley, you're in just as much hot water as he is! You cost Michelle McCool her shot at the WWE Divas Championship!" she shouted.

"Well...I already won the match. What can you do?" asked Ashley.

"You are going to give Michelle McCool another chance at the WWE Divas Championship…and this time, Juan Pedro, along with Priceless, will be banned from ringside," Vickie said.

"What?!?" Juan Pedro and Ashley asked as the fans in the arena popped for the idea. "You can't do this to me…uh…I mean us!" he protested.

"Actually, if anyone from the 'Rookie Rebellion' interferes in any match tonight, they will be fired!" Vickie announced. The fans continued cheering as Juan Pedro and the rest continued arguing with Vickie. "This is not up for debate!" Vickie shouted. "Ashley, you better get ready. Your match is next!"

"But…but…"

Ashley decided to reluctantly leave Vickie's office to get ready for her match. "Now, on to you Juan Pedro," Vickie said. "All you have done recently is complaining about how unfairly we're treating you and the other rookies of your team. Well, tonight I'll give you a chance to prove if you really have what it takes to be a championship contender."

"I'm listening," Juan said.

"Well, as you know the King of the Ring tournament will begin next week. Whoever wins the tournament gets the Money in the Bank contract that Jeff Hardy had to give up," Vickie said. "Well tonight, if you beat your opponent, you'll be entered in the King of the Ring tournament."

"Finally, someone in the WWE gives me a chance," said Juan Pedro, happily.

"Tonight, you'll be up against a former World Heavyweight Champion…no! Actually, let's raise the ante up! You will be wrestling against _the_ World Heavyweight Champion," Vickie said.

Juan Pedro jumped up from his seat. "Yes! Finally, a chance against the World Champion!" he said, happily.

"Um Pedro," said Cody. "Do you even know who the World Heavyweight Champion is?"

"Yeah, it's the Undertaker. So what?" Juan asked. He then stopped celebrating and he had a blank stare in his eyes. "Wait…I have to beat…"

"Yes Juan Pedro, if you want to be in the King of the Ring tournament, you'll be up against…the Undertaker!" Vickie said. The fans cheered as they heard the Undertaker's name. Juan Pedro continued to have somewhat of a startled look on his face. "The…the Under…Undertaker," Juan stuttered.

"Scared?" Orton asked.

Juan Pedro didn't reply as he continued looking down at his feet. "Well? Are you?" Edge asked.

"Hell no I ain't scared of the Undertaker!" Juan said, finally. "I said I can take on anyone…even someone as big…and scary…and intimidating as the Undertaker! Go ahead Vickie! Send Taker out for his 10-hour walk down the ramp! Set up his fog and smoke machines! I'll get the pin and then I'll win Money in the Bank…then, I'm taking that belt from his waist!"

"Wow…that was a lot of crap you just talked," said Edge.

"But…if he really thinks that he can take on the Undertaker," said Vickie.

"Good luck…rookie," Orton said. Juan Pedro and Randy Orton continued staring at each other. "Let's roll," Juan said to Rhodes and DiBiase. "I'm not afraid!" Pedro shouted as he and Priceless walked out into the hallway.

Right before they were ready to go to commercial, MVP appears from out of nowhere and kicked Juan Pedro right into several trash cans backstage. MVP continued punching Juan Pedro as Pedro was down, smashed against the trash cans. "Huh?!? You want to blindside me?!?" MVP yelled as he kicked Juan Pedro in his mouth. Cody and Ted tried to fight against MVP, but MVP quickly turned round and swung a steel trash can at him. "Get away from me!" MVP shouted, angrily.

He then began putting his fist up to his mouth, as if he was going to vomit. He was able to hold it back. "Damn Canadian food," MVP said. That comment didn't really sit well with the Montreal fans. He then turned around and looked at a weakened Juan Pedro. "You going to die, you know that?" MVP asked. He then violently threw the trash can at Juan Pedro's head before leaving. "Man…messed up my good suit…" MVP muttered silently.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

After Ashley retained her title against Michelle McCool, the camera cut back to Juan Pedro, who was in his locker room, with a bag of ice on his head. He was by himself since Rhodes and DiBiase were getting ready for the tag team match against Rated-RKO.

The door opened up and WWE Divas Champion Ashley walked inside. "Juan, I just heard what happened. Are you okay?" asked Ashley.

"Yeah, MVP just blindsided me and then he ran off," Juan said. He was then silent for a moment. "What's wrong?" Ashley asked. Juan Pedro leaned back in his steel chair as he took a deep breath. "Nothing, I got a match tonight. If I win, I'm in the King of the Ring tournament," said Juan Pedro.

"Oh…that's seems nice," said Ashley.

"My opponent for tonight…is the Undertaker," Pedro said. The fans again popped once Undertaker's name was heard. Ashley began to look pale in the face. "Undertaker? She wants you to wrestle the Undertaker?!?" she asked, frantically. "Juan…he's…he's bigger than you! He weights about 305 pounds! He'll kill you!"

"No he won't," Juan said. "Undertaker's not that great."

"He's undefeated at WrestleMania, he's a two-time World Heavyweight Champion, four-time WWE Champion…"

"Yeah, yeah. He's the Deadman, an immortal whatever," Juan said. "I'm supposed to be scared? The Deadman don't scare me. He's just like everybody. He's not immortal. He's not some phenom. He's just a…."

Suddenly, the fluorescent lights began flickering. The fans popped as this happened. Then, the lights in the locker room went out. "Oh my god!" Ashley shouted.

"Now, calm down Ashley. It's just the power going out in this cheap place," said Juan.

Then, the T.V. turned on, but all that was on was fuzz. "Oh great. First the lights, and now the T.V." Juan Pedro said. Suddenly, the fuzz cleared up and the Undertaker's face appeared on-screen. The fans went wild! "Oh what? Is the Undertaker so old that he needs a reality show to keep his fame?" asked Juan. He grabbed the T.V. remote. "Ehh…what else is on?" he asked himself. He changed the channel, but the Undertaker was still on. "What the hell?" Juan Pedro asked.

"_Juan Pedro…_" Undertaker said, in a menacing voice. "_…you threaten to take my World Heavyweight Championship from my waist? Do you even realize…just whom you are dealing with? I've conquered those who had the nerve to face me. Batista, JBL, and my own brother Kane…they have all fallen before me. You…shall be no different, Juan Pedro. You have nowhere near the strength you need to be on par with me._"

"You think…you think you can scare me?!? I'm not afraid of you!" Juan shouted.

"_Hahahaha,_" laughed Undertaker. He then lifted his face up, showing that his eyes were completely white. The T.V. and the room suddenly went dark. "_Rest…in…peace!_" Undertaker said.

The lights came back on. Juan Pedro looked around. He then looked behind him, and saw Ashley lying on the floor with the WWE Divas Championship in her hands. "Ashley!" Juan shouted. He got onto the floor and began checking her health. "Ashley! Ashley, wake up!" Ashley didn't reply. "Come on Ashley! Wake up!" All that can be heard was the Undertaker laughing. The camera then cut out, sending SmackDown to a commercial.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

After the "WWE Did You Know?" fact of the night, the camera cut to Juan Pedro in the medical trainer's office. Ashley was still lying down, sleeping. The trainer continued to examine her. Juan Pedro was standing nearby, worried about Ashley. "Well, this is…odd. She won't wake up to any loud noises or anything. I'm stumped!" the trainer said.

"Don't give me that!" Juan shouted. "She's unconscious and you're not going to do anything about it?!?"

"This is nothing I can do!" the trainer said. "I'm sure she'll wake up eventually."

"Taker's the one who did this," said Juan, angrily.

"Oh yeah, you're up against the Undertaker tonight, aren't you?" the trainer asked. "It was nice knowing you."

"Are you implying that I'm going to lose to Taker?" asked Juan.

"Um, yeah. You will lose to Taker," the trainer said.

"No, I won't! I'll beat the Undertaker. He did this, and now it's personal," Pedro said. He then got up his seat and began walking over to the door. "I'll be back. Take care of her while I'm gone," Juan said. He opened the door, poked his head out, and then he walked out. Undertaker versus Juan Pedro…is next!

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

After the commercial, the cameras showed the arena as they waited for the next match. The pyro from the ceiling flew down to the stage, setting off several dozen fireworks before _Disaster Proof_ began to play. The fans began booing as Juan Pedro came out from backstage. He was all dressed in his wrestling attire. The fans continued yelling and booing at him as he walked nervously down the ramp. He continued turning around, seeing if anything else was following him. "This match is set for one fall! On his way to the ring, from Anaheim California, weighing 216 pounds, Juan Pedro!" Justin Roberts announced.

Juan Pedro jumped onto the ring apron and climbed inside the ring. Despite his big talk, he was very nervous about this match. He kept rubbing his hands together and he kept looking back at the ramp. He walked up to Justin Roberts and shoved him down, stealing his microphone. The music stopped and Juan Pedro looked out at the ring. A small "_**You Suck! You Suck!**_" chant broke out as the fans jeered and booed him. "Undertaker…" Juan Pedro began.

The fans cheered once Undertaker's name was heard. Juan Pedro rubbed his eyelids. He was getting frustrated. "Can you idiots stop that? Stop cheering every time I say 'Undertaker'! Do you guys know how annoying that is?!?" he asked angrily. That got him a lot of fan heat. "Now…as I was saying…Undertaker, I don't really know what you did, but how dare you put Ashley under some weird curse…thing or whatever. Do you and the other main-eventers enjoy torturing us rookies? Do you like keeping us down, you big bullies?!" he asked. The fans continued booing him. "Shut it! You Canadian morons are just encouraging them!" The fans began booing him once again. An "_**Under-taker! Under-taker!**_" chant broke out among the fans. Juan Pedro was pissed. "Silence!" he shouted, angrily. He then looked at one of the fans sitting in the front row. "What did you say to me?!?" he asked angrily. "I'm a what?!? How about I…"

Juan Pedro was cut off when the sound of a bell tolled. The fans went crazy as the arena went pitch-black! The bell tolled again as thunder and lighting clashed together. Every thunderbolt flashed in the arena. Purple lights illuminated the fog-filled stage and ramp. Juan Pedro stood still as he looked at the ramp. Flamethrowers began shooting upwards as the Deadman himself walked out onto the ramp, wearing his World Heavyweight Championship belt around his waist. The fans gave a roaring cheer as the Deadman began his descend down the ramp.

Justin Roberts sneaked the microphone away from Juan Pedro. "Introducing his opponent, from Death Valley, weighing 305 pounds, he is the World Heavyweight Champion, the…UNDERTAKER!" Roberts announced.

The Undertaker continued walking slowly down the ramp as _Rest in Peace_continued playing. The Undertaker took a quick glance up…and then he caught Juan Pedro while in mid-air! The music stopped and the lights returned to normal. Pedro was going for a diving crossbody! Taker then rammed Juan's back into the steel ring post. Juan Pedro lay on the steel steps in agony, grabbing his back. Taker then took off his long leather coat and hat. He placed them on the side before throwing Juan Pedro into the ring. The referee then rang the bell starting the match.

Undertaker followed Juan Pedro into the ring, but Pedro wasted no time scurrying to the outside. The fans booed at him for his cowardly acts. Juan Pedro stepped away from the ring. The diving ambush failed, so he had to rethink his plan. Meanwhile, the referee began counting down. Juan Pedro walked to the other side of the ring closet to the ramp. He jumped onto the ring apron and climbed through the ropes. Undertaker held his spot in the ring. Juan Pedro ran up and punched him in his face. Undertaker just brushed it off. Juan Pedro tried to attack him again, but it was no good. Taker would just brush off the attacks. As a last resort, Juan Pedro ran to the ropes, but Taker put his foot up, knocking him down to the ground. Undertaker goes for the cover. ONE…TWO…JUAN KICKS OUT!

Taker gets up onto his knees and looked down at Pedro. He raised his head up and slammed it back down to the mat. He then grabbed his head and got him up on his feet. He then placed his whole hand and clutched his throat. Taker then hoisted Pedro up in the air. CHOKES…Pedro wiggled out of the way. He jumped onto his feet and then grabbed one of the Undertaker's legs. He was going for the inverted steamroller, but…Undertaker was very heavy compared to him. Juan Pedro continued to try to lift him up, but Undertaker was too heavy. The fans laughed at his pathetic attempt. Finally, Juan Pedro gave up after pulling something in his back.

Undertaker took advantage and began punching Juan in the face until he was in the corner. Undertaker then elbowed him. Taker grabbed his wrist and slowly dragged Juan Pedro out into the open. Taker charged into Juan Pedro's shoulder, but he held on with a firm grip. Taker then began walking towards the corner and walked onto the top rope. Undertaker began to walk carefully on the top rope. OLD SCHO…Juan Pedro kicks his left leg. Undertaker tried to steady himself, but his foot slipped and he landed foot-first onto the outside. Undertaker grabbed his knee as he stumbled to the barricade.

Juan Pedro runs to the ropes and launches himself towards the Undertaker! DIVING HEADBUTT! Both Juan Pedro and Undertaker are on the floor, unconscious. The referee began counting down as both Taker and Pedro began struggling to get back on their feet. Pedro ran to Taker and continued to try and weaken him. Undertaker countered by lifting him up and ramming him into the barricade. Undertaker backed off Juan Pedro and then delivered a huge uppercut to Juan Pedro, knocking him down to the ground.

The referee's count was at seven now. The Undertaker grabbed Juan Pedro's head and then slammed his head against the ring apron. He then lifted him up and rolled him back into the ring.

The Undertaker was about to step inside when he quickly turned around. A hooded person stopped dead in his tracks and dropped the steel chair he had in his hands. His face was shrouded so no one recognized him. This person looked like a heavy guy. Undertaker was confused as to who he was. He stepped down from the apron and approached the person in the hood. The Hooded Person backed away from Undertaker as he crept forward.

Suddenly, the bell rang! The fans began to boo very loudly. Taker turned to his side and found that the referee had counted to ten…and Juan Pedro was in the ring! Undertaker was counted out! When Undertaker came back to the Hooded Man, he had already left! The fans were very upset by this. "The winner of his match as a result of a count-out, JUAN PEDRO!" Roberts announced.

The fans continued booing as _Disaster Proof _began to play. Juan Pedro was now back on his feet, completely '_unaware_' that someone helped him win the match! The referee raised his hand as he continued celebrating his '_victory_'. A graphic appeared at the bottom of the screen, saying that Juan Pedro was now in the King of the Ring tournament. Juan Pedro got up on the top turnbuckle and continued boasting to the fans, despite the heat he was getting from them.

The fans then suddenly cheered! Juan Pedro, of course, thought that they were cheering for him. But when Pedro got down from the turnbuckle, the Undertaker grabbed his neck and began choking him. He was thinking about choke-slamming him to the mat, but…Taker nodded his head. He then grabbed Juan Pedro, flipped him so that his head was facing the mat, and held him tightly. The fans loved it and went crazy! TOMBSTONE PILEDRIVER!

Juan Pedro was laid out in front of the Undertaker. He was out cold! Taker took both of Pedro's hands and placed them on his chest as he lay lifeless. Taker then stuck his tongue out as his eyes went to the back of his head. _Rest in Peace_ played as the ring filled with smoke and the lights turned purple. The fans cheered as Taker 'laid Juan to rest'.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Right before the main event, Juan Pedro was being helped back to the locker room by Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase. After that Tombstone, he was in no condition to walk. "Oooohhhh…" Juan moaned.

"We'll get you to the hospital," said Rhodes.

"No…no hospital. I just need…rest," said Pedro.

As they were walking down the hallway, a door opened up beside them. The three looked up at him. The Hooded Person who helped Juan Pedro in his match stepped out. "Hello…Pedro," he said.

Juan Pedro could only provide a menacing smirk. "Thank you for your assistance. And I assure you, the Rookie Rebellion would make it worth your time," said Juan Pedro. The camera cut to the hooded man, who decided to take his hood off. It was Kevin Thorn! The fans booed him loudly as he gave a menacing smirk back to Juan Pedro. "Vickie was about to disqualify you…but I persuaded her otherwise," Thorn said.

"Perfect," Juan Pedro said.

Suddenly, Ashley appeared before the four. "Juan Pedro, are you okay?" Ashley asked. Juan Pedro tried his best to get onto his feet. "Ashley…what did the Undertaker do to you?" he asked.

"Well…all I remember is the lights going out in the locker room and then…I just felt dizzy and I knocked out. I just woke up and I still feel a little woozy," Ashley said. Using all of his strength, Pedro hugged Ashley. "Thank god. The Undertaker didn't hurt you," he whispered.

Even though it's a bit heartwarming, the fans booed the two. Ashley then saw Kevin Thorn standing near them. "What's Kevin Thorn doing here? I thought you guys hate each other," said Ashley.

"I do hate Juan Pedro," Thorn said. "However…I hate Stephanie's new gimmick that she had for me even more."

"New gimmick?" asked Ashley.

"Trust me, it's horrifying. They threatened to send me back…_there_ if I didn't listen to them. But I said 'screw it'. Then, you guys started this little group for rookies being mistreated by the WWE's executives and the main stars. I've been thinking about it for a bit, but once this…this…gimmick was shoved into my face, I decided to join."

"And…you made the right choice," Juan said. "Now I know that with that horrible disaster that happened on Sunday night, our credibility has suffered greatly. But now that we have more muscle in our group, we can rebuild our reputation. Not only that, but with my win over the Undertaker, maybe now we can be taken a little more seriously."

The five then got closer together. "Trust me, we will all be champions!" Juan Pedro said. The camera the cut to the ring for the main event.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

A/N: Yep, tonight was just a short match with the Undertaker…and it was a count-out win. I'm trying to make Juan Pedro a serious heel, and heels are supposed to get the fans to hate him greatly. What's better way to get the fans to hate you than by winning by DQ or count-out? Don't be surprised if Juan Pedro continues to do this…but of course, it's going to be stopped eventually.

So now Juan Pedro's in the King of the Ring tournament…and he recruited a new member of the Rookie Rebellion. With Kevin Thorn on the team, you have to wonder who else will join his group. Maybe people from RAW will defect the show and join the Rookie Rebellion as well. And will Juan Pedro become King of the Ring, or will another superstar take the crown from him?

'Till the bell rings again,

I'm out!


	18. KOTR Round One: MVP vs Juan Pedro

"**Laying the SmackDown!"**

**By narutofreak14**

**Current WWE Champions**

**-World Heavyweight Champion: **Undertaker

**-United States Champion: **Chuck Palumbo

**-WWE Tag Team Champions: **D-Generation-X

**-WWE Divas Champion: **Ashley

**-ECW Champion: **Rob Van Dam

**-WWE Champion: **John Cena

**-World Tag Team Champions: **Jimmy Wang Yang and Shannon Moore

**-Intercontinental Champion: **C.M. Punk

**-Women's Champion: **Maria

**NOTES:**

-Damn, I was gone for a long time…again. But this time, I had a good reason. I had Christmas and New Year's to deal with. For Christmas, I got **Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories **and a Nintendo Wii, so that took up time too. And…semester finals got in the way too. But I'm back now!

-Apparently, I goofed up in one of the last chapters. I thought that there was a RAW/ECW talent exchange, but I guess it's **both a RAW/ECW and ECW/SmackDown talent exchange**.

-Oh my god! **Did Matt Hardy betray Jeff Hardy?!? **Well, Matt Hardy turning heel is a nice, refreshing idea. He had a great heel turn in 2002/2003, and I love to see a Hardy/Hardy rivalry.

-I am so happy to find out that **WWE Summerslam 2009 will take place in Los Angeles, CA! **I can't wait! I will do my best to attend the show, but if WrestleMania 21 was anything, it's going to be hard to get tickets for it.

-I am just amazed at how many superstars and WWE staff members were just released…and we have barely started the year 2009! So many great competitors have been released, as well as referees and the developmental roster. I know the economy is in deep crap, but I didn't think it would affect a major corporation like the WWE this way. All I can hope for is for things to get better (now that Barack Obama takes office)!

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

_**King of the Ring Tournament**_

(**Bold** is RAW, _Italics _is SmackDown)

**Marella**

**VS**

**Machetti**

**CM Punk**

**VS**

**Jericho**

_Benjamin_

_VS_

_Kennedy_

_Pedro_

_VS_

_MVP_

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**DATE: July 8, 2008**

**SHOW: WWE Friday Night SmackDown**

**VENUE: TD Banknorth Garden in Boston, Massachusetts**

WWE Friday Night SmackDown was live from the TD Banknorth Garden in Boston, Massachusetts. Tonight marks the first day of the King of the Ring matches for SmackDown. Machetti and C.M. Punk have already won their matches on Monday Night RAW, so they move on in the tournament. Now it was time to decide which SmackDown superstars will advance in the tournament.

The camera cut back to the ring, where Justin Roberts stood in the center of the ring. The bell rang, grabbing everyone's attention. "The following is a first-round King of the Ring tournament match!" Justin Roberts announced.

The sound of a clock ticking began playing as everyone turned to the entrance, where MVP's inflatable entrance was set up.

_One…two_

_You hear the clock ticking…_

_Tick…tock…_

_I want you to remember me…_

_Tick…tock…_

_But the days have no memory…_

_I'm coming!_

MVP then popped through the balloon entrance, wearing his usual wrestling attire. Surprisingly, the fans gave him a mixed reaction (mostly boos, though). MVP held his arms up in the air as he walked down the ramp. Halfway down, he placed his hands on the ground before his pyro went off. "Introducing first, from Miami, Florida, weighing 252 pounds, Montel Vontavious Porter, MVP!" Justin announced.

MVP continued walking down the ramp, blowing off fans booing him and holding up hate signs. "Well, MVP certainly isn't a good mood tonight," said J.R.

"Of course not. After being poisoned by Juan Pedro a few weeks ago, who wouldn't be angry at Juan Pedro?" asked Foley.

"Well certainly, Juan Pedro hasn't made much friends in recent weeks," J.R. said.

"Well…Kevin Thorn's his friend now…I think," said Foley.

MVP's music was cut as the arena got dark. Red and green pyro flew from the rafters down to the stage, setting off other pyro. _Disaster Proof_ began playing. Juan Pedro and Ashley then walked out into the arena. They got loud booing from the fans. "Introducing his opponent, accompanied to the ring by Ashley, from Anaheim California, weighing 216 pounds, Juan Pedro!"

The fans continued booing the two as they walked down to the ring. Halfway down the ramp, Juan Pedro broke away from Ashley and began running down the ring. He slid inside the ring, and MVP immediately began punching him. The referee rang the bell and the match was underway. Juan and MVP immediately began punching and beating each other. Juan Pedro tackled MVP down on his back and unleashed fists of fury on MVP's face. The referee pulled him off MVP. Juan Pedro then grabbed his head and lifted him up to his feet. MVP countered by punching his stomach. MVP quickly flipped Juan Pedro on his back and rolled him up for the pin. ONE…T…PEDRO KICKS OUT!

Juan Pedro quickly got onto his feet and kicked MVP in the stomach. Juan Pedro set him up for a suplex. He was going for it, but MVP glued himself to the mat. MVP then cradled him up for another roll up! ONE…TW…PEDRO KICKS OUT AGAIN! The two got back on their feet and began circling the ring, waiting for the other guy to make his move. The two ran up to each other and locked arms. MVP was able to get behind him and locked him in a bear hug. Juan Pedro countered by locking MVP in a headlock. The two continued hanging on their hold on each other. Juan Pedro tried to get his foot behind MVP's. He tripped MVP onto his back. Both of his shoulders were down. ON…MVP KICKS OUT!

MVP got his shoulders, but continued choking out Juan Pedro. Juan got onto his belly, but MVP still had a firm grip. Juan Pedro tried to get onto his knees and then on his feet. But MVP was slightly heavier. With all of his strength, Juan Pedro got onto his feet and rammed his back into the turnbuckle. MVP let go of his hold. While he was stunned, Juan Pedro ran past him, jumped up onto the turnbuckle, and then drove MVP's head to the mat with a Diving Bulldog. Juan Pedro made the pin. ONE…TWO…MVP KICKS OUT!

Both men got on their feet again. Juan Pedro kicked MVP and was going for another suplex. But suddenly, MVP brought his knee up to his stomach several times, making him back off. MVP then lifted Pedro up onto his shoulders and then did a Fireman's carry takeover. He went for the cover. ONE…T…PEDRO KICKS OUT!

While Juan Pedro was down on the ground, MVP ran to the ropes. On the way back, he did his usual tiptoe before…"Ballin!" He then slammed his elbow into Pedro's throat. He saw Ashley running over to Juan. "Hey, you get back girl!" MVP shouted, pointing at Ashley. Ashley retreated back a bit. MVP went for the cover. ONE…T…JUAN KICKS OUT!

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

The camera cut to Vickie Guerrero's office. She had a very serious expression on her face.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Back out in the ring, MVP got up to his knees and then applied another headlock to Juan. Juan fought back elbowing MVP in the stomach. Juan got back onto his feet using the ropes for leverage. MVP charged at him, but Juan countered by elbowing his head. While MVP was stunned, Juan Pedro walked up and began punching his head several times. Juan Pedro whipped MVP to the ropes. When he came back around, Juan Pedro tried to clothesline him, but MVP ducked and grabbed his arm. He then whipped Pedro to the ropes. Once he reached the ropes, MVP ran up to him, but Juan Pedro slid out of the ring. The fans saw this as an act of cowardliness and began booing.

Juan Pedro sat on the apron, rubbing his head, thinking of a plan. MVP continued taunting him in the ring as Pedro got his act together. A small "_**You Can't Wrestle! You Can't Wrestle!**_" chant broke out, much to Pedro's dismay. Then suddenly, MVP dropkicked Juan Pedro in the back, sending him flying headfirst into the barricade. The fans gasped at the move.

MVP then slid outside of the ring. He kicked Juan Pedro in the ribs as he was grabbing his head in pain. He then slapped him in his head, shouting. "What's up, Pedro?!? Get your ass up!" he shouted.

Ashley then came from behind, stopping MVP from slapping Juan Pedro. "What's wrong with you?!? Stop this!" she shouted, angrily. MVP didn't listen. He continued assaulting Juan as he tried to get up. Ashley then tried to stop him, but MVP then violently shoved her back.

"Man, get out of my face!" MVP shouted. The fans began cheering.

Once MVP knocked her over, he turned around to finish off Juan Pedro. Juan flings a cup of beer into his face, blinding him for the moment (A/N: Beer is not a weapon, thus no disqualification). Juan Pedro then threw MVP back into the ring, sliding in after him.

Pedro then put MVP's neck against the second rope. Juan Pedro placed his knee on his back and began choking him out. The referee began counting down. ONE…TWO…THREE…FOUR…The referee then forces Juan Pedro off MVP. Pedro kicks him in the rib, knocking him flat on his stomach. Juan goes for the pin. ONE…TWO…MVP KICKS OUT!

Juan Pedro gets back on his feet. He lifts MVP up onto his feet. Pedro runs to the ropes and comes back around. MVP tries to clothesline him, but he ducks. Juan Pedro comes back around again, jumps up and uses his legs to grab MVP's neck, and then flips him onto his back. HURRICARANA! Pedro goes for the cover. ONE…TWO…THRE…MVP KICKS OUT!

Juan Pedro made MVP sit up, facing the ramp. Juan grabbed both of MVP's arms and held him in a Chinlock. MVP began shouting as the referee asked if he wanted to give up. MVP refused to give up. He lifted one of his legs up, hoping to touch the bottom rope. He was trying to get his leg to touch the bottom rope. He was very close, but he only had an inch to reach for.

Juan Pedro knew that he was going to break the hold. He let go, but he then dropkicked MVP in the back of the head. He then went for the cover. ONE…TWO…TH…MVP KICKS OUT AT TWO! Pedro was getting very frustrated with MVP. He got up and kicked him in the ribs.

Soon enough, a loud "_**Ped-ro Sucks! Ped-ro Sucks!**_" chant broke out among the fans. "Shut up!" he shouted. He then went back to focusing on MVP. He walked to a turnbuckle and, despite the referee's objections; he began untying the knot holding the turnbuckle padding. He walked back to MVP, who was just getting to his feet. He pulled on MVP's head over towards the metal turnbuckle. He was about to slam MVP's head into the steel, but MVP put his foot up and then elbowed Juan Pedro's face.

MVP turned around and continued attacking Pedro, making him step backwards. Once in the center, MVP grabbed Pedro's hand and whipped him towards the exposed turnbuckle. Juan Pedro jumped onto the top rope. He jumped and flipped backwards…DIVING MOONSA…MVP ROLLED OUT OF THE WAY! Juan Pedro landed on his stomach. He bounced back up on his fists, shouting in pain.

Suddenly, MVP ran up and kicked him in the head! The fans gasped as Juan fell to the ground. At the same time, some fans began cheering for MVP. MVP then picked him up until he was on his feet. MVP placed his right leg on top of his neck. Juan Pedro tried fighting, but it was no good. MVP flipped forward. MVP HITS THE PLAYMAKER ON JUAN! The fans were actually starting to cheer for MVP now! MVP goes for the cover. Three seconds later, the referee was nowhere to be seen. MVP looked up and saw that he was still trying to put the padding back on the turnbuckle. MVP got up and began arguing with the referee.

As he was arguing with the referee, Juan Pedro was crawling himself towards the opposite turnbuckle, getting back onto his feet using the ropes. MVP saw that he was recovering. He ran towards Pedro. BOOT TO THE FA…JUAN DUCKED! MVP got his leg stuck on the top turnbuckle. Pedro got up and rolled him up fro the pin. Wait a minute…he has his feet on the ropes! ONE…TWO…THREE…JUAN PEDRO WINS!

The fans began booing loudly as _Disaster Proof _began to play. Juan Pedro slipped out of the ring, celebrating! MVP was angry that he cheated to win! "The winner of this match…Juan Pedro!" Roberts announced. Nobody could believe it! He cheated to win! MVP began yelling at the referee. Juan Pedro and Ashley continued cheering and celebrating as they quietly left the ring. Instant replays showed Juan Pedro pinning MVP with his feet on the ropes for extra leverage.

"See! He cheated! Restart the match!" MVP shouted.

"I…I…" the ref said, nervously.

"Oh for god's sake," said MVP. He then slid out onto the ring and charged at Juan Pedro, who was standing at the top of the ramp. MVP punched him right in the face. The fans cheered as a brawl broke out on the stage. Ashley backed away as MVP continued to hammer away at Juan Pedro. MVP got off Pedro. "Come on! Fight me, you coward!" MVP shouted, angrily.

Suddenly, Kevin Thorn and Priceless appeared from backstage and attacked MVP. The three managed to knock MVP to the ground and they began kicking and punching him. Juan Pedro, after he recovered, soon joined in the beat down. The fans booed loudly as Priceless picked him up from the ground. Kevin Thorn lifted him up, back-to-back. Juan Pedro then walked up and talked to an unconscious MVP. "Never…mess…with me," he said. "Take him out Thorn!"

Kevin Thorn ran forward and slammed MVP neck first, onto the steel stage with a Crucifix Powerbomb. MVP was out cold. Ashley walked up to Pedro and raised his arm. The fans booed loudly as the five walked backstage, leaving MVP out like a light. Several EMT's and medics arrived to tend to MVP. SmackDown then went to a commercial break.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

"Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen to Friday Night SmackDown. And Mick, I…I can not just believe what has transpired here," J.R. said.

"I know MVP's a jerk, but even he doesn't deserve something like this," said Mick.

The titantron then showed replays of Juan Pedro and the Rebellion attacking MVP. It then fast-forwarded to Thorn's Crucifix Powerbomb to MVP on the steel stage. Then, footage shot during the commercial break showed the EMT's helping a limb MVP walked back to the locker room.

The camera then cut to Juan Pedro's locker room. The fans booed as the Rookie Rebellion were celebrating Juan Pedro's victory. "Alright now, let's not party too hard. We have eliminated someone from the tournament, but we still have more competition to eliminate," said Juan. "After tonight, Machetti, C.M. Punk, Kennedy, and I have all made it to the semi-finals, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't be worried. That attack on MVP was great, but now we need to do something like that to the others. Kennedy, as we know, will get a through beat-down next week once I eliminate him from the contest. What I am worried about are the superstars from RAW. C.M. Punk was Mister Money in the Bank before Hardy beat him for the belt and Machetti…from what I hear, is just plain crazy."

"So…what do we do? Who do we take out?" Rhodes asked.

"Well…I'm not so sure on who would be a bigger threat," said Pedro.

"Why not just try to take both of them out?" asked DiBiase.

"Hmmm…I wonder…" Pedro said. "Everyone get your things ready! We're going to pay Mister Mike Adamle a little visit."

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: **Yeah, this was another short match and chapter, just to show that Pedro and the Rebellion are serious about taking control. DiBiase and Rhodes will get their WWE Tag Team title opportunities in the forthcoming future. But first, they need to make sure Juan Pedro becomes King of the Ring and Mister Money in the Bank.

Juan Pedro desperately wants to become KOTR and Mr. MITB and he will stop at nothing to get there, even if he has to cheat to win. As promised, Juan Pedro will be making an appearance on Monday Night RAW. If he can cause mayhem on SmackDown, there's no telling what he might do on RAW. Will Machetti and CM Punk be "accidentally" injured? And after going through all of this trouble, will Juan Pedro's cunning plan work?

'Til the bell rings again,

I'm out!

P.S. Damn you Orton and Legacy!


	19. First RAW Appearance

"**Laying the SmackDown!"**

**By narutofreak14**

**Current WWE Champions**

**-World Heavyweight Champion: **Undertaker

**-United States Champion: **Chuck Palumbo

**-WWE Tag Team Champions: **D-Generation-X

**-WWE Divas Champion: **Ashley

**-ECW Champion: **Rob Van Dam

**-WWE Champion: **John Cena

**-World Tag Team Champions: **Jimmy Wang Yang and Shannon Moore

**-Intercontinental Champion: **C.M. Punk

**-Women's Champion: **Maria

**NOTES:**

-I might start watching ECW now, especially since Christian Cage is back! Again, I am happy to hear that "Captain Charisma" is back in the WWE. I hope that he'll stay for a long time.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**King of the Ring tournament so far…**

Machetti

VS

CM Punk

Kennedy

VS

Pedro

_**NOTE: This chapter was a joint-production between narutofreak14 and QPython.**_

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**DATE: July 16, 2008**

**SHOW: WWE Monday Night RAW**

**VENUE: Mellon Arena in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania**

The opening pyro had just gone off on stage. The fans went wild, as WWE Monday Night RAW was on the air live from the Mellon Arena in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Michael Cole and Jerry "The King" Lawler introduced themselves and then went down the card for tonight.

Tonight, we'll see the King of the Ring Tournament continue with Machetti going up against CM Punk. The winner will face either Mr. Kennedy or Juan Pedro this Sunday at the Great American Bash.

Before they could continue with going down the card, _Disaster Proof_ suddenly played. Some of the RAW fans began booing as the entire Rookie Rebellion cast walked out on stage and towards the ring. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Ted DiBiase, Cody Rhodes, Kevin Thorn, Ashley, and Juan Pedro…The Rookie Rebellion!" Lillian Garcia announced.

The fan heat kept warming up as the whole group entered the ring between the red ropes. Juan Pedro walked over towards the timekeeper and he asked for a microphone. He then signaled to cut his entrance music. Pedro raised the microphone to his mouth, but stopped to allow the fans to continue booing at him. "I'm guessing…judging by the loud reaction I'm getting…that you all know who I am?" he asked. "I am Juan Pedro. I am the savior for all of those in the back that feel mistreated and underappreciated, to those who feel as if they are being pushed away in favor for those 'main-eventers'."

Juan Pedro paused for a bit, giving the fans a chance to boo him. "You see, everybody you see in this ring right now were once mistreated and underused. Ashley was about to lose her job. Then, I helped her win the WWE Divas Championship. Now, she can't get fired," said Juan. "Then we have Cody Rhodes, who was being squashed down by the bigger guys like Khali and Umaga. Once I met DiBiase, he and I had an idea to create this group. The WWE was going to force Kevin Thorn to change his personality and look against his will."

"You see, unlike the WWE, I give all newcomers a chance to excel. Granted, our plan at Night of Champions was a complete, utter failure, but I'm not going to go and fire them from my team. That's what the WWE would do. I'm better than that. _**We**_ are all better than that. In fact, we'll be able to prove that tonight."

Juan Pedro then handed it off to Cody Rhodes. "Yes, for you see, you RAW fans get a treat. You'll see all of us here tonight will be competing tonight. DiBiase and I are going to take on the World Tag Team Champions. Meanwhile, Ashley here will be taking on the 'so-called' strongest diva on the RAW roster, Beth Phoenix. Kevin Thorn will…um…"

Cody Rhodes turned to Juan. "Um, who is Kevin Thorn going to be taking on?" Rhodes asked. "For that matter, who are you going to face?"

"Why those are some excellent questions, Rhodes," Juan said, taking the mic back. "Kevin Thorn and I will both hold open challenges. However, my open challenge isn't until later. Right now, it's time for Kevin Thorn to take on…well…anyone in the RAW locker room who thinks they can take on 'The Fanged Fiend'. So, if you feel as if you can defeat Kevin Thorn, then come on out!"

The camera cut to the stage. The fans kept cheering, but no one came out. "Come on now," said Pedro. "I'm sure there's somebody out who thinks they can handle the likes of Thorn."

The camera cut again to the stage. There was silence, except for the fans. "Anyone? RAW or ECW…anyone will do," said Pedro. Again, no music played and no one came out. "Well then I guess…"

_**I'm the Boogeyman, and I'm Gonna Get You!**_

The fans cheered as the arena lights turned red and smoke began to fill the entire stage. Emerging from the smoke was the Boogeyman, crawling on all fours with a clock in his mouth and a staff in his hands. He got on his feet and held up the alarm clock in his hands. He then violently slammed to against his forehead. At the same time, pyro exploded on stage. "The following is an open challenge scheduled for one fall. On the way to ring, from the Bottomless Pit, weighing 255 pounds, The Boogeyman!" Lillian Garcia announced.

The Boogeyman then began dancing around, waving his staff everywhere until he reached the ring. At this point, Ashley and Priceless began to exit the ring quietly. Kevin Thorn remained solemn. Juan Pedro was secretly scared by the Boogeyman.

The Boogeyman entered the ring, leaving his staff and bag on the steel steps. He locked eyes with Kevin Thorn, as he continued to circle the ring, dancing and jiggling. Juan Pedro left the ring, leaving Kevin Thorn by himself. A referee slid into the ring. Kevin Thorn then began hammering down on the Boogeyman. The bell rang and the match was officially underway.

Kevin Thorn continued punching the Boogeyman until he was done onto one knee. Thorn then ran to the ropes and then kicked his h…Boogeyman caught it! Boogeyman then clotheslined Thorn to the ground. Thorn quickly gets back onto his feet. Boogeyman clotheslined him back down again. Thorn gets back onto his feet. Boogeyman begins running towards Thorn, but Thorn quickly lifts the Boogeyman off his feet and threw him chest-first onto the top rope.

"Nice one! Keep it up!" Juan shouted from the outside.

Boogeyman grabbed his chest. Thorn then delivers straight punches to his back. Boogeyman stumbled towards the ropes as Kevin Thorn continued his assault. He then lifts the Boogeyman up and smashed his ribs into his knees. Boogeyman lay in front of Thorn face up. Thorn goes for the pin. ONE…T…BOOGEYMAN KICKS OUT!

"You're counting too slow, ref!" Ashley shouted.

Thorn used the momentum and locked Boogeyman in a chin lock. His companions continued cheering and clapping for Kevin Thorn. Suddenly, Boogeyman began foaming at the mouth. Everyone was disgusted. Once the foam reached Kevin's wrists, he let go and shook his hands. The Boogeyman, still foaming at the mouth, got up and danced around, freaking out everyone around the ring. Kevin Thorn tried to punch him, but Boogeyman caught his hand. Boogeyman butted heads with Kevin Thorn, knocking him down. The Boogeyman went for the cover. ONE…TW…THORN KICKS OUT!

The Boogeyman shot up quickly. He lifted Kevin Thorn onto his feet. Boogeyman then sends Thorn flying with a flip over his head. Thorn got back onto his feet. Boogeyman whipped him into the turnbuckle. He charged at Thorn, but Thorn brings his feet up and kicks him in the head. While Boogeyman was stunned, Kevin Thorn ran up and grabbed both of Boogeyman's legs. He turned Boogeyman onto his stomach and locked him into a Boston Crab.

"Alright Thorn!" Juan shouted.

The fans continued booing as the Boogeyman struggled to reach the bottom rope. Kevin Thorn had the submission hold locked tightly. Then suddenly, Kevin Thorn fell flat on his face as the Boogeyman powered out of the move. The Boogeyman got onto his feet and waited for Kevin Thorn to recover. Boogeyman whipped Kevin to the ropes, but Thorn quickly reversed it. The Boogeyman bounced off the ropes and then clotheslined Thorn onto his back. He went for the cover. ONE…TWO…T…THORN KICKS OUT!

The Boogeyman lifted Kevin Thorn onto his feet. Using Thorn's long black hair, Boogeyman whipped Kevin Thorn into the corner. Kevin Thorn caught himself before he ran into the corner. He stepped aside, making the Boogeyman crash into the turnbuckle. Kevin Thorn took advantage and began punching down the Boogeyman. The referee tried to make Thorn back away.

The Boogeyman was able to stumble to the ropes. Kevin Thorn continued attacking him. The Boogeyman continued to make his way towards the other side of the ring. Thorn continued his assault on him. The Boogeyman fell to his knees, which made Kevin kick his face.

Boogeyman suddenly shot up and stared Thorn in the face. Thorn just shoved him back down onto the ground. He went for the pin. ONE…TW…BOOGEYMAN KICKS OUT! Kevin Thorn gets up on his feet. He took the Boogeyman's legs, spread them, and stomped onto his chest. He then grabbed a single leg, trying to turn him over into a Half Boston Crab. Boogeyman, however, stumbled towards the bottom rope. The referee tried to make Kevin Thorn let go, but Thorn pulled back on Boogeyman's leg, trying to shake him off the bottom rope.

The Boogeyman lifted his foot up. Kevin Thorn was send flying through the second and top rope. The fans popped as Thorn hit the mat. Juan, Ashley, and Priceless ran over to check on him, but he got up and shoved them aside. Thorn ran to Boogeyman and tried to pull him outside, but he kicked him back down to the mat. The Boogeyman then slid out to the ring to continue attacking Thorn.

Thorn got up on his feet, but soon Boogeyman clotheslined him down to the ground. The Boogeyman was going to continue attacking Thorn, but soon he shot up. Juan Pedro was about to attack him, but the Boogeyman stopped him. He then turned to other way. Ashley and Priceless were about to attack him, but he caught them at the right moment. A quick jig later, the Boogeyman picked up Thorn and threw him back into the ring. He made the cover. ONE…TWO…THR…THORN KICKS OUT!

Kevin Thorn sat up a bit before the Boogeyman picked him up and threw him to the ropes. Once Thorn came back, the Boogeyman lifted him up. He slammed his groin into his knee. Kevin Thorn grabbed his 'fellows' in torment. Boogeyman then punched him in the face, knocking him down.

"Come on, Thorn!" Juan shouted.

The Boogeyman then looked at his bag of worms. The fans knew what he was thinking and loved it. He walked over about to grab his bag. Suddenly, Ashley appeared and swiped the bag away from him right when he was about to grab it. The fans booed her loudly. The Boogeyman eyed her, which intimidated her. The Boogeyman turned around…and Kevin Thorn kicked him in the stomach. The Boogeyman bends over. Kevin Thorn then lifted the Boogeyman up onto his shoulders. Thorn grabbed both of Boogeyman's arms and lifted him in a cross position. CRUCIF…BOOGEYMAN SLIPPED OUT!

The Boogeyman quickly turned around and pulled back Thorn's left arm. The Boogeyman lifted Thorn onto his shoulders. PUMPHAND…THORN SLIPPED OUT! Boogeyman turned around. Thorn tried it again. He lifted Boogeyman face-up onto his shoulders and set him in a cross position. CRUCIFIX POWERBOMB! Thorn rolls him up for the pin. ONE…TWO…THREE! THORN WINS!

The bell rang as Kevin Thorn's music began playing. The fans booed loudly as the Rookie Rebellion began celebrating. "Here's your winner…Kevin Thorn!" Lillian Garcia announced. Kevin Thorn remained emotionless as Juan and Priceless congratulated him and patted him on the back. Nevertheless, Thorn had no expression on his face. He looked at Ashley, who still had Boogeyman's bag of worms in her hands. "Give me the bag," he said. Ashley handed Thorn the bag. Thorn walked over to an unconscious Boogeyman. Thorn turned the bag upside-down and emptied out all of the worms onto his face. The fans continued booing as Kevin Thorn had a wicked smile on his face. He lifted his hands in the air, which gave him more fan heat.

The Rookie Rebellion continued celebrating as replays showed on the titantrons and television screens. Then, RAW went to commercial.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Later on in the night, after the "WWE Did You Know?" fact of the night, the camera showed Juan Pedro in front of a vending machine. He placed a dollar into the machine and pressed the "Water" button. A few seconds later and nothing happened. "Huh?" Juan said. He pressed the button again. Nothing happened. "Ah geez, please tell me this thing didn't steal my money," he said to himself. He continuously pressed the "Coin Return" button, but nothing happened again. Juan Pedro then began kicking and punching the machine in anger.

"Is this your open challenge? You versus the vending machine?" asked a voice.

Juan Pedro turned around. The fans cheered as the camera backed away and showed CM Punk standing beside Juan Pedro. "Oh…it's you," said Juan. He turned away for a bit. He then turned back with a smile. "Hi, CM Punk! My name is Juan Pedro!" he said.

"Juan Pedro?!? The same Juan Pedro who hacked the website?" asked CM Punk.

"Yep, pretty impressive, huh?" Juan asked.

"Well, you did piss off a lot people," Punk said.

"They're jealous of my hacking skills. But Punk, it's a good thing I ran into you," Juan said. "You see…you and me…we could be opponents this Sunday…assuming you beat Machetti tonight…"

"…and assuming you beat Mr. Kennedy on SmackDown," Punk added.

"Yeah, but I'll definitely beat Kennedy. Don't' worry about that," Juan said. "But…I want to know one thing…have you ever been a champion before?"

"Well…I was ECW Champion…"

"For how long?"

"About four months."

"Well, the fact remains, you were a champion. I have never been a champion…and still aren't," said Juan.

"You've only been in the business for four months," said Punk.

"But how long does it take for a guy like me to become champion?" asked Juan.

"Who knows? Could be a month, two years, ten years…"

"Or it could be this Sunday," added Juan. "Listen Punk, I am willing to give you the golden opportunity of a lifetime. Have you noticed what I have done for everybody currently in my Rookie Rebellion group?"

"Ummm…all you did for anyone was help Ashley win the WWE Divas Championship, but you cheated to win for her," Punk said.

"Alright, you want to play the 'facts' game?!? Here's a little-known fact, the WWE likes to play favorites. Why do you think Brock Lesnar won his first WWE Championship in such a short amount of time? I can make you a champion in less than two months if you join the Rookie Rebellion!"

"Is that so? You don't really convince me. Listen Juan Pedro, you can cry all you want, but that's not going to get you a WWE title shot. Actually, it'll make it longer. You want a World title shot. You need to work at it! I've was in this business for two years before I got my first ECW Championship run. Triple H took four years. JBL, he didn't win the WWE Championship until eight years into his career."

"Well, I'm better than them," said Juan. "I'm better than all of the WWE Champions combined."

"Sure…but they at least have some worth to how they won their championships. Whether they won their championship in a regular match or a First Blood match…the fact remains, they had a long and grueling career before they became champions…and that makes them even more of a champion than you will ever be," Punk said. "Now then, about me joining your little group…my answer is thanks, but no thanks."

Punk then turned to the vending machine. He began to put in his money. "I hope the vending machine steals your money!" Juan said. Suddenly, the machine clattered and a Pepsi popped out. CM Punk reached down and grabbed it. "You say something?" Punk asked.

"Never mind," Juan said. He then began walking away from Punk towards the camera.

Suddenly, before RAW was about to go to commercial, a giant hand came up and grabbed Juan Pedro, stopping him in his tracks. The camera turned around to reveal…Kane! The fans cheered as Kane continued to look at Pedro with an evil glare. He then smiled as he saw Juan Pedro's hands shaking. "You know something…Juan Pedro…" he snickered. "I was a WWE Champion once."

"Y-Y-Yeah?" stuttered Juan. "H-How long did you hold the title?"

"Longer than you ever will," continued Kane. "Tell me…do you think you can take me on…a former WWE Champion…and a World Heavyweight Champion?" Juan didn't reply. "Have you found someone willing to challenge you tonight?" Juan shook his head 'no'. "Well good! Then I…will accept your open challenge!"

The fans cheered as Kane loosened his grip on Juan Pedro. Pedro fell on the floor, still a bit worried about Kane. "Kane? I…Kane?!?" Juan muttered to himself. RAW then went to a commercial.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

After Priceless defeated the World Tag Team Champions, Jimmy Wang Yang and Shannon Moore, a graphic showed up. Before the tag team match, it was made official that Juan Pedro would be facing Kane later on tonight.

The camera cut to the snack table. Ashley was standing by, watching Monday Night RAW on a television monitor nearby. "Damn it Juan. Why are you always getting yourself into this?" she whispered to herself.

"Hey," said a voice.

Ashley turned around and saw the WWE Women's Champion Maria and her boyfriend, Machetti, standing by her. "Oh…it's you," Ashley muttered. "If it isn't RAW's equivalent to me…the Divas Champion. I wonder which one of us makes a better champion."

"Well…at least when I won my title, my guy didn't interfere in the match."

Speaking of the devil, Juan Pedro entered the scene. "Hey Ashley…you won't believe what…" He stopped when he saw Machetti and Maria standing close by. "Oh…" was all he could say. He looked down and took a deep breath. He shot up with a smile on his face. "Hey Machetti! It's been such a long time since I last saw you!" he said, cheerily. "The last I saw you was back at the WWE Draft. When was that again?"

"That was…back in April…so…about two months ago," Machetti said. "I know what you're going to say to me right now. Sorry, but I'm not interested in the Rookie Rebellion."

"Like I was going to offer you a spot," Juan said. "I help those rookies who feel as if the WWE is or is going to be against them. You've already been a WWE Champion, so you don't need my help. I wonder what you did to get the WWE writers to like you. Did you kiss ass and bring coffee to them every morning?"

"Well..." began Machetti. "I lost count of how many times I almost had my teeth kicked down my throat when I was training with Shawn Michaels at TWA. Then I practically killed myself to putting on the best match possible so I could entertain the fans. AND THEN I wrestled two shows a week and worked my way up the roster until I found myself in the main event."

"Yeah, that doesn't cut it for me. It takes too long. They won't hesitate to release me before I do that," Juan said.

"The way you been acting lately, I wouldn't blame them," Maria commented.

"It's not because of the way he's acting," interrupted Ashley. "It's because the WWE loves to torture us rookies and midcarders."

"Eh? You set a WWE bus on fire and you hacked the website!" Machetti exclaimed. "Even _I_ don't go that far!"

"And that's saying something," added Maria.

"They couldn't prove it was me," Juan said.

"But, wasn't there a lot of…" Maria started to ask.

"They couldn't prove it was me/him!" shouted Ashley and Juan.

"Okay…okay…okay…okay…" Machetti said quickly. "Don't get so touchy about it. It makes you seem guilty. Personally, I think you're going about this the wrong way. You know, I won my first title at Cyber Sunday, where the fans VOTED for me to fight Jeff Hardy for the Intercontinental Title. If you keep up the way you're going, the only reason they'd vote for you is to see you get your ass kicked."

"Yeah…whatever," Juan said. "Anyway, you have a King of the Ring match later on with CM Punk right? That means you and I could possibly be opponents on Sunday at the Great American Bash. But I wonder…what would happen if you…actually, forget what I just said. Good luck with your match against Punk."

"Thanks," Machetti replied with a smile. "Have fun in your match against Kane. I'll bring some flowers to your funeral." Machetti waved then grabbed Maria's hand and they walked off-screen.

Juan Pedro was upset. "I'm not going to lose against Kane! I beat the Undertaker, didn't I?!?" He got no reply. Juan shrugged it off and continued talking with Ashley. He was a little bit worried. "I think you'll do better than you did with the Undertaker. Out of the two Brothers of Destruction, I think Kane is the weaker of the brothers," Ashley said.

"But he's a Brother of Destruction no less," Juan said.

"Hey, unlike Kane, you're going to have some back up," said Ashley.

"Well…yes, there's that," Juan said. "Of course, they can come with me to the ring. I mean, after all, how else did I beat the Undertaker?"

The two laughed before RAW cut to the ring for the next match.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

After Santino Marella's match, the camera cut to the boiler room. Kane was there, getting ready for his match against Juan Pedro. He stood silent, looking into the fire coming from the boiler. He took a few deep breaths and began walking towards the door.

He left the boiler room and then began heading to the ring. But suddenly, he stretched his arms out! He clotheslined Rhodes and DiBiase! They were going to ambush him. Kane saw Thorn coming, so he reached out and grabbed his neck. Kane violently shoved Thorn towards the wall. Then, Rhodes and DiBiase came up and attacked Kane from behind with led pipes that they found nearby. They continued their attack on Kane until Kane reached up and delivered a huge uppercut to Rhodes, making him fall back down on the floor. He then turned around and forcibly stole DiBiase's pipe. Kane lifted the led pipe and struck it against DiBiase's head, making him fall.

Kane looked down at the two as they rolled around in pain. "Not this…" Kane was suddenly cut off when Thorn jumped up and locked a chokehold onto Kane. Kane was able to break the hold and he lifted Thorn onto his shoulders. Kane began running and slammed Thorn's head violently against the wall. Kane then dropped Thorn onto the floor like a sack of potatoes. Kane smiled as he saw the three rolling on the floor, in pain. "Ha-ha-ha-ha…not this time…rookies," he laughed. He then continued on his way to the ring.

"Well…there goes Juan's back-up plan," King said.

"What's he going to do now?" Michael asked. "His match is next!"

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

After Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler plugged the theme song for The Great American Bash, the camera cut to the ring. Lillian Garcia was standing in the center of the ring, mic in hand. The bell rang, grabbing everyone's attention. "The following is an open challenge scheduled for one fall!" she announced.

Once she finished, the stage erupted in flames. _Man on Fire_ played as the lights turned red. The Big Red Machine walked out onto the stage. The fans cheered as he strolled down the ramp. "Making his way to the ring, weighing 323 pounds, KANE!" Garcia announced.

Kane climbed up onto the ring apron and then stepped over the top rope. Lillian Garcia stepped back as Kane stepped in the center of the ring. Kane lifted his arms up…and then brought them down. The flamethrowers on the ring posts went off into the air. Once everything cooled down, the lights returned to normal.

Kane had a very menacing look on his face as he walked around, staring at the stage, awaiting his opponent. The fans booed as arena went dark. Pyro flew from the rafters down to the stage, setting off more pyro. _Disaster Proof_ began playing as Juan Pedro and Ashley walked out from backstage. Juan Pedro had his poker face on as he watched Kane in the ring. "Introducing his opponent, accompanied to the ring by Ashley, from Anaheim California, weighing in at 216 pounds, Juan Pedro!" Lillian announced.

Juan Pedro continued walking down the ramp with Ashley. "Everything's going to be okay," she whispered. "I'm here this time."

"Okay…I can do this," Juan said, getting pumped up.

Ashley went to the side of the ring while Juan Pedro slid inside. Kane wasted no time, attacking him. The referee rang the bell and the match was underway. Kane continued delivering shots to the face. He knocked Juan Pedro down, but he then got back up again. Kane grabbed his hand, backed him up against the ropes, and whipped him to the other side. Juan Pedro came back, and Kane lifted him high up over his head. Juan Pedro landed hard on his back!

Juan Pedro stood up and grabbed his back in anguish. He got up and stumbled his way to the ring corner. Kane gave him no time to recover. He walked over and tormented Pedro by punching him in the face and driving his shoulder in his chest. Kane then whipped him into the opposite corner. Juan Pedro's back drove into the turnbuckle. Kane charged at him, but Juan Pedro got his feet up and kicked Kane in the head. Juan Pedro ran up and grabbed Kane's left arm. He whipped him to the corner, but Kane reversed it. Then Juan jumped up to the top turnbuckle and then flipped backwards. DIVING MOON…KANE GOT OUT OF THE WAY! Juan Pedro landed on his stomach. He got up and bared the pain. "_Oh…that was an epic failure_," he thought. Kane turned him over and went for the cover. ONE…TWO…T…JUAN KICKS OUT!

Kane gets back up on his feet, taking Juan Pedro with him. Using both hands on Pedro's neck, Kane lifted him up into the air…and slammed him down for a two-handed choke slam. Juan rolled his way outside, onto the mat. Ashley ran up to check him on him, but she backed off once Kane got on the outside. Kane pointed his finger at Ashley, telling her to back off.

Juan Pedro soon got onto his feet, using the barricade to upright himself. Kane grabbed his hand and whipped him towards the steel stairs. Juan Pedro's back snapped against the steel steps. The force was powerful enough to send the top half flying. The fans gasped at the sight. Kane continued attacking him.

Suddenly, Ashley ran into the ring. The referee stopped the count and began yelling at her to go back on the outside. Juan Pedro took advantage of this. While the referee was distracted, Pedro fell onto his knees and delivered a low blow to Kane. Kane let go of Pedro's head as he grabbed his groin, yelling in agony. Juan ran over to the timekeeper, shoved him aside, and folded up the steel chair he was sitting on. He looked over and saw that Ashley and the ref were still fighting. He ran back towards Kane and delivered a sick chair shot to his head. The fans booed the move. Juan Pedro dropped the steel chair and limbed back into the ring. At that time, Ashley left the ring. Kane was outside, still in agony. Juan Pedro took his time, taking a breather.

"My God, King!" Michael said. "That was a sickening chair shot!"

"That may turn the match into Juan Pedro's favor," King said.

The referee continued down as Kane was slowly coming to. Juan Pedro was still recovering as Kane got onto his feet and he slowly got back into the ring, just before the referee counted to ten. Pedro got back up and began kicking him down. Kane got back on his feet and began punching back at Juan Pedro. Pedro then punched back. Kane and Juan Pedro were exchanging blows to the face to each other in the center of the ring. Kane finished Pedro off with an uppercut to the chin. Kane went for the cover. ONE…TWO…THR…PEDRO KICKS OUT! Kane allowed Juan Pedro to get up on his knees. Kane propped him up…and shoved him into the ring corner. Juan Pedro hit the turnbuckle. Kane ran towards him, planning to clothesline him. Juan Pedro ducked out of the way. Kane was now against the turnbuckle. Juan jumped onto the second rope, in front of Kane. He began punching his head several times before the referee made him stop.

He jumped down and delivered an uppercut to Kane's chin. Juan rubbed his fist as Kane stumbled around. Juan ran up and grabbed Kane's head, but Kane kicked him in the stomach, making him let go. Kane grabbed his head and shoved him back into the turnbuckle. Kane charged at him, but Juan jumped up onto the top rope, making Kane hit his head against the steel post. Pedro waited until Kane was far enough from the turnbuckle. He jumped up in the air. DIVING CROSSBODY! He went for the cover. ON…KANE THROWS HIM OFF!

Both men got back onto his feet. Juan charged forward towards Juan, but Kane caught him and caught him. SIDEWALK SLAM! Kane went for the pin, ONE…TWO…JUAN KICKS OUT! Both men slowly got onto their feet. Kane connected with an uppercut, sending Juan Pedro staggering backwards. Kane grabbed Pedro and whipped him across the ring, and then he caught Pedro as he came back with a big boot. Kane dropped to his knees and went for another pin, ONE…TWO…TH…JUAN KICKED OUT!

Kane got up and glared at Juan Pedro. Juan was trying his best to get back onto his knees. Kane then back away. He raised his hand, signaling the end. The fans cheered as they waited for Juan Pedro to get back onto his feet. Pedro, using the ropes, was trying his hardest to get back onto his feet. He turned around…and Kane grabbed him by the neck. The fans popped as he stared and choked him.

Kane lifted him high into the air…but Juan quickly took out his steel chain from his pockets, wrapped it around Kane's neck and, using all of his strength, brought Kane off his feet. His back slammed against Juan's back (A/N: If you can't visualize it, go to YouTube and look up **Inverted Headlock Backbreaker by Randy Orton.** It's basically that move but his a chain instead of his arm). The referee saw the steel chain and immediately disqualified Pedro, but he didn't care. Juan Pedro wrapped the chain around his fist, and he began to attack Kane's head. The fans hated this and booed them loudly. A loud "_**You Can't Wrestle! You Can't Wrestle!**_" chant broke out among the fans.

Juan Pedro just shrugged it off. He turned around and looked at Ashley. "Ashley, get me a chair!" shouted Juan. Ashley got down and looked underneath the ring.

Suddenly, red smoke began to billow out from underneath the ring. Ashley backed way and screamed. Pedro stopped his attack on Kane and they turned to her direction. He was shocked to see the red smoke come out from all sides of the ring! Juan Pedro knew whose was to blame for it. The lights turned red again as the ring was shrouded in smoke. Sinister music played as Pedro was looking around, looking for the Boogeyman. Pedro was worried when someone suddenly pulled Ashley into the smoke. "Ashley…where did you go?!?" he shouted, angrily.

"_Hahahahaha…"_ A menacing voice then began singing a song.

_**Why do birds suddenly appear…**_

_**Every time you are near?**_

_**Just like me, they long to be**_

_**Close to you...**_

The lights went out and the arena became pitch black. The menacing laughing continued. "_You should never force people to eat worms…unless…hahahahaha…I'm the Boogeyman…and I'm Gonna Get You!_

The lights then came back on. Some of the red smoke was beginning to clear away. The fans suddenly began cheering loudly. Juan Pedro looked over to the stage. He was horrified to see the Boogeyman…clutching Ashley's throat and lifting her in the air. The Boogeyman had a wicked smile on his face. "Don't do it Boogeyman!" Pedro shouted. "Don't even think about it."

The Boogeyman looked at Juan Pedro. He then began digging through his pockets. The fans went wild when the Boogeyman pulled out a bunch of worms. Ashley was struggling to break free from the Boogeyman's hold. The Boogeyman put her back down on the ground, but soon after that, the Boogeyman shoved all of the worms into Ashley's mouth.

Pedro slid out of the ring and furiously ran over to where they were. The Boogeyman quickly let go of Ashley and began running backstage. Juan Pedro decided to let him go. Ashley was on all fours, gagging and coughing up the worms out of her mouth! "Boogeyman, you freak bastard!" Pedro shouted. He went down to his knees and tried his best to help her.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

After the commercial break, the camera once again cut to the backstage area. Ashley was in the bathroom, brushing her teeth feverishly. Juan Pedro was nearby, watching over her. "Damn that Boogeyman..." he muttered to himself. "He has made a fool out of me, Ashley, and the entire Rebellion."

"Why is it that I'm always the victim of everything?!?" Ashley asked, angrily. "First, the Undertaker puts me in a trance and now I trying to brush away worm guts!"

"It's all part of the WWE's plan to send you home," he deduced. "Remember…you were never supposed to be the WWE Divas Champion. Michelle was. They now hold a grudge against you. They're trying everything they can to send you home."

"Well…I guess that makes sense," she said, before gargling for the hundredth time.

"I don't get it. I thought Rhodes, DiBiase, and Thorn were supposed to take care of Kane for me. What happened?" asked Juan.

"I guess they failed." Ashley then realized something. "Where are those three anyway?" she asked.

"I don't know. I guess they went back to the hotel…those bastards…"

(**A/N**: Really, they are in the trainer's office. Ted DiBiase was bleeding badly from his head and Thorn was suffering from a concussion. Rhodes is still okay, despite a busted chin).

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**LATER ON IN THE NIGHT…**

The Machetti versus CM Punk semi-finals match was underway, and it was turning out to be a battle for the ages. Both competitors were giving the match everything they had and several near-falls had taken place. Maria, who had been at ringside for the whole thing, had a front-row seat to a classic match up. Of course, she didn't seem to be enjoying the fact that Machetti and Punk were trying to kill each other as much as the audience was.

In the ring, Machetti rushed a groggy CM Punk and did a handspring, then whipped around this leg and went for a Handspring Spinning Wheel Kick, but Punk managed to duck under it and avoid it. Machetti managed to land on his feet but staggered a few steps, Punk lashed out his leg and connected with a big spinning kick to the side of Machetti's face, then quickly grabbed him and hoisted him up onto his shoulders, GO-2-SLEE—Machetti slipped out of Punk's hold and landed behind him, then jumped up and dropkicked him in the back. Punk was launched forward and he ended up slumped against the corner.

Machetti backed up into the middle of the ring then rushed at Punk, did a handspring and then a front-flip, but before he could connect with the Turnbuckle Senton, Punk moved out of the way. Machetti slammed back first into the top turnbuckle and dropped down to the mat. Punk reached down and pulled Machetti to his feet then jumped up and ended up seated on his shoulders. Punk swung around and launched Machetti into the middle of the ring with a hurricarana.

Punk got back up and went to the corner, then got out of the ring and onto the ring apron. Machetti started to get up and turned around in time to see Punk springboard off the top rope and fly at him, SPRINGBOARD CLOTHESLI—Machetti jumped up in the air AND PLANTED PUNK WITH A DDT!! Machetti rolled Punk onto his back and went for a pin, ONE… TWO… THR—Punk kicked out of yet another near fall.

Machetti sat up and stared down at Punk, but then the fans started booing. Machetti turned and glanced over at the entrance ramp and raised an eyebrow when he spotted Juan Pedro and Ashley coming down to the ring. Machetti stood up, backed away from Punk, and watched as Pedro and Ashley made their way down the ramp.

Punk sat up, wondering why he wasn't being attacked and he noticed the Smackdown Superstar and Diva as well. Machetti and Punk stood in the ring and glared at Pedro for interrupting their match. Pedro raised his arms in an attempt to placate him and went around the ring.

Maria turned around and glared at Juan and Ashley as they walked passed. Ashley gave Maria a cheeky grin as she walked passed. Eventually Pedro and Ashley made it over to the commentary table and pulled up a pair of chairs. It would appear that this match now had a pair of special guest commentators.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, it seems that Juan Pedro and the WWE Divas Champion Ashley will be joining us here tonight," said Michael Cole.

"Just wanted to get a taste of commentating. Thank you for inviting us to join you guys tonight," Juan said, adjusting his headset.

"Um…well…actually we didn't…oh never mind," King said.

Juan Pedro then looked at Michael Cole. "Wow JR, you sure lost weight," he said.

"Um…Juan, I'm Michael Cole," Cole pointed out.

"Michael Cole?!? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be on SmackDown!" Ashley said.

"Umm…me and JR switched brands," Cole mentioned. "Apparently, you don't pay attention to what happens on the commentating table."

"Why would we? We're wrestlers. We're supposed to be focused on wrestling," Juan added.

"Yeah well…if there were no commentators, the fans would notice," King said.

"I doubt that," Ashley said.

With one last glance towards the commentary table, Machetti and Punk faced each other and shrugged, then charged at each other, ready to continue their fight. Punk raised his arm and went for a clothesline, but Machetti rolled under it and grabbed Punk as he went passed, catching him with a quick roll up. ONE…TW—Punk quickly kicked out and got his legs around Machetti's head for a head-scissors.

"Any reason why you're out here" King asked.

"Why you don't like us?" Juan asked.

"Why wouldn't he be out here?" Ashley butted in. "This is a King of the Ring tournament match. He'll be in a match come Friday Night. He just wants to meet the one who's going to lose to him at the Great American Bash."

"Well…whoever moves on in this match certainly will be a worthy opponent," King said.

"Yes, they would have the chance to be known as the one who lost to Juan Pedro, up-and-coming WWE Champion," Juan said.

"You know the old saying…don't count your chickens before they hatch," Cole said.

Machetti reached up and grabbed Punk's legs, which were firmly latched around his head, he dug down and eventually managed to fight back up to his feet, causing Punk to do a handstand in an attempt to keep the head-scissors locked in. But then Punk spun around and flipped Machetti over him with a hand-scissors takedown. Punk got up and saw Machetti sit up, but then he jumped up and dropkicked him in the back of the head. Punk covered Machetti and went for a pin, ONE…TWO…T…but Machetti kicked out.

"You know, I just have to say this," began Juan, "who does Machetti think he is? He told me earlier that even he didn't went as far I did with burning down a WWE truck. True, he hasn't done that, but he's done worse stuff than me!"

"Like what?" Cole asked.

"Like what?!?" Juan replied, angrily.

"He put his own girlfriend in the sharpshooter!" Ashley pointed out.

"He 'flat lined' Teddy Long. You don't see me hurting Vickie Guerrero…thought I admit I have had thoughts about doing it."

Punk and Machetti rolled away from each other and sprang back up, Machetti charged Punk, but Punk caught Machetti with an arm drag, only for Machetti to flip around in mid air and land on his feet. Punk turned around and Machetti sent him flying with an arm drag of his own. Punk staggered back up and was grabbed by Machetti, but then Machetti went to whip him across the ring, only for Punk to reverse it and send Machetti into the ropes. Machetti bounced off the ropes and came back, Punk bent down looking for a back body drop, but Machetti jumped up into the air and drove his feet down into Punk's back. MUSHROOM STOMP! Machetti rolled Punk onto his back and went for the pin, ONE…TWO…TH—PUNK KICKED OUT!

Machetti rolled off Punk and got up, then pulled Punk up as well then whipped him into the corner. Machetti rushed at Punk and went for a clothesline, but got a boot to the face. Machetti staggered backwards but Punk grabbed him and lifted him up from behind, then turned around and sat him on the top rope. Maria gripped the bottom rope and looked worried as Punk climbed up onto the middle behind Machetti and clubbed him on the back. The two wrestlers were up above the ring and no-man's-land. This could be bad.

"Ashley I noticed that Maria gave you...quite a nasty look when you passed by her," King said.

"She's just jealous to be in the presence of a real Women's Champion," boasted Ashley. "I won this title through hard work and dedication."

"And by that, you mean…cheated to win," Cole said, rather harshly.

"Well the WWE was going to cheat me out of the job. We returned the favor," Ashley mentioned.

"Listen you two, I know you feel as if the WWE is against you, but I don't think cheating and attacking superstars and setting things on fire isn't going to get you guys on their side," Cole said.

"Cole, that attitude is the reason why the WWE doesn't give you any promotions," Juan said.

"Oh, I'm fine sitting behind the commentator's table, thank you very much," Cole said.

Punk grabbed onto Machetti's shoulders and then hoisted himself up onto them, AVALANCHE HURRICUR—Machetti grabbed the top rope in front of him and managed to keep from falling. With Punk still sitting on his shoulders, and still keeping a firm hold on the ropes, Machetti moved so he was standing on the top rope. He took a deep breath, then lunged backwards, driving Punk back-first down to the mat. AVALANCHE ELECTRIC CHAIR DROP!! Machetti crawled over to Punk and draped an arm over him for a cover, ONE… TWO… THRE—PUNK GOT A SHOULDER UP!!

Machetti frowned at the near-fall, then got up and ran to the ropes, he bounced off and came back with a handspring and a backflip, then went crashing down on Punk for a Handspring Moonsault. Machetti grabbed both of Punk's legs and folded him in half for a better pin, ONE…TWO…THRE—PUNK BARELY KICKED OUT AGAIN!!

Machetti got off Punk and stood up, then dragged him back up to his feet. Machetti pushed Punk back into the ropes then pulled him off and whipped him across the ring, Punk bounced off the ropes and came back, then jumped up into the air and _drilled_ Machetti with a hard kick right to the face. Maria's eyes went wide and Machetti stayed standing for a moment, before he went crashing down to the mat. Punk dropped down on top of him for a cover, ONE… TWO…TH—but Machetti managed to kick out!

"You know, both Machetti and CM Punk made you some good points. These two sometimes nearly kill themselves putting on a show and entertaining the fans. And the fans decide who gets the pushes or not," King said.

"Yeah…the fans..." Juan said, sounding annoyed. "The fans are just as bad as the company itself. They both have no eye for real talent and they like to criticize us, even after all of the hard work we out into our matches."

"You can't criticize the fans!" protested Cole.

"They criticize me and Ashley," Juan said. "Why can't we?"

Punk got off Machetti and went to the corner, then climbed up onto the top rope and waited for Machetti to get up. Machetti stood up and turned around, prompting Punk to launch himself out of the corner, FLYING CROSSBO—MACHETTI CAUGHT HIM!! Machetti held Punk in front of him and went to launch Punk over his head, but Punk slipped out of Machetti's hold then lifted him up onto his shoulders, GO-2-SLEE—MACHETTI COUNTERED WITH A VICTORY ROLL! ONE…TWO…THR—PUNK KICKED OUT!!

Machetti rolled off Punk and over to the ropes, which he used to pull himself backup. Machetti turned around and saw Punk getting back up and quickly ran at him and nailed a dropkick right to the face. Punk was knocked on his back but Machetti pulled him up and whipped him into the corner, then rushed at him and jumped up into the air for a Turnbuckle Body Splash, but Punk ducked down at the last second, causing Machetti to eat the turnbuckle.

"So anyway, you guys kind of shocked us a few months ago when you announced that you were together," said King.

"Well, we were both being repressed by the WWE," Ashley explained.

"Correct, and then we began to realize how much we had in common," continued Juan. "I say we're more in love than any other couple in the WWE!"

"Even…Machetti and Maria?" asked King.

"Especially Machetti and Maria," Ashley continued boasting.

"Well, I don't think it's right to compare a two-year affair to a three-week relationship," Cole said.

"Haha…oh Cole, if only you knew the kind of love we're experiencing," said Juan. Michael Cole decided to say nothing.

Punk rolled passed Machetti and got back up, then threw him into the corner so he was leaning against it. Punk took a few steps back, then ran at Machetti and hit a running knee lift right to the face. Punk kept his hold on Machetti then ran into the middle of the ring, pulling Machetti behind him, but Machetti pushed Punk off of him causing him to go staggering forward and almost fall on his face.

Punk turned around to face Machetti and was met with a kick to the midsection. Machetti lifted Punk up and held him in front of him, MACHETE'S BLA—PUNK LANDED BEHIND HIM! Punk grabbed Machetti and spun him around, then hoisted him up onto his shoulders. GO-2-SLEE—MACHETTI LANDED ON HIS FEET IN FRONT OF HIM!! Machetti kicked Punk in the stomach again, then grabbed him in a side-headlock and lifted him up off of the mat, IMPALER!!

"Yeah, you know…I understand if you guys like doing this" began Juan, "but I'm not really cut out for this."

"We're better off wrestling," Ashley added.

"Yeah…so it was cool hanging out with you two, but we need to go. See ya!"

The two got up from their seats and they threw off their headsets.

Machetti rolled Punk onto his back and left him lying there on the mat, then went to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope. Machetti stood facing Punk and stared down at him, oblivious to the fact that the two uninvited special guest commentators had left the table.

Machetti and the referee glared at Pedro as he rolled into the ring, but then the referee didn't notice Ashley as she jumped up onto the ring apron and held onto Machetti's leg, keeping him from getting off his perch on the top rope. But suddenly Maria climbed up onto the apron and ran along it, AND SPEARED ASHLEY OFF OF THE APRON AND DOWN TO THE FLOOR!!

"That's my girl," mouthed Machetti as he climbed up onto the top rope and launched himself across the ring at Pedro before he could do anything. But Juan dove out of the way AND KICKED PUNK IN THE HEAD! The referee stared at Pedro and Punk, AND CALLED FOR THE BELL! MACHETTI WAS JUST DISQUALIFIED!

Pedro grinned down at Punk but then noticed Machetti glaring at him, in an act of self-preservation, Juan turned and bailed out of the ring, then ran towards the back with the fans calling him a coward along the way. Machetti cast a glance down at Punk, who had just advanced to the finals of the tournament, and then to Maria, who seemed to have the 'Ashley Problem' under control. Without another thought, Machetti turned and slid out of the ring, THEN CHASED JUAN TO THE BACK!! Juan Pedro just screwed Machetti over, there was gonna be hell to pay! Monday Night RAW then went to a commercial break.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**AFTER THE COMMERICAL BREAK…**

Backstage, Juan Pedro was running down the hallways. He looked as if he was trying to escape. He stopped by some equipment boxes to take a breather. He took several deep breaths. Someone then tapped on his shoulder. Juan quickly turned around in shock. He was relieved when it was Ashley. "Oh thank god it's you," he panted. Ashley didn't answer. She just continued rubbing the back of her head. "Are you alright?" asked Juan.

"I think so. Ow!" she moaned. "You know, Maria may be a ditz, but she hits pretty hard. I still don't think she's a better champion then I am."

"Of course not!" Juan shouted. "Maria is just like Michelle McCool. She's trying to upstage you…put you out of the job. But, we're better than that."

"Hey get back here, you coward!" shouted a voice.

"Oh crap…Machetti. Persistent bastard," he muttered. He looked at Ashley. "Okay, here's the plan. Go to the locker room, get our stuff, and I will meet you at the parking garage," he said. "I'll deal with Machetti."

"What about Thorn, and Rhodes, and DiBiase?" asked Ashley.

"Don't worry. They can take care of themselves. Just do what I asked."

"Okay."

Ashley and Juan Pedro then took different paths. Ashley headed to the locker room, while Juan Pedro headed towards the parking garage. He continuously looked around for Machetti. "Where are you?!?" Machetti shouted. He sounded like he was getting closer. Juan moved a bit faster before reaching the interview areas. Unfortunately, he was found out. Among the superstars there, Machetti was right in front of him, with his signature lead pipe in his hands. "There you are!" Machetti shouted.

Juan Pedro gave a short shriek before he began running in the opposite direction. Machetti ran after him. The RAW superstars around him cheered him on. "Juan Pedro, get back here!" Machetti shouted. The two continued running through the backstage areas. In a desperate attempt to slow him down, Juan continuously rolled equipment boxes and knocked over other things to block Machetti's path. But nothing was stopping the "Motor City Madman". "Juan Pedro, if you don't get back here, I'm going to kick you ass twice as hard!"

The cameraman was trying his best to follow the two as they were getting closer and closer to the parking garage. Machetti rounded a corner, but Juan Pedro had disappeared. Mike Adamle was there, standing by himself. "Oh…hi Machetti," he said.

"Where is he?" Machetti asked, angrily.

"I don't know. I didn't see him," Adamle said. Machetti was about to get angry, but he noticed Mike Adamle twitching his head towards a stack of tables leaning against the wall. Machetti got the drift. "Well then, I better go back to the locker room then," he said.

"I think you should," Adamle said.

"Okay then. I will," Machetti said. Machetti then stomped his feet a few times, making it sound as if he was walking away. "Juan Pedro!" Mike Adamle shouted. "I thought you would like to know that Maret-Machetti is now gone. It is safe to come out again."

The two then stared at the stack of tables. One of them moved slightly as Juan popped out from behind. "Way to go, Adam…AH!" he screamed. Machetti charged towards him, but Juan catapulted the table against his face, stunning Machetti for a little bit. Juan Pedro took advantage and ran like hell. Machetti recovered, however, as he shoved the table aside and continued the chase.

Soon enough, Juan Pedro was in the parking garage, searching desperately for his car. "Where did I park?" he asked himself. "Where the HELL did I park?!?"

"Juan, over here!" shouted a voice.

He turned around and saw Ashley waving to him near his Lincoln Navigator. He briskly walked towards his car, fuddling with his keys. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, two men come out from hiding and blindsided him. It was Brian Kendrick and Paul London (A/N: Still together in my story…for now). They continued attacking him before Machetti arrived on the scene. "We got him," Kendrick said to Machetti.

The two of them each took one of Juan's arms and lifted him up. At this point, Juan was scared for his life. He knows what Machetti was capable of doing. Machetti walked closer to him, lead pipe still in his hands. Machetti took his pipe and used one end of it to lift up Pedro's face. "You're gonna pay," Machetti mumbled to him. The two continued staring at each other. Machetti then got away from his face. "You guys can let him go now," he said.

London and Kendrick let go of Pedro. He was a bit puzzled. Why didn't he attack him? He has a chance. Rather than think about it, he used this opportunity to escape. He ran to his car, opened the door, and turned it on. Tires screeching and burning the pavement, Pedro drove like a maniac out of the garage and into the streets of Pittsburgh. "So…that's it? You're going to let him go?" asked Kendrick.

"Sometimes, it's fun to take things slow," Machetti said. He continued to smile as he calmly bounced the pipe against his palm. After that, the main event began to air.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: **Holy crap that was a long chapter. I like to thank QPython greatly for helping me out with this rivalry. He's such a cool guy to work with. I hope this rivalry turns out great!

After that attack, Juan Pedro is a bit scared of Machetti and what he can do. Of course, he won't admit that he's scared. As if that wasn't enough, he got his match against Mr. Kennedy to worry about. Will he be able to overcome his obstacle and advance into the finals or will Machetti cost him the win, like how he Pedro did to him? And what will happen between Maria and Ashley?

**NARUTOFREAK14**:

'Till the bell rings again,

I'm out!

**QPYTHON:**

'Till next time,

peace!


	20. KOTR Round Two: Kennedy vs Juan Pedro

"**Laying the SmackDown!"**

**By narutofreak14**

**Current WWE Champions**

**-World Heavyweight Champion: **Undertaker

**-United States Champion: **Chuck Palumbo

**-WWE Tag Team Champions: **D-Generation-X

**-WWE Divas Champion: **Ashley

**-ECW Champion: **Rob Van Dam

**-WWE Champion: **John Cena

**-World Tag Team Champions: **Jimmy Wang Yang and Shannon Moore

**-Intercontinental Champion: **C.M. Punk

**-Women's Champion: **Maria

_**NOTE: This chapter was a joint-production between narutofreak14 and QPython.**_

_In dedication to the memory of Andrew Martin (Test)_

_R.I.P_

_March 17, 1975 to March 13, 2009_

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

_WWE THE GREAT AMERICAN BASH_

_Sunday July 22, 2008_

_Live from the Joe Louis Arena in Detroit, Michigan!_

_8 p.m. eastern/5 p.m. pacific_

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**DATE: July 17, 2008**

**SHOW: WWE Friday Night SmackDown**

**VENUE: Wachovia Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania**

WWE Friday Night SmackDown was live from the Wachovia Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Tonight, Juan Pedro was going to go one-on-one against Mr. Kennedy in a King of the Ring semi-final match. The winner of this match will go to the final match at the Great American Bash this Sunday!

After the first match of the night, Eve Torres appeared on-screen. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time: the leader of the Rookie Rebellion, Juan Pedro!" she said. The camera backed up to reveal Juan Pedro and Ashley. The fans booed them loudly. "Um…first of Juan Pedro, I think we should show the fans what you did to Machetti on RAW last Monday Night," continued Eve.

_A replay began to air, showing the fans Juan's visit to RAW. It was the KOTR semifinal match between Machetti and CM Punk. Juan Pedro and Ashley were doing commentary ringside. As Machetti was going to the top rope and CM Punk lied on his back. Ashley jumped up to the apron and distracted the referee while Juan Pedro rolled into the ring. Maria climbed onto the ring apron and SPEARED ASHLEY TO THE FLOOR! But, Juan Pedro kicked CM Punk in the head, costing Machetti the win._

The replay ended and the camera cut back to Torres and Juan & Ashley. "Juan Pedro, my question is…why? Why did you decide that Machetti had to be eliminated from the tournament?" Torres asked.

"God, I am so sick of people thinking that I planned this out. I didn't!" Pedro shouted, angrily. "I just went into the ring and attacked whoever was down. I would have done the same if Machetti and CM Punk switched places. But, the fact remains, Machetti is out of the tournament! Once I beat Mr. Kennedy tonight, I'll beat CM Punk and I shall become Mr. Money in the Bank and King of the Ring."

"He'll win more titles than anyone ever has in one night!" Ashley said.

"Well…aren't you a little concerned about Machetti coming to SmackDown?" asked Torres. "He did say you were going to pay."

"I'm not scared of Machetti. Sure, he's done some…crazy…things in the past, but I've done more than he ever will in a month," Juan said. "But…just in case he does show up, I came prepared! I placed the entire arena under Machetti Watch."

"Machetti Watch?" Torres asked.

"I'm glad you asked," Juan said.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver walkie-talkie. "Rich Boy, status report, now!" Juan said.

"_Hi Juan,_" DiBiase said.

"Damn it DiBiase!" scolded Pedro. "Use code names! I'm 'Hummingbird', Ashley's 'Hawkeye', Rhodes's 'Pretty Boy', and Thorn is 'Fang'! You're 'Rich Boy'."

"_That's too many names for me to remember_."

Juan Pedro looked back at Eve Torres, who looked at him as if he was a moron. "It's still a relatively new system," he said.

"Okay…well, let's move on to tonight, where you'll be facing Mister Kennedy for a spot in the finals of the King of the Ring tournament," Torres said.

"Mr. Kennedy, oh he talks too much, that loudmouth…he always wants to hear his name being said…and do you know why?" Juan asked. "Looking at his career as a whole, he rarely ever gets his name announced as a winner. He has lost so many matches and opportunities. He's an injury-prone train wreck who has many weak spots now. His bones are brittle now. Let's face it. Kennedy is no match for me. This interview…is over. I got to go and get ready."

Juan Pedro grabbed Ashley's hand and the two of them left Eve Torres by herself. A SmackDown graphic screen showed on the television monitors and the titantrons. It showed Juan Pedro and Mister Kennedy side-by-side. "Well, Juan Pedro certainly isn't intimidated by Mister Kennedy, but will that confidence pay off tonight?" J.R. asked.

"And will Machetti come and cause chaos? Mick Foley asked.

"Well, we'll find out later tonight!"

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

After the "WWE Did You Know?" fact of the night, the camera cut to Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase. Both of them were patrolling the concession stands. Since both of them were not scheduled to compete for tonight, they were dressed in casual clothes.

Cody Rhodes raised the walkie-talkie to his mouth. "Cody Rhodes reporting," he said.

"_Huh?_" Juan Pedro asked. Cody Rhodes rolled his eyes. "Pretty boy reporting," he shuddered.

"_Oh yes, go ahead_."

"No sightings as of yet," he said.

"_Keep an eye out!_"

"We will."

Rhodes was about to put the walkie-talkie away, but…DiBiase tapped his shoulder, grabbing his attention. Something in front of him caught his eye. He saw a man with shoulder length brown hair going through a few doors leading to the backstage area. The fans cheered. It was possibly Machetti! Rhodes lifted the walkie-talkie back up. "Juan Pedro, we may have the target in sight," he said.

"_What are you waiting for?_" Juan asked. "_Go get him!_"

Rhodes and DiBiase began to power walk, giving chase to the suspicious person. The two kicked the door down and began running after the suspicious man. "Stop right there!" DiBiase shouted.

The cameraman was doing his best to keep up with them. Rhodes was about to jump the suspicious man, but the man took the shoulder length brown wig off and revealed to himself. The fans cheered when the camera zoomed in and…it was Mister Kennedy! "Oh great…it's just you," Rhodes said.

"What the hell are you doing wearing a wig?!?" DiBiase asked, angrily.

"Why wouldn't I?" replied Kennedy. "Do you see the many fans outside? If they found me out, fan girls would have swarmed on me. Of course, you two wouldn't know anything about that, seeing as how you don't have any fans."

"What?!?" DiBiase asked, angrily.

"Why were you guys chasing me?" asked Kennedy. "Is this part of that stupid 'Machetti Watch' thing that Juan Pedro's going on about? Is he really that afraid of Machetti?"

"_Well…did you guys get him or not?_" Juan asked.

"No, it was a false ala…"

Rhodes was interrupted when Mister Kennedy swiped the walkie-talkie from his hands. "No, it is not Machetti! It is I…the greatest professional athlete to hail from the greatest city in the world…Green Bay Wisconsin," Kennedy sneered. "And…he will be the one who will become King of the Ring and Mr. Money in the Bank once again…"

"_Look Kennedy…I…_"

"His name is…MMMMMMIIIIIIIISSSTTTTTTEEERRRRR…KENNEDY!" he shouted, much to the fans' delight. DiBiase and Rhodes covered his ears. Kennedy's loud shouting made the walkie-talkies give off a piercing screeching noise. "_Ow! Kennedy that was really…_"

"Kennedy!" Kennedy shouted again. He then threw the walkie-talkie to the floor, breaking it. He then began heading towards the locker room to change into his wrestling attire. DiBiase was fingering the inside of ears, hoping to get his hearing back.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

After Ashley/Maryse defeated the Bella Twins in a Divas tag team match, the camera cut backstage. Kevin Thorn appeared, walking around in the parking lot. The fans booed him as he continued scanning the parking lot. "_Fang, what's your status?_" Juan asked, through the walkie-talkie that Thorn had in his pockets. He didn't answer him back. "_Fang?_" Juan asked again. "_Damn it Thorn! Have you seen him or not?_"

Thorn took the radio (**A/N:** I'm going to say radio from now on. Walkie-talkie is too much for me to type) out of his pockets. "This is Thorn…parking lot's clear."

"_Okay…I'm going to go ahead and start heading to the ring. You three keep an eye out for Machetti or any RAW superstar in general. I don't want anyone entering the arena._"

"Got it," Thorn said. He put the radio away.

As soon as he did, Thorn looked up and saw a man carrying a tray of candy and other snacks. He had shoulder length brown hair. The fans cheered once again as Thorn cautiously began walking behind the vendor. Once he was close, he screamed and began assaulting the vendor. He continuously punched him as bags of popcorn flew onto the floor. Thorn grabbed the vendor's collar and looked him in the eyes…his _brown_ eyes. Thorn stopped his attack and realized what he was doing. "You're not Machetti," Thorn murmured. He let the vendor go. "Go cut your hair…you hippie!" he shouted. Thorn continued looking down at the frightened vendor. He reached down and grabbed a bag of popcorn before walking off-camera.

The camera then cut over to Juan Pedro's locker room. The door opened up and Juan stepped out, wearing his new wrestling attire…which was just him wearing shorts, black knee pads and boots. He wanted to try something new, instead of the 'crappy' gimmick the WWE gave him. "Ready?" Ashley asked.

"You know I am," Juan replied. "Tonight, I'm eliminating Mister Loudmouth from the tournament."

The two then began walking to the ring as _Rise Up_ began playing. "Well ladies and gentlemen, coming up next, Juan Pedro and Mister Kennedy in a King of the Ring semifinal match," commented J.R.

"Will Juan Pedro move on to the next round?" Mick asked.

"Yeah…well, we'll find out…next!"

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Justin Roberts stood in the center of the ring, microphone in hand. The bell rang grabbing everyone's attention. "The following contest, set for one fall, is a King of the Ring semifinal match, where the winner will advance to the final round this Sunday at the Great American Bash!" he announced.

After he finished, two fireworks streamed down from the rafters to the stage, setting off a row of pyrotechnics. The fans began booing as Disaster Proof began to play. Juan Pedro and Ashley emerged from behind the smoke and began walking to the ring, hand-in-hand. "Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by WWE Divas Champion Ashley, from Anaheim California, weighing 216 pounds, Juan Pedro!" Roberts announced.

The fans continued to give their jeers as the couple entered the ring. Juan Pedro split the ropes apart, so that Ashley could get inside. He turned to the audience and raised his arm. On his wrist was a sweatband with "RR" stitched in blue. This only got him more fan heat. He joined Ashley in the ring as she was showing off her "RR" sweatband. The two awaited the opponent.

_**Kennedy!**_

The fans cheered as _Turn up the Trouble_ started to echo through the arena. Mister Kennedy walked out from backstage, dressed in his wrestling gear. "Introducing his opponent, from Green Bay Wisconsin, weighing 243 pounds, Mister Kennedy!" Roberts announced.

Mister Kennedy briskly walked down the ramp, shaking his wrists off. He climbed the steps into the ring. Juan Pedro and he locked eyes. Ashley immediately jumped out of the ring as the two continued staring at each other.

A graphic showed up, signifying that it was the KOTR semifinal match. The winner will face CM Punk for the Money in the Bank contract at the Great American Bash this Sunday (A/N: Call your local cable/satellite/fanfiction provider! LOL!).

The graphic faded as Mister Kennedy and Juan Pedro took their shirts off and threw them to the side of the ring. The two continued staring each other down. The referee rang the bell, starting the match. The two began to circle the ring, sizing each other up. Kennedy noticed that Juan's eyes continued to drift off in the audience and the stage. "Oh god," Kennedy thought to himself.

Kennedy charged at Juan, but Juan saw him. The two locked up in the center in a test of strength. Kennedy easily overpowered Juan Pedro and locked him in a headlock. Juan Pedro grabbed his wrists and twisted himself. Now Juan had him in a headlock! Kennedy drove Juan into the turnbuckle, weakening his grip. Kennedy backed up a bit before driving his knee into Juan's stomach. Juan quickly put his head outside of the ropes. The fans booed him. That was a sign of being a coward. The referee was able to make Kennedy back away. Juan Pedro walked out to the ring.

Kennedy and Juan began to circle the ring, both watching the other guy. Juan Pedro ran towards Kennedy, but Kennedy ducked and grabbed his arm. He whipped him to the turnbuckle, but Juan countered and whipped him to the corner. Juan ran up and began punching Kennedy as he stood against the turnbuckle. The referee forced him off. Juan slapped Kennedy in the face and the Kennedy slapped back! The fans "oohed" at the slap. Kennedy then punched Juan down to the ground.. The fans cheered!

Kennedy rushed towards Juan Pedro, but he quickly slipped out of the ring. The fans booed at his cowardly act. Ashley ran up to Juan to check on him. Juan took a few deep breaths. Again, he looked into the audience briefly. He then jumped back onto the ring apron. Kennedy then ran towards him and dropkicked his feet making him fall back down onto the mat. Ashley checked on him again.  
"Things don't look good for Juan Pedro," Mick said.  
"Will Kennedy be able to get the win here? We'll find out…when we return!" J.R. said. WWE SmackDown then went to a commercial break.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

After the commercial break, Juan Pedro was shoving Kennedy into the ropes and was violently assaulting him. The screen shrank while another appeared showing what happened during the commercial break, Kennedy had been on the ring apron trying to jump Juan Pedro as he was getting up. Juan saw him jumping towards, and thinking on his feet, he countered he slammed Kennedy's head onto the steel steps.

The split-screen returned to normal and return to what was currently going on. Kennedy was walking alongside the ropes. Juan continued to attack Kennedy as he was forced into the turnbuckle. Juan still had his attack going on. Kennedy was able to grab Juan's legs and lifted them up, tripping Juan onto his back. Kennedy, still holding onto his legs, rolled forward and landed on top of Juan. He was going for the pin! ONE…TWO…JUAN KICKS OUT!

Both men got up on their feet. Kennedy went over and grabbed Juan, but he countered with a hard uppercut to the chin. Kennedy staggered backwards a bit. Juan Pedro continued to attack Kennedy. Juan put Kennedy's arm over his neck. He grabbed Kennedy and suplexed him over onto his back. The referee began counting. ONE…TW…KENNEDY KICKS OUT!

Both men stumbled back onto their feet. Juan grabbed Kennedy's head but he just shoved him away violently. Juan retaliated by punching the hell out of Kennedy. The impact echoed through the arena. Kennedy then charged at Juan and tackled him between the ropes! The fans cheered as they stumbled down to the mat. Both men were out cold! As they were trying to come to their senses, the referee began counting down. Ashley ran over towards Juan Pedro. "Come on Pedro! Wake up!" she shouted. She lightly slapped his cheek, trying to wake him up.

When the referee counted to four, the two were showing signs of life. Juan was using the ring apron to help him get back on his feet. Kennedy was also getting up. The referee's count was at six. The two were on their feet. Kennedy quickly went and kicked Juan in his stomach. He slapped him in the head. Kennedy then threw him back into the ring. Kennedy slid in after him. He went for the cover. ONE…TWO…TH…JUAN KICKS OUT!

Kennedy gets back on his feet while Juan crawls to the ropes. Kennedy grabbed one of his legs and tried to turn him over on his stomach. He was going for the Half Boston Crab. But Juan countered by bringing his feet forward. Juan rolled him up! ONE…TWO…THR…KENNEDY KICKS OUT!

But suddenly _Riot Time_ sounded through the arena. Kennedy, Juan, Ashley, and all the fans turned to the entrance ramp as Machetti came out from the back. He smiled and waved as Juan Pedro grabbed his hair. "What the hell happened to security?!?" he asked, angrily.

"So much for Machetti Watch, huh?" Kennedy asked.

Machetti continued walking onstage. He wasn't dressed to compete. He was simply wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. But what caught everyone's attention was the large wooden crate he was wheeling down the ramp with a small red hand truck.

Machetti stopped right behind the metal part at the bottom of the ramp. He was nowhere near the ring and seemed oblivious to everyone staring at him. Most were wondering what Machetti was planning, but as Mick Foley said on commentary, "Don't try to think like that guy, it'll just give you a headache."

Machetti lifted the top of the crate off and tossed it to the side, then he reached down into the box and pulled out a something flat, round, black, and metal that had a wire coming out of it and running into the crate. No one was sure what it was as Machetti placed it on the ground somewhat close the fan barricade. Machetti stood up and went back to the crate where he pulled out another identical device, making a few people wonder how many were in there as well as what they were.

Juan Pedro was still wondering what Machetti was doing. "What are you doing?!?" he asked. Machetti didn't answer. He continued doing…whatever he was doing. Deciding it was not worth figuring out what he was up to, he got back on his feet and continued their match. Juan Pedro ran over and kicked Kennedy in the ribs. He lifted Kennedy by his head, up onto his feet. He whipped Kennedy towards the turnbuckle, but at the last minute, he placed his foot in front of Kennedy's, making him trip. He landed face-first on the second turnbuckle. Kennedy grabbed his face in pain as Ashley cheered Juan on. "That was a good move! Alright Juan!" she shouted.

Over at the bottom of the ramp, after placing a fourth strange device on the ground, Machetti shook his head and didn't seem to share Ashley's enthusiasm. Juan Pedro backed up and charged at Kennedy. The fans went wild when Kennedy got up and clotheslined Juan! Juan was out cold! For some odd reason, Machetti smiled at that move though. Kennedy stumbled back onto his feet. He went outside to the ring apron and climbed up to the top rope. He was going for the Kenton Bomb!

Juan Pedro suddenly got back on his feet and he ran up and dropkicked Kennedy in his knees. Kennedy fell down on the top turnbuckle. He tumbled down, grabbing his leg in agony. Juan quickly took advantage and went for the cover. The referee was about to count the pin, but he noticed that Kennedy's leg was underneath the bottom rope. Juan got up and pulled him closer to the center of the ring. ONE…TW…KENNEDY KICKS OUT!

Juan Pedro got up on his feet. Kennedy grabbed his leg. It still felt sore. Juan saw it and thought up of a plan. He grabbed Kennedy's sore leg and dragged him over towards the ropes. He wrapped Kennedy's leg around the bottom rope and he pulled it, applying pressure and pain to his leg. The referee leaned in closer to his face. "Stop this, Juan! Come on! ONE…TWO…THREE…FOUR…COME ON!" the ref shouted. He was able to get Juan Pedro off Kennedy's leg. Juan kicked it again for good measure.

Juan got onto his stomach and watched as Kennedy was stumbling around on the mat. "Look at you! You're weak Kennedy! You're no match for me, the next King of the Ring!" he shouted at Kennedy. He then got back on his feet. He flashed his "RR" wristband at the fans. "Rookies Rebel!" he shouted. The fans booed him loudly. On the floor, after setting up a sixth device, Machetti stood up and shook is head, seemingly disapproving of Juan's fighting style.

Juan seemed to notice Machetti's disapproval and shouted to him, "Like I care what you think! You're just jealous!" Machetti shrugged and smirk, he glanced down at his work, a total of six of the strange black devices were lined up on the ground in front of them, they ran from one side of the barricade to the other, but the devices on the end seemed to be moved away from the audience for some reason. All six of the devices had a wire coming out of it that led into the crate, making people wonder what else was in there.

Juan Pedro turns away from Machetti, knowing it would be a bad idea to allow him to get distracted by the eccentric superstar. He quickly turned back to his opponent and jumped on the ropes and landed on Kennedy's leg. Juan then went to the outside. He grabbed Kennedy's leg and dragged it over to the turnbuckle. Kennedy began shaking his leg, hoping that Juan would loose his grip. Juan lost his grip and Kennedy kicked him into the barricade. The fans cheered as Juan grabbed his ribs in anguish. Kennedy withdrew his leg and began rubbing it. Kennedy struggled to get back on his feet. He hopped over to the center of the ring.

Kennedy stared out at the entrance ramp as Machetti held something small, metal, and rectangular in his hand, it had a button on it and had wire running into the crate. Machetti took the top of the crate and lifted it up, then placed it back on top of the box, sealing it with the exception of the seven wires running out from it. Kennedy stared at Machetti wondering why he was here during his match and, most importantly, what the hell he was doing.

Then Juan Pedro suddenly comes from out of nowhere and tackles at Kennedy's leg. Kennedy fell back and grabbed his leg. He let himself get distracted by Machetti and paid the price. The fans began a small "_**Kennedy! Kennedy!**_" chant, egging him to fight back. Juan picked him up by his head, but Kennedy punched his stomach. The fans cheered as Kennedy continued fighting back. Kennedy then wrapped his arm around Juan's neck and then placed his foot in front of Pedro's. He fell back…MIC CHECK CONNECTS! The fans cheered. Mister Kennedy went for the cover. ONE…TWO…THRE…JUAN KICKS OUT!

The fans expressed their disappointment as Kennedy got up, looking surprised. How could Juan Pedro kick out of the Mic Check? On the floor Machetti shook looked mildly surprised too, but then he smiled. That meant he could still do what he came out here to do. He held the small remote and stood a safe distance behind the six black devices as he completely focused his attention on the match. Kennedy looked down in disappointment. He looked back at Juan Pedro. Maybe it was time to finish him off. Kennedy got up on his feet and lifted Pedro onto his feet. Kennedy lifted Juan Pedro onto the top turnbuckle. Kennedy then climbed up onto the top rope. This is it! He's going for the Green Bay Plunge! Juan Pedro then came to and elbowed Kennedy in his face, making him let go.

Juan Pedro sat on the top rope, desperately fighting Kennedy off in an attempt to keep from being hit by his finisher. Kennedy was standing on the middle rope in front of him. He was attempting to get Juan back under control so he could hit him with the Green Bay Plunge. Machetti's smirk reappeared and he pushed the button on his remote.

**BOOOOOM-BOOOM-BOOOM-BOOOM-BOOOM-BOOOM!!! **A loud series of explosions rang out, everyone turned to the entrance ramp to see different colored blasts of pyro rocket up out of the black devices Machetti had placed on the ground. There was red, blue, green, pink, white, and yellow, it looked like something out of a Power Ranger's episode.

Juan Pedro quickly turned to the stage. The loud explosions really startled him and everybody else in the ring. "What the hell was that for?!?" he asked, angrily. Kennedy took advantage of the obviously distracted Juan. Kennedy hoisted Juan up onto his shoulders in a fireman's carry, and before Juan could do anything he flipped forward off of the middle rope, GREEN BAY PLUNGE!! Kennedy went for the cover. ONE...TWO...THREE! KENNEDY GOT IT!!

The fans went wild as _Turn up the Trouble _began playing. Kennedy got up and raised his hands in the air. "The winner of this match: Mister Kennedy!" Justin Roberts announced. Kennedy continued celebrating as Ashley slid into the ring to check on Pedro. A graphic appeared. Mister Kennedy was now a finalist in the King of the Ring tournament.

Machetti clapped his hands, happy that he not only helped Kennedy win the match just cost Pedro the match without even going down to the ring. Machetti dropped the remote then turned and walked to the back as Kennedy continued celebrating. Juan wasn't going to be happy when he regains consciousness.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

After the commercial break, the titantrons and the television monitors replayed the ending of the KOTR match. _Juan Pedro and Mister Kennedy were fighting on the top rope. Kennedy was trying to get Pedro in position for the Green Bay Plunge, but Juan was fighting back. Machetti, who was watching the match from the bottom of the entrance ramp, was setting up some strange devices. He pressed a button on the remote, causing several pyrotechnics to go off. That distracted Pedro long enough for Kennedy to finish him off with a Green Bay Plunge._

A graphic of the tournament brackets appeared on-screen. The two finalists were now Mister Kennedy and CM Punk! The two will face off against each other at the Great American Bash this Sunday for the KOTR title and Mr. Money in the Bank.

The camera cut back to the backstage area. The fans booed loudly as Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase was walking backstage. They were both smiling excitedly. "Oh man, I can't believe it!" Cody said, happily.

"We're finally going to get our shot!" DiBiase added. "After weeks of taking crap from the WWE, they have finally given us a chance to showcase our skills and tal…!"

DiBiase was interrupted abruptly when a steel chair was thrown at his head. The fans popped as Rhodes fell back, grabbing his forehead. "Holy crap!" Rhodes shouted. Suddenly, Juan Pedro appeared. He shoved Rhodes aside and grabbed DiBiase by the collar of his shirt, and shoved him to the wall. He was angry! "What the hell, guys?!?" he asked angrily. "I told you to warn me if Machetti was here! I just lost my only shot at the World Heavyweight Championship because Machetti came in and distracted me!"

Suddenly, Machetti walked around the corner. "Man, I better hurry and…" he mumbled. He stopped when he saw Juan Pedro and DiBiase in the hallway. Juan Pedro got angry. "You!" he shouted.

"Look at my wrist… time to go," Machetti quickly realized as he looked at an imaginary watch on his wrist. He quickly turned tail and ran.

Juan Pedro let DiBiase go and began to give chase after Machetti. "Get back here!" he shouted.

Machetti continued running through the backstage areas. Similar to what Juan did Monday Night on RAW, Machetti rolled a equipment box into Juan's path. Juan didn't see it in time and he hit his knee on the metal box. He violently pushed the equipment box out of the way.

Juan Pedro turned around the corner and looked around. Machetti was nowhere to be seen. "Damn it! He got away!" he muttered to himself. He turned into another hallway. There were Shawn Michaels and Triple H. The fans cheered loudly.

"Oh hey, Juan!" Shawn greeted him casually.

"Shut up!" Juan shouted, rudely.

"Whoa! Someone's got a bad temper…" mocked Triple H.

"Where is he?"

"Where's who?" asked Shawn. Juan noticed that Shawn was walking carefully towards a brown box the size of a refrigerator. "He's in there, isn't there?" he asked, frantically. "Why else would you be walking towards that box?"

"Because…I really like this box," Shawn replied as he sat on top of the box and rubbed his hand on it.

Juan Pedro turned around as if he was leaving. Shawn Michaels got off the brown box and continued his conversation with Triple H. Then, Juan ran back, swiped HHH's sledgehammer and pummeled the brown box. "What the hell are you doing?!?" Triple H asked, angrily.

"You're throwing money down the drain!" Shawn shouted.

Juan didn't listen he continued to attack the brown box with the sledgehammer. He was leaving many dents and rips in the cardboard box. "Come on out, Machetti!" he shouted, angrily.

"Machetti's not in there!" Michaels shouted.

"You're lying!" Juan shouted. "You trained him! You're protecting him!"

"What am I his mother?" questioned Michaels. "He's a big boy, he can handle himself."

Juan didn't seem convinced and went back to the box. He ripped the cover off and threw clumps of folded T-shirts to the side. He dug his way through…and found nobody. "Where is he?" he asked. He then picked up one of the T-shirts. "And what are these?"

"Those _were_ freshly-made D-Generation-X T-shirts that we were going to start selling next month on WWEShop dot com," Michaels replied.

"Yeah," continued Triple H, "…and now they're not-so-fresh anymore. Way to go…you jerk…"

"So wait…Machetti wasn't in there?" Juan asked.

"Now don't you feel stupid?" Shawn asked. "So… how about paying us back for that box you broke?"

Juan Pedro looked reluctant and was about to give an excuse, but then he heard something hit the wall. He briefly saw someone running. "Machetti," Juan muttered. He threw the T-shirt to the ground and continued to give chase, but he was held up.

"Ah-ah-ah," scolded Michaels and Triple H as they held out their arms and blocked Pedro's path.

"See, you ARE protecting him!" shouted Juan.

"Well, you went and broke our box," pointed out Triple H.

"I liked that box," Michaels reminded him.

Juan Pedro seemed to have run into a big roadblock in the form of D-X, but another cameraman was following Machetti as he ran towards the parking garage.

Machetti darted across the parking garage. He looked around. Thankfully, he was alone...that is...until Kevin Thorn came out from behind a car and stood in front of him. "Going somewhere?" asked Thorn, blocking Machetti's escape.

"That's not a rhetorical question is it?" wondered Machetti.

Suddenly, Rhodes and DiBiase burst into the parking lot through a door off to the side. DiBiase was still a bit dizzy from the chair shot from before. "There he is!" Rhodes shouted. "I knew run for the parking lot!" Rhodes and DiBiase ran over and Machetti found himself surrounded by the three Rebellion Members.

"Well… this could've gone better, maybe next time I'll take the bus," commented Machetti, he took a few steps back so he was standing in between Rhodes and DiBiase, then he suddenly pointed at something behind Thorn, "LOOK, A VAMPIRE!!" Rhodes and DiBiase looked where Machetti was pointing and if this had been an anime they would have sweat-dropped.

"That's Kevin Thorn… of course he's a vampire…" pointed out Rhodes as he and DiBiase turned back to Machetti.

"What are the odds of that," muttered Machetti, "I don't suppose you'd fall for that again?"

"Not likely," DiBiase informed him.

"For the record, you were supposed to run while they were looking the other way," Thorn told him.

"Well, I know that NOW," replied Machetti. "Its there any chance of you letting me go with just a slap on the wrist?" Thorn, Rhodes, and DiBiase just stared at him. "Yeah… didn't think so…"

"DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!!" came a loud shout.

The four superstars turned to see Juan Pedro walking across the parking lot wrapping his chain around his hand. "Well… this just gets better and better," commented Machetti as he now found himself surrounded by four guys that wanted to kick his ass. "Gee Machetti, aren't you a hypocrite?" Juan asked as he stood in front of Machetti. "First you tell me that I should work my way up the roster. When I try to do that, you suddenly show up and cost me my spot in the King of the Rig tournament."

"Could I take a second to point out, that I just came out and set off an explosion?" inquired Machetti. "It's not my fault you got distracted. You're opponent didn't."

Surrounded by three other superstars, Machetti had nowhere to go when Juan replied by punching him upside the face with his chained hand, Machetti's head snapped to the side and he dropped down to one knee. "Ow…" groaned Machetti as he stood up and spat out a bit of blood. He glanced over his shoulder at Thorn, "Why do you look like you're getting turned on?" Machetti asked with a dribble of blood coming out of his mouth.

"What else was it you said, Machetti?" Juan asked, regaining Machetti's attention. "I was gonna pay?" asked Juan. He hit Machetti again with his chain wrapped fist again, this time on the other side of the face. "Well…I'm not the one taking shots to the head with a steel chain now, am I?"

Machetti groaned and spat out some more blood, then turned back to Pedro, "Would you like to? I'll take the chain and hit you if you want," Machetti offered, "By the way… anyone here know a good dentist?"

Maybe Pedro had hit him in the head a little too hard, just in case, Pedro lashed out his foot this time and kicked Machetti in the gut this time. Machetti doubled over. Juan then clubbed him on the back with his chained hand, sending Machetti crashing down to the concrete floor.

Juan Pedro glared down at Machetti and continued. "Machetti, I see you as a threat to me and the other rookies. You are a former WWE Champion, Intercontinental Champion, and ECW Champion. You've had a good taste of gold. Let us have some of that gold. I'm going to take you out…this Sunday…at the Great American Bash. You and me…one-on-one…"

Machetti pushed himself up off of the floor and onto all fours then stared up at Pedro, "This 'one-on-one' of yours… does this include your team of boy-toys and your cheerleader?"

Pedro kicked Machetti in the head.

"Son of a…" Machetti managed to bite back a curse, and struggled up to his knees. "I'll take that as a 'no'. You know… if you wanted a match, you could've asked. Thanks to someone in this parking lot my plans for the Great American Bash were cancelled… so I've got nothing better to do." Machetti glanced up at Pedro and flashed a blood-filled smirk, "If I accept this challenge of yours, do I still get beaten in a parking lot by three guys and a horny vampire?"

"Yes…" Thorn answered for Pedro as he glared at the back of Machetti's head.

"I thought that might be the case," Machetti admitted, "Alright… I accept."

A split second later, Machetti lunged up off of the ground and tackled Juan down to the ground, then unloaded on him with a barrage of punches showing he wasn't going to go down without a fight. DiBiase and Rhodes came over and stomped on his back, then dragged the struggling Machetti off of their leader.

Machetti was shoved backwards into Thorn who grabbed hold of Machetti and slammed his face down into the hood of the car behind him. He rolled Machetti up onto the hood then climbed on after him while DiBiase and Rhodes went and helped Juan back up.

Juan stood in time to see Thorn hoist Machetti up onto his shoulders, then lifted him up over his head while holding his shoulders. With an evil grin, Thorn threw Machetti downward, CRUCIFIX POWERBOMB ONTO THE CAR WINDSHIELD!! The windshield smashed and a Machetti-sized indent was left on it as Thorn climbed off of the hood and walked over to Pedro, Rhodes, and DiBiase.

"Good work," Juan commented him. "Now I can finish him off on Sunday." The four of them turned and headed back to the arena, leaving an unconscious Machetti embedded into the windshield of the car he had been powerbombed onto. Despite the pain he was in, and his state of unconsciousness, Machetti had a small smirk on his face.

At least this wasn't his car.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: **For some reason, every time QPython and I work on a chapter, it's usually seems like it's longer than my chapters usually are (not that it's a bad thing).

Even though they are both out of the tournament, Machetti and Juan Pedro will end up facing each other at the Great American Bash. However, they aren't going to come alone. Machetti has Chaos Inc. in his corner, while Juan Pedro will have the Rookie Rebellion in his corner (well...Machetti's one man short from Pedro's). Will this rivalry explode into a full-out 'faction war' or something even worse?

**NARUTOFREAK14:**

'Till the bell rings again,

I'm out!

**QPYTHON:**

'Till next time,

Peace!


	21. WWE The Great American Bash

"**Laying the SmackDown!"**

**By narutofreak14**

**Current WWE Champions**

**-World Heavyweight Champion: **Undertaker (defending against Vladimir Kozlov)

**-United States Champion: **Chuck Palumbo

**-WWE Tag Team Champions: **D-Generation-X

**-WWE Divas Champion: **Ashley

**-ECW Champion: **Rob Van Dam (defending against Mark Henry w/Tony Atlas)

**-WWE Champion: **John Cena (defending against Batista)

**-World Tag Team Champions: **Jimmy Wang Yang and Shannon Moore (defending against Jericho and JBL)

**-Intercontinental Champion: **C.M. Punk

**-Women's Champion: **Maria

**NOTES: **

**-**I thought this day would never come, but it did. **Former ECW superstar and SmackDown color commentator Tazz is leaving the WWE. **I hate to see him go, but he comments that the hectic schedule is taking a toll on him, so I understand (somewhat).

-Please tell me that I am not the only one who absolutely hates _**Dragonball: Evolution**_. I mean, I'm not a huge Dragonball fan, but even I think it blows big time. I think Goku and Piccolo are the only characters would look a little like their anime counterparts. Everything else is an epic failure.

**My WrestleMania 25 thoughts!**

I was…slightly disappointed at how it turned out. It had its moments, but not enough to justify the high price for buying the PPV.

-Of course, I thought the angle behind Show/Edge/Cena was bad (not the worse, but it didn't fancy my interest) and I wish John Cena would go to WrestleMania without doing some big extravagant entrance (no gangsters, no Ford Mustangs, no band players). And about John Cena's entrance, didn't Eminem do something similar to that at the 2000 MTV Video Music Awards? I'm just sayin'.

-The Triple H/Randy Orton match, though it had some excellent dramatic promos, didn't click to me. I was actually on the verge of falling asleep…or maybe it was because I was running around the mall all day. Anyway, there were no interferences, no rule breaking, no bleeding, it was just…not main-event material!

-The Money in the Bank match had some great spots, but I think it had less extreme moments than the last three matches. I blame Kid Rock (even though I like his music, not the concert though). And for people complaining about CM Punk winning for the second time in the row, ask yourself this: "How many times did Stone Cold win the Royal Rumble?"

-I didn't care much about the Divas Battle Royal. I believe that should have been the dark match instead of the tag team match between Colóns and Miz/Morrison (which was good). It was nice to see some former WWE Divas back in action, but they weren't even properly introduced. And then 'Santina' ruined the match by winning in while wearing drag (it was even worse since they used Rico's theme music for it).

-The Legends/Jericho match I didn't care much for either. Though, Mickey Rourke was kind of cool. I'm impressed as how Ricky Steamboat performed in that match though.

-I'm somewhat happy that Rey Mysterio won the Intercontinental Championship (though his Joker attire scared me a bit), but the match was _**way**___too short. And JBL quitting at the end was random as well. That's it?!? He loses in less than 21 seconds and than retires? WTF?!? He's a great wrestler and heel, awesome on the mic, and that's how he's going to leave?!?

-The Hardy/Hardy Extreme Rules match was probably the second best match of the night (but that's not saying much). The tension between the two felt real and this being an Extreme Rules match makes it good. Sadly, it was only 13 minutes, too short for a good match and there was no blood!

-And of course, like everyone else, the Undertaker/Shawn Michaels match was the highlight of my night. I actually thought (and wanted) Shawn Michaels was going to beat the Undertaker and live up to his name as the "Heartbreak Kid." Nevertheless, I'm happy that Undertaker's streak is still alive.

So, in conclusion, I thought it was a PPV that seriously needs some more work. Otherwise, it feels like a regular WWE pay-per-view than WrestleMania. I give WrestleMania 25 a C- (that's me being nice, it needs A LOT work).

Okay, enough with my rants. Now, onto the chapter!

_**NOTE: This chapter was a joint-production between narutofreak14 and QPython.**_

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**DATE: July 19, 2008**

**LOCATION: Driving through Toledo, Ohio**

Jon Gonzalez, Cody Runnels, Kevin Fertig, and Ted DiBiase were driving down the Interstate 90 Freeway in Ohio, heading towards Detroit, Michigan, home to The Great American Bash and Monday Night RAW. Gonzalez (despite it being _his_ car) was in the backseat, playing on his PSP. Runnels was listening to music on his iPod. DiBiase was sleeping and Kevin was driving. However, didn't seem very happy. "Juan, why is it that every time we go on long drives, everyone besides you volunteer to drive…especially when this is _**your**_ car?" Fertig asked.

"Because we agreed to take turns whenever we go on long drives," replied Jon.

"_You_ were supposed to drive the last time when we were going to Philadelphia," rebutted Fertig. "But you said you had a sore leg."

"I did that time."

"Oh, face it. You just want to play your stupid game."

"Hey!" shouted Jon. "_Syphon Filter 2_ is not a stupid game! It's a great PSone classic."

Jon then went back to his PSP. Unfortunately, his character died. "Ah damn it, a CBDC agent just shot me in the head," groaned Jon.

"Good," remarked Fertig. "That's your sign to start driving from now on."

"Eh…we're already halfway there without an accident. Why mess with success?" Kevin just let out a frustrated sigh as he continued driving.

"So…anyway, how's things with you and Ashley?" asked Kevin.

"You should know. You're part of the Rookie Rebellion," Juan replied as he played his game.

"I mean in real-life, not on television," Kevin clarified. "Is she starting to like you back or not?"

"Hmmm…well…we haven't actually seen each other than for rehearsals and promos on TV."

"Do you at least call her or something like that?" asked Fertig.

"Ummm…"

"Oh, that's a problem."

"I'm just not feeling it anymore. I mean, I used to be attracted to her. Now that we've been on television together for a long time, I don't know. I don't feel the spark anymore."

"Wow. Well, maybe…um…"

Fertig tried to think of something to say, but nothing came to mind. "I got nothing," Fertig said.

(**A/N: **This is to explain the lack of Ashley/Jon moments. I wanted to create some tension between them. Next chapter, they'll be some moments, many of them humorous, since they're getting close to Jon's hometown).

After a long drive, the four arrived in Detroit, Michigan. Once the group entered Detroit Michigan, Jon rolled down the windows and poked his head out slightly. "Ah, Detroit Michigan!" he said. "It reminds so much of Los Angeles, California…from the tall buildings right down to the street crime."

"Oh come on, it's not that bad," said Fertig. "The media just blows everything out of proportion."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just working on some material for my promos tonight," replied Jon.

"Hey somebody better wake up DiBiase," Cody said.

"I'll wake him up," answered Fertig.

Fertig swerved to the other lane. The car hit a pothole, causing everyone inside to bounce around. DiBiase's head hit the side of the door, waking him up. Jon, Cody, and Fertig all laughed as DiBiase came to his senses. "Ow! What in the…" groaned DiBiase.

"Wake up! We're here," Juan replied.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**DATE: July 22, 2008**

**SHOW: WWE The Great American Bash!**

**VENUE: Joe Louis Arena in Detroit, Michigan**

The opening pyro has just gone off! The fans were excited as WWE The Great American Bash was airing live from the Joe Louis Arena in Detroit Michigan! The commentating teams introduced themselves and then ran down the card. Since Batista was cheated last time, John Cena and Batista will go head-to-head in a No Disqualifications match for the WWE Championship. A new Money-in-the-Bank holder will be crowded as Mister Kennedy and C.M. Punk compete in a Ladder match for the contract. Of course, the two men who _could_ have been in that match will also be competing in another match tonight. Machetti and Juan Pedro, both of whom are angry with the other for costing them a shot at MITB, will go head-to-head in what is sure to be a heated match.

After Chris Jericho and JBL defeated Jimmy Wang Yang and Shannon Moore for the World Tag Team Championship, the camera cut backstage to Todd Grisham. "Ladies and gentlemen, as you know Detroit's own Machetti will be taking on Juan Pedro later tonight." The fans cheered loudly as Machetti's name was mentioned. "At this time, please welcome my guest at this time, the leader of the Rookie Rebellion, Juan Pedro!" Grisham introduced.

The camera backed away to reveal Juan Pedro standing there with a smug look on his face. He heard loud booing from the fans in the arena. He just snorted and turned back to Grisham. "Juan Pedro, first I would like to ask…"

Grisham was interrupted when Pedro put his hand up in his face. "First off Grisham, I am amazed and yet appalled at this city," he replied. The fans continued booing as loud as they could. "Grisham, do you ever take a good look at this place? There are so many crack-heads and criminals in this city. And half of them play for the Detroit Pistons." Juan got loud boos and jeers from the fans. "But we are not here to talk about Detroit or how much it stinks. This is about me and Machetti tonight," Juan said.

The fans cheered once Machetti's name was mentioned. This annoyed Juan Pedro. "As I was going to ask," continued Grisham. "Tonight, you do have a match against Machetti, the hometown hero."

"Oh yeah, Machetti is from Detroit, isn't he?" asked Juan. "That explains a lot about him. But Grisham, the way you were talking just now, it makes it seem as if Machetti is going to be like the Hulk or something, just because we're wrestling in his hometown, like Detroit is going to give him superpowers."

"Well actually…"

"Detroit won't do a damn thing for Machetti! Maybe it's a bit of a morale booster for him, but it still won't change the fact that I will pin him tonight and shame everybody in this arena. The Rookie Rebellion will see to that."

"But you do realize that Machetti has Chaos Inc by his side?" Grisham asked.

"Okay, I've heard people say it. They say that Chaos Inc. and the Rookie Rebellion are very similar to each other. And…well…let's see…you have the leaders, Machetti and I. Then you have the women, Ashley and Maria. Next, we have the tag teams, The Rebellion's Rhodes & DiBiase and Machetti's…um…Spanky and that other person with the long hair. And finally, we have Thorn and…um…Thorn and…uhhhhh…help me out Grisham."

"I…I don't think Chaos Inc. has anymore members," answered Grisham.

"Exactly!" Juan shouted, suddenly. "People need to stop comparing the Rookie Rebellion to Chaos Inc. We have nothing in common! We cause destruction to make ourselves heard. Chaos Inc. just does it for fun! Now, if you excuse me, I have to go and get ready."

After that, Juan Pedro walked off-screen, heading towards the locker room.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Machetti was shown sitting on a bench in the locker room, Maria was behind him massaging his shoulders in order to get him ready for his match, coming up next. The Detroit fans went absolutely nuts when the hometown hero showed up on-screen.

"Hey," Machetti said, breaking the comfortable silence that the locker room had been in. "have you ever seen one of those stories on the news, about a mother lifting a car up off of her trapped child?"

"I think I remember seeing something like that," replied Maria. "Why'd you bring that up?"

"Some people think that with the proper motivation the human body can be made to do extraordinary, even super human things. When I go out there tonight, I'll have you, Paul, Brain, and my hometown crowd of Detroit behind me. With that kind of support there's no way I'm gonna let Pedro beat me. I don't care what he or his goons do to me out there, I'll keep getting up and I'll keep kicking out. I'm known for being annoyingly resilient. That's gonna be the case tonight. Juany-boy can hit me with his best shots over and over again, but with the people I have behind me, I won't lose."

"That's not exactly comforting," commented Maria, who had stopped massaging his shoulders halfway through. "I'm not really looking forward to seeing you in the ER tonight. But I know that if you didn't give this match everything you have and more, you wouldn't be you."

Maria stepped over the bench and plopped down on Machetti's lap. "Just don't get too hurt."

Machetti smirked, and stood up, lifting Maria up with him. "I make no promises," he said. "Let's go find Paul and Brian." With that, Machetti carried Maria off screen and out of the locker room.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Once Machetti walked off-screen, a graphic appeared on-screen. Machetti and Juan Pedro stood side-by-side. Their one-on-one match was next. For some reason, people still think that the two are very similar, as J.R. and Mick pointed several times. Then, a replay of their rivalry began to play. It showed everything from their first match back in April to the two interfering in each other's KOTR matches, costing each other their victories.

After the replay of their rivalry, the camera cut back to the ring. And then _Riot Time _hit_, _the fans got out of their seats and cheered as loud as they could as Machetti walked out, with Maria's hand in his. Machetti was wearing his black Chaos Inc wrestling shorts and his 'Determined' t-shirt. "The following contest is an Inter-Promotional Match scheduled for one-fall! Introducing first, representing RAW and being accompanied by WWE Women's Champion Maria, weighing 215 pounds, Detroit Michigan's own Machetti!" Lillian Garcia announced.

Machetti nodded at Maria and released her hand then the two of them ran down the ramp and slid into the ring. They popped up off the mat and each went to a corner on the opposite side of the ring, they climbed up onto the middle rope and took a moment to recognize the crazed fans, on his side of the ring Machetti smiled at a young woman in her twenties wearing the same t-shirt that he was, it read "SO DETERMIND it's almost STUPID" t-shirt. It was none other than Jen Tyler, Machetti's younger sister! Machetti smiled and glance across the ring at Maria, they nodded then at the same time backflipped out of the corners and landed in the middle of the ring. Several powerful blasts of white pyro shot out of each corner, Machetti turned back to Maria, who took his hand and raised his arm up into the air, prompting the Detroit crowd to cheer even louder for the hometown hero. Machetti stood in the ring absorbing the cheers, he not only was he in his hometown, but he was in the ring, doing the thing he loved, with the person he loved at his side. At the moment life was great. The theme music cut and Machetti pulled off his t-shirt and tossed it into a crowd, causing a small ruckus to break out as the fans fought over the shirt. Machetti smiled at the Chaos he had just caused, then he turned back to Maria and then the two of them stared at the entrance ramp awaiting Machetti's opponent.

The arena got dark. The fans began to boo loudly as two fireworks streamed down from the rafters down to the stage. Pyro exploded from the stage, covering it in smoke. _Disaster Proof_ played as Juan Pedro and Ashley emerged from the smoke. The fans were angry to see Juan Pedro wearing a Detroit Lions jersey. The word "SUCK" was written in red below "LIONS". The fans didn't like the disrespect towards their football team. "Being accompanied by WWE Divas Champion Ashley, representing SmackDown, from Anaheim California, weighing 216 pounds, Juan Pedro!"

The fans continued booing and shouting at Juan Pedro and Ashley as they stood on the stage, taking their time to piss off the fans. The two waved and smiled at the Detroit crowd, almost ignoring their boos. "Hi!" Juan said, as he happily waved to the people. "Hi! It's nice of you to come, watch the show! Yeah, I hate you too, kid!"

Ashley then walked in the center of the stage and blew a kiss to the fans. More pyro exploded behind her, creating even more smoke on stage. The two continued to walk down the ramp. Juan smirked as he and Ashley began to walk up the steel steps into the ring.

Juan Pedro and Ashley stepped into the ring. Juan got up on the second turnbuckle and raised his wrist up in the air, again showing off his "RR" wristband. This prompted more boos from the fans. Meanwhile, Ashley got into Maria's face, showing off the Divas Championship. Maria just shook her head, seemingly not impressed.

Maria and Ashley exited the ring as Juan and Machetti continued to glare at each other. Juan took his jersey off and threw it towards the audience. BUT THEY THREW IT BACK! Machetti seemed to find the whole situation hilarious and laughed at Juan as he kicked the jersey out of the ring. The music stopped playing and the two left their corners and met in the middle of the ring, Maria was on one side of the ring, while Ashley was across from her on the other. The fans began cheering again as the match was about to begin, referee Mike Chioda made sure Machetti and Juan kept their distance, then called for the bell, the match was officially underway.

The two began to circle the ring, but knew better than to turn their backs on each other, a loud "**MACHETTI! MACHETTI!**" broke out among the fans, causing Machetti to smile. Machetti and Juan Pedro sized each other up for a second then met in the middle of the ring and locked up. Juan was going for a headlock, but Machetti slipped out and went for the legs. Juan fell on his stomach as Machetti tried to lock him into the Detroit Deathlock. Juan pulled his legs forward and rolled Machetti up for the pin. ON…MACHETTI EASILY KICKS OUT!

Juan went back on the attack and grabbed Machetti for a headlock, but Machetti slipped out of it and reversed it into a headlock of his own. Juan fought up off of the mat and to his feet, but before he could break the hold, Machetti broke it himself and went to whip Juan across the ring, but Juan reversed it and sent Machetti into the corner. Juan charged at Machetti RUNNING SHOULDER THRU—MACHETTI MOVED OUT OF THE WAY! Pedro's shoulder slammed into the steel ring post and he slumped in the corner, but Machetti quickly rolled him up for the pin. ONE…T…JUAN KICKS OUT!

Machetti grabbed Juan and pulled him up off of the mat to his knees, Machetti lashed out his leg and kneed Juan in the face, causing him to sway backwards but Juan suddenly began throwing fists at Machetti's stomach, trying to fight out of his grip. Machetti was caught off guard and Juan Pedro managed to fight up to his feet, then delivered a hard uppercut to the face sending Machetti stumbling backwards towards the ropes. Juan ran to the opposite side of the ring and bounced off the ropes, then ran back towards Machetti. But Machetti ducked down and caught Juan, then shot up and launched him up and over the ropes… AND DOWN TO THE FLOOR! Juan landed on his feet, but then fell backwards and almost hit the RAW commentary table where Cole and Lawler were calling the match. Ashley ran up to Juan, and helped him get back on his feet. Machetti ran to the other side of the ring, bounced off of the ropes, then ran back across the ring and dove between the middle and top ropes, SUICIDE DI…PEDRO CAUGHT HIM AND SLAMMED HIM ONTO THE ANNOUCE TABLE! Machetti bounced off the table and fell to the floor, he looked like he was out cold!

The fans gasped at the sight while Maria ran around the corner and attempted to check on Machetti, but Ashley intercepted her and stood in her way. Juan took a few steps away from Machetti and attempted to recover while the referee started the ring out count. With Maria still being restrained by Ashley, Juan grabbed Machetti and pulled him up off of the floor, then slammed his head hard against the commentators' table, only to pull him back up, and slam his face down onto the table a second time. But Juan doesn't done there, as they saying goes 'third time's the charm' the pulled Machetti back and drove Machetti's face down into the commentary table a third time with a loud thud. Juan stepped back and Machetti slipped off of the table and fell to the floor.

Juan smiled and turned to Jen Tyler who was looking on from nearby. "I hope you like your brother's ass kicking!" he shouted.

Juan Pedro lifted Machetti back up on his feet, then whipped him hard into the steel ring steps. Maria went to check on Machetti, only for Ashley to grab her from behind and physically hold him back. Juan stood back and measured Machetti up as he pulled himself up to his knees and leaned against the steps. Pedro charged Machetti, BUT MACHETTI MOVED!! Juan's right knee slammed the steel steps and he went crashing down to the floor. Machetti sat up and flashed Maria a thumbs up sign, signaling that he was okay, while beside him Juan yelled in pain. Now Ashley looked like she wanted to get involved. But Machetti got back up to his feet and sent her a glare, before he pulled Juan and slammed his head into the steel post ring. Juan's head bounced off and Machetti rolled him back into the ring. But Machetti didn't get in immediately, he grabbed Juan's right leg AND SLAMMED IT INTO THE RING STEPS! Juan Pedro screamed in agony and held his leg, but then Machetti slipped back into the ring and went for a pin, ONE…TW…JUAN KICKS OUT!

Machetti got up off of Juan while the two divas returned to their original spots on opposite sides of the ring. Machetti watched as Pedro pushed himself up onto his hands and knees and attempted to get to his feet, he rushed him but Juan dropped down and caught Machetti with a drop toe hold. Machetti slammed face first into the mat, but then Pedro got up and grabbed him around the waist from behind before pulling Machetti up to his feet and then launching him over his head, RELEASE GERMAN SUPLEX!! Juan quickly scrambled onto Machetti and went for a pin, ONE…TW…MACHETTI KICKS OUT! Juan stayed on Machetti and lifted his head then and began unleashing flurry of fists to Machetti's face. Pedro seemed incensed, he rained down hard closed-fist punches, then followed up with a vicious headbutt. Pedro went for a pin to follow up, ONE… TW..MACHETTI KICKED OUT AGAIN!

Juan Pedro backed off and stared at Machetti with a sick smile, his work had paid off, MACHETTI WAS BLEEDING! The fans booed loudly at the fact that Juan had made their hometown hero bleed, a _**PEDRO SUCKS! **_chant started up, but Juan didn't seem to pay any attention. What he did notice was the glare both Jen Tyler and Maria were giving him.

But the chant and the glares only seemed to motivate Juan to keep it up, he ran to the ropes, bounced off, then jumped up into the air and drove his fist down into Machetti's forehead, RUNNING FIST DROP! Pedro scrambled back up and pulled Machetti to his feet, then whipped him into the corner. Juan ran after Machetti and slammed into him for a turnbuckle clothesline. He climbed up onto the middle rope and continued his assault of punches, as he rained down blows on Machetti's face. ONE… TWO… THREE… FOUR… FIVE… SIX… SEVEN… EIGH…MACHETTI SUDDENLY GRABBED JUAN'S SIDES AND SHOT HIM UP OVER HIS HEAD! Machetti darted forward and Juan came down, AND GOT CROTCHED ON THE TOP ROPE! Machetti turned to Juan and lifted him up off of the top turnbuckle and onto his shoulders, Machetti stepped out of the corner and started to fall backwards, ELECTRIC CHA—JUAN SLIPPED OFF! Pedro landed on his feet behind Machetti, then jumped up and drove the back of his head down to the mat, INVERTED DDT!! Juan followed up with a pin, ONE…TWO…THR—MACHETTI KICKED OUT!!

Juan Pedro rolled off of Machetti and grabbed his forehead in frustration. "Come on!" he shouted at the referee. He turned around and stared down at a hurt and bleeding Machetti. He then looked at the fans. He flashed his "RR" wristband once again. The Detroit fans began to boo loudly as he looked around the arena at the angry fans. "So much for dedication and fan support, huh Machetti?!?" he shouted.

Seemingly determined to prove him wrong, then fans started chanting, _**MACHETTI **_and _**PEDRO SUCKS!!**_ Juan glared out at the fans and yelled down at Machetti, "There still not helping!" Suddenly, Machetti's eyes opened, AND HE NIPPED UP! Juan could only stare in surprise as Machetti hopped up onto his shoulders, then fell backwards, HURRICURANA! Machetti hooked both of Pedro's legs and sat on top of him for an unexpected pin. ONE…TWO…THR…JUAN KICKS OUT!

Machetti rolled off of Juan and both men scrambled back up to their knees, and stared across the ring at each other. Juan smiled at Machetti, although he hated being caught off-guard, he admitted that it was a smart move and that Machetti had almost gotten him. As they both got back to their feet Machetti grinned at Juan, "We're just getting started… _ROOKIE_. Try to keep up!"

Despite the blood trickling out of the gash on his forehead, Machetti seemed to have found a second wind. Machetti ran across the ring at Juan and went for a clothesline, but Juan ducked it and quickly turned around, only for Machetti to drop down onto his hands and shoot his legs out behind him, MULE KICK!! Machetti drove his feet right into Juan's injured right knee, causing him to double over, Machetti sprang up off of the and jumped up into the air for a backflip, before driving his feet into Juan's face, BACKFLIP KICK!! Machetti rolled on top of Juan and went for a pin, ONE…TWO…TH..JUAN KICKED OUT!

Machetti rolled off of Juan and got back up, Juan staggered back up to his feet, but Machetti grabbed him and sent him flying with an arm drag. Juan staggered back up, but Machetti grabbed him and threw him through the air with a second arm drag. Juan pushed himself up again and charged at Machetti for a clothesline, but Machetti ducked then spun around, grabbed Juan, lifted him up, and drove him down onto his knee, INVERTED ATOMIC DROP!! Machetti quickly jumped up into the air and got his legs around Juan's head, then fell backwards and launched Juan across the ring, HURRICURANA! Juan went rolling across the ring into the ropes where Ashley was standing, "Are you okay?" she asked with concern.

In the middle of the ring, Machetti stood back up, ran to the ropes, bounced off of them and ran across the ring, BASEBALL SLIDE INTO PEDRO!! Juan was launched out of the ring and slammed into Ashley, knocking both of them down to the floor. Machetti walked forward and leaned against the ropes as he watched Ashley and Juan struggle to get back up, he shrugged then turned around, ran across the ring to the ropes, bounced off, went back across the ring, jumped up onto the top rope, and backflipped off. At the last second, Juan pushed Ashley out of the way, leaving him standing there alone as Machetti came crashing down on top of him, SHOOTING STAR PRESS PLANCHA!! Machetti got up and grabbed Juan then pulled him up off of the floor and rolled him back into the ring. He cast a glance over his shoulder at Ashley who looked relieved that she hadn't been hit, then he got in the ring and covered his opponent for a pin, ONE…TWO….TH…JUAN KICKED OUT!!

Machetti reached down and pulled Juan up off of his feet, then whipped him across the ring into the corner. Machetti ran at him, did a handspring, then did a frontflip, TURNBUCKLE SENTON!! Machetti smashed back-first into Juan's face and chest, then dropped down to his knees. Machetti got back up and grabbed Juan, then lifted him up so he was sitting on the top rope. Machetti turned to the side and grabbed the top rope next to Juan, hoisted himself up onto the top of it, then springboarded off and landed on Juan's shoulders, he fell backwards, AVALANCHE HURRICURANA!! Juan was sent flying across the ring and slammed down to the mat in the middle.

The fans cheered loudly at the high-flying move while Machetti glanced over his shoulder at his prone opponent. He smiled the grabbed the ropes and pulled himself back up to his feet and climbed up onto the top rope and stood there facing Juan. Ashley saw Machetti on the top rope and Juan in trouble, so she quickly climbed up onto the top rope and ran at Machetti, but Maria ran around the corner, ran along the side of the ring and grabbed Ashley as she went passed, Maria spun to the side AND THREW ASHLEY DOWN TO THE FLOOR! Machetti smiled down at Maria, then launched himself across the ring, DIVING HEADBUTT!!

The fans cheered loudly while Maria pulled herself up off of the floor and smiled in the ring at Machetti. But Machetti rolled off of Juan and held his forehead, maybe diving head-first into someone when your head was bleeding, wasn't such a good idea. Oh well. Machetti rolled over and draped his arm over Juan's chest, ONE…TWO…THRE..JUAN GOT HIS SHOULDER UP!! Machetti sat up and stared down at Juan in surprise, a bunch of the fans were surprised too, many people had thought it was over there, but Juan had surprised them all by managing to get his shoulder up.

Machetti staggered back up to his feet and held his face, he glanced down at Juan, ran to the ropes, bounced off and did a handspring and then a backflip, HANDSPRING MOONSAULT!! Machetti bounced off of Pedro and landed on his feet, then jumped over him, ran to the ropes and jumped up onto the top rope, he quickly backflipped off, SPRINGBOARD MOONSAU…JUAN ROLLS OUT OF THE WAY! Machetti crashed and burned and landed hard on his stomach, Juan shot back up and ran at Machetti, then flipped over him and spun to the side, OKLAHOMA ROLL!! ONE…TWO…TH…MACHETTI KICKS OUT!

Juan rolled away from Machetti and got back up to his feet, Machetti appeared disoriented as he sat up and glanced around him. Juan ran at Machetti from behind then jumped up AND DROPKICKED HIM IN THE HEAD! Machetti snapped forward and fell on his back, Juan got up and backed up into the ropes, then bounced off and jumped up into the air, RUNNING ELBOW DROP!! Juan covered Machetti for a pin, ONE…TWO…T…MACHETTI KICKS OUT!

Juan got up and stood over Machetti then started viciously stomping on him, driving his boot down into Machetti's face and chest, then he jumped up, raised his legs up in front of him, then dropped down on top of Machetti, JUMPING DOUBLE LEG DROP!! Juan rolled over and hooked Machetti's leg for another pin attempt, ONE…TWO…TH..MACHETTI KICKED OUT AGAIN!!

Juan glared at Machetti and was starting to get frustrated, he got on top of Machetti and pulled his head up off of the mat, then rained down a series of right hands to the bloody gash on Machetti's forehead. The referee ran over and admonished Juan for his excessive uses of closed fists, but Juan Pedro didn't listen and continued brutalizing Machetti's face with hard punches until the referee forcibly pulled him up off of Machetti and grabbed him away. The camera got a close up on Machetti's face to reveal Juan's handiwork, the gash on his forehead had opened up and now the floor was flowing freely, it had streaked down passed his eye and was now halfway down his face at his cheek. Two women in particular didn't seem very thrilled at the sight of the blood.

Juan broke away from the referee and approached Machetti again, he pulled him up off of the mat and whipped him across the ring into the corner. Then he rushed Machetti and ducked down, before driving his shoulder right into Machetti's stomach, TURNBUCKLE SHOULDER THRUST! Juan pulled back his shoulder only to drive it into Machetti's stomach a second time, then a third time, and then a fourth time for good measure. Juan eventually pulled back and Machetti was left slumped in the corner barely conscious. Juan grabbed Machetti and lifted him up so he was sitting on the top rope, then climbed up onto the middle rope and stood across from him. He pulled Machetti up until both of them were standing on the top rope, SUPERPLEX!! Both men were down in the middle of the ring, but then Pedro rolled over and draped his arm over Machetti for a cover, ONE…TWO...THR…MACHETTI GOT HIS SHOULDER UP!!

Juan sat up and stared at Machetti in surprise, "What the hell are you!? Stay down, dammit!"

The fans didn't seem to share in Juan Pedro's frustration and instead started cheering and chanting, _**MACHETTI! MACHETTI! MACHETTI! **_Juan glared out at the fans, furious at them for their continual support towards his opponent. Juan reached down and pulled Machetti up off of the mat, then lifted him up over his head, VERTICAL SUPLE—MACHETTI LANDED BEHIND HIM! Machetti spun Juan around, booted him in the stomach, then grabbed him in a side headlock, IMPALE—JUAN COUNTERED WITH A NORTHERN LIGHTS SUPLEX!! Juan kept Machetti pinned down to the mat with a bridge pin, ONE…TWO…THRE…MACHETTI KICKED OUT YET AGAIN!!

Juan rolled off of Machetti and stood up then started cursing at him in Spanish, clearly he was upset that Machetti kept kicking out. The fans on the other hand were cheering louder than ever, Machetti was bleeding and he was getting battered, but despite all that he was still fighting with everything he had, he was refusing to give up. And that was why the fans were so solidly behind him.

Juan grabbed Machetti and pulled him up off of the mat, then ran with him and pushed him into the corner. Machetti ran into the turnbuckles and bounced off, Juan ducked down and got Machetti on his shoulders in an inverted fireman's carry. Machetti seemed to realize he was in trouble and started struggling, but Juan held onto him, then ran across the ring and did a front-flip, INVERTED STEAMROLLER!! Maria, Jen, and a bunch of the fans all looked worried as Juan crawled back over to Machetti and covered him for another pin, ONE…TWO…THRE—MACHETTTI KICKED OUT _**AGAIN!!**_

Juan rolled off of Machetti and yelled at the referee, "There's no way he kicked out of that! You're counting too slow!"

"You tell him Juan!" Ashley encouraged him. "There's no way he actually kicked out of that!"

Maria on the other hand, leaned in the ring and called out to Machetti, "Hang in there, I know you won't let him beat you. You're too stupid to give up."

Juan went back over to Machetti and kicked him in the side, then reached down and pulled him back up. He whipped Machetti into the ropes and bent down went Machetti bounced off of them, BUT MACHETTI LEAP-FROGGED PEDRO! Machetti ran to the ropes and bounced off, then did a handspring and launched himself into the air, Juan stood up and turned around in time for Machetti's foot to connected with his face, HANDSPRING SPINNING WHEEL KICK!! The fans cheered loudly as Machetti rolled away from Juan and stood back up, the rushed Pedro then jumped up into the air and did a backflip, RUNNING SHOOTING STAR PRESS!! Machetti hooked both of Juan's legs and went for a pin, ONE…TWO…THR..JUAN KICKED OUT!!

Machetti got off of Pedro and pulled him up to his feet, but Juan started fighting and hit him with a shot to the stomach, then grabbed Machetti's arm and slipped behind him for a wristlock. Machetti stepped away from Juan and did a one-armed cartwheel to straighten his arm, but Juan kept his hold on Machetti and whipped him into the ropes. Machetti bounced off and came back, Juan raised his arm and charged at Machetti for a clothesline, BUT MACHETTI DUCKED IT! Machetti ran to the ropes and bounced off, looking to capitalize on Juan, BUT PEDRO GRABBED THE REFEREE AND HID BEHIND HIM!!

The fans booed loudly and chanted _**PEDRO SUCKS! PEDRO SUCKS!!**_ They clearly disapproved of Juan's heel-ish tactics, but as usual Juan Pedro didn't care what the fans thought. Machetti stood in front of Juan, but was caught off guard and his opponent shoved the referee into him. MIKE CHIODA SLAMMED INTO MACHETTI AND FELL TO THE MAT!! Machetti staggered backwards and held his nose, which had collided with the referee. Juan took advantage and ran to the ropes behind Machetti, then bounced off, jumps up, grabs Machetti's head, and drove him face-first into the mat, ONE-HANDED BULLDOG! Juan went for the cover, the referee took a second, but then made the reluctant count, ONE…TWO…THR…MACHETTI KICKS OUT!

Juan got back up and yelled at the referee, "Where were you? That was gonna be a three count!"

"You shoved me into him! Where do you think I was!" argued the referee, who was finding it hard to hide his dislike for the superstar that had not only used him as a meat shield but as pushed him into his opponent like some kind of foreign object.

Juan glared at the referee and turned around to see Machetti on all fours, trying to get back up. Juan ran at Machetti and kicked him hard in the ribs, knocking him onto his back. Juan stood over Machetti with his legs on both side of him, then reached back and grabbed Machetti's legs, then hooked them under his arms and bent them backwards, locking Machetti in a Boston Crab, the only difference, was that Pedro was facing the same way as Machetti, INTERTED BOSTON CRAB!! (**A/N**: Chuck Palumbo used to use this as "The Padlock". This time, Juan is using it as his submission finisher)

The referee dropped down in front of Machetti and asked if he wanted to give up, "NEVER!" Machetti shouted but Juan continued to put the pressure on the hold.

"Tap out dammit!" Juan yelled at Machetti.

"Screw you!" Machetti yelled back. Machetti with blood still running down his face Machetti reached out towards the ropes, desperately trying to reach them.

"Come on Machetti! You can do it!" Maria cheered as she grabbed the bottom rope and encouraged Machetti to fight his way over to her and get the rope break.

On the other side of the ring Ashley was yelling the opposite, "Tap out! Just give up! You're not gonna get out!"

"Come on Machetti," Maria called out again, "I believe in you, the fans believe in you, GET OVER HERE!"

He reached his hand out desperately as he crawled towards the ropes, but Juan continued to add pressure to the hold and continued to hold him back.

Behind Maria, Jen Tyler stood up and started clapping her hands, the fans around her stood up too and they broke out in a _**Machetti**_ chant. Maria glanced over her shoulder and smiled as more fans stood up and joined in the chant making it louder, _**Machetti! Machetti!**_

"Don't give up Machetti," Maria continued to call out as even more people joined in the chant. "They're counting on you, they're cheering for you! You're not gonna let them down are you?"

All around the arena fans were standing up and joining into the chant, it was growing to alarmingly loud levels, _**MACHETTI! MACHETTI! MACHETTI!**_ Everybody was on their feet and they were all rallying for Machetti, who was still desperately trying to make it towards the ropes, he was about a foot away, then he lunged forward, AND GRABBED THE BOTTOM ROPE! ROPE BREAK!!

The fans nearly blew the roof off of the arena as the referee ordered Juan to break the hold, but he wasn't listening and continued to apply pressure to the hold. The aggravated referee started the count that would disqualify Juan, ONE… TWO… THREE…FO--Maria suddenly grabbed Machetti's hands, and pulled him forward, Machetti surged forward, AND JUAN WENT NECK-FIRST INTO THE MIDDLE ROPE!! Juan bounced off of the rope and fell on his back, Machetti rolled back into the ring and pulled himself back up, he staggered over to Juan, and crossed his left leg behind the knee of his right leg, then rolled Juan over so he was on his stomach, DETROIT DEATHLOCK!! The Detroit crowd exploded and cheered loudly as Machetti locked in the Detroit Deathlock and applied pressure to the hold.

Juan reached out and was barely able to tap the bottom rope, BUT MACHETTI DRAGGED HIM BACK INTO THE MIDDLE OF THE RING!! Juan laid on his stomach and stared at the ropes, he was stranded in the middle of the ring, and his legs were already hurting from before when they were hit on the steps and ring post. Machetti signature submission hold was doing nothing to lessen the pain, there was no getting out of this! Behind Machetti's back, Ashley saw that Juan was on the verge of tapping out and knew she had to do something.

Ashley quickly jumped up onto the ring apron, and made it look like she was trying to get in the ring. The referee rushed over and scolded Ashley, yelling at her to get down and stay out of the ring. But Ashley stayed where she was and continued to argue, while in the middle of the ring JUAN PEDRO WAS TAPPING OUT!! The fans were booing loudly, everyone that had been cheering Machetti was directing their displeasure at Ashley for distracting the referee from seeing Pedro giving up.

Maria locked eyes with Machetti, who was clearly aggravated that he had the match won, but the referee wasn't there to see it. Juan was still tapping out, but there was no referee there to stop the hold, the negative side-effect of Ashley's interference was that Juan's suffering was only prolonged. Maria decided to do something, and ran around the corner and eventually got behind Ashley, who was caught up with her argument in the referee and didn't see her coming. Maria grabbed Ashley's ankles and pulled backwards, ASHLEY WENT FACE-FIRST INTO THE RING APRON!!

Ashley's head bounced off of the ring apron, but she managed to stay standing and turned around to yell at Maria. The two divas started yelling at each other, while in the middle of the ring, Juan Pedro had stopped tapping out and was now _passed out_. The referee stuck his head between the top and middle ropes and shouted at the two divas to break it up, he wanted to stop a fight form breaking out between the two divas.

Ashley started it and shoved Maria backwards, Maria wasn't about to stand there and take that, so she charged at Ashley, AND TACKLED HER TO THE MAT!! The two divas rolled around and the floor and started strangling each other, CATFIGHT! CATFIGHT! Where the hell is Joey Styles when you need him!? The fans cheered at the catfight, but in the ring, Machetti still had the Detroit Deathlock locked in on Juan. The referee shouted at them from the ring and ordered them to break it up, but the women didn't listen, and continued to roll around on the floor in a full-fledged catfight. Desperate to keep form being crippled, Juan pushed himself up off of the mat and spun to the side so he was on his back, he pulled his legs in and then kicked them out, Machetti went staggering backwards, AND SLAMMED INTO THE REFEREE! The referee was launched through the ropes, AND WENT CRASHING DOWN TO THE FLOOR!!

Maria and Ashley finally stopped fighting and stared at the unconscious referee. Machetti turned around and saw the referee, unconscious on the floor. "Ummm…oops," he said. Just then Juan Pedro, while Machetti was distracted, pulled out a steel chain, wrapped it around Machetti's neck, and brought Machetti off his feet. CHAIN BACKBREAKER! The fans booed as Machetti fell flat on his face on the mat. Maria looked into the ring and saw Machetti knocked out. "Machetti!" she shouted, then darted forward to help him, BUT ASHLEY BELTED HER WITH THE DIVAS CHAMPIONSHIP! Maria fell forward and was knocked down to the floor, KO-ed like the referee.

Juan got up on his knees, hitting the Chain Backbreaker had been out of desperation, now that the adrenaline had worn off, he could barely stand. Pedro stared at the unconscious Machetti, he could easily get the pin her, but then he looked out of the ring at the ref, but he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. Ashley slid into the ring and joined Juan Pedro. The two looked at each other. They looked at the fans and got a loud "_**PEDRO SUCKS! PEDRO SUCKS!!"**_ chant that almost made the roof fly off in response. Ashley and Juan looked at each other, and then nodded their heads. Juan Pedro turns to the Titan-Tron and calls for someone to come out from backstage. The fans booed loudly as Kevin Thorn, Cody Rhodes, and Ted DiBiase began walking down the ramp.

The three entered the ring and joined Juan and Ashley. Machetti was finally getting up. He realized that the entire Rookie Rebellion had surrounded him. This was just like what happened on Friday Night SmackDown, except he wasn't in a parking lot, and Ashley was here. He glanced outside of the ring and saw that Maria and the referee were still out.

"Well… this isn't good," Machetti commented as he glanced around him, Thorn was giving him an odd look, but then remembered the blood on his face. Rhodes and DiBiase moved so they were behind Machetti, while Thorn stood in front of him. Juan sat in the corner and held his leg while Ashley knelt down next to him and checked on him.

Machetti took a deep breath, then darted forward and attacked Thorn, knocking him back into the ropes. Machetti moved out of the way and threw Rhodes into Thorn, then rushed at DiBiase and took him down with a clothesline. Thorn shoved Rhodes away from him and rushed at Machetti, looking for a clothesline of his own, but Machetti ran under it then jumped up and took down Rhodes with a corkscrew dropkick. Machetti and turned around in time to boot Thorn in the stomach, then grabbed him in a headlock and lifted him up off of the mat, before driving his face down into the canvas, IMPALER!! Machetti rolled away from Thorn and stood in the middle of the ring as he watched Rhodes and DiBiase start to get up. BUT ASHLEY JUMPED ON HIS BACK!!

Machetti struggled to get Ashley off of him, he didn't like attacking women, but the woman was strangling him from behind. Machetti glanced to the side and saw Maria was still down on the floor, it looked like he'd have to deal with this himself, he turned around, AND WAS MET WITH A CHAIN-WRAPPED FIST TO THE FACE!! Juan gingerly stood in front of Machetti, who stood still with Ashley still on his back for a moment, then fell backwards and hit he mat, he was out cold.

The fans booed even louder than before and the fans were all chanting _**PEDRO SUCKS! PEDRO SUCKS!!**_ Juan Pedro went for the cover, but the referee was still out cold! He stood up and looked confused wondering what to do, Thorn, DiBiase, and Rhodes had gotten back up, but the phrase 'beating a dead horse' seemed to come to mind, there was no sense in beating Machetti further, he was already out cold. Juan just need to pin him and it would be all over, much to the Detroit crowds' displeasure. The only positive thing was that the referee was still on the floor, out cold like Maria was.

Ashley looked around the ring, then smiled evilly and began unbuttoning her shirt. Juan stared wide-eyed at her for a moment, wondering if she was about to flash the arena, only for Ashley to reveal A REFEREE'S SHIRT UNDERNEATH!! The fans were not just now angry…they were on the verge of a full-scale riot, garbage was being thrown in the ring and security was earning their pay. _**BULLSH*T! PEDRO SUCKS! ASHLEY HAS HERPES! YOU SCREWED MACHETTI!!**_chants all broke out. Juan went for the cover again on the still unconscious Machetti, while Ashley got down and made the count. ONE…TWO…THRE…SUDDENLY THE LIGHTS WENT OUT!! The arena was in pitch black, no one could see anything.

The lights eventually came back on, LONDON AND KENDRICK WERE IN THE RING! Kendrick had pulled Juan up off of Machetti and had him in a side headlock, he ran to the corner, ran up the turnbuckles and flipped off of it, SLICED BREAD NUMBER TWO!! Thorn rushed forward, but London jumped up into the air and did backflip as he drove his feet into the vampire's chest, DROPSAULT!! DiBiase rushed Kendrick while Rhodes rushed London, but at the same time, they ducked their opponent at the same time, then kneed them both in the stomach, ran across the ring towards the entrance ramp, AND THREW BOTH OF THEM OUT OF THE RING!! Priceless went crashing down to the floor, Thorn was still down, and Juan Pedro had been knocked out after being hit by Kendrick's finisher. Ashley found herself alone against the former WWE and World Tag Team Champions, her mind on self-preservation she backed away from them and hid in the corner.

London and Kendrick turned to Thorn who was getting back up, London ran passed him and doubled back while Kendrick rushed him from in front, London went low, while Kendrick jumped up and lashed out his leg, CALF KICK/LEG SWEEP!! Thorn went down, but they quickly pulled him back up, AND THREW HIM OVER THE TOP ROPE! Thorn went crashing down to the floor in front of Rhodes and DiBiase who reached down to help him up, Londrick and Kendon backed up into the middle of the ring, then rushed forward and jumped clear over the top rope, HIGH FLYING BODY PRESS… IN STEREO!! ALL FIVE MEN WERE DOWN IN FRONT OF THE ENTRANCE RAMP!!

Ashley glanced out of the ring and smiled at the fact that Kendrick and London had just left her along in the ring, wearing a referee shirt and the two unconscious combatants. She stood up and walked over to Juan then dragged him over to Machetti and draped his arm over him for a cover. Ashley glanced out at the ramp, but London, Kendrick, Thorn, and Priceless were all still down, she smiled and bent forward to make the count, BULLDOG BY MARIA! Ashley was caught off guard and was driven face-first into the mat, but before she could disqualify Machetti for his manager attacking her, Maria pulled her up AND TORE THE REFEREE SHIRT OFF OF HER!!

Ashley stared at Maria in horror and suddenly realized she was standing in the middle of the arena packed with THOUSANDS of crazed fans wearing a bra and skirt that didn't conceal very match. She conveniently forgot that she had posed naked for _Playboy _and for the sake of her modesty bailed out of the ring, ran passed the five men on the floor, and darted up the ramp to the back in search of something to cover herself with. Maria was left in the ring and stared at the referee shirt that she was still holding, but she shook her head and threw it out of the ring, then got out and went over to Mike Chioda and woke him up, she pulled up the referee and slid him back in the ring, only to realize too late JUAN WAS STILL COVERING MACHETTI! The referee stared at Juan and saw his arm draped over Machetti, he was still groggy but began the count.

ONE…

TWO…

THRE…MACHETTI KICKED OUT!!!

The cheers the fans let out rivaled the boos from when Ashley revealed her referee shirt, Machetti had been given enough time to recover from the chain-shot to the face and managed to kick out. The referee started the double knock out count, but then Maria noticed that the five superstars at the bottom of the ramp were getting back up. While she had faith in London and Kendrick, she decided to do something about it so that Machetti and Juan Pedro could continue their match uninterrupted. Maria distracted the referee for a moment as she climbed up onto the ring apron, then went to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope, she let out a whistle to get the attention of London, Kendrick, Rhodes, DiBiase, and Thorn, then launched herself off of the top rope AND TOOK OUT ALL FIVE OF THEM!! The fans cheered Maria's high-flying move, obviously dating Machetti for as long as she had was rubbing off on her.

But now with the other members of Chaos Inc and the Rookie Rebellion out of the way, this left Machetti and Juan Pedro alone in the ring to finish the match. The referee stared down at the two competitors, they both seemed to still be out of it as he continued the double knock out count, THREE…FOUR… Machetti was the first two show a sign of life and managed to rolled over to the ropes, Juan was still lying face-down on the other side of the ring. FIVE…SIX… Machetti grabbed hold of the ropes and started to pull himself up, he was groggy and he was bleeding but he was slowly getting back up to his feet. Juan finally started to stir and pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, SEVEN…EIGHT… Machetti stepped away from the ropes and stood up, Juan pushed himself up onto his knees and gritted his teeth as he applied pressure on his right leg, NINE…TE—JUAN PEDRO STOOD UP!!

Both men were once again standing, and looked like they were ready to continue the match. Machetti charged Juan and went for a clothesline, Juan ducked it then grabbed Machetti from behind and went to drop down for a neckbreaker, but Machetti lashed out his elbows behind him and fought free, then turned around and booted Pedro in the stomach before hoisting him up into the air, VERTICAL SUPLE—Juan slipped free and landed behind Machetti, but his leg wasn't ready to support all of his weight at once and he fell down to one knee.

Machetti spun around and kicked him in the stomach again, then grabbed him in a side headlock and went to lift him up, IMPALE—Juan grabbed Machetti's legs and flipped him onto his back then attempted to lock in his Inverted Boston Crab again, but Machetti pushed him off into the ropes. Juan bounced off and came back, Machetti caught him and lifted him up in front of him, MACHETE'S BLA—Juan slipped out and landed on his feet, he grabbed Machetti's arm and slipped behind him with a wristlock, then bent down and lifted Machetti up onto his shoulders from behind. Juan turned and went to run across the ring, INVERTED STEAMROLLE—MACHETTI SLIPPED OUT AND LANDED BEHIND HIM!

Machetti grabbed hold of Juan and lifted him up from behind, then launched him over his head and did a backflip, INVERTED MACHETE'S BLADE!! Machetti slammed down on top of Juan but bounced off of him and rolled over to the ropes, he used the ropes to pull himself up to his feet, then went to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope, he stood facing Juan for a second and saluted him, then launched himself up into the air and did backflip, then came crashing down legs-first on top of his opponent, SHOOTING STAR PRESS LEG DROP!! Machetti rolled over and hooked Juan's leg for a pin. ONE…TWO…THREE! ITS OVER! MACHETTI PINNED JUAN PEDRO!

_Riot Time_ hit and the fans cheered loudly as the referee came over and helped Machetti up off of Juan then raised his arm up into the air. "Ladies and gentlemen, here is your winner: MACHETTI!" Machetti smiled as the Detroit applauded his hard fought win, but then Machetti pulled away from the referee and slipped out of the ring, he went to the timekeepers corner and grabbed a chair and a mic, then slid the chair into the ring and got in after it. Machetti picked up the chair and approached the still unmoving Juan Pedro, the other six members of the Rookie Rebellion and Chaos Inc had finally regained consciousness and were starting to get up. The Rebellion looked ready to start the fight back up again when they saw Machetti standing over their leader with a chair.

But to their, and most of the arena's surprise, Machetti simply unfolded the chair and sat down in it next to Juan.

"Here's the deal," Machetti began as he addressed the unconscious superstar next to him, "Tonight, you put on a good match. If nothing else, the fans can respect your determination and your resiliency." Machetti paused and to prove his point the crowd popped lightly.

"From here you can do one of two things," Machetti lectured. "First, you can complain about how you lost the match, you can keep up this ridiculous Rookie Rebellion, and you can keep attacking me and picking at this issue you seem to have with me until its a big festering sore. OR, you could more on. You could learn from this loss, and keep putting up a great effort in all your other matches. And if you do that, in no time you'll have the crowd behind you. From there, it's only a matter of time until you EARN a title opportunity."

Machetti paused and stared up at the rafters for a moment, then continued, "You're going about this the wrong way, sabotage and cheap tactics can only get you so far. You've got potential, and you're still young so you have your entire career in head of you. If you work hard and keep putting forth a good effort and putting on a great match, the fans will respect you. And the writers in the back will realize that you're a guy that can consistently put on a good match. It won't be long until you're holding gold." Machetti got off the chair and knelt down next to Juan, "Think about it."

With that, Machetti dropped his mic and stood up, then calmly left the ring, he stopped for a moment to hug his sister, then went around the ring and headed up the ramp for the back. Kendrick, London, and Maria followed him leaving DiBiase, Rhodes, and Thorn to check on Juan and eventually help him to the back.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

I want to thank QPython greatly for how well this match turned out. And don't worry, this isn't the last time Machetti and Juan Pedro will face off against each other. I mean, we all know how stubborn Juan Pedro is.

Juan Pedro put up a good match, but Machetti still got the win over him. Machetti tries to offer him some words of wisdom. Sometimes you can learn more from a defeat than a victory, would Juan move on and learn from the loss, or would he continue his current ways?

And what about the stale relationship between Ashley and Jon? Will something bring the spark back into their lives?

Tune in Monday Night on RAW to find out!

**NARUTOFREAK14:**

'Til the bell rings again,

I'm out!

**QPYTHON:**

'Til next time,

Peace!


	22. A Newcomer Arrives to Fight!

"**Laying the SmackDown!"**

**By MisterAnimeFan**

**For a reference, I am the original author "narutofreak14." I have changed my penname. For more information, visit my profile.**

**Current WWE Champions**

**-World Heavyweight Champion: **Undertaker

**-United States Champion: **Chuck Palumbo

**-WWE Tag Team Champions: **D-Generation-X

**-WWE Divas Champion: **Ashley

**-ECW Champion: **Mark Henry

NOTE: Defeated Rob Van Dam for the title at WWE Great American Bash.

**-WWE Champion: **John Cena

**-World Tag Team Champions: **Chris Jericho and JBL

NOTE: Defeated Jimmy Wang Yang and Shannon Moore at WWE Great American Bash.

**-Intercontinental Champion: **C.M. Punk (also Mister Money in the Bank)

**-Women's Champion: **Maria

**NOTES:**

-Well, I've been on hiatus for quite a long time…for seven months if you really want to play the numbers game. The reason for that is that I found wrestling to be a little stale lately. I have had no will to continue the story and yet I didn't want to delete the story. Sometimes my ideas for my story had been used by the WWE already.

-But seeing as how QPython has made his return, I figure I might as well. Not to mention that C.M. Punk's heel character is really getting to me where it hurts. So, I'm back now! I had to re-read my fanfiction a little bit and come up with a roster to track down whose who, but I'm ready to come back and put some action back in the WWE…even if I have to go AU!

-And recently a huge influx of new superstars has arrived in the WWE: Sheamus, Jack Swagger, the Bella Twins, Rosa Mendes, the Hart Dynasty, Eric Essscobar, etc. In addition, many others were released (and one unfortunately passed away recently). Also, the Tag Team Championships were turned into the Unified Tag Team Championships and some PPVs have received name changes and themes. I might work these changes and releases into my story.

-Also, regarding WWE Superstars, since I don't have the channel, I haven't watched it. It will not be included in my fanfiction.

-I messed up the dates, BIG TIME! WWE TGAB should have been July 20, 2008 and today will be July 22, 2008.

**R.I.P Eddie "Umaga" Fatu**

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**DATE: July 22, 2008**

**SHOW: WWE Friday Night SmackDown**

**VENUE: Rockford MetroCentre in Rockford, Illinois**

A quick replay of the World Heavyweight Championship match played two nights before on WWE The Great American Bash. Then, after _Let it Roll_ played, the opening pyro went off and the fans cheered loudly. WWE Friday Night SmackDown was live from the Rockford MetroCentre in Rockford, Illinois. Mick Foley and Jim Ross were ringside as they went down the card.

After the first match, the camera cut to the parking lot. A 2008 Lincoln Navigator entered into parking garage. Whoever was driving was bad, because he was driving erratically. "What is that idiot doing?" J.R. asked. "Doesn't he know people walk around here?"

"Hey, that car looks familiar," added Foley.

The Navigator pulled into the parking space, surprisingly not destroying any parked cars. The cameraman walked over to the side of the car. The door opened and Juan Pedro stepped out. The fans booed him loudly. Juan Pedro had a limp in his leg, clearly as a result of his match Sunday night. He walked out towards the back and was joined by Ashley. The two were very quiet.

"Juan Pedro has now arrived at the building, but what kind of physical condition is he in?" asked J.R.

"I don't know," replied Foley. "But after last night, he can't be in a good mood."

SmackDown then went to a commercial.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After the commercial break, the camera cut to the arena. The arena got dark and pyro flew up from the stage and up to the top of the titantron, setting off more pyro. _Disaster Proof_ began to play. The fans booed loudly as Juan and Ashley began walking down the ramp. "This contest is set for one fall! Accompanied to the ring by the WWE Divas Champion Ashley, from Anaheim California, weighing 216 pounds, Juan Pedro!" Justin Roberts announced.

Many people noticed that Juan Pedro had a slight limb in his leg. He limbed his way into the ring. Juan Pedro and Ashley both slid into the ring. Juan struggled to get back on his feet, but managed to do so. He then stole the microphone away from Justin Roberts.

The music cut and the fans continued booing Juan Pedro and Ashley. Pedro juggled the microphone in his hands. "As you fans can see, I am hurting bad. My knee hurts and I can barely walk. While I hate to admit this, I must commend Machetti for attacking me in a weak spot. But I gave him hell too…you fans can't argue with that!"

The fans continued booing him, much to the two's dismay. "And you know what? Both Adamle and Guerrero are terrible general managers, but at least Adamle gave Machetti the night off. Meanwhile, our "general manager", Vickie Guerrero, is punishing me by putting me in a match tonight. I'm up against some guy named…I don't know…X-Truth…R-Truth. I don't know. He's a new guy, probably will be released before the end of the month."

The fans continued chattering. They didn't care much for Juan's ranting. "After my match against the so-called 'Motor City Madman' or whatever, he said that I had two choices, according to him. One was to keep up the Rookie Rebellion and have you guys hate me more and more each day…OR I can just move on, but stop with the sabotage and cheap tactics," continued Juan Pedro. "I thought real hard about what he said."

Juan Pedro was interrupted when Ashley pulled the microphone away from him. "Why?!?" Ashley asked, angrily. "Juan, he's our biggest enemy!"

"I know, but everything he said last night. I was only semi-conscious, but everything he said…"

"Juan, forget about him. He's just an idiot who suffered one too many head injuries," Ashley said. "I don't think anyone in his locker room takes him seriously."

"Still… when I think about it, nobody in the Rookie Rebellion has gotten anywhere since they joined," Juan added.

"Juan, don't even think about that!" Ashley protested.

She then held up her WWE Divas Championship. "If it wasn't for you, I would not have become the WWE Divas Champion. Your cheering and support really helped me win this title," she reminded him. The fans booed her loudly. Unlike Ashley, the fans clearly remembered how she actually won the title.

"If Rhodes, DiBiase, and Thorn aren't getting anywhere, then that's their fault, and not yours," continued Ashley.

Juan thought to himself for a moment, before he began smiling. "You know, you're right Ashley," Juan said. "We'll be back on our feet in no time. You can't get to me, Machetti! You pretend like you don't know how the WWE works, but you are secretly on their side, trying to weed out the rookies."

The fans booed him loudly. They didn't see the WWE the way that Juan Pedro did. Nonetheless, Juan Pedro turned to Ashley. "You see Ashley that is why I love you. You're always there to lift my spirits when I feel down. You remind me on the guy that I really am. That's why the least I could do is help you win your WWE Divas Championship. I stood there cheering you on and supporting you whenever you needed."

The fans, once again, booed him. "Oh shut up, that's all I did!" Juan shouted back. He then turned back to Ashley. "Ashley, I am very lucky to always have you by side. Everyday I spend with you is like spending a day with a blonde-haired angel."

The fans, despite how much they hated the two, couldn't help but "aww" at the moment. "Wow…" Ashley said. "I never knew I meant that much to you."

Juan Pedro then got closer to Ashley's face. Ashley began blushing a light shade of red as Juan's lips got closer to hers.

But suddenly, _What's Up_ began playing. Juan and Ashley broke away as they looked in the stands. The fans cheered as R-Truth appeared among the fans holding a microphone. "Y'all know what time it is!!" he shouted. "Crank it up!!"

He then began walking down the stairs. "People over there, what's up?!? If you feel me, stand up and say what's up?!? _**What's up?!?**_"

"**What's up?!?**" replied the fans.

"_**What's up?!?**_"

"**What's up?!?**" replied the fans.

"_**What's up?!?**_"

"**What's up?!?**" replied the fans.

"You can get with this…or you can get with that! You better get with this 'cause this is where it's at. _**What's up?!?**_"

"**What's up?!?**" replied the fans.

"_**What's up?!?**_"

"**What's up?!?**" replied the fans.

"_**What's up?!?**_"

"**What's up?!?**" replied the fans.

R-Truth continued singing and dancing down the ramp, despite Ashley and Juan Pedro's disapproval. After his musical entrance, R-Truth climbed the steel steps into the ring. The music ended after a few more minutes of him rapping. The fans cheered him as he looked around the ring. "Rockford, Illinois!" he shouted, loudly. The fans cheered louder. R-Truth then turned to Juan and Ashley. "And…Juan Pedro and Ashley…" he continued. "WHAT'S UP?!?"

"**WHAT'S UP!"** the fans shouted back.

"Okay, you know what," interrupted Juan. "I'm going to stop this before my ears bleed, because you make rap music seem lazier, R-Truth."

The fans booed Juan Pedro. "Now R-Truth, what are you doing? Why are you doing this? You jump around, 'singing' and dancing. That crap only worked when John Cena did it. Are you telling me that you're trying to repeat what John Cena did? Are you seriously that desperate to stay in this business?"

"Juan Pedro, I ain't trying to copy John Cena or anyone else," replied Juan. "This is who I really am. I'm not desperate…I don't need to do anything to stay in the WWE."

"Ha!" laughed Juan. He turned away from R-Truth. "You see, this is what we rookies have to resort to in order for us to stay in this business. We have to sing and dance for you fans to like us. And for what…so that the WWE will keep us in the business?!?"

Juan Pedro was interrupted when R-Truth ambushed him and hit him with the microphone. The fans cheered as both them and R-Truth had heard enough. Ashley quickly ran out of the ring and the referee rang the bell, signifying the beginning of the match.

R-Truth continued stomping at Juan Pedro before Pedro got up on the ropes. The referee made R-Truth back away from Juan as he got onto his feet. R-Truth then lunged at Juan Pedro, but Juan countered with an uppercut. R-Truth staggered backwards, but Juan quickly punched his back.

R-Truth fell on one knee, but Juan didn't let up. He grabbed R-Truth and whipped him into the corner. Juan ran towards R-Truth, but Truth quickly lifted his feet and kicked Juan's head. Juan staggered as Truth quickly ran to the ropes. Juan saw him and he lifted Truth up over his head and over the top rope. Truth crashed onto the floor below. Juan fell on his face, grabbing his head in pain. The referee checked up on Juan as Truth struggled to his feet.

Seeing as how the referee was distracted, Ashley quickly ran up to Truth and kicked him in his ribs, weakening him. The fans booed at the dirty move she pulled. Ashley backed away from R-Truth, pretending like nothing happened. Neither Juan nor the referee saw Ashley, so the match continued on.

Juan recovered and stepped out of the ring. Truth grabbed his ribs, but Juan grabbed his head and slammed it onto the steel steps. He then threw Truth back into the ring, sliding in after him.

Truth was struggling to get on his feet. After he slid in, Juan grabbed his injured knee, still hurting from Sunday night. R-Truth saw this and quickly capitalized. Truth got on his feet fast and kicked Juan's knee. Juan fell back on his knees as Truth continued to attack the weak knee.

Juan shouted in agony as R-Truth continued attacking the injured knee. R-Truth quickly went for the cover. ONE…TW…JUAN KICKS OUT! R-Truth got up and backed away, giving Juan a chance to get back on his feet. R-Truth grabbed Juan's knee, knocking him onto his stomach. Truth turned around and was about to put in a submission hold, but Juan kicked Truth, sending him chest-first into the turnbuckle.

Truth bounced off the turnbuckle. Juan quickly snuck up behind him and rolled him into a pin. ONE…TWO…TRUTH KICKS OUT! Both men get onto their feet, though Juan had some trouble getting up. Truth lunged at Juan, but he quickly countered with an uppercut. While Truth was stunned, Juan charged at him but R-Truth lifted Juan up over his head and down on the mat. Truth went for the cover. ONE…TW…JUAN KICKS OUT!

R-Truth grabbed Juan Pedro and whipped him to the ropes. As Juan came back, Truth ran towards him, but Juan quickly grabbed Truth's arm and threw him over his head and onto the mat. As Truth was getting back up, Juan violently kicked him in the back. However, he was foolish enough to use his injured leg, thus he injured himself. He cried out in pain as he reached down and grabbed his leg.

Truth was slowly getting back to his feet. Juan recovered and shoved R-Truth down to the mat. He went for the cover. ON…TRUTH KICKS OUT! Juan punched Truth's head and slammed it down to the ground several times. He went for another cover. ONE…T…TRUTH KICKS OUT!

Juan grabbed his head in frustration. R-Truth was pretty persistent. Juan grabbed Truth's head and helped him get onto his feet. Truth began throwing punches at Juan's stomach, weakening Juan's grip. Nonetheless, Juan lead R-Truth over to the turnbuckle. Pedro slammed Truth's head onto the top turnbuckle. Truth's back was against the turnbuckle. Juan charged at Truth, but Truth suddenly jumped up, causing Juan to crash into the turnbuckle. R-Truth did a few flips. Juan turned around and lunged at Truth to deliver a clothesline, but Truth did the splits, avoiding Juan's attack.

Juan quickly turned around again, only to see Truth jump up and kick him in the face. Juan fell back on the mat. The fans popped for the cool-looking, acrobatic move. Truth went for the cover. ONE…TWO…TH…JUAN KICKS OUT! Ashley was on the outside, cheering and clapping for Juan Pedro.

R-Truth got up and helped Juan Pedro onto his feet. Truth whipped Pedro into the turnbuckle. R-Truth began punching Juan in his ribs. Juan kicked Truth in his stomach, forcing Truth to back away. Juan pushed Truth into the ropes and then whipped him to the opposite side. Juan charged at Truth, shoving him to the ground. Juan then ran to the ropes, jumped onto the middle rope, and back-flipped. MOONSAULT! Juan goes for the cover. ONE…TWO…T…TRUTH KICKS OUT!

Juan forced Truth onto his stomach. Juan placed Truth's left arm between his legs and wrapped his arms around Truth's face. CROSSFACE IS LOCKED IN! The referee got down and continuously asked if Truth was going to tap out. Truth refused to submit. Truth had the strength to get back on his feet. Truth then slipped his foot behind Juan's weak leg and tripped him backwards.

Truth went for another cover. ONE…JUAN KICKS OUT! Both Juan and Truth got back on their feet. Truth charged at Juan, but Juan lifts up his right leg and delivers a big boot to the face. The fans "oohed" at the impact. Juan used his weak leg to deliver the big boot, so he injured himself…again. Nonetheless, Juan shook off the pain and went back to R-Truth. Juan reapplied the Crossface! The referee got down, asking if Truth was going to submit.

Truth reached out towards the ropes, but they were out in the middle of the ring, far from the ropes. Truth cried out in pain as Juan continued adding pressure to the hold. Ashley was nearby, shouting at R-Truth to tap out.

Truth did his best to scoot closer to the bottom rope. He reached out, but he was a few feet short. Juan added more pressure to the hold. The fans began stomping their feet, rallying for R-Truth. Empowered by the fans, R-Truth crawled closer and closer to the bottom rope. He reached out, barely tapping the bottom rope. The fans popped as R-Truth grabbed the bottom rope. The referee got up and ordered Juan Pedro to break the hold. Juan reluctantly agreed to.

R-Truth leaned against the bottom rope, trying to recover from the submission hold. Juan quickly ran towards Truth and kicked him back down. The referee shouted at him to get back. Juan raised his arms in the air, tugging at his 'RR' wristband. The fans booed him loudly.

R-Truth was back on his feet, leaning against the turnbuckle and grabbing his neck. Juan charged at Truth, but Truth clotheslined him down to the ground. The fans cheered loudly as Juan Pedro quickly got back up, but R-Truth quickly shoved him back down. Juan got on his feet in no time.

R-Truth grabbed Juan and whipped him into the ropes. Juan bounced back towards R-Truth. R-Truth wrapped around his arm and send him flying overhead. R-Truth went for another cover. ONE…TWO…THR…JUAN KICKS OUT!

Juan slumped back on his feet and kicked R-Truth in the stomach, this time with his strong leg. Juan Pedro shoved R-Truth down onto the floor. Juan Pedro dragged Truth over to the corner. He turned around and began to climb up to the top turnbuckle. He looked at R-Truth, still on the ground facing up. Juan Pedro jumped and back-flipped…SHOOTING STA…R-TRUTH ROLLED OUT OF THE WAY!

Juan managed to land on his feet, though the shock went to his injured knee. R-Truth kicked his injured leg for good measure before running to the ropes. He jumped up at Juan Pedro…CORKSCREW FLYING FOREARM SMASH! Pedro falls to the ground. R-Truth went for the cover. ONE…TWO…THREE…R-TRUTH WINS!

_What's Up_ began playing as the fans cheered R-Truth. The referee raised R-Truth's hands in victory. "The winner of this match…R-TRUTH!" announced Justin Roberts. Ashley slid into the ring to check up on Juan Pedro. R-Truth grabbed his neck, still feeling some pain from the Crossface earlier. Nonetheless, R-Truth raised his arm towards the fans, prompting them to shout "_**What's up!**_"

Juan Pedro rolled out onto the ring apron, sitting upright. He grabbed his sore knee. The referee went out and checked to see if Juan Pedro needed medical attention. Pedro just shoved him aside as he got onto his feet, with some help from Ashley.

R-Truth continued celebrating with the crowd as Juan Pedro limbed his way back to the locker room with Ashley.

SmackDown then went to a commercial break.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ashley and Jon Gonzalez were hanging out backstage, waiting for the commercial break to be over. The two were standing by Randy Orton's locker room. They were talking about Jon's recent match with Ron Killings (R-Truth). "I don't know about you, but I think I sold my injury pretty well tonight," Jon said. "I think Killings did a pretty good job too."

"I think the best part was what you said before the match," mentioned Ashley.

"Yeah, I think this rivalry with Machetti is really going to be one of the greatest rivalries of 2008."

"Not that…what you said about me," corrected Ashley.

"Oh that…"

"I mean…you just sold the love that our two characters have between us so well. It was really romantic, even the crowd thought it was sweet."

"Yeah…well that was just something I came up with off the top of my head. It would be something I would say to the girl of my dreams."

"You mean…someone like me?" asked Ashley.

Jon turned to her, a little bit skeptical. "Seriously?" Jon asked. "You want to be my dream girl?"

"Wait, I thought you want to be," Ashley said.

"I did, but you were always so hostile to me. It sort of scared me away for a little bit."

"Oh…well…I thought it over and talked about it with the other Divas…"

"Oh no, I don't like where this is going…" muttered Jon.

"Maybe I was a little too quick to judge you. I want to spend a little more time with you…maybe get to know you a little better."

Ashley waited for a response, but she got none. She looked up and saw Jon smirking at her. "What are you looking at me like that for?" she asked.

"Michelle McCool…" Jon said. "That whole thing with me and Michelle McCool made you jealous, didn't it?"

"What?!? Of course not! I wasn't jealous! I just figured maybe if I spend more time with you, maybe you and I could work."

"Well…maybe…"

"Hey guys," interrupted Cody. "Let's go! We still have a segment to tape."

"We're coming!" shouted Jon. "Come on, let's go."

Ashley and Jon then began walking over to the locker room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

After the commercial break, the finish from the Juan Pedro VS R-Truth match replayed on the arena titantrons.

Then, the camera cut to the backstage areas. Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase were standing over by the coffee table. They were watching Pedro in his match against R-Truth. "Oh man, nothing seems to be going very well lately," Rhodes muttered.

The camera then backed away to reveal Randy Orton standing right behind them. The fans booed at him as he appeared on-screen. Rhodes and DiBiase turned around and saw Orton.

"Oh hey Orton!" Rhodes said. "I heard about what happened to Edge. Something about a torn Achilles tendon…sorry to hear about that (**A/N: **Well, that took care of Edge in my story)."

"Yes, it's very sad indeed," Orton said. "But Edge always injured, I'm sure he's used to it by now. Anyway, I'm a little surprised to see that you two aren't even on the card tonight," explained Orton.

"Vickie Guerrero gave us the night off," replied DiBiase.

"Did you see the beating we received from Chaos Inc. last Sunday?" Rhodes asked.

"That is why I am here today. You two are the sons of the legendary Dusty Rhodes and The Million Dollar Man, two of the greatest legends in the WWE. You're third-generation superstars, and yet you two got knocked over by Brian Kendrick and Paul London, who have never done anything noteworthy in their entire career."

The fans booed as Randy Orton's comment towards Chaos Inc. "It's embarrassing to think that two superstars from such legendary prowess are reduced to being on the bottom of the roster," continued Orton.

"Well, you just wait, Orton!" replied Rhodes. "Soon enough…"

"Let me guess…this Rookie Rebellion is going to give you the gold, right? Is that you were going to say?" interrupted Orton. "That Juan Pedro has brainwashed you two into believing in his false and empty promises. All he has done for you two is boost up your lose-to-win ratio. All he has ever done for you two is making sure you get beaten up and lose every week. He has done nothing for you!"

"Easy for you to say, Mister Main Event…" said a voice.

Everyone turned around and saw Juan Pedro limping his way into the locker room. "Oh well, speak of the devil," Orton said.

"What are you doing here, Orton?" Juan asked, angrily.

"I'm trying to open their eyes to your scheme," Orton said.

"You can talk so easily, can you Orton?"

"Yes I can. Unlike you, I actually work at getting to the top! I wrestled some of the biggest superstars in this business. I broke bones. I worked and joined with the right people. Remember Evolution? I worked with the likes of Triple H and Ric Flair!"

"You just proved my point. The only way people in this business succeed is being friends with those who are already at the top. I started this rebellion so that I may change all that."

"No, all you're doing is manipulating people to do your dirty work. You just sabotage people and cheat your way in this business."

"Umm…actually, isn't that what you and Edge and Chris Jericho and JBL do all the time?" Ashley asked.

"Shut your mouth, woman!" Orton shouted.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that!" defended Juan. "She's living proof of what this rebellion can do for people! If it wasn't for me, she would be out of the job."

"Oh wow, you make it sound as if I should be impressed with the ONE thing you actually done," Randy Orton said. "Well, good work, but when is it going to happen to them?"

"Soon enough Orton," replied Juan. "Soon enough."

"Hmmm…how reassuring," Orton said.

Randy Orton then turned back to DiBiase and Rhodes. "Just remember this…if you _really_ want to win some gold, dump this idiot and join me," offered Orton. "You'll be champions within a month."

Juan then grabbed Orton and shoved him out of the locker room. "Yeah well, they'll take a rain check. Now get out!" Juan shouted.

"Hey! Don't you dare touch…"

Orton was interrupted when Jon slammed the door in his face. "_Hey! Open this door!_" Orton shouted, angrily.

"Hmph…that moron thinks he can just waltz in here and have his way," Juan muttered.

Juan Pedro then turned to DiBiase and Rhodes, who were all rubbing their chins, pondering. "Hey!" shouted Juan. "Are you seriously thinking about actually joining Orton?"

"Well…he was pretty persuasive," mentioned Rhodes.

Juan felt hurt. "Yeah but…I'm going to make you two champions…" he murmured.

"When?" asked DiBiase. "I mean…really…what HAVE you done for us?"

"But…I can't believe…"

Juan Pedro then glared at them. "You know, I'm not responsible here. Ashley was right. If you two and Thorn aren't getting anywhere, it's your fault!" scolded Juan. Juan looked around and realized that Thorn was nowhere to be found. "Ummm…where is Kevin Thorn?" asked Juan.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**LATER THAT NIGHT…**

Kofi Kingston was shown walking back to his locker room. He had the United States Championship draped over his shoulder, having just won his match against Chuck Palumbo. He was very happy.

"Hey," said a voice.

Kofi Kingston turned around and saw Kevin Thorn standing against the wall. "I see you just won yourself a WWE title," Kevin murmured.

"Oh yeah," Kofi said. "I just won this right now!"

"I bet you're happy."

"Oh, I am so happy!"

"Well, congratulations."

"Oh thank you very much."

Kofi Kingston was about to leave, but Kevin Thorn suddenly stopped him. "Hey, wait a minute…" Kevin said.

"Yeah?" Kofi asked.

"Is there any contender for the United States Championship?"

"Umm…I don't think so. Although I expect Chuck Palumbo is going to get a rematch because of the rematch clause."

"Really? Well, he's going to have to wait."

Suddenly, Kevin Thorn charged at Kofi Kingston and punched him down to the ground. Kevin Thorn kicked him violently before he reached down and picked Kofi Kingston back up on his feet. He kicked Kofi Kingston in his stomach, making him kneel over. Thorn lifted Kofi up on his shoulders…CRUCIFIX POWERBOMB ON THE FLOOR! Kofi Kingston was knocked out cold.

Thorn got on his knees and smiled evilly. Thorn picked up the United States Championship belt and looked at it with an evil smirk. He turned back to Kofi Kingston. "Enjoy your reign as a champion, Kofi Kingston," Thorn smirked. "It will end in a heartbeat."

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

So after being gone for almost half of 2009, I am back with another chapter of "Laying the SmackDown." I know a lot has changed, but regardless with this, I'll be continuing with my own WWE universe, where the wrestling is PG-13 and the writing is somewhat better. I will try to incorporate the real-life changes and the new superstars into the story, but some things I can't do (the RAW guest hosts every week, some of the 'new' WWE pay-per-views, WWE Superstars).

I want to wish everyone a Happy New Year. Here's hoping that I update this story more often in 2010 (I'll try, but college and life will get in the way, along with the other fanfictions I'm working on)!

As you can see, morale is starting to fall amongst the Rookie Rebellion. But not to Thorn, who has set his eyes on the United States Championship. He will be persistent in trying to strike gold. But of course, Kofi Kingston and Chuck Palumbo aren't just going to let him have it.

And how will the rivalry between Machetti and Juan Pedro unfold? After their match at The Great American Bash, you think it would be over. But it's just getting started…

Tune in to find out!

**MISTERANIMEFAN:**

Till the bell rings again,

I'm out!


	23. Forgetting the Past and Changing the Now

"**Laying the SmackDown!"**

**By MisterAnimeFan**

**Current WWE Champions**

**-World Heavyweight Champion: **Undertaker

**-United States Champion: **Kofi Kingston

NOTE: Defeated Chuck Palumbo last week on SmackDown!

**-WWE Tag Team Champions: **D-Generation-X

**-WWE Divas Champion: **Ashley

**-WWE Champion: **John Cena

**-World Tag Team Champions: **Chris Jericho and JBL

**-Intercontinental Champion: **C.M. Punk (also Mister Money in the Bank)

**-Women's Champion: **Maria

**NOTES:**

-Yeah…took another long break. Three months this time, not bad, but it's pretty long by my standards. There was a period of lethargy (a time that I didn't want to do anything) and school work has been getting in the way as well. But I have returned!

-From this point on, I'm going to stop using actual dates for the chapters. There are several reasons for this change. One is that the dates are just completely screwed up and another is that I don't want to limit myself to 2008 when there are current events that I want to apply to my current story.

-Also, the preview said that the Machetti/Juan Pedro rivalry would continue…but…well, let's just say that QPython and I had a little chat and we both agreed that there is a MUCH better route that will be taken.

-I'm glad that ECW is done with. It's not like I actually used it in my story anyway. I actually kind of like WWE NXT. It's a neat concept. A mentor takes a rookie and then has him fight against other rookies. Whoever comes out on top wins a WWE contract. You won't see Juan Pedro on this show however, as he is already on SmackDown.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**(Three Weeks until WWE SummerSlam)**

**SHOW: WWE Friday Night SmackDown**

**VENUE: Target Center in Minneapolis, Minnesota**

WWE Friday Night SmackDown was live from the Target Center in Minneapolis, Minnesota! The WWE Universe was still in uproar over Kevin Thorn's attack on newly-crowned United States Champion Kofi Kingston. Despite the damage Kofi Kingston suffered last week, the rematch between Kingston and Palumbo for the United States Championship would take place tonight.

After the second match of the night, the camera cut to Juan Pedro, Ashley, and Kevin Thorn, all three were backstage. The fans booed them loudly as Juan Pedro continued praising Kevin Thorn. "It seems you and I think alike!" Juan said, happily. "You, Kevin Thorn officially declared to everyone that you have your eyes set on the United States Championship!" Juan continued praising. "You are making yourself heard!"

Kevin Thorn just looked away with an angry glare in his eyes. Pedro took no notice. "You want the United States Champion, and with the help of the Rookie Rebellion, you finally are going to make that happen…"

"Just a minute there, Juan Pedro," interrupted Thorn. "What I did last week was not a result of the Rookie Rebellion…it's anything but. You have done nothing…you never had."

At this point, the fans cheered as Juan became a bit offended by Thorn's comments. "You know…you're starting to sound like Rhodes and DiBiase. They're starting to lose faith in the Rookie Rebellion."

"That's because there is no rebellion for the rookies," Thorn said. "The only rookie you seem to care about is yourself."

"That is not true at all!" protested Juan. "Did Randy Orton try to brainwash you?!?"

"Randy Orton did nothing at all! I knew from the start. I went along with your silly rebellion to see where it would take me. You promised to make us champions. Well, what have you done to help me, Juan Pedro? Your last attempt to get us the gold back at Night of Champions was a complete failure."

"Umm…hello?" Ashley asked, tapping her WWE Divas Championship belt.

"One title is not going to convince me!" Kevin shouted. He turned his attention back to Juan Pedro. "The fact of the matter is this; you don't care about anyone but yourself. This whole act on how you care about rookies is nothing but a charade. You are just manipulating people to do your bidding. And just by looking into your eyes, you know it to be true."

After those final words, Kevin Thorn walked out the door and left the two by themselves. Ashley turned to Juan Pedro. "Are you going to do anything about what he said?" she asked.

"Hmmm…" ponder Juan Pedro. "You know…before that business with Machetti and the Money in the Bank contract, I was going after the United States Championship. Maybe it is time I resume the hunt for the United States gold."

"How are you going to do that?" asked Ashley. "Not that I'm going to stop you, but what about Vickie Guerrero? You know she'll never agree to give you a championship match."

"Why wouldn't she? I put on one hell-of-a-match with Machetti. I've proven that I can be champion."

The fans booed Juan Pedro. "Apparently the fans don't have an eye for talent. All they care about is who's a part of DX or what crazy antics Hornswoggle's going to get into," taunted Juan. The fans continued booing loudly as Juan Pedro got up from his seat. "Ashley, you got a match against what's-her-name, right?" he asked.

"Melina," corrected Ashley.

"Right, you go ahead and beat her. I'm going to go and talk to Vickie Guerrero."

Juan Pedro left the room and began walking to Vickie Guerrero's office. Ashley followed after him, but she was heading to the ring for her match against Melina. SmackDown then went to the commercial.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

The camera cut to the front door of Vickie Guerrero's office. Juan Pedro walked up to it and knocked on it. "Yes?" Guerrero asked. Juan Pedro opened the door and walked in. "Hey Vickie, can I talk to you about it?" he asked.

He looked up and saw Teddy Long standing next to Vickie Guerrero. Pedro was rather surprised by his appearance. "Ah…Juan Pedro, how you doing, playa?" asked Teddy Long.

"Hey Teddy, what are you doing here?" asked Juan.

"Just some business with Vickie Guerrero," answered Teddy Long. "I saw your match with Machetti at the Great American Bash. Impressive, you got some potential."

"Well thank you Teddy."

"Um…excuse me Teddy, I decide if my superstars have potential or not," snapped Vickie.

"Yeahhh…anyway Vickie, I wanted to ask you for something."

"You should not be asking me for anything," grumbled Vickie. "You should be thankful that you still even have a job here on SmackDown."

"What did I do to piss you off?" asked Juan.

"Setting WWE equipment on fire for one," mentioned Teddy. "That HD technology ain't cheap. You feel me?"

"Teddy, I can handle this," interrupted Vickie. She turned back to Vickie. "Just humor me Juan Pedro, what do you really want?"

"A United States Championship match?"

Vickie raised her eyebrow at Pedro. "Come on Vickie, don't be like this. I went up against guys like Machetti, Matt Hardy, Kane, and Undertaker! The freaking Undertaker! I defeated the Undertaker! You have to grant me my request!"

"I don't have to grant you a damn thing!" shouted Vickie. "And you didn't defeat the Undertaker! You won by count-out!"

"It's a win, regardless!"

Vickie continued glaring at Juan Pedro. But then…she grew a wicked smile. "Actually, you know what Juan Pedro, if you could go up against people like Kane or the Undertaker, then maybe you could be champion," smiled Vickie.

"Oh great…the sinister smile," worried Juan. "Nothing good could come out of this."

"Oh don't worry Pedro. You _defeated_ the Undertaker. Let me put it this way, if you can defeat your opponent next week, I might consider you as a contender of the United States Championship."

"Excellent! So, who am I facing?" Juan asked.

"You'll find out eventually," Vickie said.

"Let me guess, it's some big dude, right? Are you going to send the Great Khali out on me? Or maybe Ezekiel Jackson?"

"Trust me. I think he's on par with your wresting capabilities. Now go get ready. Your match will be coming up shortly."

Juan Pedro got up from his seat and walked out of Vickie Guerrero's office. Vickie Guerrero turned to Teddy Long. "You see, take lessons Long," Vickie said. "That's how you test your superstars. Maybe if you did that over ECW, maybe you would still have a job."

Teddy Long said nothing as SmackDown went to a commercial.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Later into the night, the camera again went to the backstage areas. Juan Pedro, now dressed in his wrestling attire and boots, sat next to Ashley. Both of them were thinking of who might be Pedro's opponent tonight. "Didn't I tell you back at Night of Champions?" Ashley asked. "And you said you wouldn't be getting another United States Championship…"

"Yeah, yeah, you were right. You don't have to rub it in my face," interrupted Juan. "Now, I can't screw this up. Last time I went for the United States Championship, MVP got involved and cost me the match. That won't be happening this time around. But let's focus on the now. Now Vickie wouldn't make this easy for me. She'll pick some heavy buff guy to take me on, most definitely a main-event superstar."

"The Undertaker has already dealt with you. I don't think he would want to face you again."

"I still believe the Great Khali is on her mind."

"I say Triple H."

The door to the locker room opened up and Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase walked inside. "Well…I was wondering when you two would get here," complained Juan. "Listen you two…about that whole…thing…that Randy Orton was talking about last week…"

"Actually, it's interesting you bring up Randy Orton," interrupted Rhodes.

"Yes because you see, Cody and I have been thinking hard about that, and…"

"And what?" Juan asked. "You decided to go with Randy Orton?!?"

"Just shut up and listen!" snapped DiBiase.

The fans cheered at DiBiase shutting up Juan Pedro. Cody Rhodes continued on with his speech. "Look, we don't necessarily agree with Randy Orton and we also see him as an enemy, an obstacle to our goal. Both DiBiase and I want to be the best in the WWE…and Orton is one of those people standing in our way."

"You speak the truth," commented Juan Pedro.

"However," continued DiBiase, "the way we see it Juan Pedro, you are also, in fact, an obstacle."

The fans cheered as Juan Pedro's eyes got wider. "Actually, more like a ball-on-a-chain," corrected Rhodes. "You're holding us down. You have done nothing to help us reach our goal. You actually caused us to step back a few paces, actually."

"Rhodes and I agree that its best if you and us just broke away from each other and forget that we ever joined together," suggested DiBiase.

The fans watched as Juan Pedro looked as if he was having a mental breakdown. He grabbed his forehead and began taking a few deep breaths. His fist clenched tightly into a knuckle.

However, a few seconds later, his fist became more relaxed and Juan Pedro moved his hand away from his forehead, showing that he had calmed down. "You know what guys?" asked Pedro. "You're right."

"We are?" DiBiase and Rhodes asked, simultaneously.

"Yeah, even I'm starting to think this Rebellion was a dumb idea," Juan said.

Ashley, Rhodes, and DiBiase were all very surprised to hear him say that. "What can I say?" shrugged Juan. "Silly me. But I guess all of our ideas can't be good ideas, am I right?"

"Wow…you're pretty understanding about this," DiBiase said.

"Yeah, I mean, I don't blame you two actually. I mean, you're both third-generation superstars. Being with the likes of me will just hurt your reputation, your fathers' reputation, and everything they stood for."

"Okay, I'll admit. I'm pretty skeptical about this attitude of yours," Rhodes said.

"No, I really mean it," replied Juan.

Pedro picked up his cell phone and checked the time. "Now I would love to keep talking to you two, but as I recall, you two have a match tonight against some other third-generation superstars. Go and do that. And make sure you guys win too. If you can back up what you said to me, then I will immediately just drop this and I will move on with my career."

DiBiase and Rhodes both raised their eyebrows in suspicion. "Don't look at me like that! Go! You got a match!" Juan shouted, practically shoving the two out the door. He slammed the door shut. Juan turned around and faced Ashley. "So…you're really going to give up this Rookie Rebellion?" she asked.

"Yeah, I mean it. The Rookie Rebellion is done. Those two don't want to be in it and Thorn looks like he's going to quit, so…why not just drop it entirely?"

"So…if that's really what you're going to do, then what's going to happen now? What are you going to go from here?" Ashley asked.

"I'm going to go from this locker room to the ring to watch some of my fellow wrestling colleagues in their match."

Juan Pedro opened the door again and began to walk out the door, but suddenly came back inside. "Oops! Silly me! I forgot to bring a little something of mine," he smiled, as he began digging through his bag. "Now let's see here…there's my street clothes, my wallet, my PSP, ah! Here it is!"

He then pulled out a long steel chain. "I'm going to need this for tonight," he remarked.

"I thought you said you would drop it," questioned Ashley.

"I was. This is an unrelated matter. Now I'm going to the ring."

Juan Pedro began to head towards the ring. "Wait a minute! Wait for me!" Ashley shouted, chasing after him. SmackDown then went to another commercial break.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Priceless was up against the Hart Dynasty in a tag team match. The legal men at this point were Ted DiBiase and Tyson Kidd. Natalya tried to get herself involved with the match, but Rhodes quickly stopped her in her tracks. David Hart Smith was send flying over the top rope. Tyson Kidd was left all alone in the ring. All it took was one "Dream Street" finisher from Ted DiBiase to get Priceless the three-count and the win.

_It's a New Day_ began to play over the arena speakers as Priceless celebrated their victory, something they hadn't had in quite a while. Rhodes sneaked up on DiBiase and hugged him as they felt hyped up. "The winners of this match, Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase!" Justin Roberts announced.

Almost immediately after the announcement, Cody Rhodes turned around towards the ramp…**WHAM!** Juan Pedro smacked him with his fist, wrapped in his steel chain. Rhodes fell backwards onto his back. Pedro immediately turned to DiBiase and delivered a steel-chain chain right hook to his head. DiBiase fell back into a ring corner. Juan Pedro continued pounding DiBiase's head in with his steel chain. Pedro kicked him in the stomach.

Juan Pedro turned around. Rhodes tried to clothesline him, but Juan quickly ducked. Rhodes instead attacked his own partner in the ring corner. While Rhodes was stunned, he stumbled backwards, setting up a Chain Backbreaker attack for Juan Pedro. Rhodes rolled his way out of the ring, falling to the floor like a rag doll.

DiBiase then stumbled from the ring corner and towards Juan Pedro. Juan Pedro lifted Ted DiBiase on his shoulder in the fireman's carry position. He twisted his body, and whilst doing so, he threw DiBiase's legs off and while still holding onto his head, slammed him into the ground (**A/N**: Remember Diamond Dallas Page and his _Diamond Cutter_ finishing move? Yeah…it's basically the same thing. Still have yet to come up with a name, however).

DiBiase's body bounced off the ring and stumbled onto the ring apron. Juan Pedro walked over to Ashley, who handed him a microphone. Juan Pedro laughed as he saw Rhodes and DiBiase clutching their heads and stomachs in agony. "Hey fellas!" Juan spoke into the microphone. "Just so you know this has NOTHING to do with the Rookie Rebellion. I am done with that."

The fans cheered the big announcement of the Rookie Rebellion disbanding. "Randy Orton was right all along! It was just a sham!" admitted Juan Pedro. "I never gave a damn about you rookies! I was just using you! I want to be a World Champion…one of the greatest in the world! But there is just so competition now, isn't there? That's when I realized that you rookies are very naïve and manipulative. I figured that maybe if I coerced you into doing some of the dirty work and taking care of the other superstars, my climb to the top would be a cakewalk. But as I realize, you rookies are worthless and can't do anything right!"

Ashley was at ringside, still surprised by the man in the ring. It wasn't the Juan Pedro she knew. This guy was somebody else. "If this whole Rookie Rebellion thing has taught me anything, it's that if you want to get anywhere in the business, trust nobody. No one in this business is your friend! They are all your enemies! They exist to stop you from getting to the top! I've been here for almost four months and nothing significant happened yet and I am tired of it! I am tired of waiting while the same five guys win the world title over and over again!! It's getting monotonous, tedious, and just downright boring!"

Juan Pedro actually received a light pop from some of the hardcore wrestling fans. "I don't care what anyone says about me or my beliefs of this entire business! I am going to be the greatest world champion that this company has ever seen! And NO ONE will stop me! No superstar is going to stop me! I don't care what the other superstars have to say! I don't care what Vickie Guerrero has to say! I don't care what Vince McMahon or his board of directors has to say!"

Juan Pedro suddenly stopped his rant as the fans' cheering began to grow louder. They hate to admit it, but he had some real determination and drive. Juan Pedro began to glare at the fans. "And I don't care what you fans have to say!" shouted Juan. The fans' cheering suddenly went to boos. "Oh what?!? Some of you were just cheering for me a few minutes ago and now you boo me?!? Well, you know what, that's fine, boo me! I don't care!"

The fans did just that. The booing began to grow louder and louder. Juan Pedro continued on. "You fans are probably the worse thing about this company! People say you guys decide what happens in this business…but that's a load of bull [_audio cuts out_]! You fans couldn't make a decision if your lives depended on it! You have no eye for true talent! You're letting guys like Batista, Triple H, Undertaker, and Shawn Michaels crowd your judgment! You're letting their showboating get to you! Well, not anymore! I'm done trying to please you fans! I'm tried of trying to please anybody in this god forsaken business! I'm going to do things the way I believe it should be done, whether you like it or not! I will show you all true wrestling talent, even if I send people to the hospital, end their careers, or just get them suspended! I will show you all…"

"EXCUSE ME!" shouted a very familiar, shrill voice.

The fans continued booing as Vickie Guerrero came out, microphone in hand. "EXCUSE ME!!" she shouted again. The fans paid no attention. The fan heat grew louder still. Vickie Guerrero focused her attention back on Juan Pedro. "Well Juan Pedro…it seems as you are REALLY motivated to become a champion," she said.

"What, you weren't listening a few minutes ago?" Juan asked. "All that fat must be blocking your ears."

The fans gasped at the comment. Vickie became very angry. "Okay then, Juan Pedro! You want a championship shot?!?" she asked, angrily. "You say you can take on anybody?!? Send them to the hospital?!? Well then, how about I give you something better?!? If you can defeat your opponent next week, I'll give you a United States Championship shot at SummerSlam! And your opponent for next week…will be your former friend…KEVIN THORN!"

The fans cheered as Kevin Thorn's music played and the vampire himself stepped out from backstage. Vickie Guerrero stepped aside, allowing Thorn to glare at his former stable member. Juan Pedro and Kevin Thorn locked eyes with each other. Kevin Thorn laughed evilly, baring his vampire fangs. Thorn then took the microphone from Vickie's hands. "First off Vickie, I am NOT his friend, I never was his friend," he corrected. "But anyway, I shall have no problem defeating this pathetic excuse of a WWE superstar…and diva. The last he and I went one-on-one with each other, it was a street fight at Backlash, and **he lost!**"

"Well, that was Backlash! This is now!" protested Juan. "That was the old me."

"There is no 'old you'!" rebutted Thorn. "There's just Juan Pedro! Nothing changed about you! You are still an immature little child who cries and begs whenever you don't get your piece of candy…or gold in this case."

"Now you listen to me…and you listen good!" Juan shouted, as he rolled of the ring and began to make his way up the ramp. "Did you see what I did to Rhodes and DiBiase?!? You think that whole 'I-am-a-vampire-I-will-suck-your-blood' thing will scare me?!? The Count from _Sesame Street_ is more intimidating than you are!"

The fans gasped at the comment. Juan Pedro was now standing directly in front of Kevin Thorn. "Hell, you yourself look like some _Twilight_ reject!" The fans gasped loudly as Kevin Thorn perked his head up and his eyes narrowed. Clearly vampires like him aren't huge fans of _Twilight_. "How about you say that again directly in my face?" he asked, sternly.

As Thorn requested, Juan Pedro walked up to his face and repeated what he said. "You…look…like…a…reject…from…_Twilight…_"

Juan was cut off suddenly when Kevin Thorn tried to deliver a left hook to Juan Pedro. Juan suddenly blocked it and punched him in the face. The two began brawling on the stage. The fans cheered as the two continued delivering blows to each other's heads. Juan Pedro kicked Thorn in the gut, making him double-over. Pedro lifted Thorn up on his shoulders, getting him set up for another Diamond Cutter-like maneuver. But as Juan tossed Thorn's legs off, Thorn landed on his feet and pushed Juan violently into the giant LCD screen that made up the bottom part of the set. Juan stumbled backwards and was hoisted up on Thorn's shoulder facing up at the ceiling. CRUCIFIX POWERBOMB ONTO THE STAGE!

Juan Pedro was knocked out cold. Ashley tried to check up on Juan Pedro, but Thorn scared her away. Thorn got down and laughed in Juan Pedro's face. "You will never…beat me!" he muttered. He stood upright and raised his hands in the air as the fans cheered for him. Next week was going to be an interesting week indeed.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Yep, Juan Pedro has ended the Rookie Rebellion! His plan was just a part of another one of his master plans all along. Instead of Machetti, Juan Pedro has decided to shift his focus on the United States Championship. I understand there was no wrestling in this chapter (a bit of a disappointment, considering how long I was gone), but I wanted to show that Juan Pedro is breaking out and he's making a new name for himself (literally).

Also, the Diamond Cutter-like move will be Juan Pedro's new finishing maneuver. If any of you have suggestions on names, I will gladly take them into consideration.

I want to thank QPython for offering his advice on what to do next for my story. He's really been helpful to me. I would like to mention that he is currently working on a _One Piece_ story called "_Another Nakama_". It is a retelling of the _One Piece_ manga, this time with his own OC involved with the plot (trust me, this one is good, unlike other similar fanfictions). I highly recommend to anyone who is a fan of pirates and adventure.

Next week will see Kevin Thorn and Juan Pedro take each other on for a chance at Kofi Kingston's United States Championship. True to his words, the fans will see a new Juan Pedro show up, completely changed and bearing a different name entirely! But will a simple change of clothes and characters help him win his match against Thorn, or will he be send back home? And how will this new persona affect his relationship with Ashley?

Tune in to find out!

Till the bell rings again,

I'm out!


	24. The Vampire Unleashed!

"**Laying the SmackDown!"**

**By MisterAnimeFan**

**Current WWE Champions**

**-World Heavyweight Champion: **Undertaker

**-United States Champion: **Kofi Kingston

**-WWE Tag Team Champions: **D-Generation-X

**-WWE Divas Champion: **Ashley

**-WWE Champion: **John Cena

**-World Tag Team Champions: **Chris Jericho and JBL

**-Intercontinental Champion: **C.M. Punk (also Mister Money in the Bank)

**-Women's Champion: **Maria

**NOTES:**

-Hmmm…well, I hope you people are used to these long breaks in between chapters. I've been distracted by schoolwork, and as much as I love to work on my stories, school has to come first.

-Anyway, I just realized that I have been working on this for more than two years now…and so far, I'm barely within two weeks of Summerslam. Of course, I thought it would be a lot farther by now, but regardless, I am very happy to see a few people enjoy this fanfic.

-At this time, Juan Pedro would like to give his opinions on the WWE NXT rookies.

**Juan Pedro:** Yes, yes…anyway, about NCT…

**MAF: **NXT…

**JP: **Don't interrupt me! I see there are some rookies who are working to become WWE superstars. Some of these guys look to be very promising…of course they'll lose to me eventually, but let's see how they stack up according to me.

**Darren Young (before elimination)-**Kudosto this guy for refusing to join CM Punk's hate-filled society. Not to mention out of all of the rookies, he has the most wins. Although, he's very goofy-looking. Hey Darren Young, I think it might be time for him to harvest your hair!

**Michael Tarver (before elimination)**-This guy is a stone wall…and I don't mean his strength, I'm talking 'bout his personality. Seriously Tarver, do you do anything except complain?

**Skip Sheffield (before elimination)**-And then there is this ridiculous guy…he has not won a single match on NXT, he seems to have little-to-no intelligence, and what's with the vest? Is he trying to be Stone Cold Steve Austin? Well, you sir, fail at that. Oh, and the cowboy hat doesn't help at all.

**David Otunga**-Great…I always wanted a Kanye West impersonator to invade the WWE (that is sarcasm, by the way). On the plus side, he has charisma and style. And he did wipe the floor in the "Sell the Deal" challenge. But still, the fact that he looks like Kanye West…

**Daniel Bryan (before elimination)**-(sigh) Daniel Bryan…I really want to like this guy. But see, here's the thing, to be a WWE superstar, you need three things: determination, wrestling prowess, and personality. You don't need all three of them…but having all three helps a lot, and sadly, Bryan only has determination. And that doesn't cut it. Although, his fight with Michael Cole was pretty funny.

**Justin Gabriel**-Interesting to note that he is from South Africa, but regardless of where he was born, he seems like a decent high-flyer. He's a combination of Evan Bourne, Yoshi Tatsu, and Paul London. I do like how he uses the 450 Splash as his finisher, and he pulls it off beautifully.

**Heath Slater**-Another okay guy. He reminds me of a young Brian Kendrick. I hope he shows us what he can really do.

**Wade Barrett**-Out of all of the eight rookies, this guy is the one I have high hopes for. He's very good-looking, seems very charismatic, and he's a great wrestler. I can see him as the next Chris Jericho (though, not surprising seeing as how Jericho is his Pro). I can imagine him being a fantastic heel.

So those are my opinions on the rookies. Regardless of who wins the competition, I do hope to see the winning rookie be used to his full potential. Hopefully, they'll break out to be one of the best superstars the WWE has ever produced.

**NOTE:** From this point on, if I have to say anything about the WWE, I will post it on my FaceBook profile (link on my profile). This is just to keep this story form becoming a wrestling column.

Now onto the chapter!

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**(Two Weeks until WWE SummerSlam)**

**SHOW: WWE Friday Night SmackDown**

**VENUE: Qwest Arena in Boise, Idaho**

WWE Friday Night SmackDown was live from the Qwest Arena in Boise, Idaho. The fans roared as the opening pyro went off. With only two weeks away, the rivalries were beginning to boil, ready to explode.

One such rivalry involved the United States Championship. After Kofi Kingston won the title from Chuck Palumbo two weeks ago, Kevin Thorn threw his hat into the run…and the week after that, Juan Pedro did as well. Because of the confrontation that happened between the two last week, there will be a match tonight between Juan Pedro and Kevin Thorn. The winner will face Kofi Kingston for the United States Championship at SummerSlam.

After Nikki Bella defeated Michelle McCool, Josh Matthews was shown backstage, next to United States Champion, Kofi Kingston. The fans cheered as Kofi Kingston had his United States Championship belt draped over his right shoulder. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am being joined here by United States Champion, Kofi Kingston, who a week from Sunday, will have to defend his title against either Juan Pedro or Kevin Thorn. Who will it be? We'll find out later tonight."

Josh Matthews then turned to Kofi Kingston. "Kofi, what are your thoughts on all of this?" he asked. "Who would you like to face at SummerSlam?"

"Well Josh," began Kofi, "two weeks ago, Kevin Thorn brutally ambushed me backstage. I never did get my chance to get payback for what he did. I would like that chance to be at SummerSlam."

"And what an unfortunate shame that that will never happen," interrupted a voice.

The camera panned out to reveal a tall Hispanic male. He wore a black bandana on his head (covering his short spiked hair), a plain white sleeveless shirt, and black denim pants with a steel chain hanging from the back pocket to the front pocket.

Beside him was Ashley, the WWE Divas Champion. Kofi Kingston and Josh Matthews looked as this strange person. "Ummmm…?" stammered Josh Matthews.

"Wait a minute…Juan Pedro?" asked Kofi.

"That's right," replied Juan Pedro. "As you can see, I decided to give myself a little bit of a makeover. New clothes, new look, and a new championship belt…"

Jon then tapped his finger onto Kofi Kingston's United States Championship belt. "This championship belt will be mine come SummerSlam. I mean, it'll take place in my hometown. There is no way I can lose!"

"Better get your finger off my gold," said another voice.

Kevin Thorn then butted into the camera. The fans gave a small pop as Kevin Thorn stared directly into Juan Pedro's eyes. Thorn's nostrils flared as he glared at Juan Pedro and Kofi Kingston. "Juan Pedro…" Thorn muttered, "I see you changed your clothes. At least now you look presentable, but regardless of wardrobe, I will be the victorious one tonight and I will be the one who goes on to SummerSlam and become United States Champion."

"Well Kevin Thorn…" Kofi interrupted.

"Living in the darkness for all my life," interrupted Kevin Thorn, "has granted me great strength and resistance to the mortals' attempts to stop me on my quest to the top. Many people have tried to stop me, and in the end, they have all failed."

"Hey Kevin Thorn, you need to know something," Kofi butted in.

"You don't scare me Kevin Thorn!" interrupted Juan Pedro. "Only the Undertaker can add 'darkness' and 'hell' to anything and sound intimidating. He's the 'Dead Man'…But you…you're a vampire!"

"What's wrong with vampires?" asked Kevin Thorn. "Are you afraid of the powers that the vampires possess?"

"Me? Hahahahaha!" laughed Juan Pedro. "Me? Afraid of vampires? Not since after reading this." He then held up a copy of _Twilight_. Kevin Thorn grew very angry. "How long are you going to milk this joke?" Kofi asked.

Kofi Kingston didn't get an answer as Thorn suddenly slapped the book out of Pedro's hand. The book almost hit the nearby cameraman. "I see you are not a fan of _Twilight,_" Juan Pedro said, nonchalantly.

"Does this have a point?" Kevin Thorn asked, angrily. He suddenly walked up closer to Juan Pedro. Kofi Kingston quickly got in between the two. "Hey, take it easy, Nosferatu!" taunted Kofi.

"What are you getting angry for?" Juan Pedro asked.

"Well, you did shove _Twilight_ in his face," reminded Ashley. "That would piss anyone off (**A/N:** Okay, this is the last _Twilight_ joke I'll make, I swear)."

"Cheap jokes aside, defeating me tonight will not be easy," continued Thorn.

"Listen Kevin Thorn," Kofi said.

"You don't understand," Juan said. At this point, Kofi Kingston threw his hands up in the air and backed away from the two. "Vampires may be powerful at night, but they still have their weaknesses," boasted Juan Pedro. "It could be splashing holy water on them. It could be hammering a wooden stake through their heart. It could even be just old sunlight. But I'm sure you, Kevin Thorn, have a few more weaknesses we don't know yet. There are so many ways to kill a vampire."

"But there are even more ways to kill a weak, little mortal like you!" replied Kevin Thorn.

"True, but the mortals always defeat the vampires?" Juan asked. "You ever play _Castlevania_? How could Dracula lose to the Belmonts so many times? It's because he's a weak vampire, just like you!"

"A weak vampire, eh? Well watch as this 'weak vampire' beats you tonight and moves on to SummerSlam."

"You're not going to win and you are not going to SummerSlam. I'm going to make sure of that. I don't care what I have to do to stop you!"

Kevin Thorn and Juan Pedro continued glaring at each other. "I'm the one who is going to SummerSlam and winning the United States Championship!" continued Juan, "because I am the most deserving of a title shot. Isn't that right, Kofi?"

"Hmm?" Kofi asked, perking his head up. "Wait…I can talk now? It's my time to say something?"

"What do you have to say?" Kevin Thorn asked.

"Look, you two are missing the big picture here," Kofi said. "Because, you see, it makes no difference who wins tonight. It makes no difference who I face at SummerSlam, because the fact of the matter is this: I'm still going to be United States Champion after everything is said and done."

The fans cheered as Kofi Kingston left the backstage area. Juan Pedro, Ashley, & Kevin Thorn glared at each other before going their separate ways. "Things are definitely heating up," commented Mick Foley.

"Who will win and go on to SummerSlam? We'll find out later tonight!" J.R. added. SmackDown then went to a commercial break.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Sometime later in the night, it was time for the **WWE Smack of the Night**! The clip was from Backlash a few months back. It was Kevin Thorn versus Juan Pedro in a Street Fight. Juan Pedro was going for a high-risk maneuver, but Thorn caught him in mid-air and powerbombed him through a table, effectively getting him the win.

The camera cut to Juan Pedro, who was in the locker room. He had just watched the Smack of the Night on the television screen. He had a scowl on his face. He did not enjoy watching that match on television.

Ashley was beside him. "He really did a number on you a few months ago," Ashley said.

"I'll admit. He did," Juan Pedro said. "But I was still young and foolish then. I have learned a lot since then. There is no way Kevin Thorn can beat me now."

"But still…I'm going to be there at ring side just to make sure you win…by cheering you on!"

"It always helps. Let's go."

Juan Pedro and Ashley got up from their seats, grabbed each other's hand, and began to head out to the ring.

The camera then cut to the arena. Justin Roberts was in the center of the ring, microphone in hand. The bell rang, grabbing everybody's attention. "The following contest is set for one fall where the winner of this match will go on to face Kofi Kingston for the United States Championship at SummerSlam!" he announced.

Kevin Thorn's theme song began to play. The fans gave a small cheer as he stood proudly on stage. The entire arena was dark and the stage red. Smoke and fog began to fill the arena and the ring. "Introducing first, from Memphis, Tennessee, weighing 270 pounds, Kevin Thorn!" Justin Roberts announced.

Kevin Thorn continued walking down the ramp. He didn't look at any of his fans. He just walked up the stairs and stepped into the ring. He took off his cape and placed it on the top rope.

The arena then grew dark. Fireworks shot up from the bottom of the stage to the top, setting off more pyrotechnics. _Disaster Proof_ played as Juan Pedro and Ashley stepped out onto the stage. The fans booed him as they made their way down to the ring. Juan Pedro waved the smoke away from him. "Introducing his opponent, being accompanied by Ashley, from Anaheim California, weighing 216 pounds, Juan Pedro!" Justin Roberts announced.

Juan Pedro slid into the ring, leaving Ashley at ringside. Wasting no time, Juan Pedro ran at Kevin Thorn and began to assault him. The music ended, the lights returned to normal, and the referee called for the bell, officially starting the match.

Juan Pedro pushed Thorn back into the ropes and continued punching him. He whipped him to the other side of the ring, but Thorn suddenly pulls back and clotheslines Juan Pedro, laying him out on his back. Thorn then runs to the ropes, but Juan Pedro quickly gets up and dropkicks him, sending him back down onto the ground. Juan Pedro gets up and sees Thorn crawling towards the turnbuckle. Juan Pedro quickly walked over, held onto the top rope, and kicked Thorn while he was down. He kicked him repeatedly until the referee made him back away.

Kevin Thorn used this time to recover. He used the ropes to get himself back onto his feet. Once the referee stepped aside, Juan Pedro wasted no time. He ran at Kevin Thorn. But Thorn quickly grabs him, lifts him off his feet, and drops him onto the mat stomach-first. The fans cheered as Juan Pedro grabbed his stomach in agony. Thorn turns him over and goes for the pin. ONE…TW…JUAN PEDRO KICKS OUT!

Thorn quickly gets on top of Pedro's back. He tries to go for a headlock, but Juan Pedro quickly pulls him over his shoulders and tries to go for a chin lock of his own. Kevin Thorn elbows Juan's stomach, effectively getting him to break the hold.

Juan Pedro stumbled backwards into the ropes. Kevin Thorn quickly gets back up onto his feet. Juan punches him, but Thorn counters with a powerful uppercut. Pedro falls back into the ring corner. Thorn straightens him out and kicks him violently in the ribs. The referee forces Kevin Thorn back away from Juan Pedro. Thorn charges at Pedro, but Pedro lifts his feet up and kicks him in the head, stunning him for the moment. Thorn charges at Pedro again, but Juan lifts his feet up and wraps them around Thorn's head. Thorn grabs onto Juan's legs, lifts him up and off the ground, and throws him feet-first over the tope rope. Ashley quickly moved out of the way, as Juan landed and stumbled on the mat. Juan stumbled towards the barricade, grabbing his lower back in pain.

Ashley tended to Juan Pedro's injuries as Kevin Thorn smirked evilly in the ring. The fans cheered as he continued smiling wickedly.

"Kevin Thorn is on a roll here tonight!" Mick Foley commentated.

"Will Juan Pedro be able to beat Kevin Thorn?" asked Jim Ross. "Who will go on to face Kofi Kingston at Summerslam? We'll find out...when we return!"

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**AFTER THE COMMERCIAL BREAK...**

WWE Friday Night SmackDown was live from Qwest Arena in Boise, Idaho. Juan Pedro and Kevin Thorn were both in the ring. Kevin Thorn was on all four, trying to catch his breath. Pedro kicks him in the ribs, making him fall back down. Juan Pedro reaches down and slaps him upside the head.

The match soon got smaller as a replay of what happened during the commercial break appeared. _After Juan Pedro flew over the top rope, Kevin Thorn went on the outside, beat up Juan Pedro some more, and then threw him back first into the steel steps. Kevin Thorn charged at Juan, but Juan quickly moved aside and grabbed a hold of his toe in a drop toehold. Kevin tripped and collided with the steels steps face-first. The fans gasped as the sound of the impact echoed loudly throughout the arena. Ever since then, Juan has been in control of the match._

Back to the match, Juan Pedro went for the pin. ONE…T…THORN KICKS OUT! Pedro backed away from Thorn. Kevin Thorn rolled around as he grabbed his head, clearly still hurting from colliding head-first with the steel steps. Kevin Thorn slowly got up, his head still throbbing in pain. Juan ran to the ropes and kicked Thorn in the head, knocking him back onto the ground. Juan Pedro went for another cover. ONE…TWO…THORN KICKS OUT!

Juan gets up on his feet while Thorn continued rolling around. Juan Pedro reached down and shouted at Kevin. "Some vampire you are!" he shouted, angrily. "I told you vampires are weak!"

Juan slapped Thorn in the head. Juan got up on his feet. He dragged Thorn up on his feet by his hair. He whipped Thorn towards the ropes, but Thorn quickly reverses it and whips Juan into the ropes. Juan bounces off the ropes and runs back towards Thorn. Thorn attempts to clothesline Juan, but Juan quickly ducks. He bounces off the opposite ropes and runs back towards Thorn. THORN DELIVERS A HUGE BOOT TO THE FACE! The fans cheered as Juan Pedro fell onto his back. Thorn stumbled and fell back backwards. He grabbed his head in pain as he used the ropes to get himself up off the mat. He struggled to keep himself on his feet. Nonetheless, Thorn went for the cover. ONE…TW…PEDRO KICKS OUT!

Thorn again grabbed his head as he got onto his feet. He snapped his head back, getting his hair out of his face. He grabbed Juan Pedro as he got onto his knees. Juan grabs his feet, knocks him over onto his back, and rolls him up for the pin! ONE...TWO...THORN KICKS OUT!

Juan quickly gets off Thorn and crawls over to the ropes. Meanwhile, Thorn sits up, once again grabbing his head. Both men were able to get onto their feet. Juan walks over and punches Thorn, making him stumble backwards into the ropes. Juan Pedro charges at Thorn. Thorn quickly reacted and lifted Juan up and over the ropes. But Juan held on and landed onto the ring apron. Thorn quickly turns around and punches Juan, making him lose his footing and fall.

Instead of going out there to continue his attack, Thorn thought it would be best to stay in the ring and recover from his earlier head-on collision. Ashley went to check up on Juan Pedro. Juan used the apron to get back on his feet.

Kevin Thorn then quickly ran towards Juan Pedro and baseball-slid into his face. Juan flew back into the ring announcer's table. Kevin Thorn slid out the ring, scaring Ashley away from him. He walked over to Juan and slammed his head onto the announcer's table. "Oh my!" exclaimed J.R. "Juan's head just bounces off our announcing table!"

"Leave it to Thorn to give Juan a taste of his own medicine," added Mickey Foley.

Juan's body limped over the announcing table. Thorn grabbed Juan by his head and dragged him over to the ring apron. He threw him into the ring, following him. Thorn quickly covers him. ONE…TWO…T…JUAN KICKS OUT!

Ashley cheered as Thorn got onto his knees. Kevin blew a strand of hair out of his eyes as Juan slowly lifted himself off the ground. Kevin kicked Juan in the stomach, making him bend over. Thorn then grabbed Juan's head and tried to throw him into the ring corner. Juan lifted his foot up to stop him. He then grabs Thorn and throws him into the corner of the ring. Juan lifted Thorn with all his might and placed him up on the top rope. Juan quickly runs up onto the top rope...AND DELIVERS A BRUTAL DDT FROM THE TOP ROPE.

The fans gasped at the impact. Kevin Thorn's feet slowly fell from the top rope as Juan Pedro turned him over and went for the pin. ONE…TWO…THR…THORN'S FOOT IS ON THE ROPES!

"Raahhhh!" Juan shouted, frustrated. He picked up Thorn's head and slammed it back down onto the mat.

Juan goes for another cover. ONE…TWO…TH…THORN KICKS OUT AGAIN! Juan sighed as he looked at the almost-unconscious Thorn. Juan pulled Thorn up, making him sit up. Juan placed his right leg behind Thorn's back, reached down, and wrapped his right arm around Thorn's neck, locking him in a headlock. Thorn cried out as Juan tightened his hold on Thorn's neck, cutting off circulation to his injured head. "Huh? You like this, Thorn?" Juan asked. "Come on, Mister Vampire! Bite me! Unleash your dark powers!"

The referee kneeled down, asking Thorn if he wanted to submit. Thorn refused to answer. He flailed his arms out, trying in vain to reach the ropes. Juan tightened his hold further, taunting Thorn.

Thorn's eyes began to close as he started to fade away, due to the lack of blood in his brain. Ashley smiled as Thorn's arms began to go limb. The referee grabbed his arms and began to whip it them around. Thorn didn't respond.

The referee took a closer look at Thorn's face. The referee jumped back when Thorn's eyes suddenly opened. Juan felt his grip weakening as Thorn bared his fangs and made a strange hissing noise. Thorn felt newfound strength going to his arms and legs. Thorn slowly got up onto his feet, Juan still had the headlock in place. Thorn reached up and tried to pry Juan's hand off his neck. Juan fought back, trying to keep the headlock locked in. Thorn raised his elbow, hitting him in the stomach. Juan still held on.

Thorn turned his head slightly and he saw Ashley jumping up onto the ring apron. With Juan still hanging on his back, Thorn quickly ran backwards and used Juan as a battering ram to send Ashley falling back onto the mat. The fans cheered as Ashley stumbled back, hitting her head onto the Juan quickly jumped off and turned around to see Ashley on the mat.

But that moment of distraction allowed Kevin Thorn to lift Juan Pedro up on his back, with him facing up to the rafters. THORN WAS GOING FOR THE CRUCIFIX POWERBOMB!

Ashley quickly got back onto the ring apron and pulled Juan's leg, pulling Thorn towards the ropes. Juan quickly slid out of his predicament and landed on his feet outside the ring (**A/N: **the referee was in front of Kevin Thorn, so he didn't see Ashley helping Juan Pedro). The fans booed him as he and Ashley talked to each other, worried if the other was okay.

Juan Pedro looked back at the ring. The referee began counting down while Thorn remained in the ring. His face looked very threatening. His eyes were wide-open and his teeth were sharp.

Juan and Ashley looked at each other and then began to walk over to the ramp. The referee continued to count down as the fans booed Juan Pedro and Ashley. The two hastily made their way up the ramp. They were unaware of Kevin Thorn coming up from behind. Kevin Thorn grabbed Juan's arms and lifted him off his feet. Ashley quickly ran from Thorn as he carried Juan back into the ring.

Before stepping into the ring, Juan managed to wiggle his way out of Thorn's hold. He landed on his feet, turned around and began to punch Thorn in his head, trying to weaken him. Somehow, Thorn obtained powers of immortality earlier and none of Juan's punches seem to have any effect.

Kevin Thorn then suddenly spat out a thick red liquid into Juan's eyes. Juan covered his face, screamed in agony, and wandered around aimlessly, blind as a bat. The referee saw it and immediately rang bell, disqualifying Kevin Thorn. Kevin Thorn didn't care regardless and looked on as Juan Pedro stumbled about, trying to figure out what is happening.

Kevin followed Juan, punching him in the back. Juan stuck his hands out, trying to find out where he is going. The referee quickly slid out of the ring, trying to get Kevin Thorn to stop attacking him. Thorn paid no attention to the referee and continued his assault.

The fans continued cheering as Kevin Thorn attacked Juan Pedro. Juan stumbled over to the timekeeper. Ashley ran up behind Kevin and patted his shoulder. "What the hell is your problem?" she asked, angrily. Thorn suddenly turned around and glared at Ashley. He hissed and bared his sharp fangs at her. Thorn grabbed Ashley at her neck. Ashley lifted her foot and kicked him in the groin. Thorn released his grip as he bend over in anguish. Ashley quickly ran over to Juan Pedro and helped guide him back to the locker room.

As they were halfway up the ramp, Kevin Thorn regained his composure and glared at the two. He smiled evilly as the two continued walking up the ramp. Thorn then grabbed a microphone. "Well Juan Pedro," he began. "As always, you are running away when things become inconvenient for you. I hoped you now understand what powers I possess. You tired to attack me and weaken me, but you just made things worse for yourself. You only defeated my mortal state. Now I have fully become more powerful than you can ever imagine. Moreover, just like you, I will do anything to become the top superstar in the WWE. No one will stop me!"

The fans continued cheering for Kevin Thorn as the arena turned red and smoke began to billow out from underneath the ring. His theme song began to play as the fans continued cheering for him.

SmackDown then went to a commercial break!

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

After the break and the replay of the match and Thorn's promo, Juan Pedro and Ashley were shown backstage in the locker room. Juan Pedro was wiping the red mist off his face with a wet towel while Ashley was right beside him. "Ah…Jesus, this stuff burns!" complained Juan, as he wiped down his face. "That crap is still in my eye."

"What was it, anyway?" asked Ashley.

"I don't know, it was some mist thing," answered Juan. "It burns like hell."

"It was red...like blood."

"I'm hoping that's not what it is."

He wiped his face down again. "I heard parts of what Thorn said," continued Juan. "What does he mean by defeating his mortal state? I don't know. I think he's just trying to pull some freakier vampire crap."

"Well, the good news is that Kevin Thorn was disqualified so at least you will be the one going to SummerSlam."

"That's right. Kevin Thorn did lose by disqualification. Therefore, I am the number one contender for the United States Championship. Some powers Kevin Thorn has! What's the point of having cool vampire powers if they're just cost him a shot at gold? Now, it's going to be facing Kofi Kingston at SummerSlam."

Suddenly, the door opened up. Juan Pedro and Ashley turned to look and see who had come in. "Oh…well…speak of the devil, Mister Kofi Kingston!"

The fans cheered once Kofi entered the room, United States Championship draped over his left shoulder. "Hey, what's going on?" asked Kofi. "I was watching your match. Saw that Kevin Thorn spit some...weird blood thing in your face."

"It still burns. I can barely see anything," complained Juan.

"But...at least you and I are going to be opponents at Summerslam...in your hometown, too!"

"I know. So you better enjoy the rest of the time you have with that United States Championship, because at Summerslam, I'm going to be the one wearing it."

"I don't know. You couldn't even pin Kevin Thorn. How can you possibly beat me in a match when you can't even defeat Kevin Thorn?"

"Hey! You saw the match! Kevin Thorn went crazy! One minute I had him almost passed out and then he just suddenly wakes up and becomes more powerful!"

"Yeah, he was going pretty crazy. I mean, he was all "AAHHH!" Kofi said, imitating Kevin Thorn. "But you know, he must have done something to Vickie Guerrero. Because after that match, she came into my locker room and was really frantic."

"Yeah…well…Vickie goes crazy out over everything. I'm sure it was nothing."

"Either way, she must have been scared pretty badly. Because she walked up to me and told me…that despite you winning the match…at Summerslam, it's going to be you…and me…and Kevin Thorn…in a triple threat match for the United States Championship."

The fans cheered as Juan Pedro looked at him shocked. "How did Kevin Thorn get into the match?" he asked, angrily. "He lost! He has no right to be in that match!"

"Hey, Vickie Guerrero made the decision. I don't even know why she made that decision."

"Well, we better figure out why she would do that!" Ashley said.

"Isn't it obvious?" Juan asked. "She's always hated me. Anytime I do something good for my career, she goes and screws me over."

"You think we should go see her?" Ashley asked.

"Don't bother. She already left," Kofi said.

"Besides, my eyes are still killing me," complained Juan Pedro. "Well, get to the bottom of this, though."

"Well, either way, I don't care if it's only you or Kevin Thorn or both at the same time, I will be the United States Champion after Summerslam," Kofi said, proudly. He then left the room, leaving Ashley and Juan Pedro by themselves.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**LATER THAT NIGHT…**

After Friday Night SmackDown had finished taping and the fans had gone home, the superstars were backstage getting ready to go back to their hotel rooms.

Kevin Fertig was putting his wrestling attire away in his duffel bag. He titled his neck, cracking it. "Yo, Kevin!" shouted a voice.

Kevin turned around and saw Jon Gonzalez walking up to him. "Hey Jon," Kevin said. "Great night tonight, don't you think?"

"Yeah…well, except for the red mist in my face," complained Jon. "It's still irritating."

"Oh suck it up, you big baby," said Kevin. "Just use eye drops and you'll be fine."

"I'll see you guys later," Ashley shouted.

Kevin and Jon turned around and waved her good-bye. "So uhhh…how's everything with you and Ashley?" Kevin asked.

"Ummm...not-so-good," Jon replied.

"Really? Why?" asked Kevin. "Does she still hate you?"

"No...it's just that...we haven't really talked so much lately."

"Why? Is she angry at you?"

"No, it's just that...we never really had anything to talk about."

"Come on now. You guys can talk about anything."

"Well...I know, but I guess I kind of…don't wanna talk to her."

"That's odd. This is coming from a guy who has wanted her since you first started in this business."

"Yeah, I know. We been through a few moments in the WWE, but I just don't feel a connection with her anymore. I don't really feel like she and I are...it's...it's hard to explain."

"Well, I may not be a dating doctor, but I think if you really don't feel a connection with her, maybe it's time you moved away from her."

"I can't do that. She's actually really friendly to me now. I think she wants us to be together."

"Oh wow...how the shoe is on the other foot. Well, it's not going to be easy, but what's the point of being together if you aren't feeling the same for her."

"I...I...wow...this is confusing."

"Love always is. Just sleep on it, okay?"

"That's all I have been doing, sleeping on it. I still can't come up with anything."

"Well, I guess I'll help you out in the morning. But right now, I'm tired. Let's you and me get some sleep and we'll figure this out in the morning."

"Yeah...yeah..."

Jon and Kevin then began to leave the area and head towards their hotel. Jon grabbed his head and he tired to figure out this whole situation.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Hopefully, you guys have enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took so long. I hope that the next chapter does not take a while. I actually am planning to make Kevin Thorn a much bigger superstar than he was in real life. I thought there was a lot of potential with him and his vampire gimmick, so I wanted to see what I can do with him.

Now, allow me to be honest and serious here and address a few things about this particular fanfiction.

First off, as I briefly mentioned before, it has been two years since I have worked on this story and I have barely covered about four-five months in Juan's wrestling career. I want to speed things up a bit, and I think I know how to do it. You all have noticed that my wrestling matches have a lot of detail in them, similar to QPython's wrestling trilogy. And while it has worked for me for some time, I never really liked doing detailed matches like this. It was always so hard for me to do. So starting next chapter, I'm thinking about switching my writing style so that instead of a long, detailed wrestling match, I would briefly just explain what is going on or even just doing bits and pieces of a match.

And then there's Ashley and Juan Pedro. While I did have some plans for these two, I'm starting to lose interest in the love story. I am not so sure where I want to go with them, so I am thinking about breaking the two up. That way both Ashley and Juan Pedro could focus more on their single careers. And perhaps create some drama between them. I'll post a poll on my profile about this and I want to see what you guys think of this decision.

With only one more week to go until SummerSlam in Anaheim, California, Juan Pedro is determined to find out why Vickie Guerrero allowed Kevin Thorn to be in his match even though he didn't win. Let's just say Kevin Thorn's incredible powers extend beyond the boundaries of the four-sided ring.

Till the bell rings again,

I'm out!


	25. Severely Handicapped

"**Laying the SmackDown!"**

**By MisterAnimeFan**

**Current WWE Champions**

**-World Heavyweight Champion: **Undertaker

**-United States Champion: **Kofi Kingston

**-WWE Tag Team Champions: **D-Generation-X

**-WWE Divas Champion: **Ashley

**-WWE Champion: **John Cena

**-World Tag Team Champions: **Chris Jericho and JBL

**-Intercontinental Champion: **C.M. Punk (also Mister Money in the Bank)

**-Women's Champion: **Maria

**NOTES:**

-Ummm...you guys should know about the long breaks in between right? Just wanted to focus some time on other hobbies is all...

-I like to remind you that anytime I have something to say about current WWE events, I would post something on my FaceBook account or my Twitter (you can find the links to both on my profile).

-Anyway, like I said in the last chapter's preview, I'm going to be changing up my writing style for this story. Instead of long and detailed chapters, I'll instead write bits and pieces of the matches. I want to focus more on the storylines and plot then on how detailed the actual matches are. Hopefully, you will all still find the story entertaining to read.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**LOCATION: Boise, Idaho**

It was late at night in Boise, Idaho. After the taping for Friday Night SmackDown, many of the wrestlers either explored the city or they went to their hotel room. However, Jon Gonzalez was with the WWE writers, discussing the upcoming storylines. He sat face-to-face with one of the writers, WWE Hall of Famer, Pat Patterson. "Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Patterson. "The writers were pretty high on this storyline. Not to mention, you were pretty excited about this at the beginning. What happened?"

"I just think this would be a better direction for both of our careers," suggested Jon.

"But you really want to do this, huh?"

"Yes! I'll give us an obstacle and make us valid characters. This is Creative Writing 101!"

"Well...I'll go ahead and see what I can do. I'll give you a call when I have an update."

"Thanks Patterson, I appreciate it."

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

The Thursday morning after the taping for SmackDown, Kevin Fertig stood outside the door of a hotel room. He waited for the person inside to come out. He held his duffel bag in his hands. He took out his cell phone and checked the time. "Come on, we're going to be late," he sighed, frustrated.

The door opened and Jon Gonzalez stepped out. He turned and saw Kevin standing beside his door. "Were you just standing here, waiting for me?" asked Jon.

"Well, everybody else but you has left. I need a ride to Utah, so let's get rolling," explained Fertig.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

The two drove down Interstate 84 towards Salt Lake City, with Jon in the driver's seat and Kevin in the passenger's seat. It was relatively quiet between the two. Fertig continued to look out the window. "So, did you figure out what you want to do with you and Ashley?" asked Fertig.

"Ummm...I suggested something to Pat Patterson," answered Jon. "I haven't heard anything from him yet."

"What did you suggest?"

"You'll find out."

"Oh geez, this better be good."

Soon afterwards, Jon's cell phone rang. He picked it up and read the caller ID, which read Pat Patterson. "Oh, speak of the devil," he remarked. He held the phone up to his ear. "Hello?" he answered. "Hey Patterson, what's the word? It's a done deal! Really? Alright then! Hey, does Ashley know about it? Okay...no, I was just wondering. That's all. Alright then, I'll see you in Utah! Talk to you later! Bye!" Jon then hung up.

"What was that about?" Fertig asked.

"The storyline I proposed to the writers," replied Jon.

"Are you two breaking up?"

"I think it's best to keep it a secret."

Fertig just shrugged as he continued to look at the sights outside. "I'm wondering what Ashley is going to think once she gets the news of the storyline change."

"I got that covered. Hopefully, she won't be too pissed about it."

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

After a long five-hour drive, the two arrived in Salt Lake City, Utah. The taping of Friday Night SmackDown will take place at the EnergySolutions Arena. Fertig and Gonzalez checked into their hotel room and headed to the arena.

Jon went to his locker room and changed into his wrestling gear. He opened the door and nearly ran into Ashley, who stood outside of the door. "Whoa, what are you doing here?" Jon asked, surprised.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," replied Ashley. "Can I come in?"

"Um...sure."

Jon then led Ashley into the locker room. "_Oh crap, I know what this is about,_" thought Jon.

Ashley sat down on a bench inside the room and faced Jon. "So what's going on?" Jon asked.

"Did you read the script for tonight?" Ashley asked.

"I skimmed through it."

"You saw what they are trying to do?"

"Yeah, I can't really say that I was expecting that. But I guess they want us to split up."

"How do you feel about that? I know you were pretty big on this storyline."

"Well...I looked it over and for the most part, I can see why they would want to break us up. It'll create some tension between the two. If you ask me, it'll do us some good."

"You really think so?"

"Well, see here's the thing, Juan Pedro is trying to become a champion. And since he's a heel, it would make sense if he cast you aside. It would make him a more valid villain-like person and a person who would be capable of winning the World Heavyweight Championship."

"You sound as if you wrote the idea for this storyline."

"Uhhhh..." stammered Juan.

"You did, didn't you?" asked Ashley.

"Well, this would be good for the both of us, right? I mean, who knows, we might hook up around WrestleMania or something."

Ashley looked as if she was pissed, but she then suddenly calmed down. "Well...I guess if you're okay with the change," she sighed.

"Why? Are you against it?"

"Oh no! I mean...you're right. This might be good for the both of us."

"It will, trust me."

"Okay then."

Ashley got up from her seat and walked out the locker room. When the door closed, Ashley let out a sigh. She then continued to walk down the hallway.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

_**(One Week until WWE SummerSlam)**_

**SHOW: WWE Friday Night SmackDown**

**VENUE: EnergySolutions Arena in Salt Lake City, Utah**

WWE Friday Night SmackDown was live from the EnergySolutions Arena in Salt Lake City, Utah. Many people were still questioning Kevin Thorn's strange "powers" from last week. Juan Pedro had him in a headlock and Kevin Thorn faded into unconsciousness. When it looked as if Thorn was finished, his eyes shot open and he managed to break free from the hold. Not only did he receive massive stamina and strength, he somehow had the power to spit a burning red substance into his eye (as Juan unfortunately found out the hard way). Because of that, the referee disqualified Kevin Thorn and awarded the match to Juan Pedro.

Despite Thorn losing, Vickie Guerrero made the match at SummerSlam a Triple Threat match between Juan Pedro, Kofi Kingston, and Kevin Thorn for the United States Championship.

After the replay of the events last week, the camera cut to the backstage areas. Juan Pedro is walking down the hallways of the arena. He scans around the area, looking for Vickie Guerrero's office.

He walks around a corner and finds Theodore Long, talking to a few stagehands. "Hey Teddy!" Juan called out.

Teddy turns around and sees Juan Pedro walk up to him. "How are you doing today?" greeted Teddy. "Your eye feeling better?"

"It still burns a little bit," answered Juan. "Anyway, have you seen Vickie around?"

"I'm afraid she's not here, playa. Vickie is going to be on vacation for a while."

"WHAT?"

"Now, before you get crazy, just listen to me. I don't know what Kevin Thorn did to Vickie, but either way, she was spooked pretty bad."

"So...you're in charge now?"

"That's right. Until Vickie Guerrero recovers, I am taking over at General Manager of Friday Night SmackDown."

The fans cheered as they heard the announcement from the titantrons. Juan smiled after hearing the announcement. "Great! Vickie Guerrero is no longer in power!" smirked Juan. "So that means you can kick Kevin Thorn out of my United States Championship match at SummerSlam, right?"

"Oh no, playa! It's official! It will still be a triple threat match for the United States Championship."

"What? No! Kevin Thorn didn't win last week!"

"The contract is already signed. It's happening."

"I didn't sign no damn contract!"

"Well, you signature is on it. You can complain all you want, but it's not going to do any good."

Juan turns around and pulls at his hair, frustrated. He takes a deep breath before turning back to Teddy. "There's really nothing you can do?" he asked, weakly.

"Sorry," apologized Teddy. "But, I'll make it up to you playa."

"How?" Juan asked. "By giving me the night off? I would appreciate it..."

"No," interrupted Teddy. "I'm going to get you ready for this match."

"What do you mean?"

"Well remember the last time you were in a Triple Threat match?" asked Teddy. "Back at Judgment Day? And that was also for the United States Championship. Remember? It was you, Chuck Palumbo, and Matt Hardy."

"I remember that," replied Juan.

"And as I recall correctly, you lost that match."

"Technically, I didn't. You see M.V.P. interfered in the match, and Matt Hardy was the one who got pinned. I never lost."

"That maybe true, but you didn't come out as the champion. You see, I want to give you a fighting chance playa. That's why tonight, you'll be in a match tonight. It will be you versus Kevin Thorn...and Kofi Kingston, in a two-on-one handicap match."

The fans cheer once again as Juan begins to stammer angrily. "Are you serious?" he asked, angrily. "No I refuse to take part in the match."

"Now hold on a minute," Teddy said, trying to calm him down. "Think about it for a second. If you can manage to pin Kevin Thorn or Kofi Kingston, then that would mean you have a chance at becoming the United States Champion come Sunday night."

"But two-on-one? No way. I'm not doing this."

"Okay then, you don't have to wrestle."

"Really?"

"No, I'll just fire you and take you out of the match on Sunday."

Juan groans angrily as he walks away. "Hope you'll get ready playa!" shouted Teddy. A graphic appears on-screen, announcing the next match. SmackDown then goes to a commercial break.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

After the commercial break, the camera cuts to United States Champion Kofi Kingston standing by Josh Matthews. The fan erupts in cheers, as Josh Matthews conducts the interview. "Kofi Kingston," began Josh Matthews, "as we just heard a moment ago, days before your championship match as SummerSlam, you will team up with Kevin Thorn and take on Juan Pedro in a two-on-one handicap match. How do you feel about teaming up with one of your opponents, especially one such as Kevin Thorn?"

"Well Josh, while I am not too thrilled about teaming up with a guy such as Thorn, the fact that he is on my side and is also against Juan Pedro puts my worries to ease a bit," answered Kofi. "I know that Sunday it is every man for themselves, but for tonight, I hope Kevin Thorn will set aside whatever opinions he has about me so that we can take care of Juan Pedro."

Kofi Kingston ends the interview and walks off. Josh Matthews remains by himself. The camera follows Kofi Kingston as he walks down the hallways. Suddenly, Kevin Thorn appears and stops him. The fans cheer once again as Thorn walks closer to Kofi. "Can I help you?" Kofi asked.

"I just wanted to know if I can count on you tonight," replied Kevin.

"That depends. Can I count on _**you**_ tonight? I can imagine a guy like you not getting along with me. And I know you want my United States title."

"Do not fret Kingston. I am holding off on the title until Sunday at SummerSlam, when it really matters. For now, eliminating Juan Pedro is my big priority."

"Is that so?"

"Juan Pedro is a mortal who needs to know his place."

"I agree. He acts like a child."

"And his place is not in the WWE. He doesn't belong here. Therefore, I wish to banish him from the WWE and make him realize that his time here is wasted. Perhaps you and I can do that tonight."

"Ummm...with all due respect, Juan Pedro is very stubborn. He won't be easy to get rid of. He's proven that many times before."

"It will just be a matter of time."

Kevin Thorn flashes an evil smile before walking away.

The camera cuts to Juan Pedro in his locker room. The fans boo him as Ashley walks in. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"As if I had a choice," Juan said. "Let's get this over with."

He gets up from his seat and stretches his arms. He and Ashley then walk out the locker room towards the ring.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**LATER THAT NIGHT...**

Kevin Thorn stands on the apron, as Kofi Kingston and Juan Pedro wrestles in the ring. Kofi Kingston locks Juan Pedro in a headlock in the center of the ring. Juan Pedro forces Kofi against the ropes and then whips him to the opposite side. Kofi bounces off the ropes and Juan rams his right shoulder into Kingston, knocking him down. Juan goes for the cover. ONE...TWO...KINGSTON KICKS OUT!

Juan pants as Kofi gets onto his feet. As Kofi is on his knees, Juan walks up and grabs him by the hair. Kofi slaps Juan's hands away and shoves him backwards. Juan reacts by grabbing on his wrists and whips him to the ropes. He then runs to the ropes opposite from Kofi's. The two charges at each other, but Kofi manages to jump over Juan at the last minute. Kofi jumps again, but Juan manages to hold onto the ropes. Taking advantage of the stunned Kofi Kingston, Juan quickly runs up and punches the back of his head, knocking him down.

Kevin Thorn watches from the corner as Juan Pedro goes for another cover. ONE...TW…KOFI KICKS OUT! Juan drives his knees into Kofi's ribs repeatedly. He then went for another cover. ONE...T...KOFI KICKS OUT AGAIN!

Juan Pedro tugs at his hair as he tries to figure out how to deal with Kingston. Kingston slowly gets on his feet. Juan walks over to Kofi, but Kofi quickly punches him, which stuns Juan for a brief moment. Kofi punches him again and again, which forces Juan back into the corner where Kevin Thorn stands.

The fans cheer loudly as Kofi slaps Thorn's hand, tagging him in. Kevin steps into the ring. Thorn gets on all four limbs while Kofi backs away. Kofi runs towards Juan, and uses Thorn as a pedestal to launch himself up and deliver a huge dropkick to Juan's head. Kofi steps out onto the apron while Thorn continues to work on Pedro.

Pedro remains stunned in the corner. Thorn walks up to him. He smirks as he made his way over. Juan quickly kicks him in the stomach. While Thorn is doubled-over, Juan goes up onto the top rope. Juan jumps up and launches himself towards Thorn, knocking him out. He goes for the cover. ONE...T...THORN THROWS JUAN!

Thorn quickly gets back up and charges at Juan. Juan grabs onto Thorn's left boot and trips him, making him fall onto the bottom rope. Juan takes advantage and places his foot onto his back, choking him. The referee walks over and starts counting down. "ONE...TWO...THREE...FOUR..." counts the ref.

Juan releases his hold on Thorn. Thorn turns over so that he is facing Juan. Juan charges at him, but Thorn quickly raises his foot up and kicks him in the chest. Juan falls on his back. After he catches his breath, Thorn quickly goes for the cover. ONE...TW...JUAN KICKS OUT!

Thorn gets off and takes a deep breath. He then locks Juan Pedro in a headlock. Thorn rears back, applying more pressure to the hold. Juan gets onto his feet and manages to twist his body. Juan kicks Thorn's ribs, breaking the hold. Juan grabs onto Thorn's hair and punches him. Thorn counters by tackling Juan into the ring corner.

The referee forces Thorn to back away. Thorn grabs Juan and lifts him up onto the top of the turnbuckle. Juan violently kicks Thorn, which causes him to stumble backwards. Juan quickly gets on his feet and launches himself high in the air. While in the air, he grabs Thorn's head and slams it to the floor. Juan goes for another cover. ONE...TWO...TH...THORN KICKS OUT AT TWO!

Juan quickly gets up on his feet. He runs to the ropes and violently kicks Thorn's head. Thorn grabs his head and shouts in agony. It looks as if his head injuries from last week haven't healed yet. Juan gets down and begins to punch Thorn's head several times. Juan goes for another cover. ONE...TWO...KEVIN KICKS OUT.

Juan gets up on his feet. He walks around as Thorn stumbles towards his partner, Kofi Kingston. Juan sees Thorn reaching towards Kingston and he quickly stops him. He grabs Thorn's head and whips him to the ropes. Juan goes for a flying crossbody, but Thorn ducks, which causes Juan to crash and burn. Thorn sees Kofi and quickly makes a tag. The fans cheered as Kofi quickly enters the ring and begins to kick a fallen Juan Pedro. Juan rolls underneath the ropes, which means Kofi has to stop with his kicks. The referee forces Kofi to back away as Juan tries to get onto his feet.

Kofi reaches over the top rope and grabs Juan by the head. Juan counters by pulling Kofi down. Kofi's head bounces off the top rope, which causes him to snap back and fall on his back.

The match continues with Kofi and Juan both exchanging blows. Kofi Kingston tries to use his quickness and aerial techniques to gain the upper hand, but Juan uses brute force to get the upper hand when he knocks Kofi onto his back. Wasting no time, Juan drags Kofi Kingston to the center of the ring and locks in the Padlock submission hold.

Kofi cries in pain as Juan continues to add pressure to the hold. Kofi reaches for the bottom rope. But he is too far away. Kofi crawls towards the ropes while he fights the pain in his lower back. The fans cheer Kofi on as he continues to crawl. He reaches for the ropes again, but Juan then drags Kofi back out to the center of the ring.

Kofi hovers his hand over the mat, a bad sign of a near-tap out. Kofi switches between trying to grab the rope and about ready to tap out. Thorn puts his left leg between the ropes, looking as if he was going to attack. Juan quickly breaks the hold and runs at Thorn. Thorn quickly retreats his foot as the referee quickly stops Juan from attacking Thorn. Juan shouts at Kevin Thorn some more before he turns back to Kofi. Kofi quickly counters as he sends Juan flying over his head with a Monkey Flip. Both Kofi and Juan were flat on their backs in the center of the ring.

Kofi turns around and sees Thorn in the corner. Thorn reaches his hand out toward Kofi. Kofi extends his arm and crawls toward Thorn. Juan remains near the opposite corner, lying on his stomach. He uses the ropes to get back on his feet. When he gets onto his knees, he turns and sees Kofi crawl towards Thorn. Juan quickly gets on his feet and runs at Thorn. Juan kicks Thorn off the apron, which causes him to fall to the mat.

After Thorn fell off, Juan turns his attention back to Kofi Kingston. He grabs Kofi's head and helps him up to his feet. Kofi takes a swing at him, but Juan quickly backs away in time. Juan brings his knee up to Kofi's stomach, weakening him further.

Meanwhile, Thorn remains facedown outside the ring, while Juan fights Kofi inside the ring. The fans shout at Thorn to unleash his vampire powers, but to no avail.

Juan picks up Kofi and whips him to the turnbuckle. Kofi quickly climbs up to the top rope and back-flips off and over Juan's head. While Juan was confused, Kofi quickly backs away. Juan turns around and Kofi delivers Trouble in Paradise! Both Kofi and Juan lie in the ring. Kofi and Juan both crawl towards the closest turnbuckle. They both struggle to get onto their feet, using the ropes to help.

The fans cheered as Kevin Thorn suddenly jumps up onto his feet, with a very wicked smile on his face. The fans know right away...that the vampire has emerged! Thorn quickly jumps onto the ring apron. He sees that Kofi was struggling to get onto his feet. He taps Kofi on the back, tagging himself in. The fans erupt as Thorn runs into the ring and charges towards Juan Pedro. Thorn corners Juan and unleashes punches to his face. Juan tries to counter by kicking Thorn in the stomach, but it did nothing. Thorn bares his fangs at Juan before he grabs him and tosses him over his shoulder.

Juan sits up and grabs his back in anguish. Thorn quickly runs up and kicks him in the back. Juan shoots forward onto the bottom rope. Thorn places his knee on Juan's back, choking him. The referee counts to five before Thorn gets off. Juan tries to breathe but Thorn kicks him in the ribs. Thorn reaches down and goes for the pin. ONE...TWO...THRE...JUAN KICKS OUT!

Thorn grabs Juan's left wrist and whips him towards the opposite corner, but Thorn quickly grabs Juan's head…NECKBREAKER! Thorn goes for the cover...ONE...TWO...THRE...JUAN MANAGES TO KICK OUT!

Thorn wastes little time and continues punching Juan's head in. Thorn quickly gets up as he sees Ashley on the apron. He runs and tries to take a swing at her. Ashley jumps down just in time. While she distracted Thorn, Juan rolled out of the ring. He hoped to catch his breath.

Ashley runs over to Juan to check on him. Kofi Kingston jumps down from the apron and quickly attacks Juan. Kofi punches him in the back before he grabs Juan and throws him back in the ring. Thorn picks Juan Pedro up onto his feet. Thorn whips Juan to the ropes. Thorn tries to clothesline him, but Juan hangs onto the ropes. Thorn quickly runs towards Juan, who quickly raises his feet up and kicks him the head. Thorn stumbles back. Juan takes advantage. He takes out his steel chain and wraps it around Thorn's neck...CHAIN BACKBREAKER!

The fans boo as the referee calls for the bell ending the match. Regardless of that, Kofi quickly runs into the ring. Juan tries to take a swing at him with his chain, but Kofi quickly ducks underneath. Juan turns around. TROUBLE IN PARADI...JUAN PEDRO DUCKS! Juan then swings at Kofi, CHAIN TO THE HEAD! Kofi falls back onto the mat. Juan was the only person standing!

The fans jeered loudly as Juan stood in the ring, staring at the crowd. Ashley smiles as Juan smirks. Juan raises his chain in the air.

Juan looks as Thorn quickly gets on his feet. Juan quickly runs up and delivers another punch to his head. He corners him into the turnbuckle and unleashes hell all over Thorn's face. Juan lifts Thorn's head, revealing that Thorn's forehead was bleeding. "Come on, vampire!" taunts Juan. "Where's your vampire powers?"

Thorn just hisses as he bares his fangs once more. He violently shoves Juan back. Meanwhile, Kofi Kingston had just gotten back up on his feet. Kevin steps forward and shoots out a stream of red liquid. Juan quickly ducks, which causes the 'blood' to fly in Kofi's face instead! Kofi falls back down again and grabs his face. He screams as his eyes burn. Juan counters with an uppercut to Kevin Thorn. While Thorn was stunned, Juan drops his chain and lifts Thorn up onto his shoulder in the fireman's carry position. He twists his body...THE CHAMPION'S CUTTER CONNECTS (A/N: Yeah, that's the name of his new finisher. Feel free to comment on it)!

Juan gets back up on his feet as Ashley slides to the ring to celebrate the win with him. Both Ashley and Juan smile as they look at the downed Kofi Kingston and Kevin Thorn. Juan quickly slides out of the ring, and takes the United States Championship belt from the timekeeper. He slides back into the ring and places the belt on his left shoulder. He smiles as he poses with the title.

"Summerslam, Anaheim California!" Juan shouts. "This baby will finally be mine!"

_Disaster Proof_ begins to play.

SmackDown then went to a commercial break.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**LATER IN THE NIGHT...**

As SmackDown continues outside, Jon Gonzalez was on the phone with his younger sister, from Anaheim, California. "Yes sis, I..." he says. "Well...I'm not sure about that. No, she and I aren't really a couple. Well...I don't know. We'll talk about it more when I see you this Saturday. Okay? Bye!"

Jon then hangs up. He takes a deep breath. He was all alone in his locker room. "It's going to be nice to be home again," he mutters quietly to himself.

He looks at his duffel bag. He sees the script for the storyline he proposed to Pat Patterson. He takes it in his hands and begins to look it over. He flips through the pages and skims through the story. But one part in particular catches his attention. He begins to look it over. "Juan Pedro then says, 'if you need me I'll be on Mon..." he reads. "Wait a minute...I never said he could do this!"

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Alright, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. I'll admit, there are some parts of this chapter that doesn't seem right. I am still experience on how I want to tell the story. I have also been working on the tenses and sentence structure. I hope you guys noticed and please tell me how I did.

Now, as for the poll, quite a few of you actually voted. I was surprised. 71 percent said they should break up and the other 29 percent said they shouldn't. Thank you all for voting and I will definitely take this in consideration when working on the next chapter.

As for the next chapter, well...let's face it. It'll be more than a month. Ever since going to TvTropes dot org and my Creative Writing class at school, I realized that my story could be better. That's why I have been taking longer to get these chapters out. I want to invest a little more time in setting up the story and making sure everything seems in order.

That and I have other hobbies that I love to do (playing video games and making videos).

Before WWE SummerSlam this Sunday, we take some time to meet Jon's younger sister. After hearing of his love problems, she'll tries to help but will she succeed?

And then we go to SummerSlam, where the long-awaited Triple Threat match between Juan Pedro, Kofi Kingston, and Kevin Thorn for the United States Championship. While the match starts out fair, once Kevin Thorn taps into his dark powers and strength, he becomes nearly unstoppable. Neither Kofi Kingston nor Juan Pedro can overpower him. It looks as if Kevin Thorn may become the new United States Champion...unless Juan has some sort of plan up his sleeve.

Till the bell rings again,

I'm out!


	26. WWE SummerSlam

"**Laying the SmackDown!"**

**By MisterAnimeFan**

**Current WWE Champions**

**-World Heavyweight Champion: **Undertaker (defending against Rey Mysterio)

**-United States Champion: **Kofi Kingston (defending against Juan Pedro and Kevin Thorn)

**-WWE Tag Team Champions: **D-Generation-X (going for Unified Tag Team Championships)

**-WWE Divas Champion: **Ashley

**-WWE Champion: **John Cena (defending against Batista)

**-World Tag Team Champions: **Chris Jericho and JBL (going for Unified Tag Team Championships)

**-Intercontinental Champion: **C.M. Punk (also Mister Money in the Bank) (defending IC Title against Christian)

**-Women's Champion: **Maria (defending against Maryse)

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**LOCATION: Anaheim, California**

Sunday morning before SummerSlam, the WWE held SummerSlam Axxess at the Anaheim Convention Center, near the Honda Center. It was a convention where fans can get autographs from some of their favorite WWE superstars or see them in action. In addition, the fans also can participate in events, such as acting out their favorite superstar's entrance or sample some chicken wings provided by 7-Eleven.

Amongst the superstars signing autographs and meeting with the fans, Jon Gonzalez and Ashley had their own autograph stands as well. Because Juan Pedro is the hometown hero, many fans lined up to meet him as well as Ashley.

"So, who do I make this out to?" Jon asked, as a fan handed a WWE magazine.

"Make it out to Leslie," replied the fan.

"Alright then."

Jon grabbed a white Sharpie marker and signed his name on the cover of the magazine. He handed it back to the fan. "Here you are!" he said.

"Thank you!" the fan said. "I hope you win on Sunday!"

"Thank you!"

She then left the stand, as did the fan that was getting Ashley's autograph. Jon leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms. "Oh man," he groaned. "When do I get a break? I want to go over and check out that Hell in a Cell replica they set up in the center of the room."

"We still have a few more fans in line," Ashley said. "Let's finish through them and then we can take a break."

"Alright then." Jon then turned to the crowd. "Next!" he called out.

The next fan walked up to Jon. But Jon recognized this fan very well. She looked to be about sixteen years old with short brown hair. "Silvia?" asked Jon.

"Hey big brother!" she called out.

"Oh my god! It's you!"

Jon got up and hugged his younger sister. "Oh god, it's been so long! How've you been?" he asked.

"Pretty good," Silvia replied. "I don't think I even have to ask you how you've been, mister WWE superstar."

"So, this is your sister?" asked Ashley.

"Yes. Ashley, this is my younger sister Silvia. Silvia, this is Ashley."

"It's nice to meet you," Ashley said, shaking her hand.

"So this is your T.V. girlfriend?" asked Silvia.

"Yes, well for the time being," answered Jon.

"Yeah, I heard about what's going on," Silvia said.

"Here, come back here, and I'll tell you about what's going on."

Silvia managed to get behind the table. Jon and Ashley continued signing autographs for the fans. Silvia sat beside Ashley. "So, you and Juan Pedro are going to break up?" asked Silvia.

"That's the idea," Ashley said, signing someone's picture.

"Ahhh...you guys were so cute together!"

"Yeah, but J-I mean, the writers think that if we broke up, it would help our characters a bit and it would make the storyline more realistic."

"Are you okay with that?" asked Silvia.

"Yeah? Why wouldn't I?"

"What about Jon? I mean, he was pretty happy to be in a storyline with you. I would imagine he would be the first one to raise hell about it."

"Well..."

Ashley then turned back to the fans and signed autographs. Silvia, however, raised an eyebrow at the situation. However, she decided to just forget about it for the time being. "I guess it's for the best," she said. "Hey, would you like to come to our house and maybe hang out for a bit?"

"Really? Are you sure it's okay?" Ashley asked.

"Oh yeah! My parents are out of town, so it's just me and Alex!"

"Well...okay then. Sounds like a good idea."

"Great!"

Silvia then got up and sat beside her brother, who continued to sign autographs for his fans. "Hey big brother, did you know that I'm going to go to SummerSlam with a couple of my friends?" she asked, excitedly.

"Are you?" Juan asked. "Alright! That's awesome! What about Alex?"

"He couldn't get tickets."

"Oh that's right! I remember now. He wanted me to hook him up, that lazy bastard."

"But he did buy the PPV so he'll watch it at home."

"Are mama and papa going to watch?"

"No, they had to go to Mexico City to visit grandma."

"What?"

"I know. But they send their love and wish you luck."

"Awww...okay then."

Jon and Ashley continued to sign autographs all day long until a few hours before SummerSlam.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**SHOW: WWE SummerSlam**

**VENUE: Honda Center in Anaheim, California**

The pyro fills the arena with smoke and the fans cheer wildly. WWE SummerSlam, the Biggest Party of the Summer, was broadcasting live from the sold-out Honda Center in Anaheim, California in front of thousands of screaming fans. The commentating teams introduced themselves before going down the card. Tonight, both the World Heavyweight Championship and the WWE Championship are on the line as John Cena takes on the Batista, while the Undertaker defends his World Heavyweight title against Rey Mysterio. The tag team champions on both shows are also in action tonight. D-Generation-X goes up against Jericho and JBL with the winners becoming the Unified Tag Team Champions.

For Juan Pedro, tonight is a big night, for he has a chance at gold. He will be involved in a Triple Threat match against Kevin Thorn and Kofi Kingston, with the winner becoming United States Champion.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

After Christian won the Intercontinental Championship from C.M. Punk, the camera cut to the backstage area. Josh Matthews stood next to Juan Pedro and Ashley. The fans' reaction was a mix between cheering and booing (you know, the usual John Cena reaction).

"Juan Pedro," began Josh Matthews, "you will be in action later tonight in a triple threat match against both Kevin Thorn and Kofi Kingston for the United States Championship. Seeing as we are in your hometown, do you feel as if you will finally win the United States Championship?"

"Well Josh, you must understand something," began Juan. "This is Anaheim, California! This is my hometown."

Juan Pedro paused to let the fans cheer loudly. "I love this place. I really do. But if there's one thing that Anaheim desperately needs, it's an athlete with some gold. I mean God knows the Angels aren't going to bring any anytime soon."

The fans quickly went from cheering to booing. "And the Mighty Ducks?" continued Juan. "Ah, no one cares about hockey."

The fans began booing loudly. Clearly, they didn't take kindly to one Anaheim citizen taking shots at their sports teams. "The only gold anyone can find in this town is the pirate treasure at Disneyland. You see, Josh, I don't have to win the United States Championship. I MUST win the United States Championship. I'll be the greatest United States Champion anyone has ever heard of. People will pass by this city and say that 'Anaheim is home to the greatest professional athlete anyone has ever seen...ME!' These people here will thank me once I become United States Champion. And it won't end there. I'll become the World Heavyweight Champion and make these people here proud that they spawned a being such as me."

"Yes, but Juan Pedro, keep in mind, you haven't won a single triple threat match in your career," continued Josh Matthews.

"Oh don't worry," Juan Pedro said. "I got an idea that will solve that problem."

Juan Pedro and Ashley then left the interview area, leaving Josh Matthews by himself.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

After Maryse defeated Maria for the Women's Championship, the camera showed Kevin Thorn backstage. He was in complete darkness, with the only light coming from the candles surrounding him. Thorn was dressed in his usual black wardrobe. He took in a deep breath before he began walking out the door.

As soon as Kevin Thorn walked out his "sanctuary," someone suddenly appeared and slammed a trashcan upside Thorn's head. Thorn fell to his knees and the camera revealed that it was Juan Pedro. Juan Pedro continued his assault on Kevin Thorn. "Take this, you vampire freak!" Juan shouted, angrily. He grabbed Thorn's hair and slammed his face against the wall. The fans gasped as a loud crack could be heard.

Thorn slumped down onto the floor. His face was visible to the camera. The fans "oohed" as the camera showed Kevin Thorn's nose bleeding heavily. Juan reached down and squeezed Thorn's chin. "You don't belong in my match!" shouted Juan. "I'm going to make sure you never make it!"

Juan lifted Thorn up onto his feet, but Thorn bared his fangs and spat out blood. Juan quickly stepped aside and all the blood splashed all over the camera, blocking everyone's view. The fans and everyone at home can only listen to the sounds of metal clanging and fists making contact with flesh. As the fight ensued, the cameraman quickly wiped off the "blood" off the camera. While the camera lenses were still a bit dirty, at least people knew what was going on now.

Juan Pedro had Kevin Thorn on his shoulders. He twisted his body...CHAMPION'S CUTTER! Thorn landed face-first onto the cold hard pavement. He continued groaning and grabbing his nose. Juan Pedro walked away, smiling. He could hear quite a few fans boo him. He and Ashley then began walking towards the ring. The show then cut to a promo for WWE NXT.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

"Alright, we're clear!" the cameraman shouted.

Jon and Ashley quickly went back towards Kevin Fertig. Kevin sat upright and covered his face with his hand. "Kevin, you're alright?" Jon asked, worriedly.

"You broke my nose, you idiot!" shouted Kevin.

"Did I really?"

"Look at it!"

Kevin removed his hand to show that blood was running down his face from his nostrils. His nose also looked slightly deformed. Jon and Ashley leaned away. A medic team quickly ran over to Kevin and wasted no time checking up on his injury. Teddy Long also joined in to check up on Kevin. "Teddy listen! It was an accident! I didn't mean to break his nose!" pleaded Jon.

"It's alright, playa," Teddy said. "Listen, you and Ashley better get out to the ring and go with the plan. I'm sure it's nothing serious. Now go!"

Jon and Ashley hesitated to leave, but regardless, they left the backstage area, while the trainers took Kevin to the trainer's office.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

A graphic appeared showing Kofi Kingston, Juan Pedro, and Kevin Thorn. The United States Championship match is about to begin. First, a promo played on the titantrons in the arena and the television screens in the homes of many. It showcased the rivalry between the three superstars. _It started with Kofi Kingston's victory over Chuck Palumbo for the United States Championship. The celebration was cut short when Kevin Thorn attacked him backstage. The week after that, Kevin Thorn defected from Juan Pedro's Rookie Rebellion, and thus is how Juan Pedro was brought into the rivalry. Thorn and Pedro had a match to determine the Number One Contender for the United States Championship. Despite Juan Pedro winning the match (via disqualification), Vickie Guerrero instead made the match a Triple Threat match with Kofi, Kevin, and Juan all being the ring at the same time, with the winner becoming United States Champion._

After the promo, the camera cut to the arena. Tony Chimel was in the ring, ready to announce the next match. The bell rang, grabbing everyone's attention. "The following contest is a Triple Threat match and it is for the WWE United States Championship!" announced Chimel. "The first superstar to gain either a pinfall or a submission will be the winner!"

_SOS_ began to play over the loudspeakers. The fans cheered as the United States Champion danced out onto the stage. He clapped his hands three times, with fireworks going off at each clap. "Introducing first, from Ghana, West Africa, weighing 221 pounds, he's the WWE United States Champion, Kofi Kingston!" announced Tony Chimel.

Kofi Kingston walked down the ramp, shaking hands with several of the fans in the audience. But suddenly, Juan Pedro appears and punches Kofi in the face, knocking him down. Kofi's theme music ends abruptly and Juan continues getting down and attacking Kofi. The fans once again give him a mixed reaction (though, the booing was louder). Juan Pedro got down and began punching Kofi's face repeatedly.

The referee appeared and pulled Juan Pedro off Kofi. Juan just shoved him aside and continued to stalk Kofi.

As Kofi struggled to get back on his feet, Juan kicks him in the ribs. Kofi crawls over to the steel steps, with Juan following not far behind. Juan grabs Kofi's head and was about to slam it against the steel steps, but Kofi quickly countered and rammed Juan's face into the steel ring post. The fans cheered as Kofi got onto his feet. He whipped his head backwards, getting his hair out of his face.

Kofi ripped off his jacket and his over pants. He grabbed Juan Pedro and threw him into the ring. Kofi slid in afterwards. The referee looked to the ramp, hoping that Kevin Thorn would show up. Juan got on his feet, but Kofi began violently attacking him. The referee decided to ring the bell, officially starting the match.

Kofi went for the pin! ONE...TW...JUAN PEDRO KICKS OUT! Kofi got up and watched Juan Pedro roll onto his stomach. Kofi quickly ran after Juan, but the referee stopped Kofi from giving chase. Ashley ran over to Juan to check up on him. Kofi pushed the referee aside and went after Juan. As Kofi was stepping out of the ring, Juan quickly ran up. Kofi quickly kicked Juan, stunning him for a bit. Kofi jumped down to the mat and went after Juan. Juan recovered and punched Kofi Kingston. Juan grabbed Kofi's right wrist and whipped him back first into the barricade. The fans gasped as they heard the impact.

Juan Pedro walked up and lifted Kofi onto his feet. He forced Kofi against the barricade and punched him in the face. Juan reached down and hoisted Kofi up in the air. He then dropped Kofi chest-first onto the barricade. Kofi jumped up and grabbed his chest in agony. Juan quickly grabbed Kofi's hair and dragged him back into the ring. Juan slid into the ring and went for the pin. ONE...TWO...T...KOFI KICKS OUT!

Juan then began punching Kofi's head. The referee tried to force Juan off Kofi, but Juan snapped back at the referee. Regardless, Juan grabbed Kofi's hair and lifted him back up on his feet. Retaining his grip, Juan punched Kofi in the face. He reached back to punch him again, but Kofi counters by punching Juan Pedro back. The fans cheer as Kofi continues fighting back. Kofi grabbed Juan's arm and whipped him to the ropes. As Juan ran back, Kofi drove his shoulder into his chest, knocking him onto the mat. Kofi went for another cover. ONE...TW...JUAN KICKS OUT!

Ashley slammed her hands onto the mat, cheering Juan Pedro on. Both superstars got up onto their feet. Kofi tried to hook up with Juan, but Juan quickly broke out of it and shoved Kofi back. Kofi then shoved Juan into the ropes and whipped him to the other side. When Juan ran back towards him, Kofi quickly dropped onto his stomach and Juan jumped right over him. Juan quickly grabbed onto the ropes as Kofi Kingston jumped up in the air. Kofi landed and was momentarily confused. Juan took advantage and punched him in the back with his forearm. Kofi stumbled and almost fell onto his face. Juan reached down and wrapped his arms around Kofi's neck, locking him in a standing headlock. Kofi Kingston continued to reach towards the ropes, but Juan managed to pull him away and applied more pressure to the hold.

Kofi Kingston began to fight back. He drove his elbow into Juan's stomach until Juan had to break the hold. Kofi then ran to the ropes, but Juan jumped up and dropkicked him. Juan went for the cover. ONE...TWO...T...KOFI KICKS OUT AT TWO!

Juan Pedro got up on his knee as watched as Kofi rolled onto his stomach and got his face off the mat. Juan looked at him and tried to figure out some way to keep Kofi down.

Suddenly, the lights quickly went out and a huge column of fire erupted on the stage. _Mi Destrojero_ (**A/N: **thanks QPython) began to play and the fans cheered loudly. Both Kofi Kingston and Juan Pedro turned to the stage and saw Kevin Thorn emerge from the fire and smoke. He had a crazed look in his face. Thorn took off his cape and began to run towards the ring. As Thorn slid into the ring, Kofi quickly began kicking him, but to no avail. Thorn got onto his feet and tackled Kofi Kingston into the corner. Thorn bent down and drove his right shoulder into Kingston's ribs repeatedly.

Juan Pedro got onto his feet and stopped Kevin Thorn by punching him in the back. Thorn backed away from Kofi as Juan continued punching him. Thorn suddenly delivered a huge uppercut, stunning him into the ropes. Thorn charged at Juan, but Juan quickly slid to the outside, away from Thorn. Juan slowly circled he ring as Thorn went back to working on Kofi Kingston, who was leaning against the ropes.

Thorn walked over to Kingston and whipped him to the other side. Kofi bounced off the ropes and ran back towards Thorn. Thorn lifted his foot up, but Kofi quickly slid underneath Thorn's foot. Kofi quickly dropkicked Thorn's back, sending him into the ropes. Thorn bounced off and back towards Kofi. Thorn drove his shoulder into Kofi's chest and knocked him back down. Thorn went for the cover. ONE...TWO...TH...THORN BREAKS THE PIN!

Thorn broke the pin when he saw Juan Pedro jump onto the ring apron. Thorn got up and charged at Juan Pedro, but he jumped down quickly and kept his distance from Thorn.

Thorn turned around to go back to working on Kofi Kingston. Kofi, on his feet, ran up to Thorn and began punching him like there was no tomorrow. Thorn just shoved him into the ropes. Kofi bounced off the ropes and quickly slid between Thorn's legs. Thorn quickly turned around and clotheslined Kofi, knocking him back to the ground. Thorn went for another cover. ONE...TWO...KOFI KICKS OUT!

Thorn backed away and allowed Kofi to get onto his knees. Thorn then ran up and violently kicked the back of his head repeatedly. Kofi continued rolling around the ring, with Thorn not far behind. Thorn kneeled down and locked Kofi in a chinlock. Kofi cried out as Thorn applied more pressure and punched Kofi's chest.

Thorn let go as he eyed Juan Pedro carefully. It looked as if Juan Pedro was going up to jump up onto the ring apron. He quickly backed down once Thorn glared at him. Thorn decided to ignore Juan Pedro and refocus his attention again on Kofi Kingston, who was on his knees. Thorn grabbed Kofi's dreadlocks and threw him into the turnbuckle. Thorn began kicking Kofi Kingston's ribs several times until Kofi was sitting on the bottom turnbuckle. Thorn backed away to allow Kofi Kingston to get up on his feet. Thorn charged at Kofi, but Kofi quickly shoulder-tackled him, stunning him.

Kofi quickly tried to get up onto the top turnbuckle, but Thorn quickly stopped him by punching his back. Thorn then grabbed Kofi and threw him off the top turnbuckle and down to the mat. Thorn went for another cover. ONE...TWO...THR...KOFI KINGSTON KICKS OUT!

As Kevin Thorn continued beating down and attacking Kofi Kingston, Juan Pedro remained on the outside of the ring. However, he would quickly jump up and step into the ring when Thorn was trying to go for a pin or a submission.

Thorn barely got Kofi Kingston in a headlock before Juan Pedro, once again, jumped into the ring to break up the hold. Thorn quickly released Kofi and ran towards Juan Pedro. However, Juan Pedro wasn't quick enough and Thorn managed to grab a hold of his head. Thorn hoisted him up onto the apron and then clotheslined him, knocking him out. Juan landed on his back onto the floor. Ashley walked over to check up on him.

However, she quickly backed away when Thorn went to the outside. Thorn bent over and yelled at Juan Pedro. "You think you can stop me?" Thorn shouted.

"Hey Fertig, are you okay?" Jon asked (**A/N:** Kevin's hair is long, so the fans can't see them talking).

"Yeah, my nose is fine," replied Fertig. "Just be careful about punching me in the face."

"Sorry about almost breaking your nose."

"Hey, don't worry about it."

Kevin Thorn then lifted Juan Pedro up onto his feet. Thorn held onto the back of Juan's head. He had a crazed look in his face. Right when Thorn was about to throw Pedro against the steel steps, Kofi Kingston slides into Thorn's face, knocking him against the barricade. Kingston then rolled out of the ring. Juan Pedro and Kofi Kingston then stood in front of Thorn and began kicking and punching him.

"Kevin Thorn is just unstoppable!" commentated Matt Striker.

"Kofi Kingston and Juan Pedro realize that," added Todd Grisham. "The two are now working together to try and weaken Kevin Thorn."

Juan Pedro turned around and told Ashley to move out of the way. Ashley stepped aside as Kofi and Juan grabbed one of Thorn's arms and placed it over their shoulders. The two held onto Thorn's waistband and tried to hoist him up for a double suplex! But Thorn's feet remained on the ground as Kofi and Juan tried their hardest to lift him up. Kofi and Juan try again to no avail.

Kevin Thorn suddenly hoisted Juan Pedro and Kofi Kingston up high in the air. The fans cheered as Juan and Kofi hovered in the air for a bit. The two continued wiggling around, trying to fight out of it. Kofi and Juan then fell back onto their feet and SUPLEXED THORN! DOUBLE SUPLEX ONTO THE FLOOR! The fans gasped as Thorn's back collided with the mat. Thorn jumped up and grabbed his back in agony.

Kofi raised his fist in the air in celebration. However, Juan Pedro took advantage and punched Kofi, knocking him down onto the ground. The fans booed/cheered as Juan Pedro threw Kofi Kingston back into the ring. He then went for the cover. ONE...TWO...THR...KOFI KICKS OUT!

The match continued with Juan Pedro unleashing every move he can think of to try to stop Kofi, from top rope suplexes to headlocks. But none of that could keep Kofi Kingston down for the three-count. Kevin Thorn remained on the outside, dazed and stunned.

Juan Pedro knocked Kofi Kingston down onto the mat. He grabbed his limbs and dragged him over towards one of the turnbuckles. Juan jumped up onto the top rope. He looked back and saw that Kofi was still lying on the mat. Juan back-flipped off the top rope...MOONSAULT! Juan went for another cover. ONE...TWO...THRE...KOFI KICKS OUT!

The fans cheered loudly as Juan had a surprised look on his face. Kofi rolled onto his stomach as Juan sat up, still unable to believe that he kicked out. Juan got onto his feet and looked up at the rafters of the Honda Center. He had to find someway to finish off Kofi Kingston.

He turned towards Kofi Kingston and saw that he was using the ropes to get back up on his feet. He pounded his right shoulder, signaling the end, and bent his knees. He was ready to finish Kofi Kingston off with the Champion's Cutter. He waited until Kofi Kingston was on his feet. He kicked him in the stomach, making him bend over. He hoisted Kofi Kingston up on his shoulders. He twisted his body...CHAMPION'S CUTTER CONNE...KOFI LANDS ON HIS FEET! The fans popped as Juan quickly turned around and tried to clothesline Kofi. Kofi quickly ducks and wraps his leg around Juan's...RUSSIAN LEG SWEEP!

The fans cheered like crazy, as both Kofi Kingston and Juan Pedro laid face-up on the mat. Kofi slowly crawled over to the ropes and used the ropes to get back on his feet. Juan Pedro was still on the ground. Kofi ran to the ropes...BOOM! BOOM! BOOM DROP! He quickly goes for the pin! ONE...TWO...THRE...KEVIN THORN BREAKS THE HOLD!

Kevin Thorn grabbed Kofi's foot and dragged him out of the ring. He then clotheslined Kofi, knocking him to the ground. Thorn then slid into the ring as Juan Pedro was leaning against the ropes. As soon as Juan saw Thorn, he quickly began to punch Thorn. Thorn and Pedro continued to trade blows to the head. Thorn then butted heads with Pedro, knocking him onto the ground. Juan quickly got up on his feet...only to be knocked down again by a clothesline from Kevin Thorn. Thorn snapped his head back and bared his fangs. He hissed as the fans cheered. He grabbed Juan's head and lifted him up on his feet. He grabbed each of his arms and lifted him up on his back over his shoulders. He was going for the Crucifix Powerbomb!

Juan tried to wiggle out of it, but Thorn held him up high in the air.

Kevin Thorn slowly turned around...and Kofi suddenly appeared and kicked him in the face! TROUBLE IN PARADISE! Thorn dropped Juan over the ropes to the floor. Juan grabbed his ankles as he landed. Kofi quickly covered Thorn. ONE...TWO...THREE! KOFI RETAINS THE UNITED STATES CHAMPIONSHIP!

Juan tried to slide in to break the pin, but he was too late. The fans cheered loudly as _S.O.S._ began to play over the loudspeakers. Juan sat against the ring apron, shocked and upset at the fact that he lost again!

The referee handed the United States Championship belt to Kofi Kingston. He then raised Kofi's hand in victory as he grabbed his neck in pain. "Here is your winner and STILL the WWE United States Champion...Kofi Kingston!" announced Tony Chimel.

Despite being in pain, Kofi Kingston celebrated his win. He draped his title over his shoulders and raised both of his arms in the air. Kevin Thorn, still on the mat face-down, looked up at Kofi with anger in his eyes. Regardless, he rolled out of the ring and walked up the ramp, leaving without a word or a look back at the ring.

Juan Pedro remained outside the ring, shouting and pounding the apron. "I WAS SO CLOSE!" he shouted, angrily. "I WAS SO (censored) CLOSE!" He continued pounding the ring apron. Ashley walked over to try and calm him down.

"Look Juan, let's just go," she said. She tried to grab his arm, but he snapped it away. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" he shouted, scaring Ashley a bit.

He ran over to the steel steps and picked up the upper half. He violently slammed it to the ground. He grabbed his forehead and took a deep breath. Ashley continued to keep her distance.

"This is Juan Pedro's third triple threat match in a row that he lost," mentioned Todd Grisham.

"And now he's throwing a temper tantrum like a spoiled child whose mother didn't buy him that one special toy," added Matt Striker.

"Did you just compare him to a child?" asked Grisham, laughing quietly.

"Well look! He's acting like a child!"

Unfortunately, Juan Pedro caught a glimpse of Grisham and Striker laughing. He stomped his way over to the SmackDown commentating desk. "Uh-oh," said Grisham.

"He's looking at you, not me!" Striker said quickly.

Juan Pedro stopped in front of the two and placed his hands on each side of the desk. "You think it's funny?" Juan asked Grisham. "Is me losing in my hometown funny to you, Todd?"

"Well, I wasn't the one who..."

Todd Grisham was interrupted when Juan ripped the cover off the desk and threw into the two commentator's faces, knocking Grisham's headset off. Kofi Kingston saw this and quickly asked for a microphone.

Juan Pedro walked over to Todd Grisham and grabbed him by the collar. "You want to make fun of me? You want to crack a joke?" he asked, angrily. Todd Grisham looked frightened as Juan raised his fist up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on a minute, Juan Pedro!" Kofi said, suddenly.

Juan stopped his attack and turned to the ring. Kofi Kingston stood in the middle of the ring and held a mic in his hand. He put his hand, trying to get Juan to calm down. "Hold on Juan Pedro! Let's be reasonable here!" continued Kofi. "You don't want to hurt Todd Grisham! It's not going to change anything!"

Juan still had a grip on Grisham's collar. He breathed heavily and glared at Kofi in the ring. "Look Juan Pedro, I know it sucks that you lost...especially in your own hometown. No one likes losing. But I'll admit...you put up quite a challenge tonight. Didn't he ladies and gentlemen?"

The fans began to cheer for Juan Pedro. Juan looked around the arena at the fans clapping and cheering. "Shut up! I don't need your sympathy!" he shouted back.

"I'll admit, I had some close calls where I could have lost the championship," Kofi continued on. "But in the end, I just picked the right spot and...well...I'm still the champion. But listen Juan Pedro, let me tell you what Machetti told you last month at the Great American Bash. You can continue to throw these temper tantrums and throw things around and beat up innocent people...because apparently, it's been working so well for you lately, right?"

Juan still had Todd Grisham's collar in his fists. Todd tried to break his fist apart, but Juan had quite a grip on his him. "You can do that...or you can just move on from what happened tonight and focus on your next match. I know it's starting to sound like a broken record. But Juan, you DO have potential. You can wrestle! You have shown that at the Great American Bash and you showed that tonight! You have talent. Fans can respect someone with good wrestling prowess. But instead, you just try to sabotage and cheat so that everything works in your favor. Listen here pal, not everything is going to be in your favor, and even if it was, there's no guarantee that you're going to win. If you really want to be the greatest champion these people have ever seen, you're going to have to put forth everything you got and do everything you can to climb to the top."

To everyone's surprise, Juan nodded his head slowly. It seemed like he was really taking this to heart. "And you know what? Sometimes even when you do that, it won't work. And that's fine! You think I win every match I'm in? You think these great champions like Bret Hart or Stone Cold Steve Austin won every match they were in? No. They didn't. But they are still remembered as one of the all-time greatest. Think about it."

Juan Pedro looked at the floor in front of him. Then he looked up at the fans around him. He looked up at the rafters and let out a deep sigh. He then turned back to Todd Grisham, who smiled back at him. Juan shoved Grisham down to the floor, knocking over his rolling chair. While Matt Striker checked on him, Juan Pedro walked past Ashley and up the ramp back to the locker room. "Oh, and another thing!" Kofi said as Juan was halfway up the ramp. Juan Pedro turned back to the ring. "One more thing, enough with these ridiculous plans at trying to beat the "system!" You seem to be all over the place. First, you were just some goofy prankster, but then you became some wannabe evil mastermind. Then you had the Rookie Rebellion...then you suddenly broke that up and now...you're just all over the place! Think about what you REALLY want to be!"

Juan looked at him for a few more minutes before heading back into the locker room.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Later in the night, after JBL and Chris Jericho became the Unified Tag Team Champions, the camera cut to the locker room. Ashley was running around the area, looking for Juan Pedro. "Juan? Where are you?" she called out loud. "Juan?"

She continued to run through the backstage areas. She then saw Juan Pedro down the hallway with a duffel bag in his hands. "Juan!" she shouted.

Juan turned and saw Ashley run towards him. "Juan...what are you doing?" Ashley asked.

"I'm leaving," answered Juan.

"Leaving?" asked Ashley. "Where are you going?"

"I need some time...alone...away from wrestling," Juan explained. "I have to sort out everything in my head."

"No wait, hold on!" pleaded Ashley.

"Look Ashley, Kofi is right. I hate to admit it, but he's right. I need to clear my head and figure out how I really want my career to pan out."

"Then let me come with you. I want to help you."

"No. I need to do this myself."

"But..."

"My mind is made up!"

Juan turned back to Ashley. "Ashley, please. I need some time to myself."

"Juan, I want to help you with whatever problem you're suffering! Why won't you let me come with you?"

Juan looked Ashley in the eyes. "Look Ashley, I love you. I really do. But I don't want to weigh you down."  
"Weigh me down?" asked Ashley.

"Yeah...you're the WWE Divas Champion! You're the first Divas Champion in WWE history, and you can be one of the greatest! Don't worry about me. This is my problem. I don't want to burden you with my issues."

"But Juan..."  
"But nothing! That's my final decision."

Ashley looked at her feet for a moment. She contemplated her decision. "Okay," she said. "If that's what you're going to do."

She and Juan then hugged each other. "Just make yourself a part of WWE history, okay?" Juan asked.

"Okay," replied Ashley.

The two broke away from each other. "Take care," Juan said. He turned away from her and walked away. The camera showed Ashley watching Juan leave. She clutched her title as she sadly saw him get into his car and drive a way. The promo for the World Heavyweight Championship match then began to play.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

During the World Heavyweight Championship match, Ashley stood in front of the Honda Center. Not many people were around. They were all inside watching the match.

Just then, a Lincoln Navigator pulled up in front of her. She opened the passenger side door and stepped inside. "Hey," she said to the driver.

"What you think?" asked the driver. "You think we did good?"

"I think that went well."

"So you and I are officially broken up?"

"Yep, Juan Pedro and Ashley are no more."

The driver just smiled as he left the parking lot of the Honda Center. "So Jon, you're going to head to your parents' house?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, but it's just my brother and sister at home," explained Jon. "My parents are in Mexico City. They had to visit my grandparents."

"Oh I see. It sucks that couldn't see you wrestle live."

"Meh, what can you do?"

Jon then turned onto another street. "So what hotel are you staying at?" Jon asked.

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked.

"Well, do you want me to drop you off at your hotel?"

"I'm not going to a hotel! I'm going to stay with you and your family!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, your sister invited me."

"Oh really?"  
"Yeah...why? What's the problem?"

"Oh nothing!"

"Is there something about your family I should know about?"

"I just...I don't know. I don't like to bring people home to my family. That's just how I am."

"I'm sure your family is nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Well...oh alright."

The two then continued down the barren road towards Jon's house.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

I tried to get this done before the **actual** SummerSlam, but I had to get ready for school and I wanted to enjoy the last few minutes of summer vacation. To be honest, I think this is one of the more well written matches I have ever written. I hoped you guys enjoyed it!

I know I said I was going to introduce Juan's family in this chapter, but I thought it would be better to put it off until next chapter (which is solely just Jon's family; no wrestling). In addition, I think it's best to leave his mother and father out of it. It's just something I had a problem with.

From this point on, Juan Pedro is taking a 4-week long break from wrestling. He'll be back at WWE Unforgiven (yes, I'm keeping the old PPV name for the time being).

I'm also thinking about moving both Juan Pedro to RAW (and then later Kevin Thorn). I think Juan Pedro is ready to move to Monday Night RAW. What do you guys think? I'll post a poll on my profile.

So Ashley and Juan Pedro are no more...at least on television. The two still spend their last few hours together meeting Jon's younger siblings, Alex and Silvia. Everyone begins to have a good time knowing each other and having fun. Silvia reveals more about Jon's childhood and she tries to snap some sense back into Jon's head about his feelings for Ashley.

Will she succeed?

Till the bell rings again,

I'm out!


	27. Meeting the Family

"**Laying the SmackDown!"**

**By MisterAnimeFan**

**Current WWE Champions**

**-World Heavyweight Champion: **C.M. Punk

**NOTE: **After a tough match, Rey Mysterio had defeated the Undertaker for the World Heavyweight Championship. But he only enjoyed the victory for a short period of time as C.M. Punk quickly came down to the ring and cashed in his Money in the Bank contract. Rey Mysterio was easily pinned, making C.M. Punk the new World Heavyweight Champion.

**-United States Champion: **Kofi Kingston

**-WWE Unified Tag Team Champions: **Chris Jericho and JBL

NOTE: Defeated D-Generation-X to unify the Tag Team Championships at SummerSlam

**-WWE Divas Champion: **Ashley

**-WWE Champion: **John Cena

**-Intercontinental Champion: **Christian

NOTE: Defeated C.M. Punk for the title at SummerSlam

**-Women's Champion: **Maryse

NOTE: Defeated Maria for the title at SummerSlam

**A/N:** I would like to apologize for the comment I made about Daniel Bryan on chapter 24. I guess that's what happens when your only background information on rookies comes from the WWE only. Now I realize how talented Daniel Bryan really is, so I take back what I said earlier.

I also apologize for not **actually** putting up a poll regarding moving both Juan Pedro and Kevin Thorn to RAW. I meant to create one, but I guess I got sidetracked for god-knows-how-long. Sorry about that!

Anyway, to make up for the long wait, I have posted **three** new chapters to the story! It's necessary to explain the new direction I want "Laying the SmackDown" to go towards. I hope you guys enjoy it!

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**LOCATION: Anaheim, California**

It was late at night in Anaheim. WWE SummerSlam had just concluded and the fans were now heading back home. The WWE superstars were packing up and were heading back to their hotel rooms...well, except for Jon Gonzalez and Ashley Massaro.

A black Lincoln Navigator drove down the streets of a small suburban neighborhood, stopping once in front of a beige single-story house. The driver shut the car off and the two stepped out. Ashley looked at the house while Jon went to the back and grabbed their bags. "This is it?" asked Ashley.

"Yep, this is the place," conformed Jon. "This is where my family lives." The two continued looking at the house. "It looks like a nice, cozy place," commented Ashley.

"Man, it's been forever since I last saw this place," added Jon.

"Well then, let's not waste anymore time. Let's go on inside!"

"Oh alright."

The two walked up the concrete steps to the door. Jon reached out and pressed the doorbell. The front door had a glass window in the middle, allowing anyone to peer into the house. Immediately, a small Shi Tzu dog ran up to the glass and began barking loudly. "Oh...what a cute dog!" squealed Ashley.

"Oh god, they still have that dog?" Jon asked, annoyed.

The dog continued barking at the two until someone walked up to the door. "Will you shut up, you yappy little rat!" scolded a voice from inside. The door opened up. On the other side was Jon's younger brother Alex. 18-years-old and the middle child in Jon's family, he was a bit husky, has short black hair, and was shorter than his older brother was. Nonetheless, he had an uncanny resemblance to him. "Hey Jon!" greeted Alex.

"Alex, what's going on, man?" Jon asked as he hugged his brother.

"Saw your match on SummerSlam," mentioned Alex. "That was pretty good."

"Thanks."

"Of course, it would have been better if I had seen it live," added Alex.

"Well then, you should have bought a ticket like Silvia did," replied Jon.

"They were sold out!" argued Alex.

"That's not my problem."

Alex then saw Ashley standing right next to Jon. "Oh, and here's the lovely Ashley Massaro!" greeted Alex. "It's so nice to see you. I'm Alex."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Come on inside!"

Ashley and Jon then stepped through the doorway and entered the game room. The small dog quickly ran around Ashley's feet, frantically sniffing her foot and wagging her tail. She constantly barked at Ashley. "Oh yeah...that's my mom's dog, Marriott," mentioned Alex.

"Oh, she's so cute!" Ashley said as she picked up the small dog.

"Yeah...I guess," groaned Jon.

"What? You guys don't like her?" Ashley asked.

"She's okay...until our mom leaves the house. Then she starts getting paranoid and barks at everything that passes by our front yard or any stranger that comes up to our door," explained Alex.

"I hate it. Alex hates it. And our dad hates it too."

"Aww...you just miss your mama, don't you?" Ashley asked Marriott.

"Please don't spoil her," cautioned Alex. "She's already been spoiled by Silvia and our mom. She doesn't need any more special treatment."

Ashley set the dog down onto her feet and the three of them walked into the kitchen/dining room. Across the kitchen was the family/T.V. room, where an encore presentation of SummerSlam was playing. "Oh hey, you got SummerSlam going on here?" asked Jon, excited.

"Yep, you guys missed a hell of a World Heavyweight Championship match," Alex said. "Rey Mysterio actually beat the Undertaker!"

"Did he?" asked Jon, surprised.

"Oh, you're in the business! You knew it was going to happen!"

"Not really. I didn't care about what was going on with the World Heavyweight Championship rivalry, unless I'm part of it."

"Well C.M. Punk cashed in his briefcase, so now he's the champion."

"I was wondering when he was going to cash in his contract."

Ashley looked around the house as Alex and Jon sat down on the couch. Marriott jumped up onto the couch and lied next to Alex. "This is a really nice house," commented Ashley. "A little small, but it's cozy."

"Yeah, go on! Have a seat! Watch SummerSlam with us!" offered Alex.

Ashley sat down in an armchair next to the boys, watching the first match from SummerSlam. "So, where are your parents again?" asked Ashley.

"They're in Mexico City, visiting our grandparents," answered Alex.

"I wish they would have seen me wrestle in that ring tonight," said Jon.

"I'm sure they would have loved it," Ashley said.

The doorbell rang again. Marriott quickly jumped off and barked as she ran to the door. "There's Silvia," said Jon.

The two of them got up and headed towards the front door. The doorbell continued ringing as Marriott barked at Silvia. "Shut up!" shouted Alex. He then opened the door. "Sorry, I forgot my house key," Silvia said.

"Do you have any idea what time it is, young lady?" joked Alex.

"Shut up, you knew where I was," replied Silvia.

Silvia then bent down and picked up Marriott. "Oh Marriott, did you miss me?" she asked, in a high-pitched voice.

"Stop spoiling the damn dog," groaned Alex.

"Hey sis," greeted Jon.

"Jon!"

Silvia ran up and hugged her older brother. "You were so awesome in your match tonight!" she complimented.

"You really think so?" Jon asked.

"I loved how before the match, it looked as if you broke Kevin's nose," added Alex.

"Oh...that's because...I kind of accidentally...**did** break his nose," explained Jon.

"You what?" Alex and Silvia asked.

"Yeah...it was an accident. But he'll be okay though. At least, he came back to finish the match."

"Well, that's true. Still, you got to be careful, dude."

As they all walked into the T.V. room, Ashley got up and greeted Silvia. "Hey Silvia!" she said.

"Ashley, oh my god! You actually came!" replied Silvia. The two then hugged each other. "I'm so glad you're here!" Silvia said, happily.

"Yeah, but I can only be here until Tuesday morning," mentioned Ashley. "I have to be in Fresno by Tuesday night for SmackDown."

"Well, that doesn't give us a lot of time to hang out," worried Silvia. "Tomorrow, we're going to spend the whole day going into L.A.!"

"We are?" Jon and Alex asked, simultaneously.

"That'll be fun!" replied Ashley.

"Great! I'll go get the guest bedroom ready!"

Silvia then walked past the two brothers. "I think I'll go help her," offered Jon. He then followed after his younger sister. Alex looked at Ashley and shook his head. "God, it's always like that with Silvia," he complained. "She makes up the plans for everything we do, whether it's going to the mall or even buying a dog."

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

"Silvia, why did you invite Ashley to our house?" asked Jon as he laid out the spread sheet for the bed.

"Why not? I thought it would be nice to have her over and hang out," replied Silvia. "And I thought you would like her over."

"You didn't even tell me that she was coming over."

"I thought you knew. Besides, you were only three feet away when I asked her at SummerSlam Axxess. A few months ago, you would have loved to invite her here to our house. Hell, you were crazy about her."

"I know. But it's different now."

"How so? In fact, what did happen between you and Ashley? Now, it's like you don't even care! What happened?"

Jon remained quiet as he prepped up Ashley's bed. "It's...it's just different today, okay?" Jon replied. "Now let's finish up this room."

Silvia continued to worry about her brother's behavior, but she decided to forget about it and help him fix the guest bedroom.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Once it was close to midnight, everyone began to get ready for bed. "Oh man, what a day," yawned Jon. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm about to knock out for the night."

"Yeah, I think I'll call it a day too," agreed Alex.

"Actually, me and Ashley are going to stay up for a bit," Silvia said.

"We are?" Ashley asked.

"Well we already fixed your bed Ashley," mentioned Jon. "So, whenever you're ready, you can go ahead and make yourself comfortable."

"Okay, thank you," replied Ashley.

"Well, good night everybody!" yawned Alex, as he went to his room.

"You two better get a good night sleep," warned Silvia. "Tomorrow, we're going to have a busy day!"

"Well then, why don't you go to bed?" argued Jon.

"Forget it," Alex said. "Just let her do what she wants."

"No! She can't always act like this."

"Trust me. It's easier not fighting with her."

"Good night Jon," Ashley said. Jon turned around and looked back at her. He only smiled. "Good night Ashley," replied Jon.

"Oh come on Jon," butted in Alex. "Just sleep with her already, won't you?"

"You think I should?" joked Jon.

"Like hell you are!" refused Ashley.

"I'm just kidding," Jon said. Silvia watched as both Jon and Alex went to their rooms, laughing all the way. Silvia then turned her attention to Ashley, when she heard Ashley giggling. "You thought that was funny?" asked Silvia. Ashley held her hand up to her mouth to try and silence the giggling. "Oh man, it's been forever since he tried something like that," she muttered.

"Do you like it when my brother acts perverted towards you?" Silvia asked, confused.

"Well no...but the past few weeks, I felt as if he wasn't himself," Ashley said. "It's complicated, but it's nice to see him acting like this."

"Speaking of complicated, what happened between you and him?" Silvia asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Ashley. "Oh, you mean the storyline change? Well, the writers figured that it would be better for both of us to spend some time away from each other. You know, create some drama between us."

"Really?" Silvia asked. "Well what about you and Jon? I don't mean the wrestlers that people see on T.V. but you two in real-life."

"Oh, it's no problem. I'll probably see him when we do overseas tours or at charity events."

Silvia looked at her suspiciously. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Ashley.

"Oh nothing!" Silvia quickly replied. "It's just that I thought that you were the perfect girl for my brother."

"Are you kidding me?" Ashley asked. "Why would I want that pervert to be my boyfriend?"

"You were just giggling a few moments ago," mentioned Silvia.

"I already explained to you why I was giggling."

"No, I think it's because you like it when my brother makes a pass towards you. And you know I think my brother likes it when you play hard-to-get."

"What?"

"That's why you two haven't been talking to each other!"

"What the hell are you talking about? Who told you that we weren't talking to each other?"

"You did...right now."

"That doesn't prove anything."

Ashley got up from the couch and let out a yawn. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed," she yawned. Ashley then began heading towards the guest room. "Good night!" Ashley shouted.

Silvia didn't reply back. Instead, she only frowned and stared at Marriott, sleeping in her bed.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

The next day, everybody woke up, had breakfast, and began making their way to Los Angeles. They took two separate cars, with the women in one car and the men in the other. Silvia was driving her Lexus with Ashley right beside her. "Why are we driving two cars?" Ashley asked. "Surely, your brother's car can fit us all."

"He insisted that we drive in two different cars. I don't know what he has planned," explained Silvia. "But anyway, is there a particular place you want go today?"

"Ummmm...I don't know. I've never been to the observatory they have in Griffith Park."

"Then that's what we're going to see first!"

As the two cars drove down the Interstate 5 freeway, the two girls engaged in a conversation. "So anyway, since I'm here, I want to talk about Jon," Ashley said.

"Oh really?" Silvia asked, excited. "Like what? What do you want to know about him?"

"Ummm...how about...how he was like when he was growing up."

"Oh..." frowned Silvia.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. It's just that I was hoping you would...never mind!"

"So what was Jon like as a kid?"

"Well, I don't remember much about how he was like in elementary school. But I know that he was a pretty quiet kid at school. In fact, instead of hanging out with friends, he would spend his time playing video games and watching wrestling. His friends never liked wrestling. Their parents told them that wrestling was nothing but people grabbing their crotches and splattering blood on everybody. He always thought that those two things were always misunderstood by people."

"Yeah..." sighed Ashley. "I remember that. Lot of parents hated the WWE when it was in the Attitude Era. But how about when he was in middle school?"

"Uhhhhh...we'd rather not talk about middle school," Silvia said.

"Why's that?"

"It was a ghetto school. Jon really hated it and he never wants to look back at it."

"Oh! Well okay then. Ummm...how about high school?"

"High school was a little bit better for him. Not really much to talk about. He had a large group of friends, good grades, and he stayed out of trouble with bullies and what have you."

"Oh come on, there has to be more than that! What about...girlfriends? Has he had a girlfriend?"

"No."

"No?"

"Yeah, back then, he was terrible with women."

"Oh God, I got to hear this," laughed Ashley. "How bad was he?"

"Ummm...how do I put this?" muttered Silvia. "Remember how on SmackDown, Juan Pedro, the wrestle I mean, put his arm around Melina and Victoria and then the two slapped him?"

"Oh god," Ashley groaned, remembering that moment.

"Yeah, think of that, but ten times worse."

Ashley began laughing at the story. "That explains everything!" she exclaimed.

"Please don't let my brother know that I told you that!" pleaded Silvia. "Say it was Alex. He'll kill him instead!"

In Jon's Lincoln Navigator, Jon sat in the driver's seat while his brother, Alex, sat in the passenger's seat playing on his Nintendo DS. The two remained quiet for most of the trip to Los Angeles. "So, why are we taking two cars again?" asked Alex.

"I...have a little bit of a surprise for Ashley tonight," explained Jon.

"What? Are you going to propose to her?"

"No! Of course not! But I am going to spend some time with her."

"About time you did."

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't said a word about Ashley in months. I was starting to think that you lost interest in her."

"Well, I have my reasons for not talking to Ashley for a while."

"What? Does she scare you?"

"Why do you keep asking these stupid questions? Look, I figured that since I am going to move to RAW and since I won't be able to see her as much as I want to, I'd thought I surprise her with a little special something."

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

The four of them spent the rest of the day touring Los Angeles and checking out some of the most famous landmarks, such as the Griffith Park Observatory, the Walk of Fame, Beverly Hills, and the Americana Mall in Glendale. Silvia was making sure that everything went at a brisk pace, exhausting Jon and Alex.

After having dinner at a local Pink's Hot Dogs, the group was ready to end the day. "Oh man, I'm so tired," yawned Silvia.

"Oh, now you're tired?" Alex asked, angrily.

"Don't you use that tone with me, little boy!" scolded Silvia.

"Little boy? I'm older than you! How are you going to call me a little boy?"

"Do they always fight like this?" Ashley asked Jon.

"Yep, all the time," Jon answered.

"Yeah I can tell. All day, they just argue over really stupid stuff. 'Oh, you're too close to the curb!' 'You shouldn't wear revealing clothes!' 'You eat too much meat!"

"Now you see why I didn't want you to meet them. They can drive anybody insane!" Jon took a deep breath and then laughed. "But I love them nonetheless," he said.

Jon then turned to Ashley as she yawned and stretched out her limbs. "Are you tired?" he asked.

"A little bit," Ashley replied.

"Well, I hope you're not too tired."

"Why's that?"

"I...want to take you somewhere, just you and me."

"Uh...really?"

"Yeah."

"Where are you taking me?"

"...you'll like it, trust me. It's not much, but I think we'll have fun regardless."

Before answering, Ashley turned to Silvia and Alex. "Oh my god, they're still fighting!" she complained. She turned back to Jon. "Let's go," she said.

"Hey guys!" shouted Jon.

"Yeah?" asked Alex.

"You guys go ahead and go home without us," Jon told Alex. "Me and Ashley are going to stick around Los Angeles for a few minutes."

"What? Why?" Alex asked.

Silvia then hurried and covered Alex's mouth. "Oh yeah, you guys go on ahead!" she smiled. "Don't stay out too late though!"

"What are you doing?" Alex asked.

"Just get over here, fat ass!" grunted Silvia. "Have fun, you guys!"

Silvia then dragged her brother to her car. She opened the door and shoved him inside. "Seriously, what are you doing?" Alex asked, angrily.

"Look, our brother has a chance with Ashley!" Silvia replied, hoarsely. "I'm not going to let you ruin it for him!"

"What is with you and Jon and Ashley?" Alex asked.

"Look, he asked us kindly. So let's just go home and let these two have some time together alone."

"Oh I was going to leave anyway. You didn't have to drag me."

Silvia looked up at her brother. "We'll see you guys at home!" waved Silvia.

Ashley and Jon then waved back to them. Silvia got into the driver's side and started up her car. Alex looked in the back seat of her car and saw a large collection of shopping bags. His eyes widened at all of the bags. "They were on sale!" defended Silvia.

"Mom is going to be so pissed at you when she gets home."

Alex and Silvia continued arguing as they drove away. Ashley turned to Jon. "So where are we going?" Ashley asked.

"Hop in and you'll find out!" Jon replied.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

As the sun was beginning to set and the sky turned orange, Jon drove closer and closer into the heart of Los Angeles. "So, where are we going?" asked Ashley.

"Oh...it's a place that I think you and I recognize very well," answered Jon.

Soon, Jon pulled into a crowded parking lot. "Here we are," said Jon.

Ashley looked outside the window and saw that they had arrived at the Staples Center. "The Staples Center?" Ashley asked. "Wait...isn't RAW going to be here tonight?"

"Yeah, I thought it would be nice to watch RAW as fans instead of wrestlers," explained Jon. "It'll be fun cheering and booing with the fans."

"You think anyone will recognize us?" Ashley asked.

Jon then put a grey hood over his head. "Remember that outfit you bought?" Jon asked.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

The stage exploded with pyrotechnics and the fans loudly cheered as Monday Night RAW was being broadcasted live from the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California. Ashley and Jon sat amongst the fans in disguises in the upper levels, facing the stage. Jon had a hood over his head and Ashley wore sunglasses and a hat she bought from earlier. They had a nice overhead view of the ring and the fans surrounding them. They cheered and clapped along with the fans in the entire arena. "Wow...look at all of these people!" Ashley shouted. "You don't really know how many people attend a show unless you become a part of the crowd."

"Got that right," replied Jon.

The show started off with the new RAW General Manager, Bret "The Hitman" Hart, announcing his plans for WWE Unforgiven. During the segment, Ashley leaned over towards Jon. "Hey Jon, were these really the best seats you could buy?" asked Ashley, loudly.

"These were the only ones available," replied Jon. "The show was almost sold out! Sorry, but hey! At least we are here!"

The fans continued cheering as Bret Hart made some announcements regarding the WWE Championship, but the cheering turned to booing as The Miz came out and interrupted him. Jon and Ashley joined in the booing as Miz strutted towards the ring. "Hey look, there's your fake boyfriend!" teased Jon.

"Oh shut up!" replied Ashley, smiling. "And you're one to talk, Mister I'm-dating-Michelle-McCool. You released her from the grip of Chuck Palumbo and what is she doing now?"

"Alright," interrupted Jon.

"She's being obnoxious with Layla on SmackDown," continued Ashley.

"Alright, I get it!"

Ashley laughed as the two continued watching Bret Hart put The Miz in his place. "Hey Ashley, were you really that jealous of Michelle McCool?" asked Jon.

"I already told you that I wasn't," replied Ashley. "Besides, that was just part of the storyline. You weren't really dating her or anything, were you?"

Jon then looked away with a smirk on his face. Ashley grew worried. "Were you?" she asked, again.

"I...had sex with her one night," whispered Jon.

"No you didn't," Ashley replied, quickly.

"Yeah, you're right, I didn't."

Ashley punched Jon in his shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?" asked Jon. "Were you really worried that I was?"

"No!" Ashley replied, quickly.

"I think you were."

"No I wasn't!"

Jon laughed as they continued watching RAW. They cheered whenever someone won a match and booed whenever someone cheated. The two of them were having fun, something they haven't done together in a really long time. "Hey Jon!" shouted Ashley.

"Yeah, what is it?" asked Jon.

"You know, I have been meaning to tell you this. You seem different today then you did when we first met."

Jon thought back to when he had his first tryout match a few months ago against Matt Striker. "Yeah, you're right. I got better at wrestling and my attire got much better too," he said.

"Well...true...but I'm talking about how you act towards me."

"Oh that...did I really change that much?"

"Yeah, you were a big pervert back then, now...you seem a little more reserved."

"Well that's what Paul London told me."

"Paul London?"

"Yeah, he said that it would be better if..."

"Oh yeah, I remember now!" interrupted Ashley, suddenly remembering that moment.

After a brief moment of silence between them, they continued talking. "Why? Did you like it when I was a pervert?" Jon asked.

"Well no, but I hated how you and I weren't talking," admitted Ashley.

"I thought you hated me?"

"I did hate you...but ever since that one time when we went out to dinner..."

"Oh, you mean that one time on ECW. That was just part of the storyline."

"But there were times when we weren't on camera. We were just talking and enjoying ourselves."

"You liked that?"

"Yeah. How come we haven't had any moments like that since?"

Jon laughed as the fans gasped at Sheamus destroying Santino Marella. "Well...we're here aren't we?" Jon asked. "We're having fun, right? Just enjoying ourselves?"

The two looked into each other's eyes. Ashley replied by smiling. "Yeah, I guess you're right," she said.

The two then turned to ring to see Sheamus finish off Santino. The fans booed as _Written in My Face_ played over the arena speakers. Sheamus glared at the beaten Santino

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

After watching RAW, Ashley and Jon drove their way through L.A. traffic to Jon's Anaheim home. The two made their way up towards the front door, but waited a bit before going inside. "So, did you have fun while watching RAW?" Jon asked.

"I liked it," Ashley said. "It was fun just being a fan and cheering for people I liked. But, I would like to go somewhere different next time."

"Well, seeing as how they are moving me to RAW, I don't know when there will be a next time," mentioned Jon.

"Oh...oh that's right. You are moving to RAW," remembered Ashley.

"But you know, we might run into each other if the two shows are going to be taped at the same arena," Jon said, trying to cheer Ashley up.

"Or if we go overseas to the UK or Tokyo."  
"Yeah, we could do that too."

"So, are you going to head over to RAW next week?" asked Ashley.

"Nah, I think I'll take a few weeks off before heading to RAW," answered Jon.

"Oh okay."

"Hopefully, my parents will be back before I go to Monday Night RAW."

Ashley then placed her hand on the doorknob. "I got to get some sleep," she mentioned. "I have to be in Fresno by tomorrow afternoon for SmackDown."

"Alright then," yawned Jon. "You go ahead and do that."

To his surprise, Ashley grabbed onto his hand and hugged him. "Thank you," she whispered. "I had a lot of fun today."

Jon wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back. "Yeah, me too," he whispered back. The two stood there hugging each other for a few minutes before heading inside the house.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

Jon and Ashley drove back to Los Angeles so that Ashley could take the next flight out of LAX to Fresno. Jon pulled up to the terminal entrance and stopped right in front of the doors. "Here we are," he said.

Ashley let out a small yawn. "Did you really have to wake me up so early?" she asked. "My flight's not until 1 in the afternoon."

"Have you ever been through LAX?" asked Jon. "Trust me. It'll take forever for you to get on the plane."

"How come your brother and sister didn't come?" asked Ashley.

"They seemed really tired, so I thought I would let them sleep in," Jon said.

"Aw...I didn't get a chance to say good-bye

Both of them stepped out of the car and Jon went to the back and grabbed Ashley's bags. "I think you're all set," remarked Jon, as he placed the bags onto the ground.

"Well alright then," Ashley replied, sleepily.

The two faced each other and hugged once more. "Thank you for letting me stay at your house. It was nice getting to know your family," Ashley said.

"I'm glad they didn't scare you away," joked Jon.

"Next time though, I hope I get to meet your mother and father."

"We'll see about that."

"Good-bye Jon."

"Oh, it's not good-bye," replied Jon. "We'll see each other again."

"We will?"

"We will, trust me."

The two continued hugging each other, savoring the final moments they have together. Ashley felt Jon's fingers going down her spine and towards her belt. "Keep it up the waist, grabby!" she shouted.

"Damn, I've been caught," joked Jon.

The two broke away from each other smiling. "See ya!" waved Ashley. Jon watched as she strolled into the terminal, smiling (and glancing at her backside for a moment). Once Ashley disappeared from his sight, he got back into his car and headed back to his home in Anaheim.

As he was stuck in the traffic trying to leave LAX, he began to remember all the time he spent with Ashley, from their "date" on ECW to the Rookie Rebellion to yesterday's day out to Los Angeles. He only smiled as his car inched forwards. "_Throughout the first months of my career, I got to be in a street fight, I got involved in a love triangle, I was the leader of my own faction, and I had a shot at the United States Championship. Overall, I think my career is off to a good start._"

His mood dropped after reminiscing about the past couple of months. "_I do wish I would have spent more time with her. I'm starting to regret the breakup in the storyline_."

Jon then glanced down at his cell phone, sitting on top of the dashboard. He picked it up and searched through all of the stored phone numbers, stopping at Pat Patterson's number. Jon stared at his phone, debating if he wanted to call him up.

His train of thought was cut off when he heard several horns blaring behind him. He looked back and saw a line of cars behind him. He then looked forward. The traffic was clearing up, and he was holding everyone back. "Oh shit!" he exclaimed. He put his phone down and began moving forward. "_Well...I think I bothered Patterson enough already_," he thought, as he drove out of LAX and back to his Anaheim home.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

And that's the end of his story...or at least the first part of it. From here, I'm going to branch it off into another fanfiction. Because this was phase one of Jon's career. Now he's moving to a new show and thus is starting fresh with a whole new audience (sort of).

I hope you guys enjoyed that bit of backstory for Jon Gonzalez and enjoyed seeing his family. And like Jon said, Ashley isn't going to be gone for good. Eventually, she'll return. But as to when, that'll be up to me to decide.

Juan Pedro has grown throughout the first five months of his career, trying to figure out who he is, what he wants in this business, and how he is going to get it. What will he do? Will he start over fresh and work his way up to the top, or will he continue lying and cheating his way through?

Well...read the epilogue and find out!


	28. Epilogue

"**Laying the SmackDown!"**

**By MisterAnimeFan**

**Current WWE Champions**

**-World Heavyweight Champion: **C.M. Punk

**-WWE United States Champion: **Kofi Kingston

**-WWE Divas Champion: **Ashley

**-WWE Champion: **John Cena

**-WWE Intercontinental Champion: **Christian

**-WWE Women's Champion: **Maryse

**-WWE Unified Tag Team Champions: **Chris Jericho and JBL

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**SHOW: WWE Unforgiven**

**LOCATION: Allstate Arena in Chicago, Illinois**

WWE Unforgiven was live from the Allstate Arena in Chicago, Illinois.

Currently, Intercontinental Champion Christian was defending his title against Zack Ryder. The two of them had being going at each other for the past twenty minutes. Zack Ryder really wanted to be a champion, but Christian wasn't going to give up his gold that easily!

During the match, Christian tried to charge into Ryder while he stood in the corner. But Ryder ducked at the last minute and Christian's shoulder went straight into the steel post. Ryder then went onto the ring apron, grabbed Christian's arm, and pulled it towards the second rope. Since then, Ryder has been trying to injure his left shoulder for most of the match. However, Christian was able to counter and has been resilient to ending the match quickly.

Ryder whipped Christian to the corner and charged at him. But Christian quickly lifted his shoulder and shoved him backwards. While Ryder was stunned, Christian quickly jumped onto the tope rope. He waited until Ryder was facing him before jumping off and dropkicking him in the chest. The fans cheered as Christian got back onto his feet. The fans began cheering as Christian looked to the crowd and clapped his hands repeatedly. The fans joined in as Christian waited for Zack to get back on his feet.

Zack slowly got onto his two feet. With his back turned, Christian grabbed both of his arms and turned his body around so that Ryder was looking towards the floor. KILLSWIT...RYDER SLIPS OUT AND SHOVES CHRISTIAN TO THE CORNER! Christian bounced off the turnbuckle and Ryder quickly took advantage. He forced Christian to bend forward and he placed his leg on the back of his neck and grabbed Christian's right shoulder. ZACK ATTAC...CHRISTIAN COUNTERS! Christian pulls him over his shoulders in a Fireman's carry-like maneuver. Both men quickly got onto their feet. Christian grabbed Ryder's arms and twisted his body again. KILLSWITCH CONNECTS! Christian quickly goes for the cover. ONE...TWO...THREE! CHRISTAIN RETAINS HIS TITLE!

The fans cheered as _Just Close Your Eyes_ played over the arena loudspeakers. The fans cheered as Christian slowly got up on his feet, clutching his left shoulder. The referee then gave Christian his belt. "The winner of this match...and STILL the WWE Intercontinental Champion, Christian!" announced Justin Roberts.

The referee raised Christian's hand in victory. Christian was hunched over as he struggled to hold onto his title with his bad shoulder. Nonetheless, Christian walked over to the turnbuckle, climbed up, and raised his title high into the air. The fans cheered louder for Captain Charisma as he showed his gold to everyone in the arena.

Afterwards, he jumped down the turnbuckle and quickly left the ring, still grabbing his shoulder.

"Whoa, hold on a minute there, Christian!" shouted a voice.

Christian looked up and saw Bret "The Hitman" Hart standing on stage with a microphone. The music died down and the fans cheered as RAW's General Manager looked at Christian. "First off Christian, congratulations on retaining your Intercontinental Championship," began Bret. He paused to allow the fans to cheer briefly. Bret then continued speaking. "I know it was not an easy match for you. You put up quite a fight. However Christian, a new RAW superstar has walked up to me and has told me that he is destined to become Intercontinental Champion. I tried to reason with him, but he is determined to have a match with you. He says that he can easily beat you."

The fans began chattering as Christian looked at Bret, confused. "So therefore, I have decided to give him a title match against you...tonight!"

The fans booed loudly as Christian extended his arms out. "Come on, man! Are you serious? I just got through a match right now!" he shouted.

"Look, I know you just finished a match and your probably still hurting," continued Bret, in a sympathetic tone, "But you're just going to have to suck it up. You're going to have to defend your Intercontinental Championship once more right now in that same ring tonight!"

Christian shook his head and continued mouthing the word "no." But it was no good. Bret Hart stood on stage, confident and in charge. "Normally, I wouldn't do this but this individual made it clear that he can beat you tonight," continued Bret Hart. "So ref, you stay right where you are. This match is going to happen."

Christian continued to look at Bret Hart with wide eyes and disbelief. "No! I'm not doing this!" he shouted.

"Christian, I'm sorry. I'm making this match official right now. Get in the ring...right now!"

Christian continued to pace in front of the ramp, upset that he has to defend his title again on the same night. Eventually, he looked back up at Bret Hart and shook his head, ready for another challenge. "Okay? This guy wants a shot at me?" Christian asked. "Then let's go!"

The fans cheered for Christian as he slid back into the ring and handed his Intercontinental Championship to the referee who then handed it to the timekeeper. "Alright then, now that everything is in place," continued Bret Hart. "Allow me to introduce to you and everybody in this arena, your next opponent and the newest member of Monday Night RAW!"

Bret Hart stepped aside to allow the new superstar to enter the ring. There was a moment of silence as the fans and Christian awaited the arrival of Christian's opponent. Everyone was curious as to who would just barge into Bret's office and demand a shot at Christian's gold.

Suddenly...everybody's questions were answered.

_Disaster Proof_ played on the loudspeakers. Christian shook his head disapprovingly and the fans booed loudly as the music continued playing. "Oh no," gasped Jerry Lawler, on commentary. "Please, tell me it isn't who I think it is!"

Juan Pedro then stepped onto the stage, looking as smug as ever. He had a wicked smile on his face as he stared at Christian, shouting as him as he walked down the ring. "Oh yeah, it is definitely who you think it is!" answered Michael Cole. "Juan Pedro is back and he's up to his old tricks again!"

Juan Pedro ran passed Bret Hart, not so much even glancing at him. Bret Hart went backstage to avoid any more heat from the fans. He wore rugged, baggy jeans and a white sleeveless shirt. He wore black gloves, boots, and a bandana on his head. On his way down, he began mouthing off to the fans. "Hello everyone! Did you miss me?" he asked. Of course, the fans just continued booing at him.

Juan Pedro then stepped into the ring, and immediately as his two feet were on the mat, Christian charged at him and unleashed hell! The fans cheered as Christian repeatedly punched at Juan Pedro. Juan tried to keep his arms up to lessen the blows. The referee first rang the bell, starting the match, and then went over to the brawl. He tried to get Christian to back away from Juan, but Christian continued with his assault.

Even when Juan was reduced to sitting in the corner of the ring, Christian violently kicked him repeatedly. The referee wrapped his arms around Christian and forced him to back off. The referee continued to scold Christian. Juan used this time to escape. He rolled out of the ring and clutched his chest. He limped over towards the steel steps.

Christian stormed past the referee and continued to chase after Juan Pedro. He rolled out of the ring and stood behind Juan. Juan quickly turned around and punched Christian in the face. The fans went wild as the two continued with their fistfight. Juan stumbled on her feet. Christian took advantage and quickly held onto Juan's wrist. Christian whipped Juan towards the barricade, but Juan quickly countered and whipped Christian instead. Christian's injured shoulder collided with the barricade. Christian cried out in agony as he grabbed onto his shoulder. Juan then suddenly ran up and violently kicked that same shoulder. Christian rolled around on the ground, shouting. The referee made Juan Pedro back away before he checked up on Christian's shoulder.

Regardless of the referee's warnings, Juan shoved the referee aside, lifted Christian up on his feet, and led him over to the steel post. Christian's shoulder (which had already gotten quite a punishment from his previous match) got even more punishment when Juan violently threw it against the steel ring post. Christian cried out in agony as Juan punched him again and threw him back into the ring.

Juan slid in after him. Christian continued rolling around, grabbing his right shoulder. Juan quickly grabbed onto Christian's left shoulder and twisted it...locking it in an armbar! Juan kneeled down on top of Christian's back. Christian lied on his side, in agony, as Juan continued to pull and twisted his left arm, putting more pressure to his shoulder. Christian used his right arm to reach towards the bottom rope, but to no avail. CHRISTIAN HAD NO CHOICE BUT TO TAP OUT! JUAN IS THE NEW INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION!

The fans booed loudly as the bell rang and _Disaster Proof_ began to play. Juan violently slammed Christian's arm down and put his arms up in the air in victory. The referee then handed Juan Pedro his Intercontinental Championship belt. Juan snatched the title away from the ref's hands and looked over it with astonishment. He then looked back at Christian and laughed. He then raised his hands and his title up high in the air, despite the crowd booing him. "The winner of this match and the NEW Intercontinental Champion, Juan Pedro!" announced Justin Roberts.

Juan continued showboating and flashing his title around and the referee checked on Christian. The referee then signaled for medical help. Juan quickly turned around and placed his foot on Christian's chest. Despite the referee's scolding, Juan Pedro stood on top of Christian and raised his belt into the air once more, prompting the fans to boo him again. But he didn't care.

Tonight was his night to shine...for he had finally become a champion!

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Like I said before, from here on out, I'm going to branch this story off into a different fanfiction. Look for it under _Laying the SmackDown II_. The first chapter has already been posted, so go and check it out!

Next time, Juan Pedro's first night as a RAW superstar and RAW General Manager Bret Hart explains his reasoning as to why he granted Juan Pedro a shot at the Intercontinental Championship.

'Till the bell rings again,

I'm out!


End file.
